Eres mi Estrella
by Haru1305
Summary: Rin Sasaki vivía en un convento y su más grande anhelo era ser monja, tenía un hermano gemelo Ryo Sasaki quien era cantante y había sido escogido para formar parte de una banda muy popular pero tuvo un accidente y su dulce hermana tendrá que tomar su lugar poniendo de cabeza la vida de los demás integrantes de la banda y la propia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Adaptación.**

 **Capítulo 1**

— ¿Dónde está Rin? — Le preguntó la madre superiora a una de las monjas que tenía a su lado.

— Debe estar corriendo hacia acá, nuevamente se le hizo tarde — Respondió con cansancio.

La mayor negó con la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo.

.

.

Una joven novicia de cabellos ébano corría a toda prisa, por los grandes jardines de un orfanato, se dirigía hacia la iglesia, pues iba retrasada para la misa de la mañana. Entró a un pequeño pasillo en donde se quitó los zapatos, luego abrió con cuidado las grandes puertas de madera del recinto, y se deslizó en silencio hasta la banca del fondo, suspiró aliviada, no había llegado tan tarde después de todo.

Desvío su mirada hacia la derecha, y vio a una niña concentrada escuchando música con su reproductor, se sintió indignada, era una falta de respeto, con amabilidad se giró hacia la pequeña y le pidió entre susurros que apagara el aparato, ella pareció fastidiada e hizo todo lo contrario, le subió el volumen al máximo, Rin entrecerró los ojos, y volvió a repetirle esta vez con gestos, pero la niña la ignoró. Cansada de la actitud poco colaboradora de la infante, se sentó detrás de ella e intentó arrebatarle el reproductor, la niña forcejeó dando como resultado que se desconectaran los audífonos, y el aparato rodara bajo la silla, ambas lo miraron sorprendidas, y la joven se tiró al piso para recuperarlo y así callar el escándalo que este emitía, la misa se detuvo ante tal interrupción, los sacerdotes y todos los demás presentes clavaron sus ojos en la morena, que seguía su ardua labor de recuperar el aparatito, sin éxito. La madre superiora cubrió sus ojos, y negó con la cabeza, no sabía cómo pero esa chica era un imán para los accidentes de ese tipo. Rin más que avergonzada se lanzó sobre el reproductor aplastándolo con su cuerpo, y cerrando los ojos en el acto.

— _¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? — Se preguntó con amargura._

* * *

El grupo musical más famoso de Corea del Sur, llamado A. N. JELL iba en su camioneta, se trasladaban hacia la disquera luego del concierto que acababan de realizar, Bankotsu el baterista, Hakudoshi el guitarrista y Sesshomaru el líder y vocalista.

Sesshomaru tenía una expresión fastidiada y miraba con insistencia la nuca de Miroku el presidente de la disquera, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, el aludido lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo está tu garganta?, no debiste haber cantado todas las canciones, compusiste varias para el último álbum, pero no eres capaz de cantarlas en un tono que favorezca a tu voz.

— Estoy bien — Masculló fastidiado — Puedo cantar mis canciones a la perfección — Aseguró.

— A Sesshomaru le tembló la voz al final del concierto, pero las fanáticas no se dieron cuenta — Aseguró Hakudoshi, esbozado una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Estás enfermo de la garganta? — Bankotsu se acercó a él, no me había dado cuenta — Se rascó la cabeza y rió.

Sesshomaru ni se molestó en mirarlos, su atención seguía puesta en Miroku, el aludido prosiguió — He decidido contratar a un nuevo miembro, el doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar, así que ya escogí al nuevo integrante que te ayudará a cantar, firmará el contrato hoy mismo.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, El mayor solo sonrió y volvió a su posición original.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que puedes ir sola a la ciudad? — Kaede miraba con preocupación a la pelirosa que estaba subida en una motocicleta.

La joven asintió — No se preocupe madre superiora, solo iré a recoger mi boleto de avión y estaré de vuelta pronto — Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— Muy bien, pero ve con cuidado, y no te tardes, nada de distracciones en el camino — Le advirtió.

Rin asintió — Le prometo que vendre directo para acá.

.

.

La joven iba conduciendo con tranquilidad por la carretera, atravesaba una gran plantación, cuando un auto negro se colocó detrás de ella, se hizo hacia la izquierda para darle el paso, pero el auto no avanzó, repitió la operación a la mano derecha, sin embargo sucedió lo mismo, a Rin le pareció extraño, pero siguió su camino con normalidad, segundos después el auto aceleró, la rebasó y frenó de repente frente a ella, la joven se vio obligada a imitarlo y casi sale disparada de la moto por lo inesperado del movimiento, con el corazón aún latiendole en la garganta, vio como un hombre de cabellos plateados, de unos 35 años bajaba del auto, se acercó a ella a paso lento y colocó una mano en el timón de la motocicleta, mirándola fijamente, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, era guapo su cabello le llegaba a la espalda ,y un flequillo corto enmarcaba su cara, ocultando parcialmente sus deslumbrantes ojos ambar. Rin tragó con dificultad su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, y ¿Si era un loco, un criminal que deseaba lastimarla?. Su miedo no hizo más que aumentar al ver cómo él le retiraba el casco y la miraba detenidamente, como si la reconociera, quería alejarse, salir huyendo, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada.

— Son idénticos — Murmuró, tomándola por sorpresa, el extraño levantó una foto y la mantuvo a la altura del rostro femenino — ¿Conoces a Ryo Sasaki? — Preguntó.

Ella dio un respingo por la sorpresa, ¿Que tenía que ver ese hombre con su hermano?.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, y entrecerró los ojos — Responde, — ¿Lo conoces?.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, Rin estampó su pie contra la entrepierna del desconocido y arrancó la motocicleta, huyendo a toda velocidad.

Él profirió un grito y masculló una maldición, cojeó hasta el auto, lo más rápido que su dolorida virilidad le permitía, encendió el motor dándole persecución a la morena, en poco tiempo la alcanzó, y se colocó a su lado, debía ser más inteligente esta vez, o no la convencería de ayudarlo.

— Hermana deténgase por favor — Pidió en tono casi suplicante — Soy amigo de su hermano, necesito hablar con usted sobre él.

Rin lejos de detenerse, lo miró con desconfianza y aceleró, mientras él le seguía pidiendo que lo escuchara, en un cruce de caminos el hombre se vio en la necesidad de detenerse, porque otro auto se le atravesó, soltó un bufido de frustración, y le pidió en tono nada amable al otro conductor que se moviera, el aludido lo hizo, no sin antes enviarle una mirada envenenada por su mala educación. Persiguió a la joven alrededor de cinco minutos más, y cuando creía todo perdido, decidió decirle o más bien gritarle la verdad, tal vez así aceptara hablar con él.

— Su hermano sufrió un accidente, la necesita, necesita de su ayuda — Recalcó. Y vio con gran satisfacción como su plan daba frutos, ella se estacionó dándole a entender que lo escucharía.

— Gracias por escucharme hermana, lamento haber sido tan atrevido, me disculpo si la asusté mi nombre es Inuyasha, y soy el manager de Ryo y del grupo en el que fue aceptado.

— No.. No se preocupe, ahora por favor dígame qué le ocurrió a mi hermano — Pidió con la súplica impresa en su voz.

Inuyasha le entregó la foto de Ryo, que aún sostenía en una de sus manos— No se alarme, fue algo menor, pero lo tendrá convaleciente por un par de días — La joven suspiró aliviada — Pero necesito de su ayuda, verá Ryo fue elegido como el nuevo vocalista de la banda A. N. JELL — Sonrió orgulloso, ella lo miró como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma — ¿No sabe quienes son? — Le preguntó casi ofendido.

— Está más delgado — Murmuró, mirando la fotografía, luego levanto la mirada y negó con la cabeza — Lo siento, pero no, de igual forma me alegro de que mi hermano haya conseguido su sueño — Sonrió.

El mayor decidió omitir su comentario y continuó con la explicación — Así es, por eso es que me pidió que viniera a buscarla, porque sólo usted puede asegurar su ingreso al grupo.

— ¿Yo? — Lo miró sin comprender.

Inuyasha asintió — Ryo y usted son idénticos, nadie se daría cuenta si usted toma su lugar, él tiene que firmar hoy el contrato con la banda, de lo contrario perderá la oportunidad, lo único que le pido es que se haga pasar por él, firme el contrato y listo.

La morena le dedicó una mirada incrédula, ese hombre estaba loco, ¿Con qué clase de personas se estaba mezclando su hermano?, negó rápidamente con la cabeza — ¿Quiere decir que me tendría que disfrazar de hombre?, no por supuesto que no, yo no podría hacer tal cosa — Se alejó un par de pasos.

— Por favor hermana — Se arrodilló frente a ella — Se lo suplico.

— Yo… yo no soy hermana — Balbuceó sonrojándose.

— ¿Eh? — La miró sin comprender.

— Que aún no soy monja, yo soy solo una novicia — Le explicó.

— Entiendo — Murmuró — Aún así ¿Me ayudará? ¿Ayudará a su hermano? Entienda que esta oportunidad no volverá a presentársele.

Rin se mordió los labios indecisa, soltó una gran bocanada de aire y luego asintió lentamente.

* * *

De camino a la disquera se repitió una y otra vez que hacía eso por el sueño de su hermano, que él se había esforzado por ganar ese importante lugar en esa banda musical, y que ella como siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo, con una nueva resolución, bajó del auto y no pudo más que asombrarse por el tamaño del edificio.

— Volveré en un momento, por favor espéreme aquí — Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha detrás de su espalda, ella susurró un está bien, y continuó contemplando la estructura frente a ella.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia la entrada, y miró con interés a un gran grupo de jovencitas, sentadas alrededor, todas llevaban carteles de apoyo al grupo A. N. JELL, sin mal no recordaba, algunas tenían disfraces de alas y aureolas, simulando ángeles, quedó maravillada, y juntó sus manos en un gesto de ternura, una de las chicas se le acercó.

— Es muy original tu disfraz — La recorrió con la mirada.

— ¿Disculpe? — Le miró sin comprender.

La pelirroja tocó parte de las mangas de su hábito — Me refiero a esto, a vestirte de monja — Explicó.

— Soy una novicia — La corrigió.

— Sí que es original — Una joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a ellas — ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? — Hizo un puchero — Seguro que los chicos de A. J. ELL lo amarán.

— ¿Todas están aquí por ellos? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí — Respondió la rubia — Desde hace tres días, pero no se han aparecido por aquí, seguramente hoy tampoco lo harán, y ya tenemos que regresar a clases — Su tono fue de tristeza.

— Vaya — Exclamó sorprendida, esos jóvenes si que eran populares, con razón su hermano tenía tanto interés en pertenecer a esa banda.

Se escuchó el sonido del motor de un auto, y pronto Rin se vio envuelta en una marea humana, que se abalanzaba hacia el lado contrario en el que ella se encontraba, a una de las jóvenes se le cayó un papel con forma de alas, ella se apresuró a seguirla para devolvérselo, pero quedó congelada ante la visión, tres hermosos jóvenes bajaban de la camioneta blanca, el primero era de tez blanca, alto, de ojos dorados y cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con un porte arrogante que lo haría distinguirse entre una multitud, pasó a su lado y la miró durante unos segundos por el rabillo del ojo, el segundo era también de tez blanca, más bien pálida, de ojos viloetas y cabello plateado, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al estar frente a ella, y por último un moreno sonriente, de tez un poco bronceada y vivaces ojos azules, se detuvo frente a ella esbozando una amplia sonrisa, luego firmó el papel con forma de alas que sostenía en sus manos, y le susurró un gracias, para acto seguido darle alcance a sus amigos que ya se perdían entre la multitud.

Inuyasha llegó con una bolsa — No sabía que era fanática de A. J. ELL — Pronunció mirando el papel en sus manos.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Ellos serán los compañeros de mi hermano? — Preguntó aún atontada.

— Así es, ahora tome — Le entregó la bolsa — Allí están la ropa y la peluca, ahora vamos — La tomó por el brazo y la condujo hasta el interior.

.

.

— Ryo Sasaki — Miroku miró a la pantalla frente a él señalando la fotografía del chico.

— ¿No te parece muy femenino? — Lo cuestionó un pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.

— Shippo, ahora a las jóvenes les gustan los muchachos así, él es perfecto — Aseguró — Y tienes que oírlo cantar, las fanáticas enloquecerán — Esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras paseaba la mirada entre la fotografía del moreno y el contrato que tenía en sus manos

— Si tu lo dices — Se encogió de hombros..

.

Inuyasha se peinaba su flequillo con la mano, mientras miraba su reflejo en el celular, esperando a que Rin saliera del baño, al verla no pudo quedar más que gratamente sorprendido — Eres idéntica a él, no cabe duda de que son hermanos gemelos.

La morena iba vestida completamente de negro, a excepción de su gorra que era beige, con lunares negros — Me siento rara, estos pantalones están muy rotos — Señaló una de sus piernas en la que los agujeros llegaban hasta su muslo — Además me quedan anchos, siento que en cualquier momento se van a caer — Hizo una mueca de preocupación.

— Esa es la moda — La tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, para dirigirse a la oficina de Miroku.

.

.

Ryo Sasaki, bienvenido, te estábamos esperando — Miroku sonrió, y tomó a la chica por los hombros — ¿Te sucede algo?, te ves tenso.

Rin se mordió los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, claro que le sucedía, estaba asustada, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si alguien descubriera la verdad.

— ¿Revisaste el contrato que te envíe? — Preguntó Miroku con amabilidad.

— Por supuesto, no hay ninguna falla — Se apresuró a contestar Inuyasha, antes de que la chica cometiera una torpeza.

— Muy bien — Sonrió el moreno — Entonces procedamos a firmar — Se sentó en una gran mesa circular, y Rin lo imitó, Miroku firmó enseguida y le pasó el documento, ella le envió una mirada contrariada a Inuyasha y este frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede?, vamos firma, es la oportunidad que querías desde hace mucho tiempo — La apremió.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con manos temblorosas por fin firmó el contrato.

Miroku amplió su sonrisa, y el ambarino sintió como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, todo había salido bien, hasta que las puertas se abrieron súbitamente, y por ellas entró Sesshomaru con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Es él?, ¿Ryo Sasaki? ¿El de la voz angelical? — Preguntó con un deje de ironía.

En un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba Rin y se inclinó sobre la mesa, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia — ¿De verdad eres tan bueno? — La cuestionó con arrogancia.

La morena tragó con dificultad, no sabía qué responder, sólo podía pensar en que la la iba a descubrir, era casi un hecho.

El ambarino tomó el contrato de la mesa y lo miró fijamente, Miroku e Inuyasha, lo miraban perplejos — Debo comprobar algo que es más importante que el contrato, y sin más rodeó la mesa, tomando a la asustada morena por un brazo y llevándola casi a rastras al estudio de grabación.

Miroku e Inuyasha le pedían que se detuviera, pero este los ignoró olímpicamente, cerrando tras de sí, la puerta con seguro.

Sus dos compañeros lo miraban sin comprender, mientras el manager y el presidente vociferaban afuera, que les abriera la puerta.

La soltó con tal brusquedad, que casi cae sobre Hakudoshi, quien la miraba con curiosidad — ¿Eres Ryo? — Le preguntó, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella se alejó de él con rapidez como si su tacto quemara, pero no se fijó que en el proceso tropezaría con Bankotsu.

— Este chico es algo bajito — Murmuró, mientras media sus alturas con la ayuda de su mano.

Rin volvió a alejarse asustada, encogiendo ambas manos sobre el pecho, y mirando a los tres como si fueran horribles monstruos.

Sesshomaru la miró entrecerrando los ojos, tomó una hoja de papel y casi se la estrelló contra la cara para que la tomara — Cantala — Exigió — No importa cuántos contratos firmes con el presidente Miroku, si yo no reconozco tu talento no te aceptaremos en el grupo — Se cruzó de brazos.

— El presidente Miroku ha hablado maravillas de ti, yo tengo mucha curiosidad por escucharte cantar — Sonrió Hakudoshi.

— Vamos canta, quiero ver si tu voz en tan maravillosa como dicen — La apremió Bankotsu.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, se sentía acorralada, claramente ellos no la dejarían salir de allí sin antes escucharla cantar — Si no es de tu agrado puedes cantar lo que desees — Le sugirió Sesshomaru, con una mueca de satisfacción que le recordó a cuando un depredador acorrala a su presa y está a punto de devorarla.

Pasaron un par se segundos y ella no se animaba a cantar, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente, temía arruinarlo todo.

— ¿Qué te sucede, no eres capaz? — Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír con burla.

Miró por la ventana, Inuyasha la alentaba diciéndole que ese era su sueño, que había luchado mucho por llegar allí, ella sabía claramente que esas palabras no las decía por ella, sino por Ryo, se sintió mal no podía defraudar así a su hermano, ella era todo lo que él tenía y viceversa, desde pequeños se habían cuidado mutuamente, se cubrían las espaldas y esta vez no sería la excepción.

— Olvidado, no lo hará — Aseguró el ambarino, mientras tomaba el contrato con ambas manos para romperlo.

Pero la voz de la morena se dejó escuchar, cantó un coro de la iglesia, eran las únicas canciones que conocía. Hakudoshi y Bankotsu la contemplaban con la boca abierta, mientras que Sesshomaru luchaba por no demostrar demasiado su sorpresa, era hermosa, simplemente hermosa la voz que hacía eco en todo el lugar, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la letra de la canción y cuando los abrió pudo ver la sonrisa de Hakudoshi, la cara embobada de Bankotsu, y la clara sorpresa dibujada en la de Sesshomaru, quién bajó lentamente el documento que instantes antes pensaba romper.

Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku entraron al estudio, el presidente no pudo más que reír cuando el ambarino le entregó el contrato antes de marcharse, cabe mencionar que de no muy buena gana, era un claro golpe para su orgullo el reconocer que se había equivocado.

Hakudoshi le dio una palmada en el hombro a la morena, era una forma de decirle bien hecho, y bienvenido al grupo.

Como era de esperarse el moreno hiperactivo se acercó hacia ella — ¿Qué fue eso?, tienes una voz increíble, me dieron escalofríos — Se abrazó a sí mismo — ¿De dónde viene esa voz? — Lo cuestionó pegándole en el pecho con suavidad, la joven se encogió con algo de temor. — Tal parece que Sesshomaru te ha aceptado en el equipo — Sonrió — Así que de ahora en adelante tendremos que trabajar duro — Posó una mano sobre su gorra, y la movió un poco, como cuando le revuelves el cabello a un niño pequeño.

Rin no supo si sentirse halagada o asustada por todo aquello, pero en fin, sería su hermano quien tendría que lidiar con los jóvenes, no ella.

* * *

Rin se encontraba sentada en un banco fuera de la disquera, ya vestida con su hábito de monja, Inuyasha llegó corriendo con un té para que se le calmaran los nervios.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Le preguntó con amabilidad.

— Ya mis nervios se están calmando, gracias — Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

— Me alegra escucharlo, sabía que eran gemelos idénticos, pero no pensé que sus voces también serían iguales.

La morena sonrió — Bien regresaré al convento a orar, dígale a Ryo que cuando pueda venga a visitarme a Roma.

El ambarino la miró perplejo — ¿A Roma? — Cuestionó sin comprender.

Ella asintió — Así es, me aceptaron en el convento de la orden Victoriana, allí completaré mi formación religiosa, para ser una monja y orar por todos — Juntó sus manos con ensoñación — Me iré este mismo fin de semana.

— No, no puede hacerlo — Estampó el vaso de té en el banco, con algo de brusquedad.

— ¿Disculpe? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Ryo tiene una rueda de prensa el domingo, será su presentación oficial.

— Bueno entonces dígaselo a mi hermano — Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

— No puede ir — Casi gritó, se quitó las gafas de sol, y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, de forma dramática — Ryo no puede cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — La joven se giró en su dirección con una expresión de horror.

— Bueno, es que yo le dije que se hiciera un retoque, algo mínimo en los ojos, por las fanáticas — Se señaló los párpados — Pero la cirugía salió mal, y ahora no puede cerrarlos, viajó a Estados Unidos a que le hicieran una nueva cirugía para corregir esta, pero su recuperación tardará un mes aproximadamente, y necesito que usted tome su lugar durante ese tiempo.

— Y por tomar su lugar significa que tendré que bailar y cantar con ellos, y vestirme como un hombre…

— Así es, y vivir con ellos, pero tranquila yo la ayudaré en todo — Pronunció con tranquilidad, intentando infundirle confianza.

— No, no puedo — Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— Sí puede — La miró casi suplicante.

— No, no puedo, y no lo haré — Salió corriendo despavorida.

— Hermana, hermana espere — Corrió tras de ella, pero no logró darle alcance.

* * *

La joven estaba orando, ya era de noche y desde que regresó de la disquera, se había encerrado en la iglesia, esa acción era lo único que la mantenía en paz consigo misma.

La madre superiora llegó hasta ella y se colocó a su lado — Lo único que has hecho luego de regresar de la ciudad ha sido orar y orar, ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo a Ryo?.

— Algo así, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, nada — Enfatizó la última palabra , como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma — Este fin de semana me iré a Roma y seré una monja — Pronunció con resolución.

— ¿Por qué quieres ser monja? — La cuestionó la mayor.

— Porque, porque… es la voluntad de Dios — Resolvió al final.

— No te estoy preguntando sobre su voluntad, sino sobre la tuya.

— Yo… yo.. — Desvío la mirada, ese siempre había sido su sueño, no entendía porque en tan solo un día las cosas habían cambiado.

— Todavía eres muy joven, tienes tiempo para mirar, para conocer muchas cosas.

— No, desde pequeña he vivido en este orfanato, y he soñado con ser monja, como usted — Esa es la voluntad de Dios — Aseguró.

— Nadie puede estar completamente seguro de cuál es su voluntad — Le sonrió.

Rin le dedicó una mirada derrotada, siempre había sido un libro abierto para la mujer frente a ella, estaba segura de que podía ver su confusión, su duda, como si llevara un enorme cartel en la frente.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana Rin avanzaba con paso firme por el aeropuerto — Esta es la voluntad de Dios, me iré a Roma — Pronunció con firmeza, levantando el mentón.

.

.

Por otro lado en el mismo aeropuerto, Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu caminaban a paso firme, seguidos por el manager Inuyasha, y el presidente Miroku, el ambarino llevaba puestas gafas de sol, y una bufanda que cubría su cabeza y parte de la cara, para ocultar su identidad, o por lo menos intentarlo, a su lado sus amigos parloteaban sin parar, él por su parte llevaba puestos sus audífonos escuchando las nuevas canciones que había compuesto recientemente, la música siempre lograba relajarlo, era como un sedante para él.

— Ya que iremos a Japón, podemos entretenernos un rato luego de la presentación, salir a algún bar, no sé — Sugirió Bankotsu — De todos modos es fin de semana.

— No, recuerda que tenemos que volver pronto, mañana es la conferencia de prensa — Le recordó Hakudoshi.

El moreno hizo una mueca — Ryo Sasaki— Pronunció con algo de fastidio — ¿Crees que el presidente nos persiga si decidimos no asistir? — Una sonrisa traviesa curvo sus labios, como cuando un niño planea hacer alguna travesura — Seguramente la prensa dirá que no nos agrada — Recapacitó — Bueno aunque creo que a Sesshomaru no le agradó mucho.

— A Sesshomaru no le agrada nada — Sonrió, y Bankotsu contuvo con dificultad una carcajada — Lo aceptó sólo porque no le quedó más opción — Apuntó con obviedad.

— Me adelantaré, quiero comprar un café — Los interrumpió el ambarino, caminando más a prisa, y sin darles tiempo a que le respondieran.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice — Parece que no está escuchado, pero siempre presta atención a lo que le interesa — Aseguró Hakudoshi.

Bankotsu sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

.

Rin caminaba distraída, y no se dio cuenta del joven que se acercaba en su dirección, hasta que ambos tropezaron, su boleto cayó al suelo, y el reproductor del muchacho también, aterrizando en sus pies, estaba tan nerviosa que no se percató de cuando lo tomó, se iba a disculpar, pero al verlo palideció al instante, era él, el mismo de la disquera, aquél que prácticamente la había obligado a cantar, debía alejarse, no podía permitir que la viera o la carrera de su hermano acabaría.

Sin detenerse a recapacitar, tomó su maleta y emprendió la huida, para entonces Sesshomaru reaccionó, y miró su espalda alejarse por el amplio pasillo.

— Hermana, hermana espere, su boleto — Comenzó a correr tras de ella, pero la perdió de vista entre tanta gente.

Su celular sonó, eran sus dos compañeros — ¿Qué te sucedió? te estamos esperando nuestro avión saldrá pronto — Lo interrogó Hakudoshi.

— Tropecé con una monja, tiró su boleto, estoy buscándola para devolvérselo — Explicó con voz fastidiada.

— ¿Una monja? — Preguntó Bankotsu — No creo que sea difícil de localizar, te ayudaremos.

El ambarino colgó la llamada, y los tres empezaron a recorrer el aeropuerto, en busca de la pelirosa.

Rin huyó despavorida, entrando a una de las salas de espera, se agachó esperando a que el joven se marchara, tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizarse, cuando lo vio avanzar en dirección contraria a la suya.

La morena salió a toda prisa, debía abordar el avión, dentro de poco saldría, reparó en su mano derecha, en la que minutos antes sostenía el boleto, dio un respingo al darse cuenta que en vez del papel aferraba un reproductor de música, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa eso debía pertenecerle al joven con el que había tropezado, entonces… Se asomó por la puerta, viendo con horror como él sostenía su boleto cerca de la cara.

Oh por Dios, ahora tendría que quitárselo, sin que la reconociera. Suspiró con pesadez, y se deslizó con cuidado, ubicándose tras de él, a una distancia prudente, su mente estaba concentrada en el ambarino, cuando vio con preocupación, cómo se acercaba otro muchacho, lo recordó al instante, era el que le había sonreído de forma cálida, como queriendo tranquilizarla, caminó hacia otro lugar y contempló con horror al moreno hiperactivo, oh no, ahora debía esconderse de los tres y de paso recuperar su su boleto.

Después de jugar por un rato al gato y al ratón, Rin estaba exhausta, respiraba con dificultad, y se sentía acorralada, vio con terror como los tres se acercaba hacia ella, y corrió a esconderse detrás de una columna, cerró los ojos rogando por un milagro, y pareció ser escuchada, el ambarino recibió una llamada, era Miroku, anunciándole que ya debían abordar, Rin suspiró con pesadez al ver a los jóvenes alejarse, y como Sesshomaru guardaba el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, adiós a su viaje a Roma, tuvo que contener el llanto, y las enormes ganas de gritar de frustración.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado y reparó en el aparato que hasta entonces llevaba en la mano, conectó sus audífonos y seleccionó una de las canciones, se escuchó una voz masculina. **Pista número tres, del álbum seis, Recuerdos.** Le dio reproducir, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía, se relajó sin darse cuenta, perdida en la voz y la letra de la canción, se notaba que el autor transmitía en ella todos sus sentimientos.

Un par de lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, y se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a llorar, ni porque su pecho dolía tanto como si apretaran su corazón. Se retiró las húmedad, para luego ponerse de pie, ya no tenía ningún caso seguir allí, con amargura reparó en la pantalla donde se anunciaban los vuelos, el de Roma había partido hacía más de una hora.

— ¿Sabe por qué Ryo quería convertirse en cantante? — La morena paró en seco, conocía bien esa voz, pero no se giró para mirarlo, el hombre continuó — Por qué desea encontrar a su madre, cree que cuando lo escuche cantar ella volverá, piense bien en la decisión que tomó, de ella depende el futuro de su hermano.

Rin continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, sin embargo las palabras de Inuyasha habían calado hondo en su ser, un recuerdo de su infancia vino a su mente, Ryo y ella se encontraban en el orfanato, rodeado por varios niños que les gritaban cosas ofensivas y se reían de ellos.

— Hermano ¿Es verdad que somos unos mendigos? — Preguntó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del niño.

— Claro que no, lo dicen solo por molestar — La apretó más contra sí — Nuestro padre murió, y nuestra madre ha desaparecido pero te prometo que me convertiré en un gran cantante y así la encontraré, te lo prometo Rin — Besó su cabeza con ternura.

* * *

El ansiado domingo llegó, los periodistas se reunieron, esperando el tan anunciado suceso, Miroku los recibía con amabilidad, mientras que en un baño cercano Rin se despojaba de su hábito y de la cadena adornada con un dije en forma de crucifijo.

Se miró por unos instantes en el espejo, contemplando su reflejo — A partir de hoy seré Ryo Sasaki — Pronunció con seguridad. Procedió a cortar su cabello, a colocarse el traje para la ocasión, era completamente blanco, incluso la corbata y los zapatos, se perfumó y peinó, su ahora corto cabello, le sonrió a su reflejo, infundiéndose ánimos.

.

.

— Muchas gracias a todos por venir — La grave voz de Miroku resonó por toda la estancia — Este es un momento muy importante para nuestro grupo, a continuación presentaremos al nuevo integrante del grupo más famoso de Asia, A. N. JELL. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las luces de las cámaras, tomando un sin número de fotografías, y estas solo aumentaron al ver descender por una escalera a Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, se sentaron junto a Miroku, a la espera de la llegada de la morena.

— Y ahora denle la bienvenida a Ryo Sasaki, el nuevo vocalista de A. N. JELL. Todas las miradas se posaron en las puertas por la que tendría que entrar Rin, pero los segundos pasaron y las puertas permanecían cerradas, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, preguntando que sucedía, Miroku sonrió un poco nervioso, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu se miraron entre sí sin comprender, y Sesshomaru solo esbozó una minúscula sonrisa arrogante, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, seguramente ese cobarde se había arrepentido, y era una sabia decisión según él.

Contrario a sus predicciones, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un guapo joven de cabellera ébano, que miraba a todos con tranquilidad, aunque en su interior temblaba como gelatina.

Los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre el recién llegado, tomando tantas fotografías como les era posible, ella permanecía allí, mirándolos como si toda su vida hubiese lidiado con aquello.

— Ahora que está vestido así, se ve bien — Le susurró Bankotsu a Hakudoshi.

El joven asintió — Se ve masculino — Sonrió.

Sesshomaru por su parte gruñó por lo bajo, e hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

.

.

En una lujosa habitación se encontraba una elegante mujer tomando un vaso de whisky, mientras veía la entrevista por televisión, enfocaron a Sesshomaru y a Ryo, y ella esbozó una sonrisa socarrona — ¿De verdad ese chico se parece a mí? — Se preguntó en voz alta, para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

* * *

Rin abrió su armario y no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta, era una habitación completa, y lo mejor tenía una cantidad de ropa, mayor a la que había poseído en toda su vida, estaba segura que el armario era del mismo tamaño de la habitación que ella tenía en el convento, realmente esos jóvenes eran famosos y adinerados, buscó su pequeña maleta, sacando un par de cosas, hasta que se topó con el reproductor de música — Esto es de ese joven — Murmuró — Lo mejor es que se lo regrese.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del ambarino con sigilo, al estar en su interior no pudo más que dejar escapar un "wao", si la suya le parecía grande, esta duplicaba su tamaño, se acercó a una mesa y pasó el dedo sobre la superficie de madera — Vaya, ni una mota de polvo — Miró asombrada, movió la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos acercándose, corrió despavorida hasta el baño, viendo con horror como Sesshomaru entraba a la estancia, él se sentó frente al escritorio y tomó un lápiz, se disponía a comenzar a escribir, cuando algo captó su atención, su lámpara no estaba en el lugar en el que la había dejado, la colocó de forma correcta y miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección al baño, alguien estaba allí. Rin dio vueltas y vueltas buscando donde ocultarse, pero ya era tarde pues el ambarino había entrado y la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La cuestionó arrastrando las palabras, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y compuso su mejor mueca de desagrado.

— Yo… bueno… yo — Retrocedió sin mirar atrás, chocando contra el inodoro, apretó unos botones que éste tenía, y se vio empapada al instante por un chorro de agua, que procedía del mismo, Rin se giró en su dirección, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, e intentando en vano detener el agua que seguía brotando, Sesshomaru miraba todo el espectáculo con una ceja enarcada, sin duda ese chico era un torpe — No debía de tardar más de 30 segundos, consultó su reloj, pero tal parecía que el inodoro se hubiese descompuesto, pues continuaba bañando a la morena, que le suplicaba que se detuviera.

Cuando paró ella se acercó a él visiblemente avergonzada, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara, y su abrigo estaba totalmente mojado.

— ¿Decidiste venir aquí para tomar una ducha con el inodoro? — Cuestionó incrédulo, pero sin borrar esa mueca de desagrado que casi siempre adornaba su rostro.

— Discúlpeme, le pido mil disculpas por haber entrado aquí sin su permiso — Se inclinó hacía él varias veces seguidas, a modo de disculpa, salpicándolo en el proceso.

El ambarino se alejó unos pasos con cara de asco — Te diré cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, así que presta mucha atención — La miró fijamente — Primero, no me pongas las manos encima sin mi permiso, segundo, no entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso, y tercero, no toques mis cosas sin mi permiso, ¿Entendiste? — Frunció el ceño.

Ella tragó con dificultad, susurrando con dificultad un sí.

— Muy bien, ahora sal de aquí — Espetó.

— Sí, lo siento — Pasó por su lado casi corriendo, y él la vio alejarse por el rabillo del ojo.

— Molestia — Masculló.

* * *

Miroku decidió hacer una fiesta en honor a Ryo, los cuatro integrantes del grupo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, y otros miembros del equipo de la banda se reunieron en un lujoso bar, los jóvenes se veían muy entretenidos disfrutando del ambiente y las bebidas, claro todos menos Sesshomaru, y Rin para quien todo ese mundo era completamente nuevo, una de las jóvenes del grupo le ofreció una copa de champaña y ella la aceptó, tomó un trago y cerró los ojos al sentir la bebida deslizarse por su garganta, no estaba tan mal como pensaba.

Todos reían animados, ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba ingeridas, de lo que sí estaba consciente era de que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse, se levantó de la mesa y se vio rodeada por varias jóvenes quienes le sonreían coquetas, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Estás borracho? — La miró incrédulo.

— No — Negó rápidamente — Solo un poco mareado.

— ¿Es ella? — Una chica se acercó hasta ellos, la tomó por la barbilla y examinó su rostro — Es bonita — Concedió y sin previo aviso le tocó sin pudor los senos a Rin, quién se cubrió asustada — Pero si son pequeños, no será mucho problema ocultarlos.

— Tranquila ella es de mi confianza — Le aseguró Inuyasha.

— Soy Kagome, la estilista del grupo — Esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto señorita.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza — Iré a buscar otro trago — Anunció, antes de marcharse.

— Yo iré a buscarte un vaso de agua fría, no te ves nada bien, espérame aquí, no se te ocurra moverte — Le advirtió el ambarino.

Ella asintió débilmente, recortándose de la pared, el mareo se estaba intensificando, de repente sintió náuseas, _un baño, necesitaba un baño con urgencia._

Deambuló por el local sin mucho éxito,sintió un calor insoportable recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y tuvo que quitarse el saco, lo extendió hacia atrás, y unas manos masculinas lo sostuvieron.

Ella se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Hakudoshi — Si tienes calor deberías quitarte también la camisa — Sugirió, con su característico tono amable.

Ella dio un respingo, negando con la cabeza — No, así estoy bien — Aseguró.

Él amplió su sonrisa — Lo digo porque ya sabes hay que mantener la imagen, no deseas que te vean en esas condiciones.

La morena tomó el saco de las manos de Hakudoshi — Tienes razón, debemos mantener la imagen — Respondió nerviosa.

— Te buscaré un café para que se te pase un poco el malestar, espérame aquí.

Rin volvió a sentir la horrible sensación de que devolvería todo el contenido de su estómago, y salió tropezando de allí, en el camino se encontró a Bankotsu quien la miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿Dónde se supone que vas? — La tomó por el brazo deteniéndola.

— Al baño — Contestó con simpleza.

— De verdad que estás borracho — Negó con la cabeza — Ese es el baño de mujeres — Bufó — Ven te diré donde está el de los hombres. Ella se dejó conducir como si fuese una muñeca.

— Hace mucho calor — Murmuró.

— Si quieres puedes ir al balcón, queda por allá — Señaló hacia la derecha — Llegamos — Anunció, dejando a la morena frente al baño de hombres.

Se tuvo que sostener nuevamente de la pared, de lo contrario estaba segura de que hubiese caído al suelo, el calor seguía siendo insoportable, así que se dirigió al balcón, llegó allí tropezando con todo lo que tenía a su paso, Bankotsu y Hakudoshi la vieron dirigirse hacia allí, y se preocuparon al ver el estado en que se encontraba, podría caerse del balcón, era muy peligroso que estuviese allí sola, ambos decidieron acercarse.

Rin estaba recostada del barandal del balcón, mirando hacia la ciudad, en un movimiento vacilante perdió el equilibrio, y si no fuese porque Sesshomaru la tomó por el brazo y tiró fuerte de ella, el desenlace hubiese podido ser fatal.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, en verdad ese chico solo le causaba problemas, lo miró con ojo crítico, estaba tan borracho que no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos.

— Tks — Eres un fastidio.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero la joven hizo el ademán de vomitar, Sesshomaru se alarmó, buscó rápidamente un recipiente antes de que el sujeto frente a él hiciera un desastre, arrancó una plantita del envase y se lo entregó al joven, quien vomitó en el, el ambarino sintió su estómago revolverse, y sin mirar lo que hacía colocó la planta nuevamente en su lugar, sacudiéndose las manos, mientras componía una mueca de asco.

— Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor — Rin sonrió.

Sesshomaru pensaba insultarla, pero Bankotsu y Hakudoshi aparecieron.

— ¿Estás bien? — La cuestionó el moreno.

Ella asintió, caminó hasta una banca, recostada al barandal y se subió en ella — Que lindo está el cielo, siento que casi puedo tocarlo — Estiró la mano hacia el firmamento y nuevamente perdió el equilibrio.

Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a evitar que cayera.

* * *

Rin estaba en el jardín del convento, pero no como Ryo, sino como una joven, su cabello largo llegaba a su espalda y usaba un lindo vestido blanco, bajaba del cielo como si flotara, y caminaba por el jardín, allí se encontraban Bankotsu, Hakudoshi y Sesshomaru, caminó frente a ellos sonriente, mientras ellos la miraban embobados.

Despertó del hermoso sueño con una gran sonrisa.

— _Madre superiora he soñado con tres hermosos ángeles — Dijo en su mente._ Miró a su alrededor encontrando que tanto ella como sus tres compañeros se encontraban acostados en una especie de alfombra en el piso, ellos continuaban dormidos, amplió su sonrisa — _Aunque tal vez, no sea un sueño después de todo._

* * *

 **Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, no sé si recuerdan que hace algún tiempo les dije que quería escribir una adaptación de uno de mis doramas coreanos favoritos, pues aquí se los traigo, deseo sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios, para saber que tal les pareció, y si desean que lo continúe.**

 **Quiero preguntarles una cosita, en la historia original no hay lemon, entonces quiero saber si desean que lo incluya, de ser así el fic continuaría siendo T, y sino lo bajaré a K+.**

 **Así que ya saben espero sus opiniones, y veamos como se desarrolla la trama del fic.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 2

Adaptación.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras una sonrisa boba adornaba sus labios, su mente aún divagaba por el hermoso sueño que había tenido, instantes atrás, pero en cuestión de segundos fue reemplazada al reparar en su alrededor. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, cuando volteó a su derecha y observó el rostro durmiente de Sesshomaru, se giró a su izquierda y la visión de Bankotsu dormido de espaldas y Hakudoshi a su lado durmiendo de forma apacible, la sobresaltó. Se levantó a toda prisa, y tropezó un par de veces antes de poder alejarse de sus compañeros y salir al balcón de la casa que compartía con ellos. Bankotsu se removió un poco al sentir como la morena, se tropezaba con sus piernas al darse a la fuga.

— No, no puede ser — Se sentó en un banco — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? — Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, y se quejó ante el roce de sus dientes con la sensible carne, tomó un espejo que reposaba sobre la mesa frente a ella, y miró horrorizada el golpe que tenía en el.

La bruma de su mente empezó a disiparse, un fugaz recuerdo desfiló ante sus ojos, y no pudo más que abrirlos como platos, se había caído producto del mareo a causa del exceso de alcohol que ingirió, recordó como los tres jóvenes corrieron hacia ella, y el preciso momento en el que se impactó sobre el cuerpo de uno de ellos, pero lo más vergonzoso no era eso, sino que sus labios y los de uno de los

A. N. JELL, se golpearon, produciendo la pequeña herida que tenía en la boca.

— No, no, no — Abrazó sus rodillas, encogiéndose en el asiento, mientras negaba con la cabeza — Esto tiene que ser un sueño, sí eso es — Cerró sus ojos — Ahora despertaré y estaré en mi habitación del convento, me dirigiré a misa, ya puedo escuchar las campanas sonando — Sonrió — Ahora todo está bien.

— ¿De verdad todo está bien? — Preguntó una voz masculina.

— Sí — Respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

— ¿También tus labios? — La volvió a cuestionar.

— También mis labi… — Abrió los ojos de golpe, miró sorprendida al moreno que tenía frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Bankotsu se subió a horcajadas al banco en que se encontraba la morena y le envió una mirada fulminante mientras mordía una naranja — ¿Dónde fue que pusiste esos labios?

— Labios — Ella automáticamente miró los que tenía frente a sí, ahora contraídos levemente y humedecidos por el jugo de la fruta, ¿Entonces fueron esos labios? — Susurró — No sé de qué labios me habla no recuerdo nada — Giró el rostro.

— Mira a este mocoso embustero — Espetó — Tomando el rostro de la joven con una mano, y apretandolo, para obligarlo a que lo mirara — Pero si lo acabas de decir, no puedes ir por allí tomando alcohol como un loco, y provocando accidentes, así que ve ahora mismo a disculparte.

— Lo siento, discúlpeme por favor — Pidió casi suplicante — Un momento, ¿No fue usted? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Claro que no, si hubiese sido yo ya te habría arrojado por el balcón — Frunció el ceño — Ahora ve a disculparte — La soltó con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse — Ese tipo es muy extraño, tiene una piel muy suave — Se miró la mano, y la agitó componiendo una mueca de desagrado.

.

.

.

Rin caminó de regreso al interior de la casa, se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, y desde allí contempló a Hakudoshi preparando té, — ¿Será él? — Se preguntó.

— Pasa y siéntate, un poco de té le hará bien a tu estómago — La miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió.

Ella aceptó, aunque se sentía incómoda, más que todo avergonzada por el hecho de haberlo "besado", accidentalmente claro. Tomó asiento a su lado y tragó con dificultad al ver cómo el joven se pasaba un dedo sobre el labio inferior.

— ¿Así que fue allí? — Susurró.

Él la miró sin comprender — Anoche.. Lo de anoche fue un evento desafortunado — Murmuró.

La morena cerró los ojos avergonzada — Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo salí al balcón porque tenía mucho calor, y me sentí mejor, pero luego..

— ¿Luego?.. — La cuestionó él.

— Perdí el equilibrio, y… fue como si cayera al piso.

— ¿Al piso? — Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— No, no es que lo esté comparando a usted con el piso — Se apresuró a aclarar — Es que…

— Hey — La voz de Bankotsu la interrumpió — ¿No te dije que te fueras a disculpar? — Espetó — Y estás aquí tan tranquilo tomando el té.

— Pero sí me estoy disculpando — Se defendió.

— ¿Qué?, pero si no chocaste contra Hakudoshi.

— ¿No fue allí? — Preguntó, haciendo alusión a los labios del joven sentado frente a ella.

— Fue Sesshomaru — Respondió Hakudoshi con tranquilidad — El piso con el que chocaste, y que por cierto se desmayó — Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

— ¿Se desmayó? — Preguntó alarmada.

— Es más que lógico — Continuó el joven — Sesshomaru es obsesivo con la limpieza, y dado lo que ocurrió.

Rin deseó que en ese preciso instante la tierra se la tragara, al recordar con lujo de detalles, la caída, el cómo impactó contra la boca del ambarino, y la peor parte, cuando vomitó sobre él, sobre su mejilla para ser más específicos.

— Es como si vivieras en una ciudad lujosa, pero esta estuviera rodeada de agua contaminada con heces de cerdo — Señaló Bankotsu.

— ¿Heces de cerdo? — Repitió ella, más aterrada cada segundo que pasaba.

— Un tsunami de heces — Agregó el moreno.

— Yo te aconsejo que vayas a su habitación y le ofrezcas una disculpa — Le dijo Hakudoshi — Pero conociéndolo, no te aseguro que las acepte.

Rin suspiró con pesadez, solo llevaba dos días allí, y ya había causado un enorme problema.

.

.

Decidió seguir el consejo de Hakudoshi, pero antes tomó una ducha y se vistió de limpio, no podía ir por la casa apestando a alcohol y a.. Negó con la cabeza, mejor no pensar en el contenido que devolvió su estómago.

Entró a la habitación del Taisho, llevando consigo una bandeja, un té y una vela aromática reposaban sobre esta, era una forma de pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido.

— Disculpe — Lo miró apenada, y él la fulminó con la mirada al instante.

— ¿Como te atreves a entrar aquí? — Escupió con acidez — Lárgate — Vociferó.

— Yo.. Vengo a disculparme por lo ocurrido anoche — Inclinó la cabeza.

— Vete, en estos momentos no puedo decidir nada, necesito asearme — Olió la manga de su camisa, y tuvo que controlar las náuseas, que le produjo el horrible aroma impregnado en la tela.

— ¿Quiere decir que me perdona por lo menos por ahora? — Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

El ambarino la miró incrédulo — ¿Perdonarte?, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? — Frunció el ceño.

— Porque… porque — Dudó un momento, intentando buscar en su mente una buena razón — Porque usted es una buena persona — Sonrió, satisfecha por su respuesta.

Sesshomaru dio un par de pasos en su dirección, e hizo una mueca de desagrado — Cuando odio a alguien desde el primer momento, sigo odiándolo hasta el final — Clavó su fría mirada en los asustados ojos chocolates de la chica — Porque la gente que odio sigue haciendo cosas que me desagradan. Te odié desde el momento en que te vi, y previsiblemente hiciste lo que más odio. Te seguiré odiando, porque estoy seguro de que seguirás haciendo cosas que odio — Frunció aún más el ceño y apretó los puños — ¿Pides perdón?, pero déjame aclararte, eso nunca sucederá, no hoy, no mañana, nunca — Recalcó la última palabra —Ahora lárgate de mi habitación — Exigió, dándose la vuelta e ingresando al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha urgente.

Rin se quedó allí de pie, como clavada en el piso, con los ojos abiertos como platos, digiriendo las palabras tan hirientes del ambarino.

El sonido de la ducha, la hizo volver a la realidad, con cuidado se acercó a la mesa y dejó la bebida sobre esta — Aquí le traje un poco de té, es herbal, lo ayudará a sentirse mejor, solía prepararlo en el lugar en el que estaba antes, también dijo que algo olía mal, esta vela resolverá ese problema — Aseguró.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí? — La voz molesta del ambarino se escuchó desde el baño.

— Ya..ya me voy — Se apresuró a informar la joven — Tomó la vela para colocarla sobre la mesa, pero un poco de parafina derretida manchó el piso, asustada por el pequeño desastre, colocó la bandeja en el suelo y quiso limpiar la parafina, pero se quemó en el dedo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás quejándose por el dolor, y chocó contra un estante de metal, casi todos los libros y cds que estaban en él se precipitaron al piso.

La morena se sintió asustada, el estante era pesado y no podía colocarlo en su lugar, hacía esfuerzos titánicos por soportar el peso en su espalda, y que éste no cayera sobre ella. —Y ¿Ahora qué hago? — Se preguntaba una y otra vez, deseaba llorar, y pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru, pero sabía que eso solo aumentaría la molestia del ambarino.

Hizo otro intento de colocar el pesado mueble en su lugar, pero accidentalmente pisó el control remoto del aire acondicionado,encendiéndolo. Rin contempló con horror, como varias páginas volaban, hasta caer cerca de la vela, aún encendida en el piso, eso era peligroso, podría no solo arruinar las canciones del joven que estaban escritas en ellas, sino que también causaría un incendio. Intentó varias veces en vano alcanzar el control, cada vez más hojas se apilaban alrededor de la pequeña llama, que parecía danzar por el viento.

— Agua, necesito agua — Murmuró — Eso apagará el fuego — Lo complicado es que no tenía el vital líquido a mano, ni tampoco podía alcanzar la taza de té, que le hubiese funcionado a la perfección.

Apretó los labios y los ojos desesperada, estrujando su mente en busca de una idea que la sacara de ese lío, y la encontró, "Saliva", eso la ayudaría, era líquido después de todo ¿No?.

Abrió los ojos enfocándolos en la vela, y comenzó a mover sus labios y mandíbula en un gesto gracioso, según ella para producir saliva más rápido, escupió, lo más lejos que pudo, pero falló en el intento, se lamentó haciendo un mohín, pero no se detuvo, volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez más desesperada, su compañero saldría del baño en cualquier momento, y no quería ni imaginar su reacción.

A escasos metros de allí, Sesshomaru salía de la ducha, y secaba su cuerpo, para luego colocarse una bata de baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo, y esbozó una media sonrisa, satisfecho con el resultado, por fin estaba limpio, libre de toda esa peste, que le había lanzado encima la morena.

Salió para vestirse, en el preciso momento en que Rin escupía una vez más, esta ocasión de forma exitosa, apagando por fin la dichosa vela, sonrió complacida pero el gusto no le duró, pues al levantar la mirada, está chocó con la del ambarino, que la veía como si deseara estrangularla en ese instante. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo su boca seca por la excesiva producción de saliva que se obligó a realizar, y juraría que el corazón se le detuvo, presa del pánico, si no la había perdonado instantes atrás, ahora era definitivo que la odiaría para siempre.

Sesshomaru paseó su mirada entre la cara asustada de la chica y la vela — ¿Acabas de… acabas de escupir en mi habitación? — Compuso una mueca incrédula.

Rin abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones, sin saber qué decir — No… no.. Bueno sí… pero eso es porque….es para, para apagar el fuego… es peligroso — Intentó sonar convincente.

Sesshomaru caminó en su dirección con pasos lentos, y la morena otra vez se sintió como un animalito asustado, que está a punto de ser devorado por un fiero depredador, el ambarino colocó ambas manos apoyadas en el estante, dejando a la joven encerrada en medio de ellos, de un solo movimiento enderezó el mueble, y la taladró con la mirada, la morena se sintió empequeñecer y lentamente se agachó para así poder escaparse de la prisión que representaban los brazos del Taisho.

— Levántate — Le ordenó en un siseo. Ella obedeció vacilante, sentía su cuerpo tembloroso y su pulso acelerado — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Gruñó.

— Vine a pedirle su perdón — Susurró.

— Y ¿Esta es tu manera de pedirlo? ¿Ensuciando mi habitación? — Preguntó sarcástico — Y ¿También tengo que perdonarte por ello? — Golpeó el estante con una mano, y un trofeo se cayó, impactando justo en la cabeza de la morena.

— Ayyy — Gimió ella, antes de caer inconsciente.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos como platos, estaba molesto, no lo negaba, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño al chico frente a él, bueno no demasiado — Hey, hey — Le tocó el hombro intentando hacer que despertara, sin ningún resultado. Tomó el trofeo entre sus manos, y lo levantó alejándolo un poco de sí. En ese momento Hakudoshi, Bankotsu e Inuyasha entraron a la habitación.

— Espera, espera — Le gritó el manager alterado — ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ryu? — Preguntó molesto.

— Nada, yo no le hice nada — Bajó el trofeo, y se inclinó hacia la morena que continuaba sin reaccionar — Hey, hey — La zarandeó con más fuerza. Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, alarmados por lo sucedido, y arrepintiéndose de haber enviado al moreno sólo, a enfrentar a su amigo.

.

.

.

La morena era transportada en una ambulancia hacia el hospital, aún permanecía inconsciente, y eso tenía muy preocupado a Inuyasha, quien iba junto a ella, el ambarino se revolvía el cabello y masajeba su sien nervioso, mientras un paramédico le curaba la herida sangrante a Rin.

La morena emitió un quejido, y el ambarino se apresuró a inclinarse hacia ella, quién habría poco, a poco los ojos.

— ¿Despertaste? — Preguntó con emoción en su voz — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió… ?, ¿Por qué se pelearon? — Su tono cambió a uno ansioso, y molesto.

— No, así no fueron las cosas — Negó ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Él te golpeó? — Frunció el ceño.

— Estoy bien — Aseguró, con la voz más débil de lo que hubiese querido.

— Esa persona será juzgada, no puede tratarte así.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó, reparando por primera vez en su alrededor.

— Al hospital por supuesto, tienen que revisarte de pies a cabeza, para asegurarnos de que estás bien.

— Pero… pero — Puso una mano cerca de su boca, y le pidió a Inuyasha que se acercara a ella, para susurrarle — Allí se darán cuenta de que soy una chica.

El ambarino sopesó las palabras de la joven durante unos instantes, luego compuso una mueca de molestia, y suspiró fastidiado — Deténgase por favor — Pidió al conductor de la ambulancia.

.

.

Inuyasha decidió llevar a Rin a un parque, y curarla el mismo, la joven estaba sentada en un banco, mientras él le limpiaba la herida, ella intentaba no quejarse, pero el dolor, y ardor en ocasiones la superaba.

— Listo — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Quedó bien, ni siquiera se nota la sangre.

— Ya me siento bien — Sonrió — Se lo agradezco mucho.

— Toma — Le tendió una botella de agua fría — Colócala sobre la herida.

Ella asintió — Gracias.

— Ese vándalo de Sesshomaru Taisho será juzgado, se lo diré al presidente Miroku, ya le dejé un mensaje.

— Pero es que él no me golpeó — Replicó.

Inuyasha tomó una gran bocanada de aire — No lo entiendo, todavía no eres una monja oficial, no deberías ir por allí, disculpando y perdonándole todo a la gente — Replicó.

— ¿Usted ya no confía en nadie manager? — Lo miró con cierto pesar.

— Fue ese vándalo el que rompió la confianza que le tenía — Espetó — Ah mira una llamada de Sesshomaru, ¿Para que estás llamando? espero que sea para disculparte por lo que le hiciste a Ryu — Siseó.

— Pasamelo — Pidió.

— ¿Te disculparás? — Insistió.

— Pasamelo — Exigió.

— Bien, de acuerdo — Le entregó el teléfono a la morena.

— Di..diga — Balbuceó nerviosa.

— ¿Dónde estás? — El ambarino se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, hacia la sala de emergencia.

— En… en la sala de emergencia — Respondió, intentando sonar convincente, eso de mentir no se le daba muy bien.

— ¿Qué te están haciendo?

— Colocando una compresa fría — Miró la botella que tenía sobre su cabeza — ¿Está preocupado por mí? — Se aventuró a preguntar, sonrojándose al instante.

— Ja, solo quiero que vayas y aclares todo este malentendido, que le digas al presidente Miroku, que no soy culpable — Espetó.

— Disculpe señor, pero aquí no se puede utilizar el celular — Le informó una enfermera.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y caminó en dirección contraria, pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando cayó en cuenta de un ínfimo detalle — ¿Si te encuentras en la sala de emergencia, como es que estás hablando por celular? — La cuestionó, estaba mintiendo, era casi un hecho.

— Bue… bueno yo..yo..

Huevo, compre sus huevos, huevos frescos — Se escuchó al fondo, por el parque pasaba un auto anunciando sus productos.

— ¿Dónde estás? — La cuestionó con dureza.

— Yo..

Inuyasha le arrebató el celular, acercándoselo a la boca y tapando la bocina con la mano, comenzó a hacer ruidos, simulando una interferencia — Shrrrhss, enfermera Momoko, por favor traiga los huevos shrrsss. — Colgó.

Rin lo miró preocupada — Y ¿Ahora qué haremos?.

— Nada, diremos que se cortó la llamada — Se encogió de hombros.

— Así que estaba mintiendo, hmp — Esbozó una sonrisa burlona, ya vería ese de lo que él era capaz.

.

.

.

Inuyasha llevó a Rin a la disquera, para contarle lo ocurrido al moreno — Está bien, mientras le expliquemos al presidente que Sesshomaru no hizo absolutamente nada malo — La tranquilizó.

— Eso haré — Aseguró.

— ¿Ryu Sasaki? — Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro y ojos claros, que en conjunto le daban un aspecto fiero se acercó a ellos, con una cámara en la mano.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Inuyasha se ubicó frente a la morena de forma protectora.

— Soy el periodista Koga, del Diario Nacional — Le entregó una tarjeta al ambarino.

— ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? — Miró al joven, escudado por la espalda del mayor.

— No, este no es un buen momento para entrevistas — Espetó el manager.

— Entiendo — Sonrió — ¿Ya vieron el video?

— ¿Qué video? — Preguntó exaltado.

— El que se publicó de la pelea entre Sesshomaru y Ryu.

— No, y no existe tal pelea — Espetó, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

— Oh ya veo, ¿Tienes un golpe? — Señaló la frente de Rin — ¿Sesshomaru te golpeó?.

En esos instantes el ambarino ingresó a la recepción de la disquera, y miró a los presentes con clara molestia.

— No — Negó la morena, haciendo énfasis a su negativa — Sesshomaru no me ha golpeado — Frunció levemente el ceño.

El joven al escuchar su declaración se marchó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Bien, me encargaré de publicarlo, tal y como lo has dicho — Sonrió de medio lado..

.

.

— Mira, mira — La presidenta del club de fans de A. N. JELL de nombre Ayame se encontraba con sus dos amigas Kanna y Kagura, revisando las recientes publicaciones sobre los jóvenes, y leyó una noticia que la alteró. Sesshomaru y Ryu se pelean, se leía en uno de los encabezados, Ryu está herido, pero asegura que no fue Sesshomaru quien lo hizo.

Compuso una mueca de ira — Ese tal Ryu está intentando ganar popularidad, usando a nuestro querido Sesshomaru, no lo podemos permitir — Siseó — Ryu estás fuera — Hizo un gesto con su pulgar pasándolo a lo ancho de su garganta, sus dos amigas la imitaron.

.

.

.

Afuera de la disquera se encontraba un numeroso grupo de jóvenes, todas coreaban la misma frase "Queremos fuera a Ryu", llevaban pancartas que decían cosas similares. La morena las observaba desde el balcón, en compañía de Inuyasha. Suspiró con pesadez, y compuso una mueca de tristeza, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer sobre el piso y apoyaba la espalda en la baranda.

— Esto es increíble — Dijo el ambarino contrariado, revisando su celular — Tu supuesta pelea con Sesshomaru, ocupa el primer lugar en las búsquedas de internet, y los siguientes cuatro lugares, son temas en los que se te menciona, y ninguno de ellos es favorable — Agregó contrariado.

— Creo que debo bajar y explicarles todo — Se abrazó a sí misma.

— Olvidalo — Negó con la cabeza — Ven, mira lo que sucede — Ella obedeció y se colocó a su lado, Inuyasha lanzó su saco por el balcón, al tiempo en que gritaba — Allí está Ryu — Una avalancha de adolescentes se lanzó sobre la prenda de ropa, cuando los guardias de seguridad lograron hacerlas retroceder, el saco se encontraba despedazado — ¿Lo ves? — La cuestionó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se sintió repentinamente enferma, toda esa situación la superaba, quería huir, regresar al convento del que nunca debió salir.

.

.

.

La morena regresaba a la casa cabizbaja, cuando escuchó la voz de Bankotsu.

— Ginta, atrápalo — Ordenó.

Un enorme perro blanco se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer al piso, y lamiéndole toda la cara — Ya basta por favor, deténgase — Suplicó, mientras intentaba alejar al animal.

— Ginta alto — El can se detuvo, permitiéndole a la morena sentarse, al tiempo en que Bankotsu daba un salto en su dirección, se agachó a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa burlona — Así que no solo golpeas a Sesshomaru sino que también ensucias su habitación.

— Yo lo lamento, la limpiaré, se lo aseguro.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos — Te haré lo mismo que tú le hiciste a él, Ginta atacalo — El perro volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, lamiéndole el rostro, mientras su dueño reía divertido, y Rin luchaba por quitárselo de encima.

Logró escaparse y salió corriendo, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues los brazos del moreno la rodearon por la espalda — Suélteme por favor — Se removió intentando liberarse, Bankotsu la soltó y ella echó a correr despavorida.

— Es un tipo muy extraño — Murmuró — Yo solo estaba jugando, y se lo toma tan en serio — Hizo un mohín — No sé porqué se enoja, él es el pervertido que se le lanzó encima a Sesshomaru — Extraño — Gritó hacia la puerta por donde se había marchado la joven.

.

.

Caminaba a toda prisa, con temor de que Bankotsu la siguiera, que no se fijó en la presencia de Hakudoshi hasta que fue demasiado tarde — Lo siento mucho no quería tropezarlo — Inclinó la cabeza, a modo de disculpa.

— Tranquila — Sonrió — ¿Estás bien? — Alargó la mano para tocarle la cabeza, justo en donde tenía el golpe, pero la joven dio un paso hacía atrás con temor.

— Si haces eso se darán cuenta — La miró con seriedad.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró asustada — ¿De qué habla? — Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

— De que si, no ocultas cuando estás asustado, todos lo podrán ver — Explicó con amabilidad.

— En.. Entiendo — Susurró.

El albino sonrió en respuesta antes de marcharse, dejándola sola.

.

.

Rin entró a la habitación de Sesshomaru a paso lento, se sentía agotada por todo lo ocurrido ese día, pero sabía que tenía la obligación de limpiar el desastre que ella misma había ocasionado, se agachó y comenzó a recoger los cds, esparcidos por todos lados — Es mejor que termine antes de que él regrese — Tomó un par, y le prestó atención a las portadas, en ellas se leían diversos títulos, pero la autora era la misma — Irasue Fujimoto— Debajo de uno de los cds, habían un par de fotos, en una de ellas el ambarino de pequeño posaba junto a la artista — Parece que Sesshomaru es fanático de esta persona.

— ¿Qué haces? — La voz del Taisho la hizo dar un respingo y levantarse al instante — ¿Que viste ahora? — Reparó en los cds y las fotos que ella aún llevaba en sus manos.

— Nada, no vi nada — Aseguró nerviosa.

Él la tomó por el codo, y la sacó de la habitación casi a rastras.

— Deténgase, por favor, por favor señor Sesshomaru — Suplicaba mientras era jalada por las escaleras.

El ambarino la soltó con brusquedad frente a Miroku, quien en compañía de Inuyasha y los otros dos miembros de la banda, los miraban sorprendidos — Sesshomaru ¿Que sucede aquí? — Preguntó Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

— Sácalo de aquí — Señaló a la morena, quien se encogió en su sitio.

— Acaso ¿Quieres añadir más fuego al escándalo? — Lo cuestionó incrédulo.

— Muy bien, entonces me voy yo — Espetó.

— Sesshomaru espera — Ordenó, pero ya el Taisho se había marchado.

— Sesshomaru — Llamó Bankotsu — Hey no te vayas así.

La morena miró a todos apenada, para luego salir tras su compañero. Corrió hasta la salida en donde le dio alcance — Disculpe, disculpe.

Él se giró para mirarla, haciendo un gesto despectivo, la morena se debatió en lo que diría, pero el joven se le adelantó — Tenía razón, dije que seguirías haciendo cosas que me desagradan, ahora te advertiré, es mejor que dejes de hacerlas, de lo contrario esta vez sí que te golpearé — Siseó.

.

.

.

Rin se encontraba en el balcón, sentada en el mismo banco que ocupó en la mañana, abrazaba sus rodillas, mientras su cabeza descansaba apoyada en estas, el aura de tristeza que la rodeaba, era visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, e intentó animarla — Tranquila, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Ella lo miró sin ánimos — ¿Bien?, por mi culpa esa persona abandonó su habitación.

— Así es mejor, piensa que si se vuelven muy cercanos existe mayor probabilidad de que te descubran, en cambio si se odian mantendrán las distancias — Sonrió.

— Si las cosas continúan así, dudo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo en este lugar, me siento tan cansada como si en vez de un día, hubiese pasado un año — Suspiró con pesadez.

— Pero por lo menos ya Ryu es famoso — Le señaló.

— Es famoso por ser un mentiroso — Susurró.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño contrariado — Recuerda lo que desea tu hermano, ser famoso para poder encontrar a su madre.

— Usted cree que si eso sucede, si Ryu se vuelve famoso, ¿Ella volverá? — Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Lo hará — Aseguró, con una sonrisa optimista.

.

.

.

Una elegante mujer caminaba por los pasillos de un lujoso hotel, un hombre se le acercó casi corriendo — Bienvenida.

— Entré de forma sigilosa, así que no permitas que los periodistas se enteren — Ordenó en voz baja.

— Como usted diga — De la misma forma en que llegó, el sujeto se alejó de la dama.

Ella siguió caminando hasta el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron, y la visión de Sesshomaru dentro de este la dejó momentáneamente sorprendida, él frunció el ceño al instante, y ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, entró al ascensor y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero el joven mantenía su atención en la puerta de enfrente.

Ha pasado un tiempo — Pronunció, pero el ambarino no dijo nada, así que ella continuó — Al escuchar hablar de ti en el extranjero, creo que te has vuelto famoso.

— Y al no escuchar nada de usted ni siquiera en Corea, parece que la señora se está marchitando — Respondió mordaz, aún sin dignarse a mirarla.

— ¿Señora? — Rió divertida — Hubo un tiempo en el que solías llamarme madre.

— Cuando era pequeño, tenía la idea errónea, de que por qué se nace de una persona, ese ser merece llevar ese título — Escupió con acidez.

La mujer se quedó en silencio y compuso una mueca de disgusto, el ambarino salió del ascensor, y comenzó a alejarse — Sesshomaru — Lo llamó, y él se detuvo, pero se mantuvo de espaldas.

— Actúe como si no me conociera, cuando era pequeño, debía actuar como si la conociera, porque usted era famosa, ahora que yo soy famoso, su presencia me fastidia.

La dama esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, y se quedó unos instantes contemplando el lugar por donde su hijo se había marchado.

.

.

.

— El debut de Ryu será en el festival Asiático, que se celebrará dentro de dos semanas — Anunció Miroku, sin ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Inuyasha y Kagome compartieron una mirada de preocupación, mientras que Shippo y dos jóvenes más del equipo de A. N. JELL, asintieron entusiasmados.

— Pero, pensé que su primera aparición sería en el sexto álbum — Replicó el ambarino.

— Es cierto — Secundó Kagome — A demás yo aún no he decidido su estilo.

— Sé que Ryu está listo, lo he escuchado cantar, muchas veces, así que vayan a tomar las fotos individuales — Ordenó.

.

.

.

Sí, tenemos que tomar las fotos del álbum, y de la portada — Le anunció Inuyasha a la morena, mientras salían de la casa, en compañía de Kagome.

— Usted no me había hablado de eso — Negó la joven asustada — Eso debe pedírselo a mi hermano — Susurró — Yo no puedo hacerlo, no, no lo haré — Aseguró.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — Kagome fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada — ¿Que harás ahora inútil? — Le golpeó la cabeza, mientras el ambarino se cubría con las manos y le pedía que se detuviera — ¿Qué harás? — Seguía vociferando, mientras no detenía su ataque.

— Basta, basta, por favor, deténgase — Intervino Rin.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— Sí — Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Que me detenga para irnos, hacia la sesión? — La cuestionó.

— Sí, así es — Respondió aún asustada, por el reciente ataque de furia de la estilista.

— Muy bien, vámonos — Sonrió, adelantándose unos pasos.

Rin la miró sorprendida, esa mujer de seguro era bipolar, hizo una nota mental, no hacerla enojar.

— Disculpala, a veces se pone así — Se excusó el ambarino.

— No se preocupe — Forzó una sonrisa.

.

.

Desde el balcón eran observados por Hakudoshi, quien mantenía los ojos fijos en la morena.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Le preguntó Bankotsu, colocándose a su lado.

— Nada — Se alejó del balcón.

— Anda dímelo — Pidió con voz aniñada.

— No lo haré, tú mismo debes averiguarlo, pero como eres tan idiota, dudo que lo hagas — Rió el albino.

Bankotsu compuso un mohín — Anda dímelo Hakudoshi — Pidió — Por favor, por favor, por favor — Hakudoshi se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, siendo perseguido de cerca por el moreno escandaloso — ¿Es sobre Ryu? — Lo cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — Respondió con tranquilidad.

— Es demasiado extraño, luego de que Sesshomaru se fue, subió las escaleras llorando, ni que fuera una chica — Espetó — Además su piel es tan suave y tersa al tacto — Se miró la mano con la que le había apretado la cara — Parece de mujer — Hizo una mueca de desagrado — Y actúa tan extraño, que hace que sientas rechazo por él, sin ningún motivo.

El albino se mantuvo en silencio, solo escuchando atento las palabras de su amigo.

— Pero a ti debe agradarte — Sonrió Bankotsu — Después de todo te quedaste cuidando de él aquella noche.

— Lo hice — Confirmó Hakudoshi, recordando lo ocurrido.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Bankotsu cargó a Sesshomaru en la espalda hasta el auto mientras que él ayudó a la morena — Vaya forma de beber — Le murmuró al rostro dormido del chico junto a él, Ryu ladeó la cabeza, y allí se dio cuenta, recorrió su rostro y cuello con la mirada, notando que su perfil era demasiado fino para ser masculino, entonces pasó lo impensado, Hakudoshi perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y Rin chocó contra su cuerpo, él abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir los senos de la joven presionándose contra su pecho, no cabía dudas, Ryu era una chica.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

— Debe parecerte bien estar con ese chico que parece chica — Se mofó Bankotsu, tomando entre sus manos el control remoto del televisor.

— Solo voy a disfrutar esto por el momento — Respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— De nada, solo veamos la televisión, tarado — Sonrió..

.

.

.

La sesión de fotos fue algo intimidante para la morena, ver a un desconocido, (que en su opinión no estaba muy bien de la cabeza), dando vueltas en el piso frente a ella, y a su alrededor, mientras le tomaba las fotografías, cada vez que gritaba "bien", ella daba un respingo.

— Tu estilo es refrescante, pero ¿Tienes otra pose que no sea esa de asustado? — Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven se encogió más en su sitio, sin saber que responder, miró hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome, el ambarino hizo una pose graciosa, que la joven imitó. Kagome le dio un golpe en la cabeza al manager, y negó con la cabeza, mostrándole a la morena lo que debía hacer, foto tras foto, ella fue tomando más confianza y comenzó a divertirse.

Al final todo resultó bien, según las propias palabras del fotógrafo.

En los ensayos de baile la historia fue parecida, en un inicio, Rin se mantenía alejada, solo observando a los jóvenes bailando e intentando imitarlos, sin muy buenos resultados, pero eso varió al transcurrir los días. Sin embargo no todo era bueno, las fanáticas del grupo se reunían todos los días en la entrada de la disquera, a exigir que lo echaran de la banda, eso la hacía sentir realmente triste.

.

.

.

Rin y Kagome, estaban reunidas en la sala donde la maquillista acostumbraba a arreglar a los jóvenes.

— Parece que perdiste tu energía, luego de ser abucheada por cientos de anti-fans — Comentó la mayor.

— No — Negó con la cabeza — Sí, corrigió en un susurro, al ver la cara incrédula de Kagome — Es que nunca antes había sido odiada por tanta gente — Confesó con tristeza.

— Pero eres valiente, aún continúas aquí — La intentó animar.

— No puedo marcharme, de lo contrario, no podré expiar mis pecados, cuando mi hermano regrese y tome su lugar, yo seré perdonada, pero si escapo eso no pasara.

— Sí entiendo tu punto, por cierto no tienes porque exagerar.

— ¿Que? — La miró sin comprender.

— Me refiero a eso — Señaló la entrepierna de la joven.

— Oh, es que me sugirieron que llevara esto — Sacó dos bolitas de plástico.

Kagome las tomó — Con dos es suficiente — Sonrió burlona, logrando un fuerte sonrojo en la morena.

— No reportero Koga, esos rumores son falsos se los aseguro, el día de la presentación en el festival se lo demostraremos — Sonrió — Sí, sí hasta luego —Miroku colgó el teléfono, se pasó la mano sobre el rostro, y suspiró con pesadez, esa situación se estaba saliendo de control, decidió llamar a Sesshomaru, el ambarino se estaba quedando en un hotel, desde el incidente con la morena.

El joven vio la llamada entrante en su celular, pero decidió ignorarla, estaba concentrado leyendo las noticias que se publicaban en internet, sobre el rechazo que sufría Ryu por parte de las fanáticas.

Ya que no contestó el celular, Miroku decidió comunicarse a través de una video llamada, que Sesshomaru aceptó a regañadientes — Sí, sí leí los artículos sobre Ryu — Respondió con desdén — Y ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga con eso? — Espetó.

— El festival será pronto, si no te presentas, solo aumentarán los rumores — Advirtió.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de desagrado — Muy bien, lo pensaré.

— Pensarlo, y ¿Luego que? — Vociferó — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿ ¿Echarle más leña al fuego? — Golpeó su escritorio molesto, luego suspiró y se acomodó en su silla, subiendo los pies en la mesa — El programa de las presentaciones fue publicado, te lo envíe a tu correo, así que leelo con cuidado.

— Entendido — Respondió sin interés.

— Léelo ya, quiero verte mientras lo estás leyendo.

Sesshomaru sintió el fuerte impulso de rolar los ojos, pero se contuvo y solo frunció los labios — Bien, lo haré — Masculló — ¿Estás saliendo con una tal Sango? — Enarcó una ceja.

Miroku se cayó de la silla, producto del susto, pero rápidamente se puso de pie — ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó conmocionado.

— Aquí dice que olvidaste tu reloj, anoche en su casa — Explicó con total tranquilidad.

— Te envíe el correo equivocado — Se apresuró a aclarar — Ese era para mí, no lo leas mocoso — Advirtió señalándolo con el dedo — No te apartes de allí, no se te ocurra apartarte, ya regreso — Al levantarse tropezó sin querer la portátil, girando la cámara hacia un lado.

Sesshomaru se quedó allí, esperándolo, se sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, contemplaba tranquilo la pantalla, hasta que vio entrar a la oficina a Rin en compañía de Kagome, se inclinó un poco para apreciar mejor la imagen.

La mayor acorraló a la morena contra una pared, y murmuraba cosas que él no lograba entender del todo.

— Está bien aquí, no hay absolutamente nadie — Aseguró la estilista.

— Pero señorita Kagome, alguien podría venir — Pronunció la morena asustada.

— Te dije que me llames Kagome — Se agachó a la altura de la cintura de la joven, e intentó quitarle los pantalones — Vamos quitatelos, nadie nos verá.

Sesshomaru tuvo que escupir un trago de agua, que mantenía en su boca, ante la sorpresiva escena, tosió varias veces, e intentó regular su agitada respiración, ¿Estaba pasando lo que él creía? simplemente le parecía difícil de creer.

— Muy bien, si estás asustado apaga la luz — Sugirió Kagome con voz fastidiada, la morena se apresuró a obedecerle, dejando la estancia en penumbras.

— Pero ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Que están haciendo esos dos? — Frunció el ceño.

La luz volvió unos minutos después, y el ambarino se sentía más confundido, hasta que escuchó las palabras del morena.

— Muchas gracias Kagome, con esto nadie se dará cuenta de que soy una chica — Sonrió. La estilista del grupo se había encargado de sujetar mejor las vendas que cubrían los senos de Rin, y también de mantener en sus lugar las bolitas que usaba para simular los testículos.

— Muy bien, entonces vamos — Asintió la mayor, satisfecha con el resultado de su trabajo.

Sesshomaru estaba en shock, no podía creer que el odioso de Ryu, fuese en realidad una mujer, tomó las llaves de su auto, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, con una sola cosa en mente, desenmascarar a la impostora.

.

.

.

— Presidente, ¿Aún los muchachos están reunidos practicando?, muy bien, entonces nos veremos en la disquera, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos — Cerró la llamada, y aceleró el auto.

Tanto los bailarines, como los otros tres integrantes del grupo, recién terminaban su práctica, Rin se encontraba de pie cerca a Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes estaban sentados frente a la pared, cuando de pronto la puerta fue abierta, todos miraron al recién llegado, pero Sesshomaru solo enfocó su atención en ella, caminó en su dirección, y le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que la hizo ruborizarse, colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la morena, y ella lo miró sorprendida, Inuyasha hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Kagome lo sujetó del brazo, regresándolo a su lugar. Ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, la abrazó, fue un contacto rápido, pero ayudó al ambarino a confirmar lo que minutos antes había escuchado, a través de la cámara.

La alejó de su cuerpo, pero aún manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros— Ryu tú…

— Lo ve reportero Koga, Ryu y Sesshomaru se llevan de maravilla, todos esos rumores que circulan son falsos — Aseguró Miroku, interrumpiendo las palabras del ambarino.

— Sí, me doy cuenta — Sonrió, comenzó a fotografiarlos — Por favor unanse los demás integrantes del grupo, esto disipará las noticias erradas que se han publicado hasta ahora.

Sesshomaru tuvo que morderse la lengua, para no revelar la verdad que recién había descubierto, tenía que contárselo a Miroku, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, pero que se enterara el tal Koga, no estaba en sus planes, eso podría afectar la imagen del grupo.

.

.

.

La joven se dirigió a los baños del segundo piso, esos no eran usados por nadie más que ella, ya que los otros jóvenes, preferían los del primero, pues eran más espaciosos y lujosos, pero para su mala suerte ese día hubo un problema con las tuberías, y todos se vieron en la necesidad de bañarse allí. Ella ya había terminado, afortunadamente, solo estaba acomodándose el abrigo, cuando los bailarines entraron en manada, no tuvo más remedio que esconderse tras una columna, y estrujarse la mente ideando una forma para salir del lugar, se asomó un poco y la visión de todos sus compañeros desnudos, casi le provoca un infarto.

— ¿Qué hago?, madre superiora ¿Qué hago? — Susurró, de la nada apareció una luz que iluminaba su cabeza, y de uno de los casilleros salió una sonriente Kaede.

— Rin, Rin.

— Madre superiora, me siento muy avergonzada — Hizo un puchero.

— Rin, ¿Recuerdas la pintura de querubines que hay en la pared de la capilla? — La joven asintió — ¿Sientes vergüenza cuando ves a esos pequeños desnudos? — La cuestionó.

— No.

— Entonces imagina, que ellos son pequeños querubines, y así la vergüenza desaparecerá — Sonrió.

— Querubines — Se repetía la morena una y otra vez en su mente, mientras caminaba, a pasos lentos hacia la salida, hasta que se encontró a Bankotsu de frente, rompiendo al instante la burbuja imaginaria, en la que su mente se encontraba, el moreno solo llevaba una toalla, en la cintura y la miraba con una mueca de diversión.

— Parece que ya te bañaste — Pronunció divertido, y al instante se quitó la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo, ante la joven, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, él se dio la vuelta sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona, y se dirigió a la ducha, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Rin sintió como una toalla era arrojada sobre su cabeza, cubriéndole los ojos — Si ya te bañaste es mejor que salgas de aquí — Escuchó la voz de Hakudoshi a su espalda, el albino la tomó por los hombros, empujándola suavemente, hasta guiarla a la salida — Si tú estás no me puedo bañar — Sonrió.

— Sí, tiene razón — Concedió ella, antes de correr rápidamente en dirección contraria al joven, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejada, se retiró la toalla de la cabeza, y sonrió aliviada — Que bueno que no me descubrieron — Dijo en voz alta, sin reparar en la persona de pie, a pocos metros de distancia.

— Te descubrieron — La contradijo Sesshomaru. Rin volteó hacia su izquierda, y pudo ver el semblante inescrutable del ambarino, quien ya caminaba en su dirección, con ese andar que la ponía nerviosa — Yo te descubrí completamente — Pronunció con frialdad, mientras la miraba con ira.

.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Anglica , ookami-ouji , Begeles , Serenity usagi , .96 , Aleliz , RinAsakura162 , inuyashadaiyoukai , gcfavela , Natsyxmiikan. Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes.

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, estoy feliz por la gran aceptación que ha tenido el primer capi, mil, mil gracias. Aviso que publicaré los fines de semana, intentaré que sea todas las semanas.

Respondiendo a algunas de sus dudas, Rin tiene el cabello ébano, fue un error el otro tono, y sí se lo cortó, cuando estaba soñando, se veía con él largo, porque era una chica. Me han pedido lemon, algunas de ustedes, otras lo dejan a mi criterio, y pues le confieso, yo sí me quede con ganitas de que este par llegara más lejos (Soy una pervertida, lo admito), así que tendrá lemon, pero aún falta bastante para eso, pues como ven aún andan como perros y gatos.

Yo tampoco me imagino al estoico demonio haciendo pucheros jajaja.

Pobre Rin, Sesshomaru le está haciendo la vida imposible, aunque ella se pasa un poquito de la raya, o más bien es un imán gigante para los accidentes. ¿Quién más se enamoró de Hakudoshi en este capi? Yo sí, y desee darle un puntapié a Bankotsu.

Sessh ya la descubrió y eso solo significa una cosa, másproblemas para Rin, pobrecilla, lidiar con este demonio no es nada fácil, veremos que hace ella para salir del lío.

Deseo como siempre, que el capi sea de su agrado, y que me dejen un comentario, para saber su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.

PD: ¿Desean que coloque las letras de las canciones, cuando cantan en los conciertos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Rin sintió como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, se congeló en su sitio ante las palabras, y la intensidad de la mirada del ambarino, ¿Sería lo que estaba pensando? ¿Había descubierto que era una mujer?, tragó con dificultad, y se preparó para lo que él le diría.

Sesshomaru levantó su celular a la altura del rostro de la joven, en él se veía claramente un video, en donde aparecían la morena, junto a Kagome, y la más joven le daba las gracias, por haberle ayudado a arreglar las vendas que ocultaban sus senos, y las bolitas plásticas, y decía que ahora sí nadie notaría que era una **chica.**

La toalla que sostenía, se resbaló de sus manos, y lo miró atónita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — La cuestionó con dureza — ¿Ryu? — Estás acabada — Arrastró las palabras.

Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, en dirección opuesta a la morena.

Esta reaccionó y corrió tras de él, intentando detenerlo, lo tomó por el brazo, pero él se soltó con brusquedad — Señor Sesshomaru, señor Sesshomaru, por favor espere — Se colocó frente a las puertas del ascensor, evitando que pasara — Escúcheme, por favor — Suplicó.

— No quiero escucharte — Espetó.

— Entonces por favor, al menos sepa lo que siento.

— No me interesa saberlo.

— Por favor señor Sesshomaru, no se vaya así — Los sujetó por las manos, él la miró con desdén, y se soltó de inmediato, para luego empujarla sin delicadeza, y entrar al ascensor.

Ella se colocó frente a la puerta — De verdad..

— Lo siento, ¿Ibas a decir eso? — Se burló él — No importa.

Lo miró suplicante — Por favor…

— ¿Perdóneme? — La volvió a interrumpir — No quiero — Ya no volveré a tratar contigo, señorita Ryu — Le llevaré esto al presidente Miroku — Levantó un poco el celular.

En un movimiento rápido Ryu le arrebató el celular a Sesshomaru, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Cerca de allí, Bankotsu los observaba escondido, asombrado por lo que estaba presenciando.

.

.

— Maldita sea — Masculló el ambarino, emprendiendo la persecución — Ryu, Ryu, detente — Ordenó.

Pero la morena solo aceleraba el ritmo, subió unas escaleras a toda prisa — ¿Cómo se borra esto?, ¿Como borro esto?, — Se preguntaba desesperada.

— Detente — Vociferó.

Rin llegó a un pasillo en la azotea del edificio, retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared, lo miró horrorizada, observando para todos lados, buscando una salida. El ambarino avanzó hasta ella, a paso lento, taladrandola con la mirada. La morena intentó escapar nuevamente, pero el joven la detuvo, se movió hacia la derecha, y él la imitó, luego hacia la izquierda, pero Sesshomaru le bloqueó la vía de escape.

— Dámelo — Volvió a ordenar, ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. En un movimiento rápido, el ambarino se abalanzó sobre ella, y comenzó a forcejear — Sueltalo, sueltalo — Siseó. La morena obedeció asustada, y soltó el aparato en un movimiento brusco, dando como resultado que este saliera disparado, hasta caer sobre el vagón de un camión que estaba en el estacionamiento.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por un par de segundos, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente, ahora en el sentido contrario. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, toda esa situación lo tenía más que molesto.

— Traemelo — La miró duramente, ella pestañeó un par de veces sin comprender — Sube — Le señaló el vagón, con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella asintió, aunque un poco indecisa, tomó la escalera, y lo miró por encima del hombro, haciéndole un gesto para que la ayudara a subir, él bufó fastidiado, pero la impulsó para que lograra trepar.

— Lo tengo — Anunció victoriosa, mostrándole el aparato.

— Lánzalo — Ella así lo hizo, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a revisarlo, mientras fruncía los labios.

— Di..disculpe — Murmuró — Señor Sesshomaru, podría — Intentaba llamar su atención para que la ayudara a bajar, pero el ambarino estaba concentrado, intentado encender su celular.

— Parece que la caída lo estropeó — Masculló.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el conductor del camión se subió a este, y lo encendió.

Rin sintió la vibración, del motor en marcha, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa — Por favor, ayudeme — Pidió preocupada, pero el ambarino seguía sin prestarle atención — Creo que se detuvo — Pronunció con alivio.

— Claro que se detuvo, creo que la caída lo rompió — Espetó el ambarino, refiriéndose al celular.

El motor volvió a vibrar, y Rin abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir como el camión comenzaba a avanzar — Señor Sesshomaru, por favor ayúdeme — Suplicó aterrada.

El ambarino miró en su dirección y ladeó la cabeza, observando como el camión comenzaba su marcha, fuera del terreno de la disquera.

— Deténgase, por favor deténgase — Suplicaba Rin, en medio del llanto, agarrándose con fuerza del vagón — Oiga oiga, deténgase, se lo suplico.

Dentro del vehículo, el conductor escuchaba a todo volumen, una pegajosa melodía, mientras tarareaba feliz, ignorando el suplicio de la chica.

— Por favor, me resbalo — ¿Qué hago, madre superiora?, ¿Ahora que hago? — Sollozó — Voy a caer — Se dijo con amargura — No resistiré por mucho tiempo.

— Ryu — La voz del ambarino la sobresaltó — No pierdas la cabeza, no te sueltes, voy a detenerlo — Aseguró, al tiempo en que corría a toda velocidad detrás del camión.

— Hey, detente — Gritó — Detente — Golpeó la parte trasera del vehículo.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Gritó la joven.

— Ryu, no te sueltes, resiste, no te sueltes — Pronunció entre jadeos, debido a la carrera.

— Señor Sesshomaru, señor Sesshomaru — Repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos.

— Agarrate fuerte, Ryu — El camión aumentó la velocidad, y el ambarino no pudo seguirle el paso, se detuvo exhausto, y jadeante, perdiendo las esperanzas de rescatar a la morena. Por fortuna el camión se detuvo en un semáforo, y él aprovechó para reanudar la frenética carrera — Bajate, Ryu, bajate — Ordenó.

La morena se puso de pie, con los piernas temblorosas, aún lloraba a mares, y sentía todo su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de gelatina, miró hacia su espalda donde Sesshomaru avanzaba hacia ella aún corriendo.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Susurró.

El ambarino vio alarmado como el semáforo, cambiaba a amarillo — Bajate, salta Ryu, salta.

La chica aún temblorosa, obedeció, justo cuando el camión reanudaba su marcha, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del ambarino, que se impactó bruscamente contra la carretera. El Taisho gimió de dolor, al lastimarse la espalda, ella solo se quedó allí, quieta durante unos instantes, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, e intentando controlar su llanto, y regular su respiración luego del enorme susto que pasó.

.

.

Rin caminaba cojeando, detrás de un enfurecido Sesshomaru, intentó acercarcele un poco, pero él la detuvo enviándole una mirada envenenada. La joven suspiró con pesadez, se sentía fatal, siempre terminaba causándole problemas al ambarino, aunque esa no fuera su intención — Señor Sesshomaru — Se armó de valor para hablarle — Está todo sudado por correr tras de mí, además.. Se ha lastimado la espalda — Observó esa zona del cuerpo del ambarino, donde la camiseta estaba toda rasgada, y en partes le faltaban trozos — Gracias — Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Él detuvo su andar, se volteó y la fulminó con la mirada — Sí, por tú culpa, me ensucie, huelo mal y estoy enfermo — Espetó.

— ¿Está enfermo? — Lo miró preocupada — ¿Qué debo hacer?

— ¿Qué debo hacer?.. ¿Qué debo hacer? — Repitió incrédulo — ¿Cómo… cómo puede estar pasándome esto… a mí? — Siseó — Realmente estoy estupefacto, perplejo, e incrédulo, por eso te preguntaré algo, esto es totalmente ridículo, pero ¿Esto no es una cámara escondida?

— ¿Perdón? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Te pregunté, si estamos en cámara escondida — Repitió, irritado — Estoy volviéndome loco — Se tocó la labios con dos de sus dedos, y negó con la cabeza.

— Señor Sesshomaru, por favor cálmese — Pidió con amabilidad.

— ¿Calmarme? — Rugió — ¿Por qué demonios debo estar aquí actuando como un loco? — Siseó — Yo no soy esa clase de persona — Casi gritó — Yo…yo soy esa clase de persona — Señaló un gran anuncio, en dónde él parecía promocionando un celular.

La morena lo miró durante unos segundos, antes de agregar — Lo siento mucho, lamento haberlo metido en problemas, lo he molestado por haber hecho las cosas a mi manera — Desvío la mirada apenada.

— La gente llama a las personas como tú, una molestia — Pronunció con dureza.

— Lo siento mucho, por favor disculpeme — Haré lo que quiera, por favor haga lo que desee — Musitó.

Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa burlona — ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Endureció las facciones — No importa cuanto lo piense, estar cerca de ti es muy desafortunado. Ryu Sasaki, eres muy peligrosa — Por la mente del ambarino desfilaron los recuerdos de la noche en que la morena vomitó en la fiesta, escupió en su habitación, y la peor de todas, cuando le cayó encima y vomitó sobre su mejilla, compuso una mueca de asco al recordar todas ellas — Eres una zona de accidentes andantes, debo evitarte a toda costa — Entrecerró los ojos — Hasta ahora los accidentes no han sido graves… pero deberías detenerte, tus problemas ya no me importan.

— ¿Está diciendo que pasará esto por alto? — Lo miró esperanzada.

— No he dicho tal cosa, he dicho que ya no me involucraré, y ya que decidiste hacer las cosas a tu manera, deberás resolverlas de la misma forma y…desaparecer — Le informó, antes de marcharse, dejándola sola sumida en la tristeza y el llanto que volvió a brotar de sus ojos chocolates.

Lo siento, no volveré a casarle problemas, renunciaré a ser Ryu Sasaki — Decidió con profunda tristeza.

* * *

Así que ¿Te descubrieron? — Inuyasha suspiró frustrado.

— Sí, lamento mucho haberles fallado — Agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

— Pero ¿Sesshomaru no se lo ha dicho a nadie más? — Intervino Kagome.

— No, dijo que no se involucraría, que lo resolviera a mi manera, y luego me marchara — Suspiró con desgana.

— Si el único que lo sabe es Sesshomaru — Los ojos del ambarino brillaron con un toque de maldad — Entonces tendré que encargarme de que no hable.

— ¿Qué harás? — Lo cuestionó Kagome intrigada.

— Sesshomaru es el único que lo sabe, así que si él desapareciera… — Se frotó el mentón.

— No digas idioteces — Espetó la estilista, golpeándole la cabeza.

— Está bien, está bien, entonces debemos rogarle — Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Kagome volvió a propinarle otro golpe — Estamos hablando de Sesshomaru — Señaló con obviedad.

— Manager, no pierda la cabeza — Le pidió la morena acongojada.

— Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer hermana? — Se lamentó él.

— Hable con el presidente Miroku, y expliquele lo sucedido, yo me prepararé para irme — Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las ganas de llorar.

— Y tu, preparate para morir — Kagome señaló a Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su habitación del hotel, luego de darse un baño, decidió ir a la sala, tomó asiento, e hizo una mueca de dolor al rozar su espalda con el sillón — Fue una verdadera imprudencia, intentar atrapar algo de ese peso, desde esa altura, ella también salió lastimada — Recordó el momento en el que se alejó de la joven, antes de perderla de vista por completo, se giró en su dirección y la vio cojeando — Fue la mejor decisión mantenerme alejado de sus problemas — Se convenció a sí mismo.

* * *

Los tres A. N. JELL restantes, iban en la camioneta del grupo, Rin mantenía un semblante triste, mientras Bankotsu la miraba suspicaz, y Hakudoshi con cierto pesar. El moreno se le acercó por la espalda, tenía muchas dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza, y tenía que aclararlas, o terminaría loco.

— Hey ¿Le hiciste algo malo a Sesshomaru de nuevo?

— Sí, soy una molestia — Contestó sin ánimos.

— Hiciste algo malo, y le causaste problemas ¿verdad? — Insistió.

— Sí, soy una zona andante de desastres, que la gente debe evitar — Respondió en el mismo tono apagado.

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió el moreno — ¿Evitar? — _Entonces eso era lo que hacía Sesshomaru, ¿Evitarlo?,_ Se preguntó Bankotsu. ¿Podría ser que el chico frente a él acosara a su amigo? — No pienses idioteces, no pienses idioteces — Se dio un par de golpes en la cara, al tiempo en que se reprendía a sí mismo.

Hakudoshi lo miró, como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y Rin ni se inmutó, tan triste como estaba, lo que menos le prestaba atención era a su alrededor.

Hakudoshi la miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando una pequeña herida, que tenía en una de sus manos.

* * *

De regreso en la casa del grupo, Hakudoshi le pidió a la morena que fuera al balcón, él se encontraba sentado en un banco.

— ¿Para que me mandó a llamar? — Le preguntó con voz apagada.

— Si hubo un accidente, hay que encargarse de atenderlo como es debido —Le señaló un botiquín que tenía a su lado — Ven acá.

La joven dudó unos segundos, y luego se acercó a él, con pasos vacilantes — Siéntate — Pidió, ella así lo hizo — Mano — Extendió la suya, y la morena, colocó la de ella sobre la del albino — Bien hecho — Le revolvió el cabello, como a un niño — Ahora entiendo lo que siente Bankotsu con Ginta.

— Ginta, ¿El perro? — Lo miró sorprendida — Señor Hakudoshi, ¿Usted me está comparando con un animal? — Le dedicó una mirada dolida, e intentó apartar la mano, que mantenía sobre la del joven.

Él la sostuvo con más fuerza — No lo estoy diciendo de mala manera, eres algo así como un cachorrito perdido — Explicó con voz dulce — Siento como si debiera cuidarte, y protegerte.

— Pero me sigue comparando con un perro — Hizo un puchero.

Hakudoshi hizo un gesto con los labios — Te contaré una historia — Comenzó a curarle la herida — Había una vez una pareja de novios, ellos eran de distintos países, y hablaban idiomas distintos, el chico siempre le preguntaba, si ya había comido o dormido, se preocupaba mucho por ella, un día le preguntó si su casa quedaba cerca, pero en el idioma de la chica, las palabras que él dijo significaban "tú matas perros", la chica negó llorando, yo no mato perros, y se alejó del chico molesta, allí terminó su relación.

— Es una triste historia — Musitó ella.

— Lo sé, y más aún porque yo era ese chico — Confesó.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿Los demás chicos lo saben?

— No, eres el primero al que le cuento mi secreto, así que si lo dices estás muerto — Entrecerró los ojos.

— Claro que no, señor Hakudoshi — Negó rápidamente.

— Llámame simplemente por mi nombre.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Hakudoshi, llámame simplemente así — Sonrió.

— Hakudoshi — Pronunció ella lentamente.

— Bien hecho — Volvió a revolverle el cabello, antes de irse del balcón.

— Debo tener cuidado, acabo de perder uno de mis secretos — Susurró el albino, al estar unos metros alejado de la morena.

.

.

Desde una de las ventanas, Bankotsu los observaba mientras comía una manzana, y componía un gesto mezcla de asombro y pánico — Con Hakudoshi también — Murmuró, soltó de golpe la manzana que rodó a poca distancia de él — Cálmate, controlate, no puede ser — Se abofeteó.

— Bankotsu, ¿Esta no es su manzana?.

El moreno miró a la morena temeroso su mente le jugó una mala broma, al imaginarse al chico seduciendolo, y acercándose a él para ofrecerle el fruto se forma sexy, abrió los ojos de golpe y la imagen de Rin frente a él, no había cambiado, pero sí la forma en que le ofrecía la manzana, el cómo lo miraba y le hablaba.

— Se le cayó esto — Le ofreció la manzana.

— Que..quedatelo — Balbuceó.

— Gracias — Sonrió en respuesta.

— Esta.. bien — Se apresuró a escabullirse del lugar — _Debo_ _tener_ _cuidado con él, ese chico es muy extraño._

Rin estaba a solas en su habitación, sostenía entre sus manos la manzana que el moreno le había regalado — Todos han sido tan buenos conmigo, mañana estarán muy decepcionados de mí — No pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran, y las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, Tomó una foto de Ryu que tenía dentro de un libro, y la contempló con tristeza — Perdoname hermano, no podré cumplir tu sueño, por mi culpa no encontraremos a mamá — Sollozó — Lo arruiné todo, madre superiora, me dijo que debía explorar un mundo más grande, pero tal parece que soy una completa inútil en este mundo — Abrazó sus piernas y continuó sollozando, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

* * *

En la entrada de la disquera, estaban un grupo fanáticas, como todos los días, pero además había una señora de unos 40 años, discutiendo con uno de los guardias de seguridad — Ya le he dicho que no puede pasar — Le dijo el hombre, malhumorado.

— Y yo le repito que debo entrar, soy la tía de Ryu Sasaki — Infló el pecho con orgullo.

El hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada — Sin usted es la tía, esas que están allá — Señaló a las jóvenes — Son sus hermanas — Se mofó.

— Yo no soy como esas bebés — Espetó — Que faltan a sus clases para estar aquí, sentadas, yo soy la tía de uno de los A. N. JELL.

El hombre suspiró con cansancio — La felicito, ahora por favor colóquese con las demás.

La mujer masculló un par de maldiciones, pero terminó haciendo lo que el seguridad le pedía, se acercó a una de las chicas, y la tocó en el costado para llamar su atención — Oye niña, ¿Esos jóvenes tardarán mucho en aparecer?.

— Sí, estamos aquí hace tiempo, a veces no vienen días.

— ¿Qué?, no no puede ser, yo tengo que ver a Ryu soy su tía, debo enseñarle esta fotografía — De un álbum sacó una foto, donde aparecían la morena y su hermano cuando eran niños, acompañados por su padre — Estoy segura que lo hará muy feliz verla — Sonrió.

* * *

Rin llamaba insistentemente al teléfono de Inuyasha, pero este siempre la enviaba al buzón, suspiró con pesadez, dándose por vencida — ¿Por qué no me contestará el manager?, ya debe haberle contado la verdad al presidente Miroku — Pronunció afligida.

* * *

— He confesado todo, me siento mucho mejor — Suspiró Inuyasha.

Kagome le propinó un golpe en la nuca — Tonto, te confesaste con el sacerdote, debes ir a la disquera, y confesárselo al presidente Miroku — Espetó — ¿Qué harás con la chiquilla?

— Yo le supliqué a Dios que perdone a la hermana, así que ella le pedirá al presidente que me perdoné a mí, entonces todo estará bien.

— Oh claro y el presidente la perdonará así nada más ¿cierto? — Preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Sí, él es católico también, así que si sabe que ella va a ser monja, la dejará ir tranquilamente — Aseguró.

Kagome le envió una mirada que decía claramente, ni tú mismo te lo crees.

* * *

Hakudoshi, Bankotsu y Rin, iban en la camioneta, hacia la disquera, la morena aferraba con fuerza su celular, a la espera de la respuesta de Inuyasha, su semblante reflejaba una gran tristeza, que no pasaba desapercibida para el albino.

Bankotsu recibió una llamada de Sesshomaru — Si, Sesshomaru, ¿Qué sucede?.

— _¿Todavía no ha pasado nada con Ryu? —_ Preguntó el ambarino.

— No, no ha pasado nada, ¿Por qué de repente te preocupas por Ryu? — Lo cuestionó, la morena al escucharlo, no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

— _Es por qué surgió algo, allá nos vemos —_ Cortó la llamada.

— ¿Por qué aún no ha dicho nada? ¿Qué estás esperando Ryu? — Tensó la mandíbula, y aceleró el auto, tenía que ver por sí mismo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Los jóvenes llegaron a la disquera, y el mar de fanáticas se les arrojó encima, los guardias de seguridad intervinieron rápidamente, dándole paso a los tres chicos.

— ¿Qué pero qué está sucediendo?, ¿De qué me perdí? — La tía de Ryu venía caminando apresurada tras la masa de jovencitas — Solo fui un momento al baño, Ryy, Ryu, espera, soy tu tía — Vociferaba la señora, intentando abrirse paso inútilmente entre la multitud.

Estampó su pie contra el piso, descargando su frustración, en ese momento otro grupo de chicas se abalanzó sobre un pobre hombre al que, cargaron de regalos para los miembros de A. N. JELL, la señora les "pidió", que se callaran, para así poder hablar con el hombre — Dele esto a Ryu, por favor — Le entregó el sobre con la foto de la morena y su familia — Dígale que lo estaré esperando aquí.

— Está bien señora — Sonrió él, con amabilidad.

— Te lo agradezco dulzura — Le Respondió satisfecha.

.

.

.

Rin caminó hacia la oficina de Miroku dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad, en el camino se encontró a Shippo, quien estaba ordenado los regalos que las fanáticas le habían enviado a los jóvenes. — Disculpe, ¿Dónde se encuentra el presidente?.

— Salió hace un rato, dijo que iba para una reunión.

— Se lo agradezco, ¿Podría esperar en la oficina? tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

— Sí claro adelante — Sonrió.

La morena asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Entró a la oficina del moreno, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, la puerta se abrió de repente sorprendiéndola, por ella entró el pelirrojo, con un sobre en sus manos — Ryu esto te lo enviaron, tu primer obsequio de parte de las fanáticas, felicidades.

— Muchas gracias — Rin abrió el sobre lentamente, y sintió su corazón detenerse al ver el contenido — Estos.. estos somos mi hermano y yo — Salió corriendo en busca de Shippo, y lo encontró en el pasillo — ¿Quien le dio esto?.

— Una señora, vestida de rojo, me dijo que te estaría esperando afuera.

— Gracias — La morena salió hacia la dirección señalada, tropezando con Miroku, al inicio de las escaleras — Disculpeme.

— Tranquilo Ryu — Sonrió — Ahora dime, qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo.

— En estos momentos no puedo señor, enseguida vuelvo.

— Ryu espera, oye Ryu — Miroku se quedó mirando sin comprender, el lugar por donde se había marchado el moreno.

.

.

.

Miró por todos lados desesperada, sin lograr ver nada más que a jovencitas uniformadas, se acercó a Ayame, la presidenta del club de fans, a su lado estaban sus inseparables amigas Kanna y Kagura .

— Disculpeme, pero ¿Ha visto a una señora vestida de rojo? — La miró casi suplicante.

La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta, al ver tan cerca a uno de los artistas, y más aún por el hecho de que le estuviese hablando — Se fue por allá — Señaló con la mano — Hacia el subterráneo.

— Gracias — Volvió a emprender la marcha. Al llegar al subterráneo, divisó a una señora vestida de rojo, y corrió hacía ella — Soy Ryu Sasaki.

La señora la miró sin comprender, y se alejó enseguida — Que chico más extraño — Murmuró.

La morena se sentía fatal, por fin tenía la posibilidad de encontrar a su madre, o una pista sobre ella, y ahora la estaba perdiendo, miró hacia todos lados, rogando por encontrarla, pero entonces las personas que la rodeaban comenzaron a murmurar.

— ¿No es ese Ryu Sasaki? — Preguntó una.

— Sí es él — Afirmó otra, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, aturdiéndola más de lo que ya estaba, sintió como alguien bajó la capucha de su abrigo, cubriéndole un poco el rostro, y la jaló por el brazo, lo reconoció al instante, era Sesshomaru.

— Debo encontrar a alguien — Se soltó de su agarre.

— Mira son los de A. N. JELL — Los gritos de las personas cercanas a ellos, se comenzaron a intensificar.

— Vámonos, a menos que quieras que se te lancen encima — Advirtió con voz grave.

Ella resignada, se dejó guiar, hasta el hotel en el que él se hospedaba.

* * *

Rin estaba de pie junto a Sesshomaru, él mantenía su mirada fija en el horizonte, que se divisaba desde el balcón y ella en la fotografía de su familia — La señora que trajo esto, debe conocernos a mi hermano y a mí — El ambarino la miró por el rabillo del ojo — Tal vez… tal vez sea nuestra madre, siento como si estuviese soñando, aún si no es mi madre, no me sentiré decepcionada, porque podría saber algo sobre su paradero, ella volverá ¿Verdad? — Clavó sus orbes en el ambarino, suplicándole que le diera una respuesta afirmativa, pero él se mantuvo en silencio — Seguro que volverá, dejo esto volverá para verme — Se convenció a sí misma — Cerró los ojos, y apretó la fotografía contra su pecho.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada indescifrable no entendía porque, pero el ver a la joven así, le revolvía algo en su pecho — Entonces ¿Qué harás? — La cuestionó.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sin comprender.

— Incluso si vuelve, tú ya no estarás aquí, me prometiste que te irías de inmediato ¿Recuerdas?

— Señor Sesshomaru, necesito encontrar a mi madre.

— Es suficiente — La detuvo en seco — Odio a la gente que que va por allí lloriqueando, y contando su triste historia — Frunció el ceño.

— Señor Sesshomaru, hasta que ella vuelva, por favor déjeme quedarme.

— No — Y fue la negativa más rotunda que la morena hubiese escuchado en toda su vida, los ojos comenzaron a nublarsele, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar, por lo menos no frente a él — Ryu estás fuera, nada a cambiado.

Rin sintió como su mundo se volvía a derrumbar, Sesshomaru era cruel, la persona más cruel que había conocido, no le importaban sus ruegos, ni su dolor, sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a llorar, en el preciso instante en el que el ambarino se marchó.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru seguía sientiendo esa incomodidad en su pecho , se alejó de Rin para intentar no pensar más en lo que le acababa de contar, pero le estaba costando trabajo, su mente era un caos, aunque su rostro siguiera inmutable como siempre, y para empeorar la situación se encontró ni más ni menos que con su madre, quien avanzaba en dirección contraria por el mismo pasillo que él, al verlo la mujer esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas, que a él le asqueaba — ¿Me evitas porque detestas verme?, quedándote en el mismo hotel, aunque sabes que yo me hospedo aquí, lo haces porque esperas encontrarte conmigo por casualidad — Aseguró.

— Esperas demasiado — Contradijo, sin variar ni un ápice su semblante estoico.

— Si es asi, olvidado — Rió burlona, para luego marcharse.

El ambarino cerró los ojos, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, deseaba tanto insultarla, pero no caería en sus estúpidos juegos, no denuevo —¿Por qué querría encontrarme con la mujer que me abandonó?, qué patética — Espetó.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada frente a Miroku, había reunido todo el valor posible para contarle la verdad.

— Tenías algo que decirme ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con amabilidad.

— Yo.. Yo..

— ¿Es difícil de decir? — Podríamos llamar a Sesshomaru , él parece saberlo también.

— Yo.. No puedo irme de aquí.

— ¿Qué?

— Jamás me iré, me quedaré aquí como Ryu Sasaki —Miró la fotografía de su hermano colgada en la pared — Me sentía fuera de lugar aquí, reemplazando a alguien en contra de mi voluntad, porque de cierta forma me arrastraron hasta aquí, pero ya no, creo en la razón por la que Ryu debe estar aquí, tan seguro como de que estoy vivo, aguantaré — Pronunció con voz resuelta.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba caminando cerca del hotel, cuando se encontró a la morena.

— ¿Éstas aquí para rogarme de nuevo? — Espetó con frialdad.

— Sí, estoy aquí para rogarle, para mí esto es un asunto apremiante.

— También tengo un deseo apremiante que conseguir, librarme de ti.

— Señor Sesshomaru, por favor guarde esto — Extendió la mano en dirección al ambarino, en la palma de esta, se encontraba un anillo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Lo miró con desdén.

— La persona que nos crió, no los dio a mi hermano y a mí, diciendo que lo tendríamos en lugar de papá y mamá, esta es mi cosa más preciada en el mundo,

— ¿Y? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Por favor, tómelo y confíe en mí, haré todo bien y de verdad no lo molestare — Aseguró — Por favor déjeme quedarme.

— Si lo consigues, ¿Crees que puedes encontrar a tu mamá?

— Si es con un corazón sincero, creo que puedo encontrarla — Sonrió.

Sesshomaru tomó el anillo, y lo miró fijamente — Veamos si puedes encontrar algo, con tu corazón sincero — Y ante la mirada perpleja de la morena, lo lanzó a un gran estanque que había frente a ellos.

— Mi anillo — Corrió hasta el estanque, se giró para ver al ambarino que la observaba con cierta burla.

— Una vez lo abandones, sea acabó. Se acabó porque tu madre también te abandonó, el anillo también se fue, entonces quedarte como Ryu y todo lo demás.. Deberías dejarlo ahora.

La morena estalló en ira, no era alguien que se enojara fácilmente, pero Sesshomaru había colmado su paciencia metiéndose con algo tan valioso para ella, con pasos firmes y rápidos avanzó hasta él, y lo golpeó en el pecho, con ambas manos, el ambarino no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido.

— Le dije que era muy importante para mí — Le reclamó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Viste, estás enojada, porque también crees que no podrás encontrarlo — Esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Lo encontraré — Contradijo ella, apretando las manos en puños.

— Entonces intentalo, si de verdad lo encuentras, confiare en ti, y te dejaré tranquila — Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a marcharse.

— Seguro que lo encontraré, y se lo demostraré — Gritó molesta.

Se metió al estanque, dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, el agua le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, y las piedras le hacían difícil el caminar, varias veces tropezó e incluso cayó, pero no se daría por vencida, claro que no.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru entraba a su habitación molesto — ¿Encontrarlo? ¿Encontrar qué? — Siseó — Se acabó, una vez que te abandonan. Ryu, te estoy enseñando, que si eres abandonada, se acabó.

.

.

Rin comenzó su búsqueda en la mañana, y ya la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche, pero ella ni se rendía, estaba exhausta y hambrienta, pero no se permitiría renunciar — Puedo encontrarlo — Se dijo una vez más.

La noche cayó, y ella seguía con su búsqueda, sin notar que el ambarino la observaba desde un lugar cercano — Eres una tonta, ¿Crees que lo encontrarás? — Abrió la mano, dejando ver en la palma, el anillo de la morena — Nunca lo harás, ríndete Ryu — Hizo una mueca con los labios, y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente se removió inquieto en su cama — Ya debe haberse marchado, sí ya debe haberse ido — La curiosidad lo venció, y fue a comprobar con sus propios ojos, lo que según él era un hecho, el fracaso de Rin, se asomó al estanque y no la vio por ningún lado —No me sorprende — Sin embargo contra todo pronóstico, la joven salió de detrás de una roca, continuando con su labor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Todavía lo estás buscando?.

Ella frunció los labios en respuesta — Seguro lo encontraré.

— Hey, solo ríndete y sal de allí. — Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y continúo buscando — Hey, Ryu, no tienes que encontrarlo, solo sal de allí — Ordenó, pero Rin lo ignoró por completo, rendido ante su terquedad, decidió decirle la verdad — El anillo, está aquí — Se lo mostró.

Rin sintió mil emociones juntas, entre ellas volver a golpear a Sesshomaru, y echarse a llorar, salió del estanque, lo más rápido que sus piernas entumecidas le permitieron, y se paró frente a él.

— Ya es suficiente — Ordenó él.

Pero al ver el anillo, las demás emociones desaparecieron, y fueron reemplazadas por la felicidad, Rin atrapó la mano del ambarino que sostenía el anillo — Lo encontré — Sonrió — Usted que no confía en mí lo escondió, y yo lo encontré.

— Sí, lo encontraste — Admitió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. La joven le arrebató el anillo con algo de brusquedad y él bufó— ¿Qué.. Vas a golpearme de nuevo?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y ante la mirada sorprendida del Taisho, lo abrazó — Gracias, señor Sesshomaru, muchísimas gracias.

Él intentó sin mucho éxito separarla de su cuerpo, al ver cómo las personas que transitaban por el lugar se le quedaban mirando, con un suspiro, casi bufido resignado, se quedó allí , quieto permitiéndole a la morena que lo abrazara, pero manteniendo los brazos alejados de su cuerpo , en una clara demostración de descontento. Luego de lo ocurrido, Sesshomaru llevó a Rin a su habitación en el hotel para que la chica pudiese darse un baño, mientras él la esperaba, preparando sus maletas, ya que había decidido regresar a vivir a la casa, que antes compartía con Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, la joven estaba feliz, ahora no solo, no la delataría, sino que se había ganado el respeto del líder del grupo, y del que tenía el carácter más difícil.

.

.

.

— Ryu, mañana tendremos que filmar un video, para un comercial — Le avisó.

— Vídeo, para un comercial — Repitió asustada.

— Sí, y es en una piscina — Esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.

La joven se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero contrario a sus predicciones, el vídeo sí sería en una piscina, pero los integrantes de A. N. JELL, estarían completamente vestidos, cosa que por supuesto le encantó a Rin, que no hacía otra nada más que sonreír, como una boba, mientras Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño.

Los jóvenes entraron a la piscina, sumergidos hasta la cintura, y apoyados en los codos en el borde de esta, tenían que sumergirse en secuencia, Sesshomaru, era el primero, Hakudoshi, el segundo, seguido de Bankotsu, y por último Rin, los tres jóvenes lo hicieron perfecto a la primera, pero la morena tuvo que repetir la escena, como en diez ocasiones, cuando salió de la pisciana, sentía un frío horrible recorrerle todo el cuerpo, tanto o más que el día anterior, en el estanque.

Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, fueron guiados por otros jóvenes, parte del equipo de trabajo hacia los vestidores, pero Rin tenía temor de entrar allí, por obvias razones.

— El manager y la estilista no están aquí, así que me será imposible entrar al vestidor de mujeres, y ahora ¿Qué hago?.

Y como si no tuviese suficientes problemas, Sesshomaru apareció para burlarse de sus desgracias, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre — No vale la pena verlo, pero estoy ansioso por hacerlo, intenta entrar como un hombre — Pronunció burlón.

Rin frunció los labios, y contó en su mente hasta diez, para que se le pasarán las ganas de ahogarlo en la piscina, o por lo menos de golpearlo.

.

.

Rin vio su oportunidad perfecta para cambiarse, cuando apagaron las luces que rodeaban la piscina, decidió hacerse en una esquina, y así gozar de un poco más de privacidad.

En los vestidores Sesshomaru notó su ausencia, pero no era algo que le sorprendiese, cerca de allí, Hakudoshi, estaba preocupado por ella, hacía un rato que la estaba buscando con la mirada y quería evitarle que pasara un mal rato, vio al director asistente acercarse, y decidió preguntarle a él.

— Disculpe, pero ¿No ha visto a Ryu?

— Creí que había entrado aquí.

— Gracias — Se disponía a ir en busca de la morena, pero el brazo de Bankotsu se extendido frente a él, lo detuvo.

— ¿De nuevo estás buscando a Ryu?, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de ese chico — Pronunció con seriedad, algo muy impropio en él.

* * *

Uno de los empleados, llegó a los vestidores buscando al director asistente, pidiéndole que encendiera las luces de la piscina, porque una pieza del equipo se le había quedado allí, y era urgente encontrarla, ambos hombres salieron casi corriendo para allá, Sesshomaru que estaba cerca de ellos, frunció el ceño — Tengo que hacer algo o la van a descubrir — Espetó.

La morena comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa, ya se había quitado la camisa, y solo las vendas le cubrían el pecho, cuando vio horrorizada como las luces se encendían, se escondió mejor en la esquina en la que se encontraba — ¿Qué hago?, si me ven así, se darán cuenta de que soy una chica — Los hombres que buscaban la pieza, cada vez se acercaban más al lugar en donde ella se encontraba, así que sin más opción, se metió en la piscina.

Sesshomaru caminó en su dirección, encontrando la ropa empapada, amontonada en el suelo, miró hacia todos lados, pero no la, entonces reparó en el agua de la piscina, y pudo ver como en una parte, comenzaban a ascender un montón de burbujas.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Ryu? Si sales todos te descubrirán.

La morena ya no podía aguantar más la respiración, se cubrió la nariz con la mano, e intentó mantener su cuerpo sumergido, el ambarino vio su reloj con un gesto de preocupación, había transcurrido más de un minuto, si seguía así, moriría ahogada.

Rin poco, a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia, la falta de oxígeno nubló su cerebro, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente, resistir, de lo contrario todos sabrían su secreto, y perdería la oportunidad de encontrar a su madre.

— Madre superiora, alguien viene por mí, ¿Es un ángel? — Rin vio una silueta borrosa que nadaba hacia ella, pero no lograba distinguir qué se trataba de Sesshomaru.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: roxanamatarrita .96 , Begeles , Serenity usagi , Aleliz , RinAsakura162 , gcfavela , Fernanda , claudy05.

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, me hace muy muy muy feliz saber que les está gustando la historia.

Pobre Rin, Sessh se ha empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible, aunque vemos que aquí al final decide salvarla, les confieso que en este capi, en varias ocasiones quise golpearlo, en especial cuando le mintió sobre el anillo, pero tranquilas más adelante se reivindicará, y si nos encanta Sesshomaru ahora, lo amaremos el doble cuando cambie su trato hacia Rin.

Aclarando algunas de sus dudas, Hakudoshi más adelante contará que es lo que siente por Rin, pero por el momento me derrite el ver cómo la trata es un amor, y pobre Bankotsu se está volviendo loco con la forma de actuar de sus amigos, jajaja.

Me pidieron que colocara los títulos de las canciones, para así poder buscarlas en internet, y me pareció una buena idea, porque así ustedes podrán disfrutarlas, todas son muy lindas en mi opinión, ojalá a ustedes también les guste. Colocaré el título de la canción, cuando la coloquen de fondo, y cuando los chicos canten. Espero les guste la idea. ^_^

Lovely day, My heart's cursing/ My heart's calling (Esta canción me hizo llorar la primera vez que la escuché, y sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí) , Goodbye, You and me, Whithout words, Promise, What should I do, I'm a fool, Still (As ever) Mi favorita, pero en la voz de Lee Hong Ki /Hong gi.

Como siempre deseo les guste el capi, y me dejen un comentario para saber su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto.

PD: Actualice antes porque mañana estaré ocupada.

Besitos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Nadó a toda prisa en su dirección, la tomó por los brazos, acercándola un poco a su cuerpo, comprobando que ya había caído en la inconsciencia, la sujetó por los hombros, y zarandeó intentando que despertara, tuvo el efecto deseado, pero no contó con que Rin en su desesperación por inhalar un poco de oxígeno, se soltara bruscamente, y nadara frenéticamente hacia la superficie, propinándole, una patada en la cara, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

Salió de la piscina y sonrió aliviada — No me descubrieron — Se cambió de ropa y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando recordó, a la persona que nadaba en su dirección para salvarla — Sesshomaru — Gritó alarmada, se acercó al borde de la piscina, y allí lo divisó, flotando inconsciente.

 **(End)**

.

.

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente, y le brindaron los primeros auxilios al ambarino, procedieron a trasladarlo en una camilla hacia el vehículo que lo llevaría al hospital. Rin se acercó al joven, asustada, muy asustada — Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru — Pronunció entre gimoteos,para luego tomar una de sus manos entre las de ella, él abrió los ojos, y los clavó en los de ella.

— Rin.. . Rin— Logró pronunciar con dificultad.

— ¿Si? — Lo miró expectante.

— Aléjate — Gruñó, retirando bruscamente, la mano de su agarre, luego se desmayó.

* * *

Frente a la disquera las fanáticas, coreaban el nombre de la morena, seguida de la palabra gracias, Ayame, como la presidenta del club de fans, fue quién dio las buenas nuevas — Estamos muy agradecidas con Ryu, ya que él salvó a Sesshomaru, quién es el alma de A. N. JELL, por lo tanto es como si hubiese salvado al grupo, a partir de ahora lo aceptamos como el nuevo miembro de los A. N. JELL, gracias Ryu, gracias — Siguieron coreando las jóvenes eufóricas.

* * *

— ¿Qué?, ¿Que él salvó mi vida?, no le agradecere, no voy a hacerlo presidente — Espetó furioso.

Miroku rió — Se han enamorado de Ryu, ¿De verdad No te sientes agradecido? — Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Quién salvó la vida de quién? — Masculló Sesshomaru.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más en el hospital? — Sugirió el mayor.

— Ya le dije que me siento bien — Replicó.

— Si no es por ti, es que la gente a tenido una gran aceptación hacia Ryu, si te quedas más, aumentará su heroísmo ¿No crees? — Sonrió ampliamente.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada incrédula — ¿Por qué haría eso?, ¿Por quién haría eso?, me voy ahora mismo de aquí — Sentenció, al borde de su paciencia.

— Espera, espera — Lo sujetó por el brazo — No puedes irte.

— ¿Qué? — Gruñó.

— Lo que pasa es que hay cámaras, allí afuera — Rió nervioso.

— ¿Cámaras? — Frunció el ceño — No me diga que fue capaz de llamar a los reporteros para que le "agradeciera" públicamente a Ryu.

— Oh no, no sería capaz — Fingió indignación — No están aquí por ti, sino por Kikyo Nagano.

— Kikyo Nagano— Repitió sin comprender.

— Así es, ella está aquí, la actriz más amada por toda Corea, Kikyo Nagano, el hada de la nación — Sonrió.

* * *

En una sala cercana del hospital se encontraba Kikyo, sentada junto a una niña enferma, sujetaba una de sus manos, mientras contenía las ganas de llorar, junto a ella estaba la madre de la pequeña, y frente a sí Koga, quien le tomaba un sinnúmero de fotografías.

— Tienes que ponerte bien — Animó a la niña.

— Mi hija ha estado soñando con convertirse en una artista como tú — Pronunció la señora con pesar.

— Que no renuncie a sus sueños, no te des por vencida, estoy segura de que lo lograrás — Le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

Todos en la sala, incluidos Koga, los demás pacientes, y el equipo de grabación que acompañaban a la joven, la miraron enternecidos, la consideraban amable, y muy tierna, a pesar de ser una artista famosa.

— Lo siento — Musitó la morena, cuando no pudo contener más el llanto, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, y sollozó — Es que estoy tan triste — Se levantó de prisa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Ve afuera y tomate un descanso — Le sugirió el director, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir — Es tan hermosa.

Koga se acercó hasta él — Lo es, ya sé cuál será el título de mi reportaje — Las lágrimas del hada de la nación.

* * *

Caminó a toda prisa hacia su camioneta, aún cubriéndose la boca, y sollozando, pero a medida que se acercaba al vehículo, disminuyó el paso, se arregló el cabello, limpió los restos de sus lágrimas, y sonrió burlona — ¿Las lágrimas del hada de la nación? — Se mofó. Entró a la camioneta, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto — Lloré tanto como un espectáculo de este tipo lo requiere — Pronunció con desdén — Ahora ve y diles que no puedo continuar, que estoy demasiado triste. Me están pidiendo que haga cosas tan extrañas, pasame un pañuelo — Ordenó — Espero que su enfermedad no sea contagiosa, hoy en día hay tanto peligro, y yo no usé una mascarilla, o un desinfectante para manos, ¿Creen que un hada no se enferma? — Se quejó — Te dije que me dieras los pañuelos — Exigió a su acompañante, quien le lanzó la cajita, justo en la cabeza.

—Pero ¿Qué te sucede? — Siseó furiosa, miró hacia el asiento trasero, encontrándose con la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru. Por primera vez desde que entró, se detuvo a reparar en el lugar, encontrándose con que no era su vehículo, como había imaginado en un principio.

— ¿Quién eres? — La interrogó el ambarino, con un tono nada amable.

Ella sonrió fingiendo inocencia — Lo siento, tal parece que confundí los autos, aunque — Lo miró con mayor detenimiento — ¿No eres Sesshomaru Taisho? , claro que eres tú, yo soy una gran fanática de A. N. JELL, me conoces ¿cierto?.

— Sí — Respondió sin mucho interés, a lo que ella sonrió con arrogancia — ¿El hada de la nación? — Bufó — Vaya hada, parece que es difícil mantener el papel — Escupió con desdén.

—¿Escuchaste eso? — Cambió su sonrisa amable, por una mueca de soberbia — Pues bien, entonces no tendré que fingir contigo — Tomó varios pañuelos de la caja y se limpió los restos de lágrimas y maquillaje — No soy un hada, ni tú tampoco eres un ángel, ya que somos procesionales, olvidemos esto — Sentenció.

Él la miró sin mucho interés — Hada malvada, llévate tu basura.

— ¿Qué? — Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— Que te lleves los pañuelos sucios con tus asquerosos fluidos corporales — Esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante, al ver el rostro furioso de la morena.

— ¿Hada malvada? — Kikyo bajó del auto dispuesta a azotar la puerta, pero la voz del ambarino la detuvo.

— Hey, no cierres la puerta, tu horrible perfume me está dando dolor de cabeza, necesito respirar aire fresco, sólo deja la puerta abierta — Ordenó.

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada, y se alejó a grandes zancadas del lugar, tiró los pañuelos al suelo, y los pisó con saña — ¿Cómo puede haber un tipo así? — Masculló —¿Dónde está mi camioneta? — Miró hacia todas las direcciones sin ningún éxito.

— Kikyo, señorita Kikyo — Koga , se aproximaba hacia ella casi corriendo —El equipo de TV, te está buscando.

La joven compuso una mueca de fastidio —Ahora no podré escapar más — Gruñó por lo bajo — Levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas al periodista — Sí, ya iba para allá — Pasó por el lado del periodista, pero este la detuvo.

— ¿Podrías concederme una entrevista luego de la grabación? — Sonrió.

— Claro — Le hizo una pequeña inclinación, y caminó de prisa, lejos del fastidioso moreno.

Él se quedó allí de pie, tomándole fotos a la joven mientras se alejaba, cuando un auto llamó su atención — Esa camioneta es de ¿A. N. JELL?, Kikyo venía de allá, ¿Habrá algo allí? — Sonrió malicioso.

.

.

.

Rin llegó a la casa de los A. N. JELL, y Bankotsu la interceptó — Hay algo extraño contigo — Colocó los brazos en jarras — Dime honestamente.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Sesshomaru en esa piscina?, ¿Qué son ustedes? — Alzó la voz.

— Yo… Sesshomaru y yo.. — Vaciló, los cuestionamientos del moreno la ponían más y más nerviosa, no podía permitirse que alguien más descubriera su secreto.

— Habla o disparo — Amenazó, apuntándole con una manguera.

Ella levantó las manos — No dispare por favor.

— Entonces habla — Exigió él, pero ante el silencio de la morena comenzó a empaparla con el agua, que salía en un potente chorro por la manguera — Habla —Volvió a exigir.

— Deténgase, deténgase por favor — Rin intentaba cubrirse la cara, para que la potencia del agua no la golpeara, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea.

— Habla — Casi gritó.

Ella comenzó a agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un movimiento que al joven se le antojó sensual — No por favor, no sea malo — Pedía sin detenerse.

Bankotsu la contemplaba con la boca abierta, literalmente, más asustado que sorprendido — Ryu ¿QUÉ ERES?, ¿CUÁL ES TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD? Habla.

La morena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Hakudoshi apareció, disparándole con otra manguera a Bankotsu, haciéndolo caer en el proceso — Ryu vete — Con la mirada le señaló el interior de la casa.

Hakudoshi, gracias — Salió corriendo, a refugiarse, en la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Bankotsu, intentado ponerse de pie, pero Hakudoshi lo empapó de nuevo, devolviéndolo al piso, él lo miró dolido — ¿Me acabas de disparar? — Se señaló a sí mismo ¿Me disparaste por salvar a ese tipo? —Hizo un puchero.

— Ryu no quiere hablar ¿Por qué lo torturas? — Preguntó con seriedad — Es su primera presentación, no puede resfriarse — También deberías secarte — Rió burlón, luego se marchó tras lamorena.

Bankotsu quedó en el suelo, lamentándose — Hakudoshi… a mí — Lloriqueó — Ginta — Abrazó a su perro por el cuello — Sabes… Me duele el corazón como si me hubiesen disparado con un arma — Ginta — Gimoteó.

.

.

.

La morena torcía su camiseta en la cocina, intentando sacarle la mayor cantidad posible de agua, cuando Hakudoshi llegó a su lado, y le arrojó una toalla sobre la cabeza, frotándola un poco — Muchas gracias Hakudoshi.

— Nuevamente tienes problemas con el agua — Mencionó, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido en la piscina — Pero ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió ayer?

Ella le desvió la mirada, incómoda ante su pregunta, él continuó en su labor de secarle el cabello como a un niño pequeño — ¿Qué pasó entre Sesshomaru y tú?, ¿Cómo fue que Sesshomaru cayó a la piscina?, y ¿Por qué tú estabas allí? — Detuvo su acción, y retiró la toalla de la cabeza de Rin, a la espera de su respuesta, ella sólo miró hacía el piso sin saber qué responder.

Sin embargo la voz de Sesshomaru los interrumpió — Fue mi culpa — Dijo el ambarino, entrando a la cocina y sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

— Sesshomaru — Exclamó sorprendida.

— Accidentalmente caí en la piscina, y este tipo estaba allí para salvarme — Pronunció sin variar su semblante estoico.

La joven corrió a su lado — Sesshomaru, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Él la detuvo, levantando una mano en su dirección, para que no se acercara demasiado, odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? — Cuestionó al albino.

— No — Respondió Hakudoshi, con tranquilidad — Es bueno que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

Sesshomaru salió de la cocina, sin decir nada más, y Rin lo siguió, Hakudoshi miró fijamente el lugar por donde ambos se habían marchado — ¿Sesshomaru cometió un error? Eso es aún más extraño.

* * *

Rin siguió a un molesto Sesshomaru, hasta su habitación, el ambarino azotó la puerta — ¿Que es esto? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ya lo vio? — Preguntó ella sonriente.

— ¿Tú pusiste eso aquí aquí? — Enarco una ceja.

— Sí, cómalo cuando tenga hambre — Sugirió sin borrar su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es?

— Eso es avena, y lo otro un té — Señaló con el dedo, desde el marco de la puerta, en el que se había quedado parada.

— ¿Cuál es cuál? — Le envió una mirada indescifrable.

— ¿Me permite entrar para explicarle?

Él lo meditó un momento, luego dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, le hizo un gesto con la mano a la joven para que entrara, se sentó frente a la bandeja que le había dejado Rin.

Ella se paró a su lado — Me enteré de que no quiso comer la comida del hospital, así que preparé una saludable avena — Le acercó el tazón.

— Esto es a lo que llaman causar la enfermedad, y luego dar la medicina — Se cruzó de brazos — Tomó la cuchara, ante la mirada expectante de Rin — ¿Que es esto? — Frunció el ceño.

— Es avena con camarones, ¿Odia los camarones? — Preguntó con cierta preocupación, quería hacer algo bueno por el ambarino luego de que casi muere ahogado por su culpa, pero las cosas no resultaban como deseaba.

— Soy alérgico a los mariscos, moriría si como esto — Espetó.

— ¿De verdad? — Tapó rápidamente la avena — No lo sabía — ¿Como podía morir si come esto?.

Él cerró los ojos irritado, tenía poca paciencia y la joven frente a él, siempre lograba hacerlo rebasar su límite con una facilidad asombrosa, bufó — Tú, toma esto — Señaló la bandeja — Y sal de aquí — Ordenó.

Ella se apresuró a obedecerlo — De verdad, no sabía nada sobre lo de su alergia — Musitó apenada.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie — No tenías porqué saberlo, por eso es que eres una persona tan atemorizante — La señaló, frunciendo el ceño.

— Solo preparé esto, porque quería ser alguien útil para usted — Se excusó.

— Si realmente quieres ser útil, entonces prepárate bien para la presentación, si lo arruinas — Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras — En verdad estarás MUERTA.

Ella se encogió en su sitio y tragó con pesadez — Estaré lista Sesshomaru, se lo prometo — Rió nerviosa.

* * *

Comenzaron los ensayos, donde se estaban esforzando al máximo, cada uno de los A. N. JELL tomó sus posiciones, Hakudoshi en la guitarra, Bankotsu en la batería, Rin en el teclado y Sesshomaru frente al micrófono.

— ¿Están listos? — Preguntó el ambarino.

Sus amigos contestaron de forma afirmativa — Bien comencemos.

(Still/ As ever)

— Esperen — Pidió Sesshomaru — Rin ¿No puedes llevar el ritmo? — Fulminó a la morena con la mirada.

Ella desvió el rostro avergonzada, encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Bankotsu, así que miró en dirección a Hakudoshi, quien la animó susurrándole un "se fuerte", que la hizo sonreír.

— Vamos de nuevo — pidió -ordenó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru y Rin cantaron a dúo, la morena se acopló bien a la voz del ambarino, logrando que el ensayo fuera exitoso, aunque él jamás lo admitiría. Luego de ensayar comieron pizza en compañía de Miroku, Rin se sentó junto a Hakudoshi, y comenzó a batallar con una botella de agua, intentando abrirla sin éxito, el albino sonrió y la abrió por ella, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Bankotsu, quién se la arrebató a la joven, ella solo hizo un puchero, y comenzó a comer, manchándose la cara de salsa.

Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió disimuladamente.

(End)

* * *

Los jóvenes llegaron a la casa y los esperaban Inuyasha y Kagome, Rin corrió hacia ellos sonriente — Manager Inuyasha, estilista Kagome — Ellos sonrieron en respuesta.

Los otros tres jóvenes también caminaron en su dirección — Que bueno que ya volvieron de sus días de descanso — Les dijo Bankotsu.

— Les trajimos algunos regalos — Respondió Inuyasha — Volvimos a salvo, ahora que está Ryu está aquí — Sonrió, pero la cara de pocos amigos de Sesshomaru lo puso serio de golpe — Ryu, podemos regresar ¿cierto? — Observó a la joven suplicante.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

.

.

.

Rin, Inuyasha y Kagome, estaban sentados en la habitación de la morena — Sé que estaban planeando dejarme sola — Pronunció ella, Inuyasha agachó la cabeza, y Kagome desvió la mirada — Yo también quería huir, abandonarlo todo, pero ahora no puedo — Colocó sobre la mesa la fotografía en donde aparecían ella y su familia — Tengo que encontrar a la persona que vino a buscarme, y dejó esto. Ustedes deben ayudarme a encontrarla.

El ambarino tomó la fotografía en sus manos, y la contempló sorprendido, no había que ser un genio para saber quienes eran los gemelos que allí aparecían — Te ayudaremos — Aseguró él, y Kagome asintió.

* * *

Los chicos de A. N. JELL, fueron a comer a un restaurante luego del ensayo, acompañados por Inuyasha y Kagome. El manager se sentó junto a la estilista, a su izquierda estaban Bankotsu y Sesshomaru, y a la derecha Rin y Hakudoshi.

Bankotsu miraba su portátil, cuando un vídeo llamó su atención — Es Kikyo Nagano — Exclamó — Se ve tan linda.

Sesshomaru miró por el rabillo del ojo, se trataba del vídeo que le tomaron a la morena en el hospital, junto a la niña enferma — Hada malvada, por lo menos está trabajando duro — Musitó, mientras jugaba con una cuchara que metía en su boca, mordisqueándola levemente

— Ella es mi tipo de chica — Continuó el moreno embelesado — También es tu tipo de chica ¿Cierto Hakudoshi? — Miró al albino, quien comía un helado, a su lado Rin devoraba el suyo, sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros.

Él solo sonrió levemente, y continuó comiendo.

— También es tu tipo de chica ¿Cierto Sesshomaru? — Se giró para mirar al Taisho.

— No lo es — Respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? pero si tu lo dijiste la vez pasada.

— Nunca he dicho eso — Contradijo él.

— Arrg, pero ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están ciegos? — Ella es muy bonita — Pronunció molesto.

— ¿Es bonita? — Lo cuestionó Hakudoshi sonriendo — Le gustaba ver a su amigo actuando como un niño.

— Si no les gustan las chicas como Kikyo ¿Qué tipo de personas les gusta? — Preguntó ya molesto, por la actitud de ese par.

— Ryu — Pronunció Sesshomaru, y Bankotsu lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco — Deja de comportarte así — La señaló con la cuchara — Me molesta cómo estás actuando, límpiate — Ordenó.

Bankotsu suspiró aliviado al entender que su amigo no se refería a su pregunta, sino que estaba regañando al moreno por sus nulos modales en la mesa.

La joven se limpió los restos de helado que tenía alrededor de la boca, y en el mentón — Lo siento — Se disculpó apenada, y el ambarino bufó.

— Todavía tienes un poco — Le dijo Hakudoshi, con una sonrisa.

Eso molestó a Bankotsu — Ryu, siempre Ryu — Pensó irritado — Oye Ryu, y ¿Tú qué piensas de Kikyo Nagano?.

— ¿Quién es Kikyo Nagano? — Le preguntó en casi un susurro.

Al pobre moreno casi le da un infarto, definitivamente todos esos chicos estaban dementes — ¿Estás bromeando? — Se le desencajó el rostro, giró su portátil en dirección a la morena— Ella es Kikyo, no puedo creer que no la conozcas —Siseó.

— Claro que la conoce — Intervino Inuyasha— A Ryu le gustan mucho las chicas, y más si son tan lindas como Kikyo.

Sesshomaru hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no rolar los ojos, Inuyasha era un idiota exagerado, que no beneficiaba en nada a la morena.

* * *

La joven fue al baño, y se lavó la cara, la secó y miró su reflejo en el espejo — No puedo acostumbrarme a estar en el baño de los hombres, debo salir de aquí antes de que alguien más entre.

Acababa de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando tres jóvenes entraron, ella iba llegando a la puerta, y en vez de salir se regresó presa del miedo, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos.

— Ese tipo nos está evitando de nuevo — Dijo uno de ellos fastidiado — Oye ¿Por qué nos evitas? — Golpeó la puerta del cubículo.

— Lo siento es que…yo..no me encuentro bien del estómago — Mintió.

— Es obvio que nos estás evitando, solo por debutar con A. N. JELL de una vez ¿Nos menosprecias a los aprendices? — Cuestionó molesto — Estamos muy ofendidos.

— No es eso — Intentó defenderse — Ya les dije lo que me sucede.

— Ve a descargar — Eres tan sucio — Espetó haciendo una mueca de asco, que sus compañeros imitaron.

La morena suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el inodoro — Así que todos me odian, sólo los evito porque temo que las personas descubran que soy una chica, lo siento mucho — Hizo un puchero, y salió del cubículo, su corazón se detuvo al ver a los tres jóvenes, que la observaban con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eres una chica? — La cuestionó el mismo que la había atacado verbalmente, minutos antes. Ella solo atinó a negar con la cabeza — Tendremos que comprobarlo — Y los tres se le lanzaron encima, la joven se cubrió los senos y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Sus agresores la persiguieron escaleras abajo, gritando a todo pulmón que era una chica, se encontró con el presidente Miroku, él la miró descolocado — Ryu ¿Eres una chica?

La aludida volvió a negar con la cabeza, y continuó con su carrera, Koga estaba sentado en la recepción y se sumó a la persecución tomándole fotos. Afuera las fanáticas los observaban sin comprender, hasta que escucharon la acusación que se le hacía a Rin — Traidora — Gritó una de ellas, lanzándole un corazón de cartón, que le impactó justo en la cabeza, ella perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, pero continuó corriendo.

— Ya no puedo continuar aquí — Se dijo con amargura — Madre superiora ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Un taxi se estacionó frente a ella, y de él bajó una sonriente Kaede — Rin, Rin.

La aludida la miró con tristeza — ¿Viene a sacarme de este lugar?

— Rin, has corrido un largo trecho, ¿Tú respiración está agitada?

— No.

— ¿Te dolió el golpe que te dieron?

— La morena se tocó la cabeza — No.

— Si no has perdido el aliento y no te duele el golpe ¿No crees que pasa algo extraño? — La cuestionó.

La joven miró a sus espaldas y vio a todos sus perseguidores inmóviles, como si los hubiesen congelado — ¿Es un sueño? — Preguntó temerosa.

Kaede asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa — ¿No crees que ya es hora de despertar? — Ella asintió — Despierta en tres, dos, uno…

Rin dio un gran respingo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, al despertar en el cubículo del baño, salió de el, y miró hacía todos lados comprobando que estaba completamente sola, y que nadie la había descubierto — En verdad era un sueño, fue tan aterrador — Suspiró con pesadez.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la disquera, y sus fanáticas los rodearon para que les firmaran autógrafos, Rin se quedó un poco atrás, y dio un respingo al divisar el mismo corazón con el que había sido golpeada en sus sueños, miraba como sus compañeros firmaban, cuando sintió un pequeño toque sobre el hombro — Disculpa — Ella se volteó, encontrándose con Ayame, quien la miraba con timidez — Por favor firma aquí — Le extendió un papel y un bolígrafo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Firmar? — Ladeó la cabeza.

— Sí.

— ¿No me odian? — La cuestionó vacilante.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, Rin tomó el papel y estampó su firma, Sesshomaru la miró por encima del hombro, y sonrió burlón — Gracias — Le dijo Ayame.

Una chica se le acercó a Sesshomaru y él firmó con lo que a Rin le pareció un autógrafo genial — Es muy bueno — Susurró — En cambio el mío…

El Taisho compuso una mueca arrogante, ante las palabras de la morena.

* * *

La morena fue a buscar a Sesshomaru a su habitación, llevaba una libreta consigo, para pedirle al ambarino que le ayudara con sus autógrafos.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que escoger un autógrafo para ti? — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Como su autógrafo es tan genial, quería pedírselo, intenté hacer algunos ¿Podría escoger uno de estos?

Él tomó la libreta que la joven le tendió, pasó página, por página, mirándolos con desdén — Todos son muy malos — Soltó sin remordimiento, Rin hizo un puchero — Un autógrafo necesita cierto sentido, ya que eres tan tonta y lenta, tu autógrafo es de la misma manera.

— Entonces sofisticado Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Podría crear uno sofisticado para mí? — Pidió casi suplicante.

— ¿Por qué debería? — Se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

— ¿No dijo que debería trabajar duramente mientras esté aquí?, pensé que también debería hacerlo con mi autógrafo — El prolongado silencio del ambarino le hizo saber que había fallado en su intento, él no la ayudaría, se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez — Lamento hacerlo sentir incómodo, lo intentaré con lo mejor de mí — Le hizo una corta reverencia con la cabeza, tomó la libreta y se marchó rápidamente, con una cosa en mente, lograr hacer un autógrafo genial, bueno por lo menos decente.

(Lovely Day)

— Aunque le haga uno ¿Será capaz de copiarlo ella? — Hizo una mueca con los labios — Ryu Sasaki — Ya que el nombre es simple, será sencillo crear uno — Tomó un lápiz, una hoja de papel, y repitió el nombre de la morena un par de veces, maquinando en su mente el como crear el autógrafo.

.

.

Rin fue al balcón, se sentó en el banco circular que rodeaba un frondoso árbol, y siguió practicando, Hakudoshi se acercó a ella, mirando por encima del hombro de la joven lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con su tono amable.

Ella se giró en su dirección — En realidad nada — Pegó la libreta a su pecho.

El albino enarco una ceja — ¿Cómo no puede ser nada, si escribes tu nombre tan frenéticamente?

— Esto es.. Estaba haciendo un autógrafo — Confesó resignada.

El albino se sentó a su lado — ¿Un autógrafo?

— Sí, sentí que necesitaba uno bueno, estaba intentado hacer uno pero, no salió bien — Suspiró con pesadez.

El vio los trazos en la libreta — Tienes razón, no son tan buenos.

— Sesshomaru, también dijo lo mismo — Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

— Tú…¿se los mostraste primero a él? — Ella asintió con la cabeza, un sentimiento de incomodidad invadió el pecho del joven — A partir de ahora, si quieres la opinión de alguien, ven primero conmigo — Ofreció sonriendo.

— ¿Hug? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Nosotros somos… — Se acercó a su rostro lentamente, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, ella retrocedió un poco, asustada — personas que han "matado perros" juntos.

Ella se relajó y sonrió— Sí, lo somos.

Hakudoshi revolvió sus cabellos en respuesta.

.

.

Sesshomaru terminó el autógrafo que había creado para la morena, y lo contempló satisfecho — Creo que este estará bien, el trazo es bueno y balanceado — Sonrió — Pero para el nivel de Ryu, esto es muy complicado, será difícil que lo copie — Frunció los labios, y decidió crear uno más sencillo.

.

.

(End)

Hakudoshi tomó la mano de Rin y la guió sobre el papel como cuando enseñas a un niño a escribir — ¿Como está? Es fácil de copiar ¿cierto?

— Sí, es muy fácil — Sonrió satisfecha — Es genial.

— Ryu Sasaki, es un nombre genial

— Dicen que mi padre, que ya falleció, le dijo a mi madre que me diera ese nombre — Le confesó.

— Me enteré por el presidente Miroku que no tienes padres.

— Pero mi madre está viva — Pronunció emocionada, él la miró sorprendido — Ella puede estar viva — Se corrigió — Mi mamá debió tener una razón para dejarme apenas nací, pero ya que mi nombre es único lo recordará, si me vuelvo famoso, podrá reconocerme y vendrá a buscarme, yo… estoy esperando eso — Sonrió esperanzada.

— Así que es eso — Musitó Hakudoshi.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya que es así, debemos hacer tu autógrafo único y especial.

— Gracias — Amplió sus sonrisa, y él le revolvió los cabellos como ya era su costumbre.

.

.

Sesshomaru tocó la puerta de la habitación de la morena, pero al no obtener respuesta entró cuidadosamente, llevaba la hoja con el autógrafo en la mano, avanzó por la estancia en busca de un buen lugar para dejarlo, lo hizo sobre un sofá , pero este estaba lleno de papeles con más intentos fallidos por parte de la chica — Como hay tanto desorden, si lo dejo aquí puede mezclarse con lo demás — Lo tomó nuevamente, y decidió colocarlo entre las tapas de un baúl, miró con desdén los demás intentos de autógrafo de la joven — Es porque sus estándares están así de bajos, que no puedo dejarla sola — Satisfecho con su acción salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró a una sonriente Rin — Ryu, ¿En dónde estabas, y qué estabas haciendo? — La cuestionó con tono autoritario.

— Estaba practicando mi autógrafo.

— Sobre ese asunto, en tu habitación…

— Hice uno — Lo interrumpió ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Hakudoshi hizo uno para mí — Le confesó sonriendo.

— Hakudoshi ¿Es así? — Se enojó, y mucho, no podía definir la razón exacta, pero el que ella buscara la ayuda de alguien más, lo hizo sentir furioso.

Ella se acercó al ambarino corriendo, aún sin borrar su sonrisa — ¿Le gustaría verlo? Es grandioso — Exclamó.

— No, gracias — Frunció el ceño — No tengo interés en cosas como esas — Escupió con desdén.

— Por supuesto, me disculpo — Inclinó la cabeza, sin notar el verdadero significado de las palabras de Sesshomaru.

— Ryu, en verdad eres tan ligera como ese papel, y no tienes integridad — Siseó.

— ¿Qué? — Lo observó sin comprender.

— Olvidalo, fuera de mi camino — Exigió.

La morena hizo un puchero — ¿Qué tiene que ver la integridad con esta hoja de papel? — Miró la libreta — ¿Hice algo malo? — Se preguntó confundida, pero eso no borró la sonrisa de enorme felicidad que iluminaba su cara.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba molesto, entró a su habitación y se sentó frente a su escritorio — No debí ayudar a una persona tan frívola, que carece de propósitos — Bufó, pero enseguida su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación — Dejé el autógrafo en su habitación, ya que ella es tan lenta, quizás no lo ha descubierto, aunque lo hubiese hecho, probablemente pensará que es una de sus creaciones, no, el autógrafo es demasiado genial, se dará cuenta — Gruñó fastidiado — Debo encontrarlo — Su orgullo estaba en juego.

.

.

Entró nuevamente a la habitación de la joven, y la vio dormida sobre el baúl, avanzó hacia ella haciendo el menor ruido posible, se agachó a su lado, y vio la libreta bajo la cabeza femenina — ¿Es el autógrafo que hizo Hakudoshi? — Removió la cabeza de la chica sin nada de sutileza — No es tan bueno — Pasó detrás de ella, y tomó su cuerpo durmiente, lo movió hacia atrás, hasta dejarlo casi pegado a su pecho, sacó con cuidado el papel y sonrió victorioso — Ryu, gracias a tu superficialidad, te perdiste de un gran autógrafo — La fulminó con la mirada,intentó volver a colocar a la joven en su lugar, pero perdió el equilibrio, y la morena cayó sobre él arrastrado la lámpara de mesa en el proceso, dejando todo a oscuras, miró hacia todas las direcciones — No puedo ver nada, ¿Qué ha pasado? — Apartó el cuerpo de Rin, colocándolo en su posición inicial, tocó la cabeza de Rin y la zarandeó un poco, intentando despertarla — Rin, Rin, tengo ceguera nocturna, no puedo ver nada sin luz, Rin despierta, despierta — La zarandeó un par de veces más, sin ningún éxito, la chica dormía como una roca — La empujó molesto, y a tientas se puso de pie — Tengo que pensar en la dirección, si giró 120 grados de aquí, habrá un camino — Giró — Ahora 90 — Pero falló en sus cálculos, y tropezó con un mueble, yéndose de cara al piso — Maldijo por lo bajo, y salió de la habitación más furioso de lo que había entrado — Tal y como pensé, Ryu es peligrosa ¿Por qué hice algo así? — Se cuestionó confundido.

* * *

La morena contemplaba ensimismada su fotografía familiar — No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero este debe ser mi padre, me pregunto que tipo de persona era — Apretó la foto contra su pecho.

* * *

Lejos de allí en un programa de televisión, cantaba la renombrada cantante Irasue, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el momento en que la dama finalizó la triste melodía, ella agradeció con una reverencia.

— Sus canciones son dulces, siempre que las escuchamos — La elogió uno de los presentadores.

— Gracias — Sonrió.

— Esta canción, siempre menciona que es su favorita ¿cierto? — Le preguntó ahora una joven, que también conducía el programa televisivo.

— Sí, es una composición de Sasaki Dai, se llama "Reconciliar". No fue un gran éxito, pero es mi canción favorita.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que le guste tanto ese tema? — Preguntó el hombre — ¿Por ejemplo alguna historia secreta?

— Bien, solo digamos… que tiene recuerdos de ser amada puramente — Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

.

.

Sesshomaru, veía el programa desde su celular — ¿Cual recuerdo con otro hombre es este? — Se preguntó molesto, retirándose los audífonos, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en el respaldo de su asiento.

— Hoy tenemos ensayo para el Festival Asiático a las 2 — Anunció Inuyasha — Estaremos en el vestidor VIP del estudio B..

.

Los A. N. JELL, llegaron a la entrada de la agencia, donde se encontraba el estudio señalado, Bankotsu salió corriendo de repente, sorprendido a sus compañeros — Señorita Kikyo — Gritó, acercándose a ella, quien también bajaba de su camioneta — Eres la presentadora en el escenario ¿cierto? — Preguntó con nerviosismo, ella solo asintió — Pido que nos presentes bien — Señaló a sus amigos detrás de él, ella sonrió en respuesta — Y..en realidad..soy tu admirador — Se sonrojó — Y estaré esperando tu actuación especial.

— Sí, también soy admiradora de A. N. JELL — Respondió sonriente ¿Bankotsu?

— Sí.

— ¿Eres Hakudoshi? — Señaló al albino, quien asintió.

— Y él ¿Es el nuevo miembro, Ryu? — La morena hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

— Y él es… — Miró vacilante a Sesshomaru — Oh, no puedo recordar su nombre — Mintió.

— ¿No conoces a Sesshomaru? — Se impresionó — Es nuestro líder.

El ambarino bufó, sabía de sobra que la morena mentía, y conocía la razón, pero tampoco era como si le importara.

— Ah, lo siento, no podía recordar, entonces, los veré en el escenario.

.

.

— ¿Hola?, ¿Oficina de seguridad? — Inuyasha consultó su reloj — Señor estoy un poco ocupado ahora, así que quizás después, ¿ Una señora busca a Ryu? — Abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente era ella, la madre de la morena.

La buscó de inmediato para informarle — Debo ir ya mismo, No, no puedes acompañarme, recuerda la presentación, iré a buscarla, y la traeré aquí, así que por favor concéntrate en la presentación, no puedes arruinarlo — Habló con seriedad.

— Se lo prometo, pero cuando la vea, por favor llámeme.

— Te llamaré de inmediato, ahora apúrate y ve al vestidor. Es el vestidor del Estudio B — Gritó, mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

Rin caminaba por todo el edificio, en busca del dichoso Estudio — Este es el estudio D.. ¿Dónde están todos? — Miró hacia todos lados.

Y en el estudio B.

Todo el equipo de trabajo del grupo musical, se esmeraban para que los jóvenes estuviesen listos a tiempo.

— Bankotsu ¿Estás dormido? — Le preguntó Kagome.

— No — Respondió bostezando, mientras una mujer lo peinaba.

Hakudoshi bebía agua, y Sesshomaru recibía una ligera capa de maquillaje.

.

.

La morena entró al estudio D, y vio solamente a una mujer sentada en una silla, con la cabeza agachada — Disculpe.. ¿ Esto es..?

— Dame mi bolso — Ordenó la mayor.

— ¿Disculpe?

La mujer levantó la cabeza, y miró a la morena — Hay un bolso justo allí — Señaló hacia su espalda.

Rin entró y se lo entregó, no tenía porqué hacerlo pero así era ella, amable hasta la médula.

— Tengo migraña — Se quejó la mujer — Presiona aquí — Tocó su sien. Y nuevamente ella obedeció — Presiona más fuerte — Exigió.

— Señorita le traje café — Las interrumpió un hombre — ¿Quién eres? — Cuestionó a la morena.

Irasue se volteó en su dirección y la taladró con la mirada — ¿Quién eres tú?

.

.

—¿Has visto a Ryu? — Le preguntó Kagome a Shippo

— No lo veo desde hace un rato, quizás esté en el baño.

— Ve a buscarlo, por favor.

— De acuerdo.

— No te preocupes, me encargaré de él — Le dijo a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Por qué debería estar preocupado por él? — Respondió con indiferencia — No tiene nada que ver conmigo — Cerró los ojos, y la estilista le hizo una mueca de molestia.

— Ya ese chico está tratando de holgazanear — Gruñó Bankotsu.

* * *

— Sí, al igual que Sesshomaru soy un miembro de A. N. JELL, Él es realmente una buena persona — Le contó la morena a Irasue.

La mayor rebuscó algo en su cartera sin mucho interés — ¿De verdad? Él es gentil con otros — Sacó una pequeña botella de licor y la vacío en el café, ante la mirada sorprendida de Rin.

— Sesshomaru es un fan suyo — Le confesó.

¿Él? ¿Mi fan? — Casi rió.

— Vi las películas de usted en su habitación, ya que usted es tan famosa, puede que sea su admirador.

Ahora sí que Irasue no pudo aguantar una carcajada, todo lo que le contaba la joven le parecía tan irreal, tomó un sorbo de su bebida — Así que ¿Debería darte un autógrafo? — La cuestionó.

— ¿Qué? — La observó sin comprender.

— Te daré mi autógrafo, ¿Se lo puedes dar a él?

— Seguro le gustará — Sonrió.

— Eres muy amable, ¿ Dijiste que tu nombre es Ryu Sasaki? — Tomó un trago.

— Sí.

— Hay otra persona con el mismo nombre también, ya veo — Musitó.

* * *

Rin corría como loca hacia el Estudio B, en el pasillo se topó a Kagome y Miroku que tenían cara de pocos amigos.

— Disculpeme, es que me confundí — Le hizo una reverencia al moreno.

— Apurate, y arréglate ahora mismo — Ordenó el moreno.

Ambas mujeres salieron a toda prisa hacia el estudio, debían arreglar a la morena, y el tiempo era poco, ella por su parte estrujaba su celular nerviosa, a la espera de la llamada de Inuyasha.

— Está bien, terminen y salgan — Pidió Kagome.

— Ryu ¿Qué estás esperando? — La cuestionó Hakudoshi, parado en el marco de la puerta.

— Lo siento — Agachó la cabeza apenada.

— Debemos ir al ensayo, apaga tu celular.

— ¿Realmente tengo que apagarlo? Debo recibir una llamada importante — Frunció los labios.

— ¿Una llamada? —Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— Existe la posibilidad de que reciba una llamada de mi madre — Sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? — Sus ojos brillaron con emoción, compartiendo la alegría de la morena.

— Aún no lo sé, así que estoy esperando, pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

— Espero que todo salga bien. Vamos.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba molesto con Rin, a tal punto de quitarle su celular, ya que la morena se la había pasado pendiente de el, durante todo el ensayo, ella se lo entregó, disculpándose en el proceso y le explicó el motivo de su comportamiento, también le pidió a él que lo guardara, y se lo entregara al final de la presentación, prometiéndole que si todo salía como esperaba, ese mismo día se marcharía del grupo, pues habría cumplido su propósito en ese lugar. Él aceptó, guardándolo en el camerino, bajo una toalla.

* * *

En el escenario fueron un éxito, Sesshomaru y Rin, cantaron a dúo Still/As ever, fascinado a toda la fanaticada quien no paraba de gritar y corear sus nombres.

.

.

— Son los mejores, perfecto fantástico, en especial tú Ryu, tu debut fue maravilloso — Lo elogió un sonriente Miroku.

— Gracias presidente, pero ¿Usted de casualidad sabe donde está Sesshomaru?

.

.

.

El ambarino estaba en el camerino, sacó el celular de su escondite y lo revisó —¿Habrá recibido Ryu la llamada que hará que se vaya? — En ese instante, el timbre que anunciaba un mensaje entrante, lo sobresaltó, leyó el contenido y cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, tenía que buscar a la morena de inmediato.

.

.

— Bankotsu — Rin corría agitada en su dirección — ¿Me podría prestar su teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada urgente al manager.

— De acuerdo, pero no te excedas — La morena lo tomó entre las manos y asintió.

— De veras, no te excedas — Le advirtió, soltando el aparato a regañadientes.

.

.

Rin se alejó de sus compañeros y decidió ir a un balcón, para poder llamar a Inuyasha — Manager ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó emocionada.

— Te envíe un mensaje de texto hace un momento ¿No lo recibiste?

— Ah, sí, pero, al no ser capaz de encontrarla ¿Se refiere a que no pudo saber dónde está?

— Sobre eso.. — Carraspeó incómodo — Creo que ella falleció.

Rin sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella, sus piernas no fueron capaces de seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo, y se deslizó poco a poco por la fría pared, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir como cascadas de sus ojos y empapar sus mejillas, se llevó una mano a su pecho, sobre el corazón apretándolo con algo de fuerza y con la otra rodeó sus piernas, haciéndose casi un ovillo.

— Ryu ¿Terminaste tu llamada? — Ella se giró un poco en su dirección, sin responderle, pero llorando a mares, cosa que alteró a Bankotsu — Hey ¿Por qué estás así? — Ella no respondía, solo seguía hipando, más y más fuerte — ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Estás bien? — Se acercó a ella, pero sin tocarla, se sentía realmente nervioso, y no sabía qué hacer —Espera aquí, traeré ayuda.

Rin siguió allí llorando desconsoladamente, Sesshomaru pasó casi corriendo, y se detuvo al verla, compuso una mueca contrariada, él no sabía cómo actuar en esos casos, no era una persona de muchas palabras, solo atinó a llamarla, con el tono más severo de su repertorio — Ryu.

La joven levantó su cabeza, y miró en la dirección del ambarino, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y la más profunda tristeza, a Sesshomaru le pareció que podía ver su alma destrozada a través de ellos — Dicen que no es posible encontrarla, dijeron que no está en este mundo, no podré ver a mi mamá — Cada palabra que pronunciaba ella, era como un golpe para él, le dolía, no entendía el porqué pero el sufrimiento de ella no le era indiferente — Mamá — Pronunció con la voz rota.

(Without words)

Sin pensarlo mucho avanzó a pasos lentos hacia ella, e hizo algo que jamás imaginó antes, se agachó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo, colocó la cabeza de la morena contra su pecho, y descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, no dijo nada, esa era su forma de consolarla, sin palabras, Rin seguía sollozando y Sesshomaru consolándola en silencio.

Hakudoshi llegó corriendo, pues Bankotsu había ido a pedir su ayuda, pero quedó estático a unos metros de ellos al ver la escena, Bankotsu reaccionó igual, aunque él estaba más impresionado que dolido, como le sucedía a Hakudoshi.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales: Serenity usagi , Aleliz , Begeles , Guest , gcfavela .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, Dios, este capi me hizo reír y sufrir a partes iguales, Bankotsu de verdad es un bobo y un odioso, pero caerá en el encanto de Rin, ya lo verán, Haku awww lo vuelvo a decir, me encanta es tan lindo, aquí vimos un poquito de su lado posesivo con Rin, y qué decir de Sessho, ¿Celoso?, ¿Ustedes que opinan?, en lo personal creo que en la última escena con el abrazo se lució, lo amé. Oh casi lo olvido, apareció la mala de la historia, el "hada malvada", como la bautizó Sessho, este personaje les hará la vida imposible a Sessho y a Rin. Les confieso que escogí a Kikyo porque me la recordó mucho, pues finge ser alguien que no es.

Deseo que les guste el capi, y me dejen un comentario con su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **(Without words)**

Seguía abrazando su cuerpo tiritante por el llanto, mientras Hakudoshi y Bankotsu los observaban en silencio, como era de esperarse fue el moreno hiperactivo quien lo rompió — Hakudoshi, ¿Qué le pasa a Ryu? ¿Sesshomaru sabe lo que le sucede? — Inquirió desesperado, le desagradaba mucho ser el único sin entender nada de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

 **(End)**

— No lo sé, puede que lo sepa todo — Respondió con aire ausente, sin apartar la mirada de sus dos compañeros.

El moreno intentó acercarse hasta ellos, pero Hakudoshi lo detuvo, posando una mano en su pecho — Dejalos en paz — Pidió en casi un susurro, Bankotsu volvió a pasear su mirada entre los dos jóvenes y el albino, quien los contemplaba con un deje de tristeza, en su rostro.

Sesshomaru le acarició el cabello lentamente, fue un contacto fugaz, que casi pareció imaginario. Enseguida el juicio volvió a él, y compuso su máscara de frialdad — Deja de llorar — Ordenó, aunque su voz no poseía ni el más mínimo tinte de molestia — Todos descubrirán quién eres — Le recordó.

— Lo siento — Sollozó ella — Lo siento, repitió, cubrió su rostro con las manos, y sollozó más fuerte.

— Ryu — Hakudoshi caminó en su dirección y Sesshomaru le envió una mirada hostil, ambas se pusieron de pie, como si justo ahora repararan en su presencia — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Qué le pasa a Ryu? — Interrogó Bankotsu.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Volvió a insistir el albino.

— Su tensión apareció cuando bajó del escenario — Respondió con aparente tranquilidad — Ryu, no llores.

La morena, sólo asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener el llanto.

Unos instantes llenos de silencio, siguieron las palabras de Sesshomaru, hasta que Miroku llegó, en compañía de Kagome.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, hicieron un buen trabajo hoy, fue fantástico — Elogió el mayor — ¿Qué pasa? — Miró el rostro triste de la morena, y el semblante serio del resto de sus compañeros.

— Debió haber sido difícil para Ryu — La excusó Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru está consolándolo — Hizo una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

— Su trabajo en equipo también es fantástico — Colocó una mano sobre el Taisho — Ve a arreglar su maquillaje — Le pidió a Kagome, señalando a Ryu.

La aludida corrió hacia la morena, y se inclinó frente a su cara — Tu cara está hecha un desastre — Masculló.

— El programa todavía no ha terminado, los reporteros están impacientes por entrevistar a Ryu — Rió — Date prisa y prepárate.

Vamos — Kagome rodeó a la joven por los hombros, y se la llevó hacía el camerino.

Al quedarse los tres A. N. JELL , a solas, Hakudoshi y Sesshomaru se dedicaron una mirada retadora, mientras Bankotsu paseaba la mirada entre ambos, sintiéndose muy confundido.

* * *

La estilista llevó a la joven al camerino, y le pidió que tomara asiento — Inuyasha me contó lo de tu madre — Compuso una mueca de pesar.

— Sé que no debería llorar, lo siento — Inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo estando así? — Su rostro se transformó en uno de preocupación.

— Sí, sí puedo — Aseguró.

— No, no puedes — Pronunció una voz grave a sus espaldas. Sesshomaru caminó hasta ellas a grandes zancadas — ¿Vas a llorar otra vez? — Frunció el ceño — ¿Qué vas a decirles?, ¿Qué te molesté?.

— Estaré bien — Se levantó encarnándolo.

Pero el ambarino la ignoró por completo — Llevatela contigo — Pidió a la joven de cabello azabache — Debe querer escuchar la historia en persona — Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la actitud que tanto confundía a Rin, en un momento parecía odiarla, y al siguiente preouparse por ella, como si en verdad la apreciara — No será capaz de concentrarse en la entrevista — Sacó el celular de la joven de su bolsillo, y se lo tendió — Date prisa, y vete.

— Sesshomaru, gracias — Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

— ¿Qué hay del señor Miroku? — Intervino Kagome.

— Me encargaré de él.

— ¿Qué hay de los reporteros? — Volvió a intervenir la joven, el ambarino frunció los labios — Ella necesita camuflaje especial, no — Sonrió como si una gran revelación hubiese llegado a su mente — Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarle el maquillaje de chico. Tengo una idea, vamos — Tomó a la morena por el brazo.

* * *

Sesshomaru daba vueltas y vueltas, frente al camerino de Kikyo, vigilando que nadie llegara. Kagome se encontraba adentro con Rin.

— Ya que la estilista de Kikyo es mi amiga, le pediré prestada ropa de ella — Rebuscó entre las prendas que tenían de la joven actriz. Rin sólo la contemplaba en silencio, limpiando de vez en cuando una que otra lágrima, que se le escapaba.

* * *

Por un pasillo cercano, caminaba Kikyo, en compañía de sus bailarinas, Koga caminaba por otro, en dirección al camerino de la morena, pero se paró en seco al ver a Sesshomaru afuera — ¿Sesshomaru Taisho?, ¿Qué hace frente al camerino de Kikyo? — Sonrió con picardía — No debo haberme equivocado, seguro hay algo entre ellos.

.

.

Sesshomaru entró al camerino, a la espera de Rin — Date prisa, el programa terminó — La apresuró el ambarino — Si aparece una multitud, no podrás salir de aquí — Le recordó.

— Todo está terminado — Anunció la estilista, abriendo la cortina, y dándole paso a Rin.

La joven dio dos pasos vacilantes, y miró a Sesshomaru totalmente ruborizada, él por su parte no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la vista del cuerpo escultural de la chica, que lucía sus curvas en un pantalón negro que le quedaba como una segunda piel, y una chaqueta de cuero, Kagome le había colocado una peluca negra, para así ocultar el detalle de su cabello corto. El pareció salir de sus pensamientos, y compuso una mueca de indiferencia — Ten cuidado así nadie descubrirá quién eres — La miró durante un instante, como debatiéndose, en si decirle algo, pero al final, optó por darse la vuelta y marcharse — Parece una verdadera chica vestida así, me siento raro — Se abofeteó mentalmente, no podía estar pensando en ella de esa forma ¿o sí?.

— ¿Sesshomaru Taisho? — El ambarino, se giró en dirección a Koga — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, enfrente del camerino de Kikyo? — Inquirió el moreno — ¿ Está allí dentro? — Insistió.

En ese preciso instante, Rin abrió la puerta, ante la mirada sorprendida de Koga, y el rostro contrariado de Sesshomaru, el joven no lo pensó dos veces cuando tomó a la morena de la mano, y salió corriendo lejos del periodista, sabía lo chismoso que era, así que si se daba cuenta de la verdad, sería el final de AN. JELL.

—¿Qué pasó? — Lo cuestionó ella, mientras corrían como locos.

— Un reportero, si te ve A. N. JELL estará acabado.

— Sesshomaru, Kikyo, deténgase ahí — Vociferaba un jadeante Koga, les tomó un par de fotos a sus espaldas, y ese pequeño instante, les dio tiempo para aumentar la ventaja que le llevaban, bajaron unas escaleras y se detuvieron en una esquina.

— Sal por esa puerta, si puedes evitar los ojos de las personas, nadie te reconocerá — Le indicó el Taisho — Date prisa y vete.

— Gracias — Susurró.

Él la siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que la chillona voz del reportero, lo alertó de su cercanía, sin más opción que volver a correr.

* * *

En la entrada principal un gran grupo de fanáticas rodeaba a Bankotsu, quien con una gran sonrisa las complacía, firmando sus autógrafos, Rin pasó frente a ellos, cubriéndose la cara con una mano, más adelante Hakudoshi hacía lo mismo que el moreno, pero a diferencia de este, sí reparó en su presencia, cuando pasó frente a él.

Avanzó casi corriendo un par de pasos más, y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho, cuando una sonriente Kagome la sujetó por el brazo.

— Éstas aquí, confía en mí, vamos — Le susurró.

* * *

Kikyo, seguía de camino a su camerino, se giró hacia su derecha, para dirigirse a una de sus bailarinas — Bailaste muy bien hoy — Pronunció con un tono de falsa amabilidad.

— Sí — Respondió la joven nerviosa.

— Ni siquiera notaste, que bloqueaste la cámara mientras bailabas — Endureció sus facciones.

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar — Se disculpó rápidamente.

Acto seguido se giró hacia su izquierda, mirando de arriba a abajo, a otra de las bailarinas — Llevas tacones bastante altos hoy, tus piernas se ven más largas que las mías — Se quejó.

— Lo siento, ¿Quieres que me quite los tacones?

— De ninguna manera — Sonrió falsamente — ¿Dije algo al respecto? — Reanudó su andar y la miró por el rabillo del ojo — Sin embargo, si insistes, puedes hacerlo — Siseó.

— Ella de verdad da miedo — Susurró la aludida, cuando Kikyo se alejó.

* * *

Sesshomaru continuaba corriendo, intentando despistar a Koga, en uno de los muchos pasillos que recorrió, se topó de frente con la Nagano, y una gran idea llegó a su mente.

— Hola Sesshomaru.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí en este momento? — La cuestionó él.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, Koga hizo acto de presencia — ¿Ustedes dos otra vez? — Sonrió malicioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella, taladrando al ambarino con la mirada.

— Necesito ir a la conferencia de prensa, Hada falsa, hazte cargo de esto — Ordenó.

— ¿De qué? — Abrió los ojos como platos.

— Sólo sé tú misma, disfruta — Esbozó una minúscula sonrisa burlona, antes de reanudar su carrera.

— Sesshomaru — Gritó a la nada.

— Kikyo ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? — Inquirió el fastidioso reportero.

La joven lo miró y esbozó una de sus más grandes y falsas sonrisas — ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿Por qué huiste después de verme? — Contraatacó él.

— ¿Cuando huí?

— Vine hasta aquí y te seguí.

— ¿Que quiere decir? — Ladeó la cabeza.

El moreno se mordió un labio irritado, claramente ella estaba jugando con él.

* * *

En la conferencia de prensa, todos esperaban poder entrevistar al talentoso moreno — Él estará aquí en un momento — Se excusaba Miroku — ¿Dónde está Ruy? — Le preguntó a Sesshomaru que acababa de llegar.

— Se fue — Respondió con tranquilidad.

El mayor giró la cabeza en su dirección, a tal velocidad, que a Sesshomaru le sorprendió que no se hubiese roto el cuello — ¿Qué? — Lo cuestionó incrédulo.

— Invente una historia como siempre lo hace — Recomendó — Déjeme responder las preguntas por usted, ¿No soy el mejor en improvisación? — Se jactó.

Miroku sonrió a los presentes, aparentando una tranquilidad, que no sentía en lo absoluto — Algo terrible ha pasado, Ryu tuvo una emergencia, lo siento — Hizo un par de reverencias.

* * *

(Still/As ever)

Los A. N. JELL, regresaban a casa en la camioneta.

— ¿La mamá de Ryu está muerta? — Preguntó Bankotsu contrariado, por ser el último en enterarse de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Sus amigos permanecieron en silencio — Es por eso que lloraba — Concluyó — ¿Sabían que él era huérfano? ¿Es por eso que han sido tan buenos con él? — Insistió, pero los dos jóvenes seguían en silencio — No lo sabía, lo malinterprete todo este tiempo, que cabeza tan podrida tengo — Apretó los puños — Siento lástima por él — Concluyó al fin.

.

.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en compañía de la morena y su tía, el manager había llevado a la tía de la morena, de nombre Kaguya, para que ella le contara personalmente, la historia que le relatara al ambarino horas atrás.

— Ryu, traté de encontrarlos, no hay lugar al que no haya ido — La tomó de la mano — Antes de morir, tu padre, me pidió que cuidara de ustedes, él me dijo que tu madre había muerto — Pronunció con una mueca de tristeza.

— Al menos ¿Sabe quién era?

— Sólo escuché que era una cantante, pero nunca la vi, ¿Cómo encontraremos a una persona muerta? — La cuestionó negando con la cabeza — Sólo estoy feliz de verte aquí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a empapar sus mejillas, y apretó los labios para no sollozar, la alegría sentida en aquella noche, la esperanza de encontrar a su madre, le parecía ahora tan lejana.

* * *

Inuyasha llevaba en su auto a la chica, de regreso a la casa del grupo — Hermana, es un alivio que al menos haya encontrado a su tía — Intentó animarla.

— Sí, todo gracias a usted — Musitó.

(End)

— No he hecho nada, llegamos hasta aquí porque hiciste bien el papel de tu hermano, Hoy por ejemplo, lo hiciste muy bien, de ahora en adelante..

— Ahora — Lo interrumpió ella— Vamos a parar esto — Inuyasha la miró con el rostro desencajado — Le prometí a Sesshomaru..

— Ah, lo prometiste, ¿En serio? — Frunció los labios, pero ella no contestó nada más.

* * *

Rin entró a la casa, con la cabeza agachada, y su corazón casi se detiene, cuando serpentinas volaron en su dirección, dio un respingo, y observó incrédula a su alrededor.

(Lovely Day)

— Vaya, ahora haremos una fiesta para celebrar la primera presentación exitosa de Ryu — Exclamó un eufórico Bankotsu, Hakudoshi aplaudió a su lado.

— ¿Fiesta de celebración? — Exclamó sorprendida.

— Muchas personas vinieron a celebrar — Bromeó, señalándole algunos posters que estaban distribuidos por el balcón — Vino el cantante nacional Kim, también el comediante Jung — Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos y bufó, su amigo moreno, actuaba como tonto — Oh sí, y por último Hakudoshi — Rió, y el albino correspondió con una sonrisa — Lo hicimos, lo hicimos — Comenzó a bailar y saltar como un niño pequeño.

— Bankotsu gracias — Rió ella. Detrás de la morena Sesshomaru hizo una mueca con la boca.

— Esperamos mucho tiempo por ti, sentémonos — Pidió Bankotsu.

— Oye Ryu, no comiste ¿verdad? — Le preguntó Hakudoshi, acercándose a ella — Toma asiento.

— Hakudoshi, gracias.

— Sesshomaru no hizo nada, pero…tampoco dijo que no — Agregó el moreno.

— Sesshomaru, gracias.

— A pesar de que hace frío, he esperado una eternidad a causa de ti — Fue su respuesta, pero tras aquellas palabras se escondía mucho más, de lo que los otros dos pudieron entender, era su forma de decirle que estaba haciendo un pequeño sacrificio solo por ella.

— ¿Cómo podemos dejarte solo cuando tienes problemas? — Sonrió Bankotsu.

— Como un equipo, tenemos que estar juntos — Agregó Hakudoshi, con una sonrisa.

— Gracias por pensar así, no estuve concentrado hoy, así que causé problemas — Bajó la cabeza apenada — Lo siento.

— Ryu, hoy…de alguna forma fuiste útil, la presentación la hiciste bien — Pronunció Sesshomaru con voz indiferente, pero cada palabra fue cierta, y un calorcito agradable invadió el pecho de la morena.

— Gracias — Sonrió ampliamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que su reacción causaba en Hakudoshi.

El albino le sirvió la comida a Rin, y se la llevó hasta la mesa.

(End)

Bankotsu comenzó a bromear, intentando hacer reír a la morena, pero Hakudoshi y Sesshomaru, no colaboraban en mucho, diciendo que sus chistes eran malos y aburridos, el hizo un mohín — Nuestros días de novatos, fueron difíciles y duros — Dijo de repente — Con esta única habilidad, aparecí en cada programa para promocionar a nuestro grupo — Sentenció orgulloso.

— No estoy seguro de que tu habilidad personal, contribuya mucho — Le dijo Sesshomaru con cierta mofa.

— ¿Quién fue tu reemplazo cuando dijiste que no podías hacer el show? — Espetó el moreno.

Sesshomaru ni se inmutó y tomó un gran trago de su bebida, causando más irritación en Bankotsu — Si no soy yo entonces ¿quién? — Hizo un puchero.

— No sobreactues — Intervino Hakudoshi — Recuerda que Sesshomaru iba a hacer eso también.

— Entonces en un inicio, como Bankotsu, usted estuvo en televisión… ¿Hizo todas esas cosas? — Lo miró sorprendida.

El ambarino desvío la mirada incómodo.

— ¿Quieres verlas? — Propuso Bankotsu, con una risita socarrona.

Por inercia Rin miró a Sesshomaru, como pidiéndole su aprobación para aceptar la propuesta — Fue hace mucho tiempo, no deben existir archivos de ello — Respondió victorioso.

— No, yo grabé algunas para cuando quiera reirme — Acto seguido tomó a Rin por el brazo, para levantarla de la silla, ante la mirada fulminante del Taisho — Ryu, vamos, rápido, rápido.

Él solo está bromeando, todo ha desaparecido — Le dijo a Hakudoshi.

— No es broma — Negó el albino — Las he visto también.

Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo, y se prometió mentalmente asesinar al moreno.

* * *

— Espera un momento — Pidió la morena entre jadeos.

El moreno le soltó mano, y comenzó a buscar en la sala los videos, afuera Sesshomaru corría hacia ellos vociferando — Bankotsu, no lo enciendas — Advirtió — Te mataré si lo haces.

— Siéntate — Jaló a la morena y la sentó juntó a él, encendiendo el televisor.

— Nueva estrella, nuevo grupo de idols —Anunció el presentador del programa de televisión — Les presento a A. N. JELL. —

Los tres jóvenes subieron al escenario — El nombre del grupo no es ángel, sino A. N. JELL, expliquen lo que significa.

— Arcángeles — Fue la seca respuesta del Taisho.

— Si ustedes se ríen de mí… — Amenazó el ambarino de camino a la sala.

— Esto salió al aire, justo después de que la banda debutó — Le explicó Bankotsu.

— Ellos están preparando el más popular y entretenido acto, estos días — Se volvió a escuchar la voz del presentador.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco en la puerta — Apagala — Exigió en un gruñido, logrando que sus dos compañeros, voltearan en su dirección.

— Diablos — Masculló Bankotsu — Rápido, antes que llegue — Adelantó el video, y con una sonrisa burlona lo dejó justo en la parte en que participaba el ambarino.

— Deme el rábano, por favor — Pidió el joven.

Rin ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

— Él estaba a punto de hacer esto — Le contó Bankotsu, mientras en la pantalla se veía como Sesshomaru se llevaba el rábano a la boca.

— Esa fue la escena más irritante y miserable — Soltó Hakudoshi, tras la espalda del Taisho, quien solo atinó cerrar los ojos, y componer una mueca de irritación.

Rin miró la pantalla durante unos segundos incrédula, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, mientras a su alrededor Sesshomaru perseguía a Bankotsu para arrebatarle el control remoto.

— Esa es la escena legendaria hecha por Sesshomaru de A. N. JELL — Bromeó Hakudoshi, acercándose a la morena.

— Sesshomaru, sí que es genial —Continuó riendo ella.

— Apágalo ahora — Vociferó el aludido.

Los tres jóvenes rieron, pero al ver la mirada envenenada que les dedicaba el ambarino, Rin optó por esconderse tras la espalda de Hakudoshi.

* * *

Miroku y Koga conversaban en un bar — ¿Sesshomaru y Kikyo? — Preguntó el moreno incrédulo, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada — Ni siquiera han comido juntos.

Koga le dedicó una mirada escéptica — Es lo mismo que dijo Kikyo, es la típica respuesta cuando hay un rumor de parejas — Aseguró — Es como siempre.

— ¿Cuál es la evidencia de este rumor? — Contraatacó Miroku.

— Yo vi algo — Se defendió Koga — En el hospital en el que Sesshomaru fue internado, en el estacionamiento, seguro se veían allí — Aseguró, enviándole al moreno una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

— Ellos no sabían cómo comunicarse el uno con el otro, ni siquiera se pidieron los números de teléfono — Negó Miroku con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ellos pretendieron no conocerse bien, debido a las otras personas, y mientras hacían eso, hoy fueron atrapados por mí — Sonrió orgulloso.

— Oh por favor, reportero Koga — Soltó incrédulo —Has leído demasiadas historias de romance — Le restó importancia.

— Tengo pruebas — Refutó, tomó su cámara, y se la mostró al moreno — Aquí, mire — En la pantalla se apreciaba la foto de los jóvenes corriendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes probar que son Sesshomaru y Kikyo?, solo se ven sus espaldas — Inquirió algo molesto.

— Bueno yo…no estaba pensando en escribir un artículo sobre esto, aún — Recalcó — Pero el hecho de que estén en una relación, definitivamente voy…a probarlo — Le envió una mirada cargada de arrogancia a su interlocutor.

* * *

Rin tomaba agua en la cocina, y aún continuaba riéndose de los videos que Bankotsu le había mostrado, hasta que cierto ambarino con aura asesina se paró a su lado, haciéndola casi ahogarse con el vital líquido

— Ryu, ¿Fue muy gracioso? — La cuestionó en un tono que pretendía ser indiferente, pero no lo lograba del todo — Antes fue todo incómodo porque estabas llorando, ahora lo haces incómodo para mí, riéndote — Frunció las cejas.

La morena hizo un puchero — Lo siento.

— Esto es mejor que cuando estás esperándome o llorando — Le confesó sorprendiéndola — Para ti es mejor reírte de mí — Se cruzó de brazos, y le envió una mirada indescifrable.

— Fue muy gracioso, en ese entonces, de los tres era el más genial — Cerró la mano en un puño y le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba.

— ¿En ese entonces?, ¿Qué hay de ahora? — Hizo una mueca con los labios.

— Aún ahora, es genial — Aseguró.

— Pero no colocaste el dedo así — La imitó, ella desvió la mirada incómoda — Lo que sea, no me preocuparé por tus preferencias — Siseó, aunque más parecía un niño haciendo berrinche.

— Pero en mi corazón, pensaré en usted como en la persona genial que cuidó de mí —Confesó sonrojada — Estoy feliz de irme con tan lindo recuerdo — Sonrió.

— ¿Te vas? — Y por algún motivo ajeno a su comprensión, eso le inquietó.

— No he encontrado a mi madre, pero cumpliré mi promesa, no seré más una molestia, dejaré todo claro y me iré — Había pesar en su voz, pero no pudo notar indecisión en ningún momento — Entonces..iré a ayudar a Hakudoshi a limpiar.

Sesshomaru se quedó un par de segundos contemplando la estancia vacía — Por su madre, ella realmente resistió, pero por su hermano, ¿No piensa en soportar un poco más?, se supone que son gemelos, ella no tiene lealtad — Frunció los labios, estaba molesto, pero no sabía definir si con él por sentirse así, o con ella por ser la causante.

* * *

En el balcón Rin se encaminó hacía la mesa, en donde Hakudoshi, recogía los restos de la celebración.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? — Le preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de su labor.

— Fue muy difícil para mí, pero…estuve cómodo — Sonrió.

— Puedo darte mejor comodidad — Confesó, logrando que la joven lo mirara sorprendida.

(Still/As ever)

— Si levantas tus manos — Continuó — Y sinceramente pides mi ayuda.

— ¿En serio?

— Dame tu mano — Pidió con voz dulce.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró aún más confundida.

— Dame tus manos — Repitió sin variar su tono. La morena quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer, entonces inesperadamente él tomó sus manos y las acercó en su dirección, ante la mirada sorprendida de Rin, depositó sobre ellas unos cuantos platos sucios — Llevalos abajo — Y el sonido de su voz pareció despertarla de un trance hipnótico.

— Esta bien — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Hakudoshi se quedó allí, observando los platos sucios — Yo te estoy mirando a ti y tú…¿A quién estás persiguiendo? — Musitó con tristeza.

(End)

.

.

La joven caminaba de regreso a la cocina, atravesaba un puente que unía dos alas de la casa, cuando se encontró con Bankotsu. El moreno extendió sus brazos hacia ella — Dámelos — Pidió, refiriéndose a los platos.

— Esta bien — Negó suavemente.

— Como estuve mal al sospechar de ti, y el hecho de que me desagradaras, te ayudaré con esto.

— ¿De que estuviste sospechando? — Enarco una ceja.

— Eso es…que tú..— Miró hacia todos lados incómodo — Estuviste coqueteando y tratando de seducir…y acercándote de esa manera — Carraspeó incómodo.

— ¿Coqueteando y tratando de seducir? — Ladeó la cabeza — ¿Acercándome a qué?

— Eso es.. A Ginta, sí, a él le gustó, mi amigo, somos muy cercanos, y me molestó la forma en que te le acercabas — Respondió ateropeyadame, intentando salir del lío en que se había metido por no saber controlar su lengua.

— ¿Es asi? , no te preocupes, no tendré la oportunidad de acercarme siquiera a él, nunca más — Aseguró, sin borrar su sonrisa amable.

— Entonces, eso está bien — Concedió — No estaré acosándote a partir de ahora, voy a tomar esto — Le quitó los platos.

— No creo que me acosaba, siempre me gustó el Bankotsu que es enérgico — Confesó con sinceridad.

Él se dio la vuelta y parpadeo varias veces, incómodo, debía irse rápido de allí, ese chico lo ponía nervioso, en su prisa tropezó, casi tirando los platos al piso, Rin corrió rápidamente en su dirección sujetándolo por la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, y su boca se abrió en una perfecta o.

Rodeó al joven y se inclinó hacia él — Casi se cae.

— Estoy bien — Murmuró aún inmóvil.

— Dame esto, yo lo llevaré — Rin le arrebató suavemente los platos, mientras el moreno seguía estático.

— Eso estuvo cerca — Se cubrió las mejillas y chilló al borde de la histeria — Eso estuvo muy cerca, casi..casi me enamoro de él — Tragó con dificultad.

* * *

Kagome estaba agregándole el cabello a Sesshomaru — Ese estilo es bueno — Sonrió complacida al ver el nuevo peinado del ambarino — Esto me recuerda cuando eras un novato, De repente ¿Por qué estás cambiando tu estilo?.

Sesshomaru se contempló en el espejo frente a él — Sólo porque no soy el número uno — Pronunció más para sí mismo.

El joven le había pedido que cortara un poco su cabello, y que peinara hacia atrás su flequillo, su cabello ahora lucía más rebelde.

— Espera sólo un momento, traeré el maquillaje — Anunció la estilista.

.

.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia otra sección del gran salón de belleza, tomó una revista y se sentó a ojearla con poco interés, a pocos metros Kikyo dormitaba, mientras una máquina llena de tubos enrollaba su largo cabello.

El ambarino miró en su dirección — Es la falsa hada — Sus ojos viajaron a las manos de la joven, donde se balanceaba su celular. El aparato se escurrió de las blancas manos, y en un rápido movimiento el ambarino lo atrapó antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

Kikyo abrió los ojos con pesadez, y ahogó una maldición al verlo tan cerca — Sesshomaru — Exclamó, el ambarino sonrió arrogante — ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

El Taisho se puso de pie — Salvando esto — Le lanzó el aparato.

— ¿Me estabas mirando mientras dormía? — Se jactó.

— No hay nada que ver — Respondió con indiferencia — Mira al espejo — Dijo burlón, alejándose y sentándose en su antiguo lugar.

Kikyo tomó un espejo cercano y se observó — Oh es verdad, ¿Que estaba diciendo al reportero el otro dia? — Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? — No apartó la vista de su revista.

— Me preguntó si tú y yo estábamos saliendo.

— ¿Estamos saliendo? — Siguió ojeando la revista.

— Claro que no — Casi gritó.

— Si dices que no, entonces eso es suficiente.

— Hablas como si no te importara, Entonces, ¿Quién era esa mujer? — Sonrió maliciosa — La mujer que usaba ropa parecida a la mía, y con la que huiste de mi camerino — Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Él se detuvo en seco — Una foto fue tomada — Amplió su sonrisa, al ver la cara contrariada de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Foto? — Clavó su mirada dorada en ella.

— Conseguí la foto de ese chico, ya que pensé que era demasiado ridículo, su ropa era similar, así que puedo entender porque nos confundieron.

Sesshomaru se levantó como un resorte, y le arrebató el celular.

— Oye, ¿Que haces? — Intentó detenerlo, pero la máquina que sujetaba su cabello la detuvo de un tirón.

El ambarino vio la foto y frunció el ceño — Tú, realmente no puedes decir quien es.

— Sesshomaru, devuélveme eso — Exigió señalándolo por la espalda.

— Él no puede escribir un artículo con esto — Suspiró imperceptiblemente.

— Aún así debes explicarles, no quiero ser malinterpretada por la gente.

— ¿Qué le hizo malinterpretar? — Se giró para mirarla a la cara — Su altura no es igual a la tuya — Se inclinó un poco hacia la morena y sostuvo su celular cerca de la cara de la joven — Sus cuerpos son diferentes, ella no es nada parecida a ti. No te preocupes por eso hada de la nación — Pronunció con un deje de burla — Espero que tu cabello quede hermoso — Sonrió socarrón.

Por un instante la joven quedó cautivada por la sonrisa del Taisho, aunque sabía era de burla, era un espectáculo verlo sonreír, hasta que devolvió su atención a su celular — ¿La borró? — Espetó furiosa — Oye — Gruñó, pero Sesshomaru ya se había marchado.

Kagome se asomó por la puerta — Él estaba con Kikyo.. — Se frotó el mentón.

— Sesshomaru tiene una chica, ¿Quien será? — Masculló molesta.

* * *

En la disquera, Hakudoshi, Bankotsu y Rin, estaban reunidos con un grupo de bailarines, viendo la televisión, pasaron un comercial de Zapatos femeninos, y los jóvenes quedaron embobados viendo las largas y torneadas piernas de la modelo

— Ryu, ¿Te gustan esas cosas? — Le preguntó Bankotsu.

— Sólo que..los zapatos son muy bonitos — Respondió sin pensar.

Bankotsu enarco una ceja — ¿No las piernas, pero sí los zapatos?, cuando los hombres notan cosas como esas…ellos solo miran las piernas, no los zapatos — Apuntó con obviedad. — Estoy en lo correcto? — Miró a sus compañeros.

— Claro, claro — Apoyaron ellos.

— Eres tan raro — Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Son los zapatos tan lindos para ti? — La cuestionó Hakudoshi.

— Bueno es que nunca antes he usado zapatos como esos — Soltó sin pensar, ganándose todas las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros — Porque soy un hombre, nunca los he usado antes, así que don interesantes y bonitos — Se justificó atropelladamente — Las piernas de esa modelo también son muy lindas — Rió nerviosa.

— Zapatos — Susurró Hakudoshi, fijando su mirada en los deportivos, que usaba la morena.

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru y Miroku, estaban en la oficina del mayor.

— Está bien, ¿verdad? — Preguntó la chica, haciendo referencia al corte de cabello del Taisho — Elegiste un buen concepto, ten cuidado de que no se filtre — Recomendó.

— Oye Sesshomaru, hay algo de lo que debes estar consciente — El mayor se frotó el mentón — El aludido lo miró — Puedes decirme… Tú y Kikyo, ¿Están saliendo?

El ambarino frunció los labios al instante — ¿Qué?

— ¿Kikyo?, justo ahora ella también estaba en el salón — Señaló Kagome.

—¿Entonces es cierto? — Sonrió el moreno.

— No — Respondió con desinterés.

— Oye chico, entiendo que tienes que mantenerlo en secreto para los medios de comunicación — Le concedió Miroku.

— Me voy — Anunció Kagome, le encantaba el chisme, pero conociendo el carácter de Sesshomaru, era mejor mantenerse alejado de él, cuando se enojaba.

— Sesshomaru, tenemos una reunión importante — El menor se puso de pie, y él lo imitó.

— ¿Yo también?

— Ella es una cantante veterana, con mucha experiencia, quiere pedirte que rehagas sus canciones.

— ¿Quién es? — Cuestionó.

— Vas a saber luego, vamos — Palmeó su hombro.

* * *

Hakudoshi caminaba observando sin prisa las repisas de una tienda de zapatos femeninos — ¿Cuál le gustará a ella? — Se retiró las gafas de sol y miró un par frente a él.

.

.

Sesshomaru y Miroku llegaron al restaurante, donde se reunirían con la mencionada cantante, el ambarino se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

— Es la señora Irasue, tú la conoces ¿cierto?.Él es Sesshomaru Taisho — Lo presentó el presidente.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa que a él se le antojaba repugnante — Yo también lo conozco — Amplió su sonrisa.

* * *

Hakudoshi llevó a Rin a un costoso restaurante, que la joven no dejaba de admirar.

— Yo quería comer aquí, así que gracias por venir conmigo.

— Es bueno que le pueda ayudar a comer — Sonrió.

— Come mucho, ¿Después de comer quieres ir a algún lugar conmigo?

— ¿Dónde?

— Al parque de diversiones — Rin notó como la cara del joven se iluminó al mencionar el lugar — Realmente amo subirme al vikingo, no he ido desde que debute.

— Yo tampoco he estado allí.

(You and me)

— Que bien, vamos juntos, traje algunas cosas para disfrazarnos — Tomó una bolsa a su lado, y vació su contenido sobre la mesa — ¿Como está? — Se colocó unas gafas oscuras.

— ¿Qué tal este? — Se acomodó una peluca negra de rizos.

— Con estos disfraces, nadie nos reconocerá — Aseguró sonriendo.

Guardaron todo en la bolsa, y Rin reparó en otra que estaba junto a Hakudoshi.

— ¿Que hay en esa otra?

— No, es para una chica, voy a conocer a una chica hoy, hay algo en lo que la he estado engañando, voy a darle esto como una disculpa — Explicó ilusionado — Recibiendo perdón y obteniendo su corazón.

— Ella debe estar feliz, si un chico tan guapo como usted, la da un regalo.

Y esa simple frase hizo que la ilusión y la sonrisa de Hakudoshi aumentaran.

(End)

.

.

— Quiero actuar otra vez, aunque podrás hacer una cena con un show un par de veces al año, eso no es suficiente para mi, quiero hacerlo como antes — Explicó la mujer.

— En estos días el negocio ha estado difícil, no es tan bueno como antes — Concedió Miroku.

— Es por eso que se lo pido a usted, ya este joven, podemos lanzar un nuevo disco y… cantar juntos.

Sesshomaru que mantenía su vista en un punto indefinido de la mesa, la levantó fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a rehacer tus canciones?, si le pides a Sesshomaru que lo haga, lo hará bien — Aseguró orgulloso.

— Él es muy talentoso — Concedió ella.

— Por supuesto, él es el hijo del renombrado director Inu no Taisho

— ¿Eso es cierto? Él debe ser un genio como su padre — Pronunció con cierto tinte de hipocresía.

— No sé si sea un genio, solo trato de parecerme a él — Respondió mordaz.

— ¿Tu padre? — Frunció ligeramente el ceño — Las personas que piensan en ellas mismas como genios no encajan conmigo, ellos son demasiado tercos y estrictos, no terminará bien.

— Aún si alguien que es terco y estricto, no tiene un mal final si la otra persona se comporta bien — Contestó con simpleza.

Miroku paseó la mirada incómodo entre ambos, y decidió intervenir para cortar la tensión — Oh, por favor, coman, está delicioso, de verdad, muy bueno.

— Ordené los mejores platos de este restaurante — Sonrió.

— Gracias — Correspondió el mayor.

Sesshomaru probó un poco de su comida, y enseguida frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Irasue.

— Camarones… — Murmuró el ambarino.

— Oh, es camarón — Miroku probó un poco de la comida del Taisho.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Él es alérgico al camarón — Respondió.

— ¿Está bien? — Palideció al instante, al ver el rostro de Sesshomaru, que se cubría la boca con una servilleta y tosía sin parar, el joven se levantó y corrió hacia el baño.

— ¿Él era alérgico a algo? — Musitó.

.

.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta el baño, sin poder controlar su ataque de tos, se recostó en el lavamanos, y tomó un poco de agua para enjuagarse la boca, se miró en el espejo aún jadeante y contempló su reflejo pálido,mientras un recuerdo vino a su memoria.

Flashback

Un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, almorzaba con su madre en un costoso restaurante — Yo tomé una fotografía, porque tú me la pediste desesperadamente, asegúrate de guardarla de forma que nadie la vea — Ordenó la dama.

El pequeño solo asintió de forma enérgica.

— Ordené esto especialmente para ti, porque no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?

— Porque es camarón — Respondió con timidez.

— Sí, es camarón, ¿ Eres selectivo para la comida? — Bufó fastidiada — Tu padre debe haberte criado como un hijo terco, como él, ¿ Al menos puedes fingir que estás comiendo? — Siseó.

El niño obedeció, llevándose un bocado a la boca, comenzó a toser sin control, con tan sólo masticarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Inquirió perdiendo el control — No provoques una escena, y ve tranquilamente al baño — Ordenó, intentando no llamar la atención.

Sesshomaru obedeció, y corrió apresurado.

Fin del Flashback

El maldito dolor en el pecho le quemó las entrañas, dolía como el infierno, su niño herido aún sangraba por las heridas del pasado, por los recuerdos de esa mujer que por desgracia era su madre.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin continuaban almorzando, mientras el albino bromeaba, haciendo reír a carcajadas a la joven, en un descuido la joven derramó un poco de jugo, sobre la bolsa de los disfraces.

— Lo siento iré a limpiar todo — Tomó la bolsa y se dirigió al baño.

Entró al lugar y se sorprendió de ver a Sesshomaru, recostado en la pared, y haciendo esfuerzos por respirar con normalidad — ¿Sesshomaru? — Se acercó a él, inclinándose un poco cerca de su cuerpo — ¿Está herido?

Él no respondió y con un movimiento brusco arrojó la servilleta al piso, antes de marcharse.

Rin lo persiguió por el local, llamándolo y preguntándole si estaba bien. Hakudoshi comenzaba a preocuparse, pues la joven estaba tardando mucho en volver, marcó a su celular, sólo para darse cuenta que ella lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Salió a buscarla, entró a ambos baños, sin éxito alguno, entonces su celular sonó.

— ¿Hola?, Ryu, ¿Dónde estás?

— Hakudoshi lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru está muy lastimado , creo que voy a necesitar quedarme con él — Miró en dirección al joven sentado a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Sesshomaru?, bien, entiendo — Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar naturalidad, pero se derrumbó apenas cerró la llamada.

.

.

— ¿Está bien? — Volvió a preguntar ella.

— Estoy bien, solamente no pude comer un platillo — Enfocó la mirada el algún punto lejano de la joven.

— ¿Comió camarones por casualidad?

Él la miró enseguida — Incluso tú lo recuerdas — Volvió a desviar la mirada — ¿Por qué esa persona no lo recuerda? — Se cuestionó a sí mismo.

.

.

Hakudoshi volvió a la mesa en la que instantes atrás compartió con Rin — Parece que no podré dárselos hoy — Musitó.

.

.

— Regresa y trae mi celular — Pidió- ordenó el ambarino.

— ¿A dónde voy?

— ¿No lo sabes? — Cuestionó incrédulo — Viniste conmigo.

— Sólo lo seguí, así que no sé — Se excusó haciendo un puchero.

El ambarino bufó — ¿Dónde rayos estamos? — Reparó en su alrededor.

— No hemos caminado mucho, así que si ponemos atención nos daremos cuenta de dónde estamos — Concluyó ella.

— Entonces ve y regresa.

— Puedo ir, pero no le garantizo que encuentre el camino de regreso.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí, donde hay tanta gente — Apuntó con obviedad.

— Hicimos lo correcto al venir aquí — Contradijo ella.

Tomó la peluca y las gafas, mostrándoselas al ambarino, ella se colocó la peluca, y él las gafas.

— Hakudoshi, preparó esto para poder ir al parque de diversiones.

— ¿Hakudoshi dijo que iría contigo al parque de diversiones?, ¿Por qué él iría contigo? — Preguntó sin poder evitar cierta molestia en su tono.

— ¿Por qué… si voy con él entonces no sería divertido? — Lo cuestionó molesta — Somos cercanos — Aseguró.

— Esa es la clase de lugares a los que irías con tu novia — Explicó con desinterés.

— Creo que él tiene una novia, dijo que hoy se encontraría con ella.

— Entonces supongo que solo estaba matando el tiempo contigo, claro — La miró con desdén y siguió caminando.

Rin hizo un mohín a su espalda.

(You and me)

— Hemos estado caminando por un rato, pero el restaurante no está cerca de aquí.

— Ellos probablemente tomaron muestras cosas y se fueron, será mejor que encontremos la forma de regresar al estudio — Sugirió él — Conozco bien este vecindario, vamos.

Un par de minutos después volvieron al mismo punto.

— ¿No es la heladería que vimos antes?

— Tonta, ¿Crees que en todo el vecindario hay sólo una heladería? — vociferó — Es un lugar diferente.

— Sesshomaru, hay otra heladería — Dijo con inocencia.

— Como dije, hay muchas de estas — Sabía que estaba perdido, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo.

— Ya hemos estado aquí — Aseguró la morena, cansada de dar tantas vueltas — Esa persona es exactamente la misma de la otra tienda — Señaló

— Estoy muy seguro de que era por aquí — Le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia — Yo siempre voy en auto, así que por un segundo.. Solo calmate y espera un segundo — Masculló.

— Vamos y tomemos un taxi, puedo ir rápido por el dinero cuando lleguemos — Lo miró casi suplicante, los pies comenzaban a dolerle luego de caminar tanto.

— No quiero rendirme aquí, no podemos tomar un taxi — Rin quiso rolar los ojos, maldito orgullo el del Taisho.

Resignada aceptó — Entonces debo preguntar por alguna dirección?

— No — Respondió en ese tono que significaba un claro, ni se te ocurra — Lo descubriré — Aseguró — Alguien me dijo que sí pongo todo mi esfuerzo, puedo encontrar una forma — La miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa — Solo confía en mí y sígueme.

(End)

* * *

Kikyo estaba en una sesión de fotos, cuando su coordinadora le anunció que Kagome estaba allí.

La morena miró en su dirección — ¿A. N. JELL? ¿Está programado que ellos estén aquí hoy?

— No lo creo — Respondió la otra.

— Y esas son prendas de mujer.. Parecidas al vestido del festival de Asia. — Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa — Ella debe saber quién vistió esas prendas.

.

.

— Oye espera — Llamó Kikyo.

— Oh, Kikyo Nagano.

— Hola, te vi en el salón ¿verdad? — Sonrió.

— Sí — Respondió la azabache.

— Sesshomaru y la chica ¿Lograron escapar?

— ¿Como sabes eso? — Abrió los ojos como platos.

— Sesshomaru me lo dijo — Amplió su falsa sonrisa.

— ¿El te lo dijo? — Dudó un momento — ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

La joven rió entre dientes — En estas situaciones se supone que no debemos decir nada ¿verdad?.

— Ustedes deben estar saliendo, si estás hablando de Ryu — Se tocó la barbilla de forma pensativa, luego sonrió.

— Sí, esa chica, Sesshomaru me dijo que guardara su secreto.

— Claro, si se enteran de que Ryu es una chica, sería una tragedia — Pronunció alarmada.

Kikyo abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque su sorpresa solo duró unos segundos, rápidamente recuperó la compostura y sonrió — Claro, si todos se enteran de que Ryu es una chica, sería horrible — Pronunció lentamente, como si saboreara cada palabra, los tenía en sus manos, a Ryu y lo más importante a Sesshomaru.

* * *

— Al fin lo encontramos — Suspiró la morena agotada.

— ¿Ves?, te dije que lo encontraría — Habló orgulloso caminó un par de pasos y se giró para mirarla — Te dije que creyeras en mí — Sonrió.

(Lovely Day)

Rin se quedó embobada viéndolo, el joven era hermoso de por sí, pero ahora le parecía un verdadero ángel, la sonrisa del ambarino era una de las cosas más lindas que había visto en su vida, su garganta se secó, y su mente no producía ningún pensamiento coherente.

— Desde aquí tomemos la camioneta para regresar a casa — Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué mi corazón late así?, ¿Es porque estuvimos caminando mucho? — Tragó con dificultad, y decidió mejor seguir al joven.

Él sintió la penetrante mirada de ella, que le quemaba en la nuca, y volvió a girarse sobresaltándola — ¿Por qué me sigues mirando? — La cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo..yo solo…creo que su nuevo corte de cabello es genial — Él ladeó la cabeza y enarco una ceja incrédulo —El corte que dije, que lucía bien — Sonrió.

— No lo cambie porque tú lo hayas dicho — Se apresuró a aclarar — Es solo el concepto del nuevo álbum — Mintió.

— Ya veo — asintió.

— Pero…dijiste que es muy genial.. ¿pero nada de esto? — Balanceó su pulgar en la cara de la joven.

— Ah, listo, se ve muy guapo — Levantó ambos pulgares.

— Sí, muy real — Mencionó irónico.

—Lo digo en serio.

— No lo dijiste sinceramente — Rebatió él.

— Hablo enserio Sesshomaru, es genial, es genial — Recalcó.

(End)

Hakudoshi los contemplaba desde el balcón, con un semblante lleno de tristeza, ahora se podía responder a la pregunta que se había formulado anteriormente.

.

.

— Ginta — Bankotsu jugaba con su perro en el jardín.

— ¿Bankotsu? — Llamó la joven.

El moreno se escondió tras de su perro — ¿Qu…? ¿Qué.. que? — Balbuceó.

— Regresó Hakudoshi a casa?

— Lo vi… arriba — Señalo, con la voz aún temblorosa.

— Gracias, hola Ginta — Se disponía a acariciar al can, pero Bankotsu saltó como un resorte — Ah.. olvidé que no te gusta que acaricie a tu perro.

— Es cierto, no me gusta eso — Negó frenéticamente — Sólo vete — Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando ella pasó cerca — Ginta — Abrazó al perro — Yo…sigo sintiéndome raro cerca de Ryu — Dio un respingo — Sólo cuando dejo de pensar en él empiezo de nuevo, ¿Qué hago? Todo el día en lo que pienso es en él — Gimoteo — ¿Por qué estoy así?

.

.

Rin fue hasta el balcón, a buscar a Hakudoshi, quien tomaba un té despreocupadamente, o eso aparentaba.

— Hakudoshi, ¿No dijo que vería a alguien hoy?

— Sí, pero ella no apareció — Desvió la mirada.

— Ah, ya veo, ¿Quiere ir al parque de diversiones ahora?, con las cosas que preparó aún podemos divertirnos — Intentó animarlo.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro — En estos momentos no me siento bien, hagámoslo otro día — Se levantó del asiento, aún sin mirarla y se fue.

— No queda mucho tiempo — Susurró con tristeza.

* * *

(Lovely Day)

Rin salió al pasillo de su habitación cargando su maleta, Sesshomaru se quedó observándola, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se acercó a paso lento, hasta quedar frente a ella — Ya empacaste todas tus cosas — No fue una pregunta.

— Sí, esta vez en verdad me voy.

— Lo veremos, me pregunto cuánto durará esta decisión, ni siquiera lo espero.

Ella hizo un puchero en respuesta.

— Ryu, tu tía ha llegado — Anunció Inuyasha.

— Ryu, querido — Estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a la joven.

— Ryu debiste decírmelo antes — Reclamó Miroku — Todo saldrá bien — Se unió al abrazo.

.

.

Inuyasha le pidió a Sesshomaru y a Rin hablar a solas — La razón por la que pedí verte — Se cruzó de brazos — Sesshomaru, los hombres nunca..no importa cual sea la razón —Recalcó — No deben arrodillarse y rogar, pero..me estoy arrodillando ahora — Se arrodilló en el piso, y jaló a Rin a su lado para que lo imitara.

— Mi tía no sabe nada de la situación, será raro si me voy ahora — Musitó apenada.

El ambarino cerró los ojos irritado — Ni siquiera quiero escuchar más de tus excusas — La miró inexpresivo — Ya ni siquiera me molesta, por qué no tratan hasta el final — Se comenzó a alejar hacia el interior de la casa.

— Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru — Lo llamó Inuyasha sin ningún resultado — Bien, esto debe ser suficiente — Animó a Rin — Descansa un poco, fue difícil para ti conocer a tu tía — La tomó del brazo incorporándola.

La joven asintió.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes, Miroku, Kaguya, Inuyasha y Rin, se reunieron en la sala — Nadie objeta que la tía de Ryu se quede aquí ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Miroku.

— Mi mamá se quedó aquí antes, así que no creo que sea problema — Respondió Bankotsu.

— Bien, la familia es primero — Sonrió el presidente.

— El jefe de Ryu es tan bueno — Alabó la señora con una sonrisa.

— Si están bien, usted comparte la habitación con Ryu…no espera — Suspiró — A pesar de que es su sobrino, sería incómodo que compartiera la habitación con un hombre — Rectificó él — Se quedará en la habitación sola, Ryu tendrá que mudarse a otra habitación, ¿Quién quiere compartir con él? — Miró a los tres jóvenes, pero ellos se mantuvieron en silencio — No hay más habitaciones disponibles, Bankotsu, eres el más joven, así que tú compartes.

El moreno no pudo evitar tensarse — ¿Quieren que me quede en una habitación con Ryu?, no estoy seguro de que pueda compartir con él — Negó con la cabeza, y con las manos.

— ¿Hakudoshi?

— Debe haber alguien con el que se sienta más cómodo que yo — Soltó sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Sesshomaru?

— Nunca — Espetó.

— ¿Cuál es el problema de compartir la habitación con un chico por unos días? — Los cuestionó el mayor al borde de su paciencia — Ryu elige, en qué habitación deseas quedarte.

La aludida dio un respingo y lo miró asustada, centró su mirada en Hakudoshi, que la evitó enseguida, Bankotsu hizo una mueca de desdén y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y masculló un "te mataré".

— Si realmente tengo que tomar esa decisión — Cerró lo ojos y apuntó a Sesshomaru con un dedo.

— De ninguna manera — Gruñó furioso, pero ella no se retractó.

— Muy bien, te quedarás con Sesshomaru — Concluyó animado — Mueve tus cosas.

— No, no lo permitiré, Ryu mirame a los ojos, a ti no te agrada tampoco ¿cierto? — Arrastró las palabras, en donde se escondía una clara advertencia.

— Aún así, voy a estar más cómodo con usted.

— No estoy cómodo, sino todo lo contrario — Siseó.

— Olvidalo — Miroku se puso de pie — Ryu, está bien, vamos a mi casa — Ofreció cansado de que se comportaran como niños — Tu tía puede quedarse en tu habitación, y tú en mi casa.

—¿Q… qué? — Balbuceó aterrada.

— Podemos hacer ejercicio, ir al sauna, será divertido — Sonrió.

— Sesshomaru — Lo miró suplicante — Sesshomaru — Imploró.

El ambarino cerró los ojos, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de su decisión, apretó los dientes y quiso estrangular a la morena — Ryu, sólo mi habitación, solo ven..a mi habitación — Cada palabra le costó lo impensable pronunciarla.

Rin lo miró tan agradecida, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no romper en llanto, en cambio esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— Solo olvídalo, no tienes que aceptarlo, con esa clase de expresión en su rostro — Insistió Miroku.

— Voy a hacer que el convivir juntos sea divertido — Mintió — Vamos a ejercitarnos juntos, ir al sauna juntos, y limpiaremos la espalda del otro — Repitió cada palabra de Miroku — Nos divertiremos.

Rin enrojeció ante la sola mención del sauna y de limpiarle la espalda al ambarino, él le lanzó una mirada envenenada, y ella apartó la vista avergonzada.

* * *

Inuyasha le ayudó a la morena, a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación de Sesshomaru — Sesshomaru, realmente ha cambiado mucho, él trató de echarnos, y ahora está ayudando.

— Él es una buena persona — Aseguró Rin.

— Pero aún así — Hizo una mueca y sacó una barrita de su bolsillo — Toma esto y quedatelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Oh, tienes que ser cuidadosa con esto, no puedes presionarlo en cualquier lugar, esto.. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ninguna razón, pero…si Sesshomaru por algún motivo…— Dudó — Digamos que soy Sesshomaru y empiezo a mirarte raro, como esto — Imitó una mirada de lujuria, o por lo menos hizo el intento — Si su mirada cambia a esto, ve directo y presiona el disparador.

La morena hizo una mueca, y creyó seriamente que el hombre frente a ella se había vuelto loco, y más aún cuando apretó un botón de la barrita negra que sostenía en sus manos, y esta hizo un ruido extraño, eso era uno de esos aparatos que utilizaban los policías para paralizar a los delincuentes, se escandalizó al instante, Inuyasha si estaba loco, ella no podría utilizar eso para lastimar a Sesshomaru, ¿o sí?

— Entiendes, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó él.

Ella asintió indecisa, aún sin cambiar su semblante de asombro.

* * *

La morena caminaba, a duras penas hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru, cargando su almohada y unas pesadas sábanas, recogió su maleta y casi cae al piso por el peso extra, se obligó a avanzar un par de pasos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al ambarino salir de la habitación.

— ¿Estás pensando en mudarte a mi habitación? — La miró escéptico.

— Si mi tía ve mis cosas ella puede pensar que es extraño, y yo ya he empacado mis cosas.

— Es bueno empacar por adelantado, dijiste que te marcharías después de empacar, pero sigues aquí — Entrecerró los ojos.

Ella hizo una mueca de incomodidad — Esto está pesado.

El joven enarcó una ceja — No creo que me pedirás ayuda para mover tus cosas ¿verdad?

— No puedo molestarlo con eso.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca con los labios — En verdad eres un fastidio público — Espetó.

— Es natural para usted pensar de esa manera — Rió nerviosa.

— Ahora ni siquiera te ofendes — Bufó.

* * *

Señorita Kikyo, su personalidad es realmente buena — Alabó Kagome.

— Somos parecidas, deberíamos ser más cercanas en el futuro —Concedió la aludida — También, por favor cuentame secretos de Sesshomaru — Susurró.

— Bien, guardaste mi tarjeta, ¿verdad?

El morena asintió sonriente.

* * *

La noche llegó y Rin se disponía a acomodar las sábanas, al lado de la cama de Sesshomaru, se cubrió con ellas cuando el ambarino salió del baño y caminó en su dirección.

— No lo molestaré, dormiré tranquilamente — Aseguró ella.

— Pero solo la escena de tenerte en mi habitación, se ve peor.

— Lo siento — Agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré dormir allí? — La cuestionó.

— Está bien, no me atrevería a dormir en su cama, sería demasiado abuso — Se sonrojó — Está bien para mí dormir aquí.

Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa burlona — ¿De qué estás hablando?, tú duermes allí abajo — Señaló un lugar alejado de su cama.

— Está bien — Se levantó y arrastró sus cosas hasta el extremo de la habitación.

Minutos después se removía incómoda — No puedo dormir con las luces encendidas — Suspiró con pesadez, contempló el rostro aparentemente dormido del Taisho — Podría apagarlas ahora que él está dormido — camino a hurtadillas y apagó las lámparas, se disponía a regresar pero la imagen de Sesshomaru dormido la atrajo como un imán.

(Still/as ever)

— Se ve diferente cuando está dormido — Enfocó sus labios, su nariz y se detuvo en sus párpados cerrados — Quizá es porque sus ojos no miran tan fieramente, él se ve más amable — Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el aparato que le había dado Inuyasha — Si él supiera que tengo esto se molestaría mucho, lo siento — Susurró — Hoy he visto muchos lados de Sesshomaru — Recordó haberlo visto vulnerable en el restaurante, luego sonriendo y ahora dormido, se tocó el pecho y se alarmó — ¿Por qué está así de nuevo?, mi corazón late rápido y mi cuerpo se siente raro, como si tuviera electricidad — Se exaltó, presionó el aparato más contra su pecho y accidentalmente tocó el botón provocando que una descarga la golpeara dejándola inconsciente, y cayendo sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru.

(End)

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Aleliz , Serenity usagi , RinAsakura162 , Guest , Begeales

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, este capi fue intenso, uff, la persecución del entrometido de Koga, el que Kikyo se enterara de la verdad, ya está planteando alguna maldad, se los aseguro, la fiesta que le preparó Bankotsu a Rin, fue su forma de pedirle disculpas, aunque ahora cree que es gay, los vídeos de Sesshomaru jaja. Ya nuestro amado youkai está cayendo en los encantos de Rin, se cortó el cabello sólo porque a ella le pareció más guapo así, aunque lo niegue.

Soy fan de Irasue, pero en este fic la odio, mira que portarse así con su hijo, y a él le afecta mucho (a diferencia del verdadero Sesshomaru), aunque trate de parecer indiferente.

Otra vez Haku se porta lindo y Rin lo hiere, sin saberlo, pero inconscientemente prefiere a Sessho, y ya se está enamorando de él, pero es gracioso ver que no sabe cómo interpretarlo, la escena del final me encantó, veremos la reacción de ambos al despertar.

Deseo que les guste el capi, y me hagan saber su opinión a través de un comentario.

PD. Disculpen me equivoqué en el capi pasado al poner el nombre de Rin en vez de Ryu, gracias por decírmelo, ya lo corregí ñ_ñ.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Besitos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **(Lovely Day)**

La mañana los sorprendió en la misma posición en que yacían en la noche, cabe destacar que el sueño del ambarino era tan profundo que ni aún con el peso extra que suponía la mitad del cuerpo de Rin sobre el suyo, lo hizo despertar.

 **(End)**

Inuyasha entró a la habitación de Sesshomaru en busca de la joven — Ryu — Lo llamó por lo bajo, pero dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver tal escena, casi cae al piso en su huida, pero decidió armarse de valor e investigar la extraña situación que contemplaban sus claros ojos. A pasos lentos y vacilantes llegó hasta la cama, reparando que en el suelo se encontraba el aparatito negro que le había dado a Rin la noche anterior, lo tomó con dos dedos para luego contemplarlo un instante, salió de la habitación y se sentó en las escaleras dándole rienda suelta a su imaginación de que recreara una posible razón para lo ocurrido — ¿Qué sucedió? — Se preguntó en casi un susurro — ¿Acaso Sesshomaru..? — Negó frenéticamente, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, además era muy extraño que si él hubiese intentado hacerle daño, la joven estuviese dormida sobre el ambarino como si nada, entonces otra idea llegó a su mente — La hermana..ella fue capaz de … — Volvió a negar, esta vez con más energía, clavó sus ojos en el aparato — ¿A quién le disparaste?, oye, oye dime algo — Lo golpeó provocando que lanzara una pequeña descarga, Inuyasha lo soltó y se apartó temeroso.

* * *

Rin se removió un poco dando como resultado que cayera sentada a unos pasos de la cama, levantó la cabeza, aún somnolienta e intentó enfocar a su alrededor.

— Chicos ¿Por qué no bajan? — Kaguya entró sin tomarse la molestia de anunciarse — Ryu — Sonrió — Te levantaste, vamos abajo y desayunemos — Pasó por el lado de su sobrina y se dispuso a despertar a Sesshomaru, que no se había inmutado a pesar del escándalo de la mayor, tomó las sábanas y se las quitó, el ambarino solo se removió dándole la espalda — Líder — Lo llamó, centrando su atención en la espalda baja del joven — Apúrate y levántate — Y sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte nalgada que lo hizo abrir los ojos al instante, debido al susto mezclado con la sorpresa — Ryu levántate, tu tía hizo sopa y los chicos se han vuelto locos por ello — Siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, Sesshomaru se levantó justo a tiempo para ver como la morena era empujada fuera de la habitación por la mayor — Líder apurate y baja — Volvió a repetirle antes de retirarse.

Él no pudo decir nada, aún se encontraba en shock — ¿Qué fue eso? — Masculló — Ahora ¿Qué?.

* * *

Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, Inuyasha y Rin estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras la escandalosa mujer les servía el desayuno — Coman muchos vegetales y caracoles — Canturreaba la mujer.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ellos con su acostumbrado paso elegante, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua.

— Oye líder, siéntate, enseguida traeré tu desayuno.

— No desayuno — Replicó.

— ¿En serio? — Lo miró incrédula por un breve instante, para luego desviar su atención a la comida que servía con destreza para Inuyasha.

— Señora tía de Ryu.. — No sabía su nombre y no tenía interés en conocerlo — Le diré algunas reglas para vivir con nosotros, así que escuche atentamente — Enfatizó sus palabras con ese tono de seriedad que lo caracterizaba — Primero, no toque mi cuerpo cuando usted quiera..

No pudo continuar hablando, porque la mano de la mayor volvió a estamparse contra su trasero, abrió los ojos como platos y quedó petrificado en su sitio, los otros cuatro ocupantes de la cocina giraron el rostro en su dirección.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con reglas a un mayor? — Replicó molesta — Estoy sudando, ¿Dónde está el baño? — Caminó rápidamente en otra dirección.

Las manos de Sesshomaru temblaron, y tuvo que colocar el vaso en la mesa para no dejarlo caer, lentamente llevó una mano a su trasero y la posó en el mismo lugar en el que la morena lo había hecho minutos antes, sus compañeros lo seguían observando perplejos, esperando a su reacción, pero él les dirigió una mirada envenenada y ellos apartaron el rostro, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje oculto en ella.

— ¿Viste? Ella le tocó el trasero a Sesshomaru — Le susurró Bankotsu a Hakudoshi, aún sin salir de su asombro — La tía es genial — Se mofó.

— Sesshomaru conoció a su enemigo natural — Agregó el albino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin e Inuyasha solo intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

* * *

El ambarino y la morena fueron al balcón, ella optó por sentarse en el banco que rodeaba a uno de los árboles, le agradaba estar allí.

Inuyasha se reía a carcajadas por lo que la joven acababa de confensarle — Hermana cometiste un error, así que la electricidad.. — Hizo un ademán con la mano — ¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?

— Sí — Respondió sonrojada, le avergonzaba su torpeza y la risa del ambarino solo empeoraba su estado.

— No lo hubiera adivinado ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Me siento débil y mi cuerpo hormiguea — Hizo un puchero.

— Debe haber un poco de electricidad en tu cuerpo — Concluyó él.

— ¿Entonces cuando de ira el hormigueo?

— Estoy seguro de que cuando tomes un descanso mejorará, y toma mucha, mucha agua — Enfatizó.

Ella asintió un par de veces.

.

.

Fue a la cocina a seguir el consejo de Inuyasha — Debería beber bastante — Comenzó a tomar de un botella.

— ¿Dormiste bien anoche? — Hakudoshi bajó lentamente las escaleras.

— Perdí el conocimiento — Soltó sin pensar.

— ¿Tan bien dormiste? — La cuestionó con un deje de molestia — No fue raro para ti dormir en la misma habitación que Sesshomaru.

— Cometí un pequeño error, pero él no lo sabe — Confesó, volviéndose a sonrojar — A parte de eso estuvo bien — Sonrió.

— ¿Estuvo bien? Entonces, si tú lo dices, ¿ Debería estar aliviado? — La cuestionó.

— ¿Está bien hoy? Ayer..

— ¿Que fui plantado por esa chica? — La cortó.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Te preocupa? — Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados.

— Me sentí mal por usted, porque estaba triste y molesto — Hizo una mueca de pesar.

— Está bien, estaba un poco preocupado porque ella estaba con otro chico, pero parece que ella no está muy preocupada por él, es un alivio — Sonrió.

— A esa chica definitivamente le gustará un chico como usted — Correspondió a la sonrisa.

— Muy bien, confiaré en ti, será mejor que no olvides lo que acabas de decir, no puedes retractarte, prometemelo — Levantó el meñique, Rin lo imitó, aunque dudó en el último instante, temiendo que aún quedara en su cuerpo algún resto de electricidad y afectara al albino, pero cuando él unió sus dedos no sucedió nada.

— Está bien — Se llevó una mano al pecho, tocando su corazón, en busca de la pequeña corriente que la recorría cuando estaba en compañía de Sesshomaru, pero nada ocurrió — Está perfectamente bien, no pasa nada — Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — Hakudoshi la miró sin comprender.

— Algo estaba mal conmigo, pero como tomé bastante agua ahora estoy bien — Aseguró.

* * *

Kikyo caminaba hacia el interior de la disquera, como si fuese una deidad encarnada , todas las fanáticas de A. N. JELL, que allí se encontraban murmuraban lo bonita que era, la morena solo las miraba por encima del hombro.

Se reunió con Miroku y Kagome en la oficina de este.

— Estas son las entradas VIP para la película en la que estoy — Se las entregó al moreno.

— ¿Viniste personalmente a entregar esto? — No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— Vine a pedir su permiso, para que nuestros talentos puedan asistir — Sonrió.

— A la cena especial para la premiere de la película — Explicó Kagome.

— Soy algo tímida, así que no tengo muchos amigos divertidos — Mintió.

— Seguro allí estaremos — Aseguró con una sonrisa.

* * *

— La oficina y salón de ensayos de Sesshomaru deben estar aquí — Mencionó Kikyo a Kagome, mientras avanzaban por un pasillo.

— Ya que estás aquí, ¿Quieres verlo? Debe estar adentro — Propuso la azabache.

— ¿Puedo?

— Vamos — Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, para que avanzaran juntas.

.

.

.

(Without words)

Sesshomaru estaba en su estudio, concentrado en componer una canción, tenía unos audífonos puestos y tarareaba la melodía al tiempo en que hacía algunas anotaciones. Ambas mujeres lo observaban a través de un gran vidrio, Kagome sonreía y Kikyo lo contemplaba embelesada, cada movimiento que realizaba con sus manos parecía una caricia, que lograba hipnotizarla.

— ¿Es tan atractivo? — Cuestionó la estilista.

— Supongo — Susurró.

— Se supone que no sé nada, así que me voy — Anunció Kagome, Kikyo sólo sonrió.

(End)

Sesshomaru reparó en su presencia y se puso serio de golpe, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada — Ábrela — Exigió, pero el ambarino seguía ignorándola — Sesshomaru, abre la puerta — Golpeó el vidrio, pero este siguió sin inmutarse, rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, escribiendo presurosa en ella — ¿No puedes abrir la puerta rápido? — Escribió.

Sesshomaru leyó la nota — ¿No puedes? — Enarco una ceja — No quiero — Repitió lentamente para que la joven le pudiese entender.

Kikyo volvió a describir — Vine a descubrir quién es esa mujer.

— No la encontrarás — Sonrió con arrogancia.

— Te portarás así ¿eh?, no voy a dejarlo pasar — Volvió a tocar el vidrio.

Sesshomaru se retiró los audífonos con calma, se levantó sin ninguna prisa, tomó un bolígrafo y se dirigió al vidrio, luego procedió a escribir en este, diciéndole a la morena que se largara.

Kikyo Chilló frustrada — Yaaaa, abre la puerta —Exigió — Abre la puerta y sal — Lo retó, haciéndole un ademán con la mano — ¿No vas a salir? — Vociferó — Te dije que salgas.

El Taisho con toda la paciencia escribió un par de palabras más "Circuito cerrado de televisión", y añadió una flecha señalando la dirección.

La Nagano giró lentamente la cabeza, topándose con la cámara de seguridad, hizo una mueca de frustración y se marchó maldiciendo a Sesshomaru por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué vino aquí? — Se preguntó cuando estuvo a solas.

* * *

— Ryu, quería conocerte, soy una admiradora — Kikyo esbozó una de sus más falsas sonrisas.

La morena estaba ensayando con algunos bailarines, Inuyasha también se encontraba allí. Que suerte, comenzaron a murmurar todos al escuchar a la Nagano.

— Gracias — La joven le hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?

— Ah… sí.

— ¿Podrás tomarnos una foto? — Pidió con su falsa amabilidad a uno de los presentes.

— Sí claro.

Kikyo tomó por el brazo a Rin, apegándola a su cuerpo, ella se tensó al instante — Ryu, no te ves como un hombre — Le susurró con la intención de mortificarla.

— ¿Qué? — Se asustó y le envió una mirada aterrada al ambarino.

— No eres como un hombre — Insistió.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Intentó zafarse de su agarre.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Solo lo dije porque estaba enojada de que ni siquiera me sonrieras cuando tomé tu brazo así — Le apretó un poco más.

— Oh, lo siento — Forzó una sonrisa.

— Entonces, sonríe — Ordenó.

.

.

— Creo que somos oficialmente exitosos — Le comentó Inuyasha llevándola a una esquina — El hada de Corea es tu fanática, podemos asumir que la mayoría de las mujeres coreanas se han enamorado de ti — Aseguró.

— No me imaginé que yo era un chico atractivo — Se sonrojó.

— A Sesshomaru le gusta Kikyo, a Kikyo le gusta Ryu, eso quiere decir que Ryu le ganó a Sesshomaru — Sonrió victorioso.

— ¿A Sesshomaru le gusta ella?

— Es algo que escuché del presidente Miroku, bueno él es un chico después de todo y es natural que le guste Kikyo, aunque no estoy realmente interesado en ella — Hizo un gesto como restándole importancia.

(Lovely Day)

El cerebro de Rin no proceso el discurso de Inuyasha, su mente quedó congelada en el instante en que le contó que al ambarino le gustaba la morena, su rostro se tornó triste, y enfocó su mirada en Kikyo — Sesshomaru es un buen chico — Musitó, detalló el rostro de la joven, deteniéndose en un broche que lucía en el cabello, con forma de estrella — Es muy hermosa, a Sesshomaru le debe gustar una linda chica como ella — Llevó una mano hasta su corazón, sintiendo la molesta sensación que se asemejaba a una descarga eléctrica — Está sucediendo de nuevo, ah debo beber mucha agua — Se marchó.

(End)

Kikyo la siguió de cerca sin que ella se diera cuenta — Ella parece tan fuera de sí — Comentó con burla — ¿Cómo puede fingir ser un chico? — Se cruzó de brazos.

Hakudoshi y Bankotsu la interceptaron — Toma — El albino le tendió una botella de agua, que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te sientes bien? — La cuestionó el moreno.

— Está bien, estaré mejor después de tomar agua — Aseguró.

— Sino te sientes bien… — El albino fue interrumpido por la llegada de Miroku.

— El presidente te comprará algo delicioso — Agregó Bankotsu.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a Kikyo, quien fruncía el ceño molesta.

— Sesshomaru — Exclamó el moreno.

— ¿A dónde van? — Interrogó el aludido.

— El presidente nos llevará a comer, vamos.

— Ella pretende ser un chico, pero la tratan como una princesa — Masculló furiosa.

— Señorita Kikyo, ¿Puedo tomar una foto?, solo una — Suplicó Inuyasha.

La morena hizo un esfuerzo por no rolar los ojos y en cambio fingió una sonrisa.

— Está bien.

Pasó el brazo de la joven por encima de su cabeza, y justo cuando iba a tomar la fotografía, se percató de la salida de sus amigos — Ryu ¿Dónde estarán yendo? — Se soltó rápidamente del abrazo de Kikyo — Lo siento, tal vez la próxima vez — Salió corriendo en dirección a ellos, gritando que lo esperaran.

Kikyo bufó furiosa — Ella pretende ser un chico, pero recibe mejor trato del que se merece, si ellos supieran que eres una chica, sería una bomba que dañaría a todas las personas cercanas a ti, ¿Como debería exponerlo? — Sonrió con maldad.

* * *

En el restaurante Miroku, Sesshomaru y Rin , se acercaron a escoger su comida.

— ¿Cuando tú y Kikyo lo confesarán? — Interrogó el mayor — Parece que ustedes solían usar trucos para ir a la premiere de su película juntos, el hada nacional y un A. N. JELL, no suena mal — Sonrió.

Rin lo miró con insistencia y el Taisho la fulminó con la mirada, ella retrocedió fingiendo ir a tomar algo de comida.

— No importa si suena bien o mal, no es nada — Aseguró.

Miroku no se lo creyó del todo, pero prefirió cambiar el tema — ¿ Has pensado en volver a hacer la canción?

— Deja que alguien más lo haga, yo no.

— Ella te quiere a ti, de todas formas no se puede hacer nada, de alguna manera lo rechazaré. Hay algo en lo que necesitas trabajar enseguida..con Ryu.

— ¿Ryu? — Lo miró sin comprender.

.

.

La morena se sentó en una silla alejada de los demás, su semblante triste y pensativo no la abandonaba, recordaba una y otra vez lo hermosa que era Kikyo, y dolía, no entendía el por qué, pero dolía mucho, tomó más agua creyendo inocentemente que se trataba de la dichosa electricidad. Bankotsu se sentó a su lado dispuesto a almorzar, pero en el último instante se sentó dejando una silla de por medio.

— ¿Estás tomando agua otra vez? — La cuestionó — Se supone que el estilo bufet es para que comas mucha comida deliciosa

— Sí — Respondió aún ausente.

El moreno se disponía a comer, pero se fijó en el plato vacío de la joven tomó el suyo y se lo colocó al frente — Ryu, no te enfermes, come esto.

Se disponía a marcharse, pero la joven lo llamó en casi un susurro.

— Bankotsu a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan las chicas bonitas ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Usted también es así?.

— Claro, yo soy un hombre, así que a mí también me gustan solo las chicas muy muy lindas — Respondió atropelladamente — Me gustan las mujeres con piernas y rostro realmente hermoso, ¿No es eso normal?, eh, ¿Entonces me deberían gustar los chicos como tú? — Respiraba agitadamente, debido al esfuerzo de hablar rápido.

— Es cierto, yo también soy un chico — Musitó.

— Ryu ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Le arrebató el plato furioso, y se sentó a comer, mientras fulminaba a la joven con la mirada.

* * *

Koga caminaba por la entrada de la disquera, se acercó a un grupo de fanáticas — Oye, ¿Es cierto que Kikyo estuvo por aquí hoy?, ¿No sabes si el líder Sesshomaru y ella están juntos?.

— Eres un reportero ¿cierto? — Lo cuestionó Ayame — Nosotras mantendremos la privacidad de Sesshomaru, así que no intentes obtener algún secreto de nosotras — Comenzaron a ver unas fotografías, mientras murmuraban sobre ellas, Koga se acercó al escuchar que mencionaban el festival de Asia, sigilosamente se colocó tras de ellas, y se impresionó al ver en una imagen a la misteriosa mujer que acompañaba al ambarino aquella noche, sin dudarlo le arrebató la foto a Ayame y salió corriendo a toda prisa, mientras las jóvenes lo perseguían con furia asesina.

* * *

— Ryu, tú irás primero — Le anunció Miroku — La joven casi se atraganta con su comida, Sesshomaru Inuyasha y Hakudoshi, no pudieron evitar mirarla — Antes de lanzar el sexto álbum, lanzaremos la canción de Ryu.

— Ryu no es muy conocido aún — Intervino el manager — Así que un sencillo sería demasiado.

— El reconocimiento debe ser promovido agresivamente, hay una canción que encajará perfectamente con Ryu — Aseguró.

* * *

— Como tu sabes, lanzar el álbum de una canción significa que tendrá que empezar una regular actividad, ¿ Como ella puede hacer eso? — Inuyasha sonaba al borde de la desesperación — Sesshomaru hasta que grabes el sexto álbum, el verdadero Ryu ya habrá regresado, estoy seguro, por favor no dejes que pase hasta que él regrese.

— Con todas las tonterías que arrastran, dibujaré la última línea — Respondió inexpresivo.

— Gracias — Susurró el ambarino.

— Tú, ¿Puedes cantar mi canción? — Miró a Rin.

— Yo…

— Si puedes, quédate, si no vete.

(Still/as ever)

Rin miró con tristeza, la espalda del ambarino mientras se alejaba.

— No puedo decir que este sea el final o no — Inuyasha desvío la mirada.

— Si canto esa canción, ¿ Qué pasaría?.

El manager no contestó, la llevó a una de las oficinas para mostrarle lo que sería su nueva realidad.

— Tendrás que ir a programas de radio y televisión, convertirte en una celebridad — Explicó.

— ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? — Cuestionó sin apartar la mirada del programa de televisión que veía en esos momentos.

— Seguiré tus deseos hermana — Concluyó él, antes de marcharse.

— No es sólo cantar, Sesshomaru hizo eso en un programa también — Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Estás preocupado por tus actividades en solitario? — Hakudoshi entró a la oficina — No te inquietes, nosotros te apoyaremos.

— Es un trabajo que involucra hacer felices a las personas, ¿ Cree que a la gente le agrade por intentar hacer ese tipo de cosas? — Esperó ansiosa su respuesta.

El albino apoyó ambas manos en la mesa que los separaba — Aquí hay alguien a quien le agradarás incondicionalmente — Se señaló a sí mismo — Lo que sea que hagas, yo siempre seré tu soporte, te halagaré y te sonreiré, eso es ser un buen fan, ¿No?.

— Hakudoshi, es un gran persona, como los que me han criado — Sonrió — ¿La catedral de Myung dong, está lejos de aquí?.

— No muy lejos, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No — Se levantó rápidamente — Gracias por consolarme siempre.

Hakudoshi solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

* * *

Sesshomaru me pondré de rodillas, mira me estoy arrodillando — Suplicaba Inuyasha.

— Creo que antes lo has hecho también — Respondió fastidiado.

— Sólo es así, tú escribes la canción con tu sangre, sudor y lágrimas, sólo la cantas en vez de dársela a Ryu, ¿No dijiste que sería un éxito?.

El ambarino sólo esbozó una media sonrisa burlona, y avanzó dejando atrás a Deidara arrodillado en el piso.

El manager se levantó en el instante en que un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular. — Manager, voy con la madre superiora, siento no habérselo dicho antes de irme.

— ¿Irse? — Se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, nuevamente de rodillas — ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Lo cuestionó el Taisho cuando pasó a su lado.

— Ryu se fue, ¿Satisfecho? — Siseó.

(Without words)

El ambarino entró a su auto, y azotó la puerta — ¿Se fue?, ¿Se rindió y se fue? — Puso en marcha el auto a una gran velocidad, estaba molesto furioso.

La joven esperaba ven una parada el autobús, iba vestida de chica, un vestido negro, al igual que el abrigo, las medias y los zapatos, llevaba también una peluca del mismo tono para ocultar el detalle de su cabello.

Estaba a punto de tomar el autobús, cuando sonó su celular.

— Sesshomaru.

— ¿Dónde estás?.

— Estoy en la estación de autobuses cerca de la disquera.

— No te muevas y espera por mí — Ordenó.

.

.

— Sesshomaru — Exclamó al verlo bajar del auto con cara de pocos amigos.

Él le dio un rápido vistazo antes de comenzar a hablar — ¿ Tú te ibas a ir así?.

— ¿Eh? — Miró su ropa — Sí.

— Irse está bien, pero ¿Cómo te puedes ir sin decir una palabra?, ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que explicar tu situación al presidente y a los miembros que no saben nada?, ¿Qué hay de tu tía? ¿No crees que debes irte después de decirle?, ¿ Es todo lo que puedes hacer, huir de repente?, ¿Crees que dejaré que te vayas así? — Le arrebató el bolso — Sube — Ordenó.

Rin se encontraba confundida, no entendía a que se debían todas las palabras del ambarino ni su actitud tan agresiva, por primera vez no había hecho nada para que el se enojara, al menos no algo que ella recordara, aún así obedeció a su mandato.

— Sesshomaru, ¿Entonces me llevará?

El joven ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

(End)

* * *

— La madre superiora está de visita en la ciudad, así que tratabas de encontrarte con ella — Reía un aliviado Inuyasha, mientras hablaba con Rin por el celular — Hermana, debiste decirme que ella vino y así no me hubiese sorprendido — La reprendió con falsa molestia.

.

.

— Regresaré después de encontrarme con la madre superiora, sí tengo ropa de chico para cambiarme cuando regrese — Sonreía mientras hablaba, y Sesshomaru la fulminaba con la mirada unos segundos, luego regresaba su atención a la carretera.

— Como Sesshomaru te está llevando me siento más aliviado a que tomes el autobús, sí, ten una visita segura.

* * *

— ¿Está diciendo que rechazó mi oferta? — Preguntó Irasue en tono indignado.

— No es así, él solo está ocupado preparando la nueva canción, para el nuevo integrante — Se excusó Miroku con una sonrisa — Le presentaré otro productor.

— De ninguna forma, tiene que ser él — Tomó un trago de vino.

— ¿Escogió la canción?

Ella le deslizó un cd sobre la mesa — Prefiero la canción "¿Qué puedo hacer? ", de Sasaki Dai .

— No es su gran éxito.

— Para mí, tiene que ser su canción, esta canción, haz que Sesshomaru la retoque — Demandó.

— Sí, claro — Sonrió nervioso.

* * *

Sesshomaru miraba a Rin por el rabillo del ojo, debatiéndose en si hablar o no — ¿Esa…esa es la verdadera forma de Ryu?

— Sí, es casi — Se sonrojó.

— Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con tu verdadero yo, siento que de alguna manera, tengo que usar lenguaje formal.

— Si se siente incómodo, puedo quitarme la peluca — Hizo el ademán de retirarsela.

— No, está bien señorita Ryu.

— Es Rin — Pronunció en casi un susurro, pero el ambarino la escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Entonces la señorita Rin cortó su cabello para convertirse en Ryu ?

— Lo hice, pero me volví más estilizada después de convertirme en chico — Confesó con una sonrisa.

— Pero debes sentirte triste al cortar tu cabello, después de todo eres una chica — Insistió.

— Aunque mi cabello esté corto, aún soy una chica — Hizo un mohín.

— Aún así, el Ryu que conozco es un chico — Replicó.

— ¿No cree que me veo femenina con este cabello largo y este broche — Se tocó el cabello donde reposaba un broche negro adornado con una flor morada.

— ¿Estás insistiendo en ser femenina, mientras usas un broche en tu falso cabello? — Preguntó impasible.

— Ah, sí.. El broche no luce bien en mi cabello falso — Se entristeció , decidió arrancarlo y usó demasiada fuerza rompiéndolo en el proceso.

— ¿Ves eso? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo — Incluso el broche sabe que no encaja.

— Sí, sabía que no encajaba — Musitó.

.

.

.

— Estamos aquí — Anunció el ambarino estacionándose frente a la iglesia.

Rin se dispuso a bajar, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo — Deja eso y sal — Refiriéndose a el bolso con el cambio de ropa.

— ¿Me llevará cuando regrese? — Preguntó incrédula.

— ¿Cuanto te demorarás?

— Dos horas más o menos.

El asintió.

— Entonces lo veré aquí dentro de dos horas, gracias.

Al quedarse a solas en el auto, reparó en el bolso de la joven, específicamente en el broche roto, lo tomó entre sus dedos — Me siento mal, aún cuando yo no hice que lo rompiera — Bufó molesto consigo mismo.

.

.

.

— Madre superiora — Rin corrió hasta donde se encontraba la mayor.

— Rin — Exclamó sorprendida — ¿Tuviste un tiempo difícil?

— No puedo decir nada, por favor abrázeme fuerte, deme fuerzas — Pidió entre sollozos, lanzándose a los brazos de Kaede, quién la estrechaba fuerte contra sí, y le daba palmaditas en la espalda de forma conciliadora.

* * *

(Lovely Day)

Sesshomaru fue hasta un pequeño local ubicado a orillas de la calle, detuvo su auto, y una señora se acercó a él sonriendo de forma amable — Señora, deme un broche para cabello — Pidió.

— Baje y elija uno, hay una gran variedad — Propuso ella.

— Está bien, solo deme uno.

— ¿Cómo puedo elegir uno si no me dice nada?.

Él apretó los labios un tanto contrariado, sentía que estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo en una conversación sin sentido — Entonces, deme uno más bonito que este — Le mostró el que usaba la joven anteriormente.

— Este estará bien, son 3000 won.

El ambarino lo tomó entre sus dedos, contemplando unos segundos, era bonito no lo negaba, tenía forma de lazo, el fondo negro y adornado con piedrecitas blancas, rebuscó en la billetera la cantidad solicitada, pero no tenía un billete pequeño, le tendió 100000 won, la señora le pensaba dar el cambio, pero Sesshomaru aceleró, lo tenía molesto el insistente sonido de las bocinas de los autos tra de él.

— Oiga joven , su cambio — Gritó la mayor, pero ya el ambarino había desaparecido por la carretera.

.

.

Contempló nuevamente el broche — Lo que sea que diga, es un broche de 100000 won.

Su celular sonó, y lo contestó sin muchos ánimos.

— Soy yo — Dijo una voz femenina.

— ¿Quien?

— ¿No sabes quién soy?, soy yo Kikyo — Contestó molesta.

— ¿Para qué me llamas?

— Adivina por qué te estoy llamando — Puso una voz melosa.

— Voy a colgar — Anunció, fastidiado, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— Esa chica — Sea apresuró a hablar — Hay otra foto de ella, una persona de mi equipo que tomó una foto tuya y de ella corriendo.

Sesshomaru se tensó al instante.

— Deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando hay multitudes — Se mofó.

— Es una mentira — Rebatió, intentado mantener su voz impasible.

— ¿Crees que es una mentira?, entonces piensa eso, sentí que debía llamarte antes de llamar al reportero Koga, entonces.. Colgaré — Sonrió socarrona.

— Oye…¿Dónde estás ahora?

El ambarino fue hasta la dirección que le indicó Kikyo, un parque, ella estaba sentada frente a un gran estanque y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— Viniste tú sólo, solo porque era urgente, cuando ni siquiera abriste la puerta antes — Se notaba la ironía en su voz.

— Muestrame la foto — Exigió.

— ¿Quien es la chica?, por alguna razón ella me parece familiar, ¿Trabaja para tu agencia? — Fingió no saber.

— Dije que me muestres la foto — Endureció su voz.

— Es de tu agencia ¿Cierto?, ¿Es una celebridad? — Intentó de nuevo — ¿Una empleada?, si se la muestro al presidente Miroku, él lo sabrá — Rió.

— Estás bromeando ¿cierto? — Se cruzó de brazos, y la miró con desdén.

La joven soltó una carcajada — ¿Te diste cuenta de eso ahora?, no había foto — Confesó divertida — De ser así, ¿Crees que te hubiese llamado?, la hubiese enviado directamente a los reporteros. Creía que eras más listo.

El ambarino hizo una mueca con los labios — ¿Dónde estacionaste tu auto? — Preguntó de repente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas destruir mi auto?, está lejos — Señaló burlona.

— ¿En verdad? — Esbozó una media sonrisa altanera — Eso es bueno — Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar tomó uno de los zapatos de la morena y lo lanzó al estanque.

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? — vociferó, poniéndose de pie — ¿A dónde vas? — Le lanzó el otro zapato, que fue a parar a la espalda de Sesshomaru.

Él se detuvo en seco, volteó y la fulminó con la mirada, luego pateó el otro zapato, que tuvo el mismo destino que su compañero.

— Loco, bastardo — Seguía chillando como poseída.

— Ahora llegaré tarde por tú culpa — Masculló él, mientras se alejaba.

Rin respondió a la llamada del ambarino — Está bien, no hay problema si llega tarde, yo lo esperaré aquí.

.

.

.

Kikyo caminaba descalza, atravesando una cancha de basketball, intentó hacer una llamada, para que vinieran a recogerla, mientras seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo al Taisho, pero de repente un balón se estrelló contra su cara, los jóvenes llegaron rápidamente a socorrerla, pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba la rodearon, tomándole fotos y acosándola, ella intentaba cubrirse el rostro con las manos, pero le era imposible detener las fotografías de la avalancha humana.

— Deténgase por favor — Pedía sin ningún éxito.

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba por los hombros, y colocaba sobre ella un saco.

— Oh es Sesshomaru Taisho — Exclamó uno de los presentes, los demás comenzaron a murmurar.

El joven apartó a la multitud, con un semblante nada amable — No tomen más fotos — Exigió — Muévanse.

Los presentes obedecieron, dándole paso a la pareja de artistas.

.

.

.

Rin estaba preocupada, ya hacía un largo rato que esperaba a Sesshomaru, y él no se dignaba a aparecer, así que decidió llamarlo.

El ambarino y Kikyo estaban en el auto de él, ella miraba nerviosa su celular.

— Ellos tomaron fotos, todas están en internet — Miraba las fotografías en su celular — Es tan embarazoso ¿Qué haré? — Tiró levemente de sus cabellos — ¿Tú porque hiciste eso? — Desvío la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú y yo… ambos fuimos fotografiados — Dijo con obviedad — Especialmente cuando ellos sospechaban de nuestra relación ¿Por qué me ayudaste? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Porque sé cómo te sientes — Enfocó su mirada en el exterior — Que te tomen fotos aunque no quieras, como alguien que trabaja en la misma área, yo solo te ayudé, eso fue todo — Aclaró, no quería que ella se estuviese imaginando cosas que no eran.

— Bueno, gracias — Susurró.

— ¿Por qué no esperas a tu representante en tu auto?, me tengo que ir.

Ella sacó un pañuelo desechable, y se disponía a limpiarse la nariz, que aún sangraba ligeramente debido al golpe, pero se detuvo un instante — Disculpa — Le tocó el hombro, él la miró — Necesito sonar mi nariz, así que sal del auto — Pidió.

Sesshomaru bufó fastidiado pero optó por hacerlo, entre más rápido se marchara la morena, más rápido podría ir por Rin.

Se apoyó en la parte delantera, dándole la espalda a Kikyo.

La chica limpió su nariz, en ese instante sonó el celular de Sesshomaru, vaciló un momento, pero al final lo contestó al ver el nombre en la pantalla — Ryu.

— Sesshomaru, soy yo, Ryu, estoy esperando, ¿Cuándo llegará?

— Él está ocupado, no lo esperes — Cerró la llamada.

La morena se entristeció, su pecho volvió a doler, y no entendía el porqué, ¿Es que acaso le dolía que el ambarino estuviese con alguien más y la hiciera a ella a un lado? — Supongo que están juntos — Musitó.

El joven consultó su reloj, ya se le había hecho muy tarde, abrió la puerta del copiloto — Ve y espera en tu auto.

— Tienes que esperar conmigo hasta que mi representante llegue aquí — Hizo un puchero, estoy asustada, tú fuiste el que lanzó mis zapatos — Le recordó al ver el semblante molesto del Taisho.

Sesshomaru azotó la puerta y volvió a consultar su reloj, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más molesto.

* * *

La disquera era un caos, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku, respondían las llamadas que no cesaban de hacer los reporteros, preguntando por las fotografías de Sesshomaru y Kikyo que circulaban en internet.

— Las noticias en internet no son ciertas — Negaba el moreno.

— No puede escribir sobre eso — Replicaba — Shippo.

— Ellos estaban allí, pero no estaban solos — Explicaba Inuyasha.

— El representante también estaba allí — Mentía Kagome.

.

.

En la sala de ensayos Bankotsu junto con los bailarines, también observaban las fotografías.

— Pensé que Ryu estaba con Sesshomaru — Pensó Hakudoshi — ¿Entonces qué hay de Ryu? — Se inquietó.

* * *

Rin se agachó junto a un árbol, aún estaba en la calle frente a la iglesia — Supongo que no debí esperar — Se dijo con amargura, reprimiendo las lágrimas — Todavía la electricidad en mi corazón — Se tocó el pecho — Bebí mucha agua, ¿Por qué aún me siento así? — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Supongo que debo ir a casa — Se puso de pie — No puedo ir así — Miró horrorizada su vestimenta — Será mejor que compre ropa — Comenzó a caminar cabizbaja.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles, se iba perdiendo en la belleza de estas — Así que esto es Myung dong — Exclamó maravillada, cureoseo por la ventana de una de las tiendas, en donde vendían maquillaje, de repente su celular sonó.

— Hakudoshi, estoy en Myung dong, justo ahora, no necesitas venir a recogerme — Se alarmó, no podía permitir que se enterara de su secreto.

(You and me)

El albino fue hasta el lugar en que ella se encontraba, se colocó unas gafas de sol y un sombrero, tal vez no pudiese compartir de cerca con la joven vestida de chica, pero por lo menos lo haría a cierta distancia.

— ¿Ya comiste? — Le preguntó él.

— No aún no.

— Si estas es Myung dong tienes que comer kai gooksoo.

— ¿Kai gooksoo?

La joven siguió la recomendación del albino, yendo a un restaurante, pidió el platillo que se veía se sentó detrás de ella, y pidió el mismo platillo, mientras veía como la morena disfrutaba de su comida.

Salió del restaurante y él volvió a llamarla — Estuvo delicioso — Sonrió.

— Porque dijiste que estuvo delicioso, siento que yo también lo comí, ¿Quieres algo más para comer? — La cuestionó.

— Uuhhmm, helado.

— Entonces da vuelta a la derecha.

Rin volvió a obedecer, entrando a una amplia heladería, disfrutaba de su helado cuando la mesera le trajo un plato con donas — Oh, yo no ordené esto.

— Esto es por parte de la casa — Le explicó la mujer.

La mesera se acercó hasta la mesa en donde estaba Hakudoshi — Ya se lo entregué a ella — Sonrió.

El albino asintió complacido.

— Conseguí un helado por cuenta de la casa — Le contó emocionada.

— ¿En verdad?, yo nunca he conseguido uno así, sí que tienes suerte.

— Supongo que tengo suerte cuando se trata de comida, ah necesito comprar ropa, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir buena ropa, pero barata?

— ¿Cuán barato debe ser?

La volvió a guiar, esta vez a una tienda, ella escogió un par de cosas, que no podía ni siquiera medirse, pues sería muy sospechoso, siendo ella una mujer.

—¿Puedo comprar toda esta ropa a ese precio? — Miró a la cajera incrédula.

— Es una venta especial, sí que tienes suerte — Sonrió la mayor.

— Gracias.

Al salir de la tienda Hakudoshi apareció tras la cajera — ¿Cuánto debo pagar?

(End)

.

.

— Gracias a ti Hakudoshi, comí una comida deliciosa, y encontré y pude comprar ropa linda y barata.

— Ryu, realmente quiero decirte algo, ¿Está bien si es algo que te sorprenda?

— ¿Qué va a decirme?

— Si te das vuelta donde estás parado, verás, tú lo descubrirás — Respondió sonriente.

(Still/as ever)

— ¿Hola? — Hakudoshi había colgado. Decidió volver a hacerle caso, volteó hacia atrás y buscó con la mirada lo que le indicaba su amigo, él la esperaba sonriendo a escasos metros, pero entonces su celular volvió a sonar.

(End)

— ¿Ha venido a recogerme? — Preguntó entusiasmada — Estaré allí en breve, se giró y se fue, alejándose de Hakudoshi.

Él hizo hizo el ademán de alcanzarla, pero se arrepintió en el último momento — Tú estabas casi ahí, solo un paso más y me hubieras visto — Musitó con tristeza.

* * *

Rin llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru — Pensé que no iba a venir, así que fui a comprar ropa — Le mostró las bolsas.

— ¿Compraste ropa?, Entonces pudiste haberte ido, ¿Por qué regresaste?.

— Por qué usted me llamó.

— Normalmente soy una persona puntual pero, algo surgió, por eso me retrasé — Desvío la mirada.

— Está bien, volvió para recogerme — Sonrió ampliamente — Gracias Sesshomaru — Voy a cambiarme rápidamente — Abrió la puerta trasera.

— Ryu — Ella, lo miró — ¿Qué tal si dices la verdad acerca de quién eres?, sí la dices, te llevaré con el presidente Miroku y le explicaré todo por ti, te ayudare — Ofreció.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sólo lo miró con el semblante cargado de tristeza, cosa quea él lo sorprendió.

Pasados unos minutos Rin bajó transformada nuevamente en Ryu, los dos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿Realmente vas a quedarte como Ryu?

— ¿Por qué aceptó a Ryu inicialmente?

— Me gustó tu voz — Confesó — Cómo dijo el presidente, tu voz es perfecta para mi nueva canción, era la voz que yo estaba buscando.

— Entonces ¿Puedes aceptar mi voz ahora? — Cuestionó ella — La voz que usted escogió, no pertenece a una falsa Ryu, me pertenece a mí, déjeme cantar su canción, déjeme hacerlo — Pidió con seriedad.

— Si no puedes hacerlo bien, vas a estar fuera — Advirtió.

— Trabajaré duro y me salvaré — Aseguró. El ambarino reprimió una sonrisa.

* * *

Rin y Sesshomaru iban de regreso hacia la disquera. — Mientras sacabas la ropa de tu bolso ¿viste algo? — Interrogó el Taisho.

— No — Lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿En serio?, entonces, cuando estés en casa y desempaques tus cosas, mira cuidadosamente.

— Sí — Tomó su bolso de la parte trasera del auto — ¿Que es esto? — Observó maravillada el broche — Es bonito.

— Sabes eso…

— ¿Es de Kikyo? — Lo interrumpió ella.

— ¿Por qué estás hablando de ella? — Se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

— Ustedes dos estuvieron juntos en la tarde — Pronunció con tristeza, agachando la mirada — Ella contestó su teléfono.

— ¿Esa hada falsa tocó mi celular? — Gruñó.

— Tiene que devolver esto, así que lo dejaré justo aquí — Lo colocó en la guantera.

Sesshomaru dudo un momento, le costaba demasiado confesarle la verdad — Eso no… eso no es de ella, es tuyo — Pronunció molesto, odiaba dar tantas explicaciones.

— ¿Que? ¿Mío? — Abrió los ojos como platos.

— Sí, hiciste tanto alboroto por tu broche sin estilo, yo lo compré porque tenía tiempo libre — Mintió, ya se había visto en la humillación de confesarle que el regalo era de su parte, pero no diría nada que lo comprometiese más.

— Es muy bonito — Se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué solo lo estás viendo? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Porque soy un chico, ahora no puedo usarlo, cuando sea una chica y mi cabello vuelva a crecer lo usaré — Sonrió.

— Entonces supongo que no te veré cuando lo uses, cuando seas una, chica de nuevo, no estarás aquí — Le recordó, y sus palabras le supieron amargas a ambos.

— Sí, verme otra vez como chica, supongo que no pasará de nuevo — Musitó triste.

— Eso costó 100000 won — Cambió de tema, no le agradaba verla triste, ni pensar en el momento en que tendría que partir.

— ¿En serio? — Buscó el precio — No tiene que mentir, no importa si es de 3000 won.

— Yo pagué 100000 won — Replicó.

— Aún si se trata de 3000 won, me sigue gustando.

— Ya te dije que pagué 100000 — Repitió molesto.

— Mire, aquí dice que costó 3000 won — Le mostró el broche.

— Ya te dije que pagué 100000 — Frunció el ceño.

— Sesshomaru, gracias — Sonrió.

— Tú solo espera, vamos a dar la vuelta, y encontraré el lugar donde lo compré — Estaba cansado de la incredulidad de la muchacha — Espera — Su celular sonó.

— Kikyo está aquí, tenemos que resolver la situación, regresa pronto — Le ordenó Miroku — Hay periodistas por todas partes así que entra por la puerta trasera.

* * *

— Todos los reporteros están esperando — Anunció un exaltado Inuyasha — ¿A donde fuiste con Kikyo? — Rin los seguía de cerca.

— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí? — Cuestionó furioso.

La morena al escucharlo preguntar por la joven decidió quedarse atrás, no quería verlos juntos, aún no entendía bien el porqué, pero eso le provocaba mucho dolor en su pecho.

.

.

— Ustedes hablen a solas —Miroku salió de la oficina cuando entró Sesshomaru.

Él le dedicó una mirada envenenada a la morena — ¿Por qué has venido aquí?.

— Para regresarte esto — Le tendió el saco — Y no llegué a decir esto antes, gracias.

— ¿Quieres decir que viniste a propósito aquí, solo para devolverme esto? — Le arrebató el saco de forma brusca.

— Esta situación la deberíamos de resolver ¿No crees?, cuando me ayudaste, dijiste que esto pasaría, pero también dijiste que no habría problema, que incluso si lo negamos, no nos van a creer, entonces, ¿Deberíamos simplemente… hacer esto de verdad? — Se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué? — Enarco una ceja.

— Tú y yo, tener una relación… me gustaría, ¿Qué te parece?.

— No quiero, no quiero decir que tenemos ese tipo de relación, es ridículo — Espetó — Si les digo que no es cierto, la avergonzada serás tú, así que diles que no somos nada y vete.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya — Siseó.

— Fuiste tú quien me dijo que fuera allí y causó una escena — Le recordó.

— ¿Has olvidado por qué te llamé?, te dije que sabía quién era esa chica — Sonrió victoriosa.

— Deja de decir tonterías y vete rápido — Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se marchó.

— Es cierto, Sesshomaru no puedo retroceder, será humillante.

.

.

El ambarino entró al estudio de grabación, Rin se levantó enseguida y caminó a su encuentro.

— ¿Está bien? — Se notaba preocupada.

— No es nada — Se colocó el saco — El sonido de su celular lo alertó, tenía un nuevo mensaje, en el se veía la foto de Rin con Kikyo, enseguida la morena lo llamó.

— Te he dicho que sabía quién era, no estoy bromeando.

— Dímelo otra vez — Exigió él.

— No quiero , estoy demasiado ocupada yendo a explicarle las cosas a los periodistas — Cortó la llamada — ¿Te atreves a rechazarme?.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Rin lo miró preocupada.

— Ryu, te preguntaré una vez más, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Como un chico? ¿Como Ryu?.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

Sesshomaru salió sin decir más nada, dejándola muy confundida.

Kikyo avanzaba rápido por el pasillo, el Taisho tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, tomándola por un brazo.

— Suéltame — Se zafó — Iré y les explicaré todo — Comenzó a alejarse.

El ambarino la volvió a detener, esta vez sujetándole la muñeca, justo antes de llegar a las escaleras.

— Suéltame, ahora ya no puedes callarme.

En un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los periodistas, que se apresuraron a tomar muchísimas fotografías.

(Without words)

Kikyo cerró los ojos y Sesshomaru la imitó, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla, y otra en la nuca de la joven, mientras todos los, periodistas estaban eufóricos, Rin los observaba desde el balcón cercano, posando una de sus manos sobre el corazón y luchando por reprimir el deseo de llorar.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , Aleliz , gcfavela (deseo que ya te encuentres mejor de salud) , RinAsakura162 .

Hola a todass mis queridas lectoras, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero mi salud no anda muy bien, pero no podía dejar el fic sin continuación.

Y entrando en materia, la escena de Inu viendo a Sessh y a Rin en la cama, fue muy graciosa, y cuando Bankotsu se volvió a confundir con las palabras de Rin, pobrecito.

Odio a Kikyo ya ven el porqué, de ahora en adelante se va a ensañar aún más con Rin, y esta pobre niña tan inocente que cree que lo que siente al estar cerca de Sessh es producto de la electricidad jaja. Ya nuestro youkai está enamorándose de Rin, aunque no lo acepte, le molestó la idea de que ella se fuera y se inventó un montón de excusas para detenerla, sin saber que ella solo iría de paseo.

Amo a Haku, no me canso de decirlo, es un amor, y Rin que ni cuenta se da de que la ama.

El beso ooohh Dios, el corazón de Rin se rompió, pero Sessho lo hizo sólo para protegerla, se los aseguro.

Deseo que les guste el capi, y como siempre pido un comentario para saber su opinión.

Besitos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Rin continuaba allí, inmóvil, viendo la escena que hacía que su corazón doliera.

— No quiero mirar, debería darme la vuelta, pero mi cuerpo no responde, ¿Qué puedo hacer? — Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, y la pregunta volvió a aturdir su mente, ¿Por qué se sentía así ante lo que estaba ocurriendo?. Sintió un tirón en uno de sus hombros y como era girada hacia la persona que la estaba tocando — Hakudoshi — Pronunció sorprendida.

El albino giró su rostro para centrar momentáneamente su atención en Sesshomaru y Kikyo que aún continuaban besándose y siendo fotografiados por los periodistas. Miró nuevamente a la joven, la tomó por la muñeca — Vamos — Y comenzó a avanzar con ella alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Kikyo y Sesshomaru estaban en la oficina de Miroku, la joven se veía irritada y él tomaba agua aparentando indiferencia.

— Sesshomaru, eres un gran estafador — Siseó la morena — ¿Puedes beber agua en esta situación? — Inquirió incrédula. Él se mantenía en silencio, cosa que sólo hizo que ella se irritara más — Oye — Se levantó furiosa y arrojó al piso su bolso — Eres un idiota, eres un loco — Pisó con saña el objeto.

— Eres la única que quería actuar como si esto fuera real, sólo estoy haciendo lo que pediste — Se mantuvo impasible.

— ¿Pretender que esto es real? — Se ofendió ella.

— Exacto, como antes sólo estoy pretendiendo que esto es real.

 **Flashback**

Sesshomaru mantenía a Kikyo sujeta por la nuca, estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, y simulaba besarla.

— Déjame, será mejor que me sueltes — Advirtió ella.

— Hay muchas cámaras, si te mueves, la escena del beso saldrá mal, ¿Acaso no es suficiente vergüenza las fotos de hace rato? — Contraatacó él.

— ¿Quieres callarme con esto?

— Sólo tratemos la situación como tu lo sugeriste — Propuso — No te preocupes nunca lo haría de verdad — Sonrió burlón.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— ¿No lo harías de verdad? — Espetó furibunda.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías esperanza de que lo fuera? — Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? — Soltó una carcajada — Nos seas ridículo Sesshomaru, eres un cabeza hueca — Siseó.

— Es la palabra más escalofriante que los antifans de la escuela primaria usaban contra mí — Se mofó él, sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento — Hada falsa, estás realmente asustada — Aseguró.

— ¿Esto debería asustarme? — Lo retó con la mirada — Puedo no haberlo empezado, pero al final seré yo quien se deshaga de ti, te dejaré en ridículo — Amenazó — Hasta que yo diga que se acabó, tú nunca podrás terminarlo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa — Eso da miedo.

— Y no le digas a nadie que lo que hay entre nosotros es falso, si lo haces mi autoestima se sentirá muy ofendida, y entonces revelaré todo sobre Ryu, así que de ahora en adelante haz un buen trabajo fingiendo que esto es real — Sonrió con falsa dulzura.

— Fingir que eres agradable es tu especialidad — Se encogió de hombros — Así que espero que me guíes bien.

— Entonces para empezar llévame a casa — Ordenó — En un día agitado como este supuestamente deberías llevar a la novia a casa., así que actúa como un novio caballeroso.

— En un día agitado como este, deberías decirle al novio que vaya a casa temprano — Rebatió él — Así que finge ser una novia considerada — Se levantó del sofá y se marchó.

¿Oye? ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Señaló la espalda del ambarino, mientras este se alejaba, intentó alcanzarlo, pero su pie se enredó en el bolso que minutos antes había pisado. Chilló frustrada y terminó sentada en la misma silla que segundos antes ocupaba — Sesshomaru eres un cabeza hueca — Masculló — No quiero que sea fingido, quiero que sea real — Musitó.

* * *

Rin se recargó en el barandal del balcón, y Hakudoshi avanzó hasta ella con una botella de agua tras su espalda — Bebe esto — Le entregó la botella.

— Aunque beba agua no sirve — Pronunció con tristeza.

— ¿Estás realmente sorprendido por Sesshomaru? — La escrutó con la mirada.

— Yo estaba.. Yo — Dudó un momento, desviando la mirada.

— Por supuesto que estabas en shock, yo también estaba muy sorprendido, todas las fans de Sesshomaru alrededor del mundo probablemente estén lloriqueando en este momento, mira allí también — Giró su mirada hacia el exterior de la disquera, en donde estaban reunidas un grupo de fans. La morena lo imitó sorprendiéndose.

Las chicas encabezadas por Ayame, lloraban sin cesar.

— También esas personas deben estar muy tristes — Musitó sin apartar la vista.

— Ellas son fans que realmente adoran y aman a Sesshomaru, así que naturalmente están muy tristes.

— ¿Fans? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Sí, fans, Sesshomaru es una estrella, y como tal es extremadamente amado y adorado por mucha, mucha gente — Explicó con paciencia — Gustar de Sesshomaru de esa manera no es malo, tampoco raro.

— Sí, supongo que sólo es una persona de muchas, así que no es único — Musitó ella.

— Exacto — Sonrió — Eso no es único. Si estás triste por él ahora, es porque sólo eres uno de muchos, muchos fans.

— Así que sólo soy un fan — Volvió a centrar su atención en Ayame quien no paraba de llorar.

— Oigan chicas no lloren — Pidió la pelirroja — Como somos verdaderas fans, tenemos que felicitar su amor — Sollozó — Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades — Comenzaron a corear todas, aún llorando.

— Debería felicitar a Sesshomaru, como esas fans están haciendo — Concluyó decidida, pero sin poder borrar su semblante triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el albino.

* * *

Cuando Sesshomaru llego a la casa que compartía con los demás miembros del grupo, se sorprendió ante la fiesta que le tenían preparada, pero su semblante se tornó molesto.

— Felicidades por tu amor — Gritaron al unísono.

— Te hemos preparado todo esto — Le dijo orgulloso Inuyasha.

— Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades — Siguieron coreando y aplaudiendo Rin, Bankotsu, Kaguya y Hakudoshi.

El ambarino los fulminó con la mirada y se marchó sin mediar palabras.

— El líder debe estar realmente avergonzado — Lo disculpó la mayor.

— Le gusta, no sé por qué nos miró así — Se quejó Inuyasha.

— Probablemente está arrepentido de escondérnoslo — Opinó Bankotsu — Esto es una fiesta para felicitar a Sesshomaru, pero sin el invitado de honor se siente un poco desinflado — Se quejó el moreno.

— ¿Qué se arruinó? — Interino la mayor — A pesar de que he preparado todo esto para él, hagamos de cuenta que es para mí — Rió — Preparé un montón de comida, así que, adelante, come mucho — Animó a Bankotsu.

* * *

Sesshomaru entró a su habitación hecho una furia — Ryu, todos ustedes, ¿Me prepararon una fiesta de felicitación? — Se quitó el saco y lo lanzó al piso — ¿De quién es la culpa de que me convirtiera en esto? — Siseó — Está bien, probablemente haces esto porque no sabes, ¿Verdad? — Frunció los labios.

* * *

— Sobrino, sobrino, toma otra bebida — Le ofrecía Kaguya a Rin — Aquí — Le sirvió un trago de licor — Dios mío, los hombres Sasaki son fuertes cuando toman alcohol, ¿Por qué eres tan débil? — Frunció el ceño.

— Tía, creo que estoy borracho — Se excusó ella.

— Ryu apártate de allí — Intervino Bankotsu, ocupando el lugar de Rin al lado de su tía — Tía yo lo beberé, lo haré — Se sentó al lado de la mayor, empujando a la morena en el proceso.

— Muy bien, tómalo — Sonrió.

— Kikyo le jugó una mala pasada a Ryu — Musitó Inuyasha, ganándose la atención de los presentes al ver que la morena salía cabizbaja — Ella deliberadamente vino hacia nosotros, y dijo que era una fan, tomó fotos, y le pasó el brazo por encima. Ahora parece que todo fue por Sesshomaru — Hizo un mohín.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que Kikyo jugó con Ryu? — Inquirió la mayor molesta.

— Así es, es por eso que mi decepción y la de Ryu es muy grande — Agachó la cabeza.

— Vaya, esa chica es astuta — Espetó.

— Ryu, ¿Tu rostro lucía tan triste a causa de Kikyo? — Se cuestionó Bankotsu.

* * *

La morena salió al balcón, deseaba aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Bankotsu la sobresaltó.

— Ryu — La llamó — ¿Quizás te guste?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Tu decepción, ¿No es porque te gusta? — Cuestionó.

— So..sólo soy un fan, no es único — Repitió mecánicamente.

— Que alguien te guste no es un crimen, toma esto — Le tendió un libro — Una escritora de drama que me gusta mucho escribió esto — Explicó — Allí dice que ningún amor es una ofensa que merezca castigo, así que, cualquiera que ame, no importa a quien ames, es inocente — Aseguró.

— Entonces, ¿Yo no pequé? — Preguntó con timidez.

— Así es, ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien te guste?

— Gracias por decirlo de esa manera, Bankotsu — Le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, antes de marcharse.

Él la miró en silencio, mientras se alejaba — Ryu, así que realmente te gusta Kikyo, a mí también, tú…. No fue capaz de terminar la frase.

* * *

El ambarino entró a la sala en la que minutos antes se encontraban reunidos sus amigos, creyendo que aún continuaban con la celebración — ¿Qué es esto?, todo terminó — Frunció el ceño — ¿Entonces dónde está Ryu? — Se cruzó de brazos. Bajó hasta el estudio de música y allí la encontró dormida bajo el piano y sosteniendo en sus manos el libro de Bankotsu. Se acercó a ella en silencio y le pisó un pie, provocando que se despertara sobresaltada y que su cabeza chocara contra el instrumento.

— Sal — Ordenó, pero ella se negó a obedecer, portándose como una niña caprichosa en pleno berrinche.

— Bien — Masculló él, se acercó hasta las teclas y comenzó a presionarla con fuerza, produciendo un horrible ruido que le taladraba los oídos a la joven.

Ella se los tapó, intentando menguar el efecto — No puedo salir, no saldré — Gritó.

El Taisho detuvo el escándalo — Ryu, ¿Es tiempo de emborracharte, causar un accidente y ser escandaloso? — Cuestionó — Tú, ¿Has escuchado la canción que tienes que cantar?.

La joven hizo un mohín — Como es una canción que tú compusiste debe ser buena — Pronunció molesta, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta de lo errada de su actitud — Sesshomaru, soy tu admiradora, admiradora — Recalcó, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

— No necesito admiradoras — Contradijo él con seriedad.

— ¿No las necesitas? — Preguntó en casi un susurro — Necesito ser una admiradora, puedo estar triste y estará bien, además puedo felicitarte — Pronunció con tristeza — Sesshomaru, dejame ser tu fan — Exigió.

— No eres mi fan — Volvió a negar él — Eres una persona especial que cantará la canción que escribí, así que pon atención y escucha atentamente — Tomó asiento frente al piano y comenzó a tocar la que para Rin era la canción más linda que hubiese escuchado hasta el momento.

— Esta canción, es la que me permite estar aquí — Musitó, suspirando con pesadez.

Sesshomaru terminó su interpretación, y se fijó en el cuerpo de Rin, acostada nuevamente en el piso, bajo el piano.

— Mi vida sigue alterándose con Ryu, desde un inicio, no debí haber descubierto que era una chica — Se dijo molesto.

* * *

Rin se encontraba en el estudio de grabación, ese día se grabaría el nuevo tema.

— Sin una palabra me hiciste conocer el amor, sin una palabra me diste amor — Comenzó a cantar.

— Alto, no hay suficiente emoción — Se quejó Miroku — Oye Ryu, tu voz es genial, pero aún así, el sentimiento, la emoción no está ahí.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó apenada.

— De casualidad, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? — Cuestionó el presidente.

Ella sólo se mordió el labio inferior, en respuesta.

— Descansemos un poco para continuar — Pidió Inuyasha.

.

.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Inuyasha se animó a aconsejar a la joven— De la forma que lo veo, esta canción.. Amor, parece una canción acerca del amor de un chico y una chica, ellos quieren verse, ellos esperan por el otro — Suspiró con pesadez — Entiendo que no sabrás nada acerca de esta clase de sentimientos.

— ¿Qué debo saber exactamente?

— Se supone que irás a la tumba de tu padre con tu tía, ¿no?, ve allá y trata de conseguir ese sentimiento de amor con tus padres — Aconsejó.

— Daré lo mejor de mí — Aseguró ella.

— Si Sesshomaru escribió la canción, por lo menos debió ayudarte, en vez de empezar un romance escandaloso — Se quejó indignado.

* * *

— Hola, estoy aquí con el hada de la nación, no, ahora quiero decir el amor de A. N. JELL — Sonrió una periodista a la cámara — La señorita Kikyo Nagano, en la premiere VIP de su nueva película, vamos a conversar con ella. Hola señorita Kikyo, ¿Cómo se siente?.

— Muy nerviosa, espero que disfruten mi nueva película — Respondió con su acostumbrada falsa amabilidad.

— ¿Puede decirnos levemente de que trata la película?

— Amor… — Respondió sonrojándose.

— ¡Oh! Mira allá, tu verdadero amor, Sesshomaru Taisho está llegando — Anunció emocionada — Vengan por aquí, por aquí — Pidió al camarógrafo y varios fotógrafos que allí se encontraban, todos salieron corriendo a cubrir la escena del "novio enamorado", que viene a apoyar a su pareja. La morena sonrió ante esto, le agradaba mucho que todos pensaran que el joven y ella eran pareja, aunque nada más alejado de la realidad.

— Trajo a toda la banda — Observó la periodista al llegar hasta Sesshomaru, refiriéndose al resto de los integrantes del grupo — ¿Viniste a ver la nueva película de tu novia?.

— Sí — Respondió secamente, Rin, no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza, le dolía escuchar sobre su noviazgo.

— Pero, hay una escena de beso de Kikyo, como novio ¿No te sentiste celoso? — Continuó la mujer, Kikyo espero expectante su respuesta.

Él la miró directamente, antes de pronunciar un rotundo No.

— Ah, tú debes ver desde el punto de vista del trabajo — Interpretó ella su respuesta — Eso es simplemente genial.

Sesshomaru no apartó su intensa mirada de Kikyo en los pocos minutos que duró la entrevista, tal vez no podía decir abiertamente la verdad, pero con ese simple gesto deseaba transmitirle todo su enfado por la estupidez que ella lo estaba obligando a hacer, Rin y Hakudoshi lo miraron, una triste, el otro intrigado ante las acciones de su amigo.

.

.

— Tú deberías haber dicho que estabas celoso — Se quejó la morena indignada, al estar a solas con el ambarino en su camerino.

— Estaba fingiendo ser un novio de mente abierta — Respondió con simpleza, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿En serio? — Lo miró incrédula — Mi novio de mente abierta tiene que llevarme a la fiesta VIP después del estreno — Sonrió divertida ante el ceño fruncido del Taisho.

— Estos días, he dado en entrevistas y todas las cosas que me pediste que hiciera, pensé que venir aquí hoy era suficiente — Rebatió al borde de su paciencia.

— Soy una fantástica novia, porque tú me adoras tanto me seguirás, eso es todo lo que tienes que fingir, te diré lo que sigue en la fiesta — Se marchó sonriente.

Sí, realmente esa mujer lo ponía al borde de su casi nula paciencia, pero tenía que soportar un poco más, era eso o todos se enterarían del secreto de Rin.

.

.

Caminó hecho una furia por uno de los pasillos, encontrándose con Inuyasha — Debí haber terminado de ver la película de tu novia, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con Ryu, así que me iré temprano, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué? — No pudo evitar formular la pregunta, desde que escuchaba ese odioso nombre todo cobraba mayor importancia.

— Tiene que ver con el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, ella tiene que ir a visitar el pueblo natal de su padre por primera vez — Explicó — Sólo deja pasar esto por esta vez — Pidió con seriedad.

— ¿Sola? — Y ahí iba de nuevo, el maldito interés por Rin.

— Yo voy también, no te preocupes su tía se fue primero.

— ¿En serio? — Lo meditó un momento.

* * *

— Buen viaje — Le deseó Hakudoshi — Toma este tiempo y la distancia para..

— Tranquilizate — Lo interrumpió ella — Trabajaré duro en ello, pero estoy un poco nervioso, es mi primera vez visitando su pueblo natal.

— Si es un lugar agradable, llevame contigo la próxima vez — Pidió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tú también Hakudoshi? — Lo miró sin comprender.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, acortando la distancia, pero la morena retrocedió un poco, la ponía nerviosa tanta cercanía con un chico.

— Yo quiero capturar más perros contigo — Le revolvió el cabello, y ella sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Kikyo salía junto a algunos miembros de su equipo de trabajo, se sentía emocionada, pues ese día tendría la compañía del ambarino todo el tiempo que deseara. El auto del joven se estacionó frente a ella, y una amplia sonrisa adornó sus labios.

— Voy a dar un paseo con Sesshomaru — Anunció a sus acompañantes,y subió al auto — Mi novio es bueno siguiendo órdenes — Pronunció sonriente — ¿Qué tal estuve hoy? — Pero la sonrisa se le transformó en una mueca, y dio un respingo al ver que su acompañante era Inuyasha.

— Sesshomaru tuvo que marcharse para ocuparse de unos asuntos urgentes, me pidió que la llevara a casa — Explicó.

La morena giró en dirección a la ventana y maldijo por lo bajo, miró a Inuyasha y fingió una sonrisa, ocultando su frustración.

* * *

Rin y Sesshomaru iban en el auto de Inuyasha rumbo al pueblo.

— ¿No vas a contestar el celular? — Lo miró la joven por el rabillo del ojo, al escuchar la insistente melodía del aparato.

— Estoy demasiado ocupado conduciendo, así que no puedo contestar —Señaló con obviedad.

— Sólo me quedaré un día, será muy cansado para ti conducir para llevarme y luego regresar — Ese tiempo que estaría en el pueblo deseaba pensar en lo que sentía por él y también encontrar inspiración para la canción, pero teniéndolo cerca le sería prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Quien dijo que conduciría?, hoy y mañana estaré muy ocupado contigo — Anunció.

— ¿Por qué razón tendrías que estar muy ocupado conmigo? — Ladeó la cabeza.

— He oído que cantas horrible —Respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Lo oíste? — Se sonrojó avergonzada.

— Así es, la razón por la que voy contigo, es para entrenarte en el canto. Soy una persona muy ocupada, ahora estoy más ocupado por tu culpa — Fingió molestia.

— Siento mucho ser una carga — Se encogió en su sitio.

El teléfono volvió a sonar insistente — Esto es algo muy molesto — Pronunció furioso, viendo la pantalla del celular.

Rin sólo lo observó en silencio.

.

.

Se detuvieron frente a un lago, Sesshomaru se encontraba recostado en la parte delantera del auto observando ensimismado el paisaje, mientras Rin corría en su dirección con dos sodas, le entregó una y él la contempló durante unos segundos.

— Es completamente rural — Comentó si apartar la vista del paisaje — La vista es hermosa, el aire es fresco, me gusta estar aquí, es muy tranquilo, he estado cansado estos últimos días, creo que voy a descansar bien aquí — Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un gruñido de su parte, al abrir la lata, el contenido de esta se precipitó hacia él, mojándole la pulcra camisa blanca y manchandola en el proceso — ¿Qué es esto? — Miró furioso a Rin.

— Lo siento — Dijo apenada — Creo que sacudí la lata mientras venía hacia acá.

— Me olvidé por unos momentos que tú eres una creadora de problemas — Espetó sacudiéndose la camisa, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando creí que podría descansar estando cerca de ti? — Inquirió con tono gélido.

— Casi estamos en el pueblo, así que la lavaré cuando lleguemos — Aseguró más roja que un tomate por la vergüenza.

Intentó tocarlo, pero él se apartó enseguida — No puedo hacer nada usando la ropa sucia y pegajosa.

— ¿Entonces que se puede hacer? — Hizo un puchero, luego recordó algo que les podría servir.

.

.

Sesshomaru bajó del auto observándose a sí mismo contrariado, específicamente la ropa que usaba en esos momentos.

— Es la ropa del representante Inuyasha, así que es algo pequeña, pero son nuevas — Aclaró, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, se sentía tan incómodo usando unos pantalones que le quedaban por encima de los tobillos y un abrigo demasiado ajustado.

— Tengo que conducir, así que las usaré, pero me pone muy incómodo.

— Te ves genial — Sonrió — Y nada más pasará — Prometió.

Él la miró molesto y Rin apartó enseguida la mirada.

* * *

En el pueblo, Kaguya se encargaba de avisarle orgullosa a todos los vecinos que su sobrino llegaría y que era un cantante famoso.

.

.

— Es la primera vez que visito el pueblo de mi papá, parece bonito.

— ¿No sabes nada de cómo vivía tu papá?

— Lo único que sé es que mi papá escribía canciones y mi mamá era una cantante — Suspiró desganada.

— Supongo que es por eso que puedes cantar un poco — Esbozó una media sonrisa.

.

.

— Ya estamos cerca — Le indicó Irasue a su chofer, iban rumbo al mismo pueblo al que se dirigían Rin y Sesshomaru, el auto de los jóvenes iba justo delante del de la mayor — Ve más rápido — Ordenó, rebasando al otro auto.

— Demonios — Masculló el ambarino — Debí haber traído mi auto.

* * *

— Estos niños son tan famosos que cuando enciendes la televisión ellos están allí — Contó Kaguya emocionada al grupo de personas que se habían reunido frente a su casa para esperar a los jóvenes.

En esos momentos se acercó el auto donde venían Rin y Sesshomaru.

— Se acerca un auto — Señaló una de las presentes.

— No es el auto correcto — Negó la mayor — Los cantantes famosos llegan en grandes autos.

— Pues están viniendo en esta dirección — Replicó la señora.

— Les digo que no son ellos.

— Se detuvo aquí.

— Eso no puede ser — Se asomó un poco.

— Tía — Saludó Rin.

— Ryu — Lo miró sorprendida — ¿Dónde está el líder?

— Él también vino.

La sonrisa de Kaguya volvió a adornar sus labios — Eso es bueno, que el líder haya venido. El líder de la banda también vino — Gritó a los presentes.

Todos giraron en dirección a Sesshomaru cuando bajó del auto.

— ¿Él es un cantante famoso? — Una de las mujeres lo miró incrédula.

— Claro es un cantante pero… — Los presentes comenzaron a marcharse, nadie le creía al ver las ropas que usaba el ambarino.

— Debiste haber llegado en la camioneta, ¿Por qué llegaste en este auto? — Preguntó furiosa — ¿Por qué estás vestido así líder?

— Este es el carro del manager Inuyasha, y la ropa de Sesshomaru se arruinó de camino acá — Explicó la joven con paciencia — Tengo que lavar su ropa, ¿Dónde puedo hacerlo?

— Te quedarás en casa del abuelo, así que vamos a ir allí, estoy muy avergonzada, nadie los reconoció — Masculló.

* * *

Irasue llegó hasta la, tumba de Dai y depositó un ramo de flores sobre ella — ¿Cómo estás?, tengo buenas noticias, la canción que escribiste para mí, voy a volver a presentarla al mundo, deberías estar feliz también — Compuso una mueca de tristeza.

.

.

Sesshomaru se estacionó junto al auto de Irasue — ¿Este es el auto de hace rato? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

— Líder — Lo llamó Kaguya.

— No voy — Espetó.

— Lo sé, te iba a decir que te quedaras aquí — Pronunció aún molesta.

— Regresaré pronto — Anunció la morena.

Al ir avanzando hacia la tumba, se encontraron con Irasue que venía de regreso, pero Rin lo la reconoció, pues usaba un gran sombrero y gafas oscuras.

— ¿Quien se vestiría así para venir a la montaña? — Inquirió la mayor girándose para mirar a Irasue, a unos metros de distancia.

Sesshomaru salió del auto y comenzó a caminar un poco, admirando el paisaje.

.

.

— ¿No hay ningún amigo de mi padre en el pueblo?

— Tu padre quería hacer música y dejó el pueblo cuando era joven, él regresó cuando era tiempo de morir, con ustedes, a encontrarme, ¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Cómo se conocieron y los tuvieron?, cuando murió no escuché nada de eso — Explicó con simpleza.

— Mi padre fue un compositor de canciones, y mi madre una cantante, ¿Nadie más sabía?

— Probablemente haya alguien, pero no hay nadie con quien pueda contactarme.

Ya llegamos, aquí es, pero — Miró sorprendida la tumba — Alguien ya preparó todo, se ve como si alguien recién hubiese estado aquí antes, pero nadie viene.

— Si fue justo ahora, entonces… — La morena recordó a la mujer que habían visto en el camino, y comenzó a correr intentando alcanzarla.

— Ryu, Ryu, espera — Gritó Kaguya sin entender nada.

Rin seguía corriendo sin detenerse, marcó el número de Sesshomaru para que los detuviera, pero él no ó llegar hasta el auto cuando este comenzaba a alejarse — Disculpe, disculpe, espere por favor — Gritaba desesperada sin obtener ningún éxito, pues el auto se marchó.

Resignada y aún jadeante por la carrera llegó hasta el auto de Inuyasha — Si él estuviera aquí, hubiese visto quien era, ¿ A donde se fue? — Miró hacia todos lados.

* * *

El ambarino estaba en un campo cercano, concentrado escuchando música, cuando vio a lo lejos a un anciano que le hacía señas con una mano, al principio se quedó sólo mirándolo, pero luego le correspondió lo que él creía era un saludo, sin embargo se aterró al escuchar al hombre que le decía que corriera, que se alejara, miró en la misma dirección que el mayor y no pudo evitar asustarse al ver al enorme cerdo que venía corriendo hacia él. Comenzó a correr sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

* * *

— Ya encontraron al cerdo y lo regresaron a su casa — Anunció la joven a su tía — ¿No hay noticias de Sesshomaru?

— Incluso un cerdo regresó, probablemente una persona lo haga también.

— Él no sabe cómo andar por aquí, no podrá encontrar los caminos y cuando se ponga oscuro, no podrá ver — Le dijo preocupada — El sol está por ponerse pronto, si no aparece, ¿Qué haremos? — Se pudo imaginar la escena, Kikyo devastada por la pérdida de su novio, Miroku y los demás integrantes de A. N. JELL, desesperados y la fans llorando a mares — Eso no pasará, antes de que suceda debo encontrar a Sesshomaru — Pronunció decidida, ella misma iría a buscarlo.

* * *

Kikyo fue molesta a la disquera, dispuesta a reclamarle al joven lo ocurrido en la premiere — Él ni siquiera contesta el teléfono, iré a ver con qué es qué está tan ocupado — En esos momentos sonó su celular — Él llama — Se sorprendió — Pensé que estabas ocupado — Pronunció molesta.

— ¿Es Kikyo Nagano?

— ¿Quién es?

— Algo le ha sucedido a tu novio, creo que deberías venir. Te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje, por favor ven pronto Kikyo — Kaguya colgó la llamada con una enorme sonrisa.

— Entonces ella es una actriz famosa? — Preguntó con curiosidad una de las vecinas.

— Seguro, y ella vendrá hasta acá, esta vez confíen en mí.

* * *

Rin se encontraba en la montaña — Si oscurece será peligroso para Sesshomaru, dijeron que el cerdo vino por esa dirección — Señaló hacia su derecha — Entonces él subió por esta dirección — Señaló el lado contrario, avanzó por allí hasta llegar a la división de dos caminos — ¿Que camino habrá escogido? — Lo meditó un momento, luego recordó que él no podía ver en la oscuridad — Tomaré el más iluminado — Siguió caminando un largo trecho más, hasta que el camino volvió a dividirse, uno de ellos estaba lleno de basura — Él evitaría la basura — Continuó avanzando — Estoy segura de que esta es una de sus pisadas — Se inclinó un poco, al ver excremento de vaca, este había sido pisado, se cubrió la nariz rápidamente — Él pisó excremento de vaca, así que no lo podrá soportar… Agua, necesito encontrar un lugar donde haya agua — Avanzó varios metros más hasta llegar a un río — Estoy segura de que él limpió su piel aquí, debería estar cerca, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru — Comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

— Estoy aquí — Se levantó de una enorme piedra en donde estaba acostado — ¿Por qué me buscas tan desesperadamente? ¿Acaso morí? — Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

— Sesshomaru — Corrió hasta llegar a su lado, sin poder evitar que la preocupación se notara en su rostro al igual que en su voz — Me preocupé por ti, ya que fuiste perseguido por un cerdo.

— ¿Tan rápido llegan las noticias? — Se sorprendió. Ella se sentó a su lado — ¿Qué hay del cerdo?

— El cerdo encontró su casa.

— Yo limpié los zapatos, se ensuciaron luego de caer, y estaba esperando a que se secaran — Se los colocó — Vámonos estoy sediento después de correr tanto.

— Toma, traje una botella de agua conmigo — Se la tendió.

— Que bolso..— Exclamó reparando en el — ¿Por qué es tan grande?

— Empaque varias cosas, mientras te encontraba, esta es ropa limpia, por si tenías frío — Le entregó un abrigo — Una toalla, también empaqué algo de medicina, en caso de que te lastimaras, y en caso de que tuvieras hambre, también traje algo de comida — Sonrió.

— De todas formas, ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

— Pensé en ti mientras te buscaba, en tu forma de pensar, así fue como logré encontrarte.

— Quizás no seas una persona desagradable, ya que viniste todo este camino sólo para encontrarme — Rin sonrió feliz — Vamos — Se puso de pie y la joven lo imitó.

.

.

Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme y luego ser perseguido por un cerdo?, me voy a reír mucho de su ridícula figura — Se mofó Kikyo — Por cierto no creo que haya sido lastimado — Se mordió el labio inferior — De ninguna manera, no es como si un cerdo se lo pudiese comer, ¿un cerdo muerde?, seguro lo mordió por ser tan malo — Concluyó.

.

.

La noche cayó sobre la montaña y los dos jóvenes aún se encontraban caminando camino a casa del abuelo de Rin.

— Rin, más despacio, no puedo ver en la oscuridad — Ordenó

— Está bien, por lo que veo has corrido mucho.

— No estaba huyendo, solamente estaba evitándolo — Contestó molesto — ¿Crees que estaría tan asustado de ese cerdo para huir?, es asqueroso y sucio, sólo lo evité.

— Tienes razón — Concedió ella.

Se escuchó un ruido que alertó al ambarino — Escuchaste ese sonido raro ¿verdad?.

— Sí lo escuché, ¿Será algún animal de la montaña?, no estamos tan adentrados en ella.

— Pero aún así una montaña es una montaña — Contradijo él.

El ruido volvió a escucharse, ahora más cerca — ¿Hay conejos aquí? — Miró a todos lados.

— ¿Conejos? ¿Por qué? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Realmente odio a los conejos — Siseó.

— Los conejos son lindos e inocentes, ¿Por qué no te gustan? — Ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez has sido mordida por un conejo?, si no lo has sido no hables — Ordenó — Se veía lindo y calmado, así que lo quería como mascota y me mordió muy fuerte — Se miró uno de sus dedos índice — Los conejos son peligrosos.

— Aaah.. Un conejo te mordió en el dedo — Intentó tocarlo, pero él lo apartó enseguida.

— Ahora que lo pienso Ryu, tú pareces calmada, pero en realidad eres peligrosa — Entrecerró los ojos — Eres como un conejo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy como un conejo — Hizo un puchero.

— Sí, lo eres — Aseguró.

— Entonces probablemente no te guste esta canción, conejo de la montaña.

— Para eso — Ordenó.

— ¿A dónde estás yendo?, esperando, esperando, huyendo, ¿A dónde estás yendo?.

— Dije que pararas eso — Volvió a ordenar.

Llegarona un pequeño parque, en donde había un frondoso árbol y un banco bajo este.

— Estamos casi cerca, así que descansemos un rato — Tomaron asiento.

— Me duelen las piernas y estoy cansado, pero aún no puedo ver ni una sola cosa — Se quejó molesto.

— Entonces esperemos un rato aquí — Concedió — Vaya, que hermoso, las estrellas están brillantes esta noche — Las observó maravillada.

— Apenas puedo verte, ¿Crees que puedo ver las estrellas? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Entonces, ¿Puedes ver la luna?.

— Está allí.

— Así que la única estrella que puedes mirar es la luna.

— La luna no es una estrella — Contradijo él.

— ¿No es una estrella incluso si fuese la más brillante? — Lo observó sorprendida.

— La luna sólo refleja la luz del sol, las estrellas se reflejan a sí mismas como el sol la luna refleja la luz del sol y brilla — Explicó él, sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

— Aún si sólo refleja la luz del sol, la luna sigue siendo inútil — Replicó — Más útil que la luz del sol durante un día lleno de luz, ¿No es el brillo de la luna en la noche más útil?.

— El hecho de que el día sea brillante es gracias a que ese inútil sol está brillando.

— Oh, así que es eso — Se golpeó la cabeza con un puño.

— Día y noche, el sol como las estrellas lo hace todo.

— Entonces… yo soy como la luna que sigue pegada a ti, que eres como el sol — Resolvió.

— Pero aún así, la luna no es completamente inútil, aunque hay muchas estrellas en la noche, mis ojos sólo pueden ver la luna.

Rin giró el rostro para mirar a Sesshomaru, que seguía observando la luna, sus palabras hicieron que su pecho se oprimiera con un extraño sentimiento — Sesshomaru, yo también, sólo veo una estrella especial justo ahora.

— ¿Qué?, dijiste que había muchas estrellas.

— Aún si hay muchas estrellas, hay sólo una que mantiene un brillo sorprendente, sólo sigo viendo esa estrella — Sus ojos se humedecieron.

— ¿Existe esa clase de estrella? — Miró con mayor interés el cielo.

— Sí, es una estrella que a mucha gente le gusta, si me incluyo con toda esa gente y me gusta esa estrella también, no sería pecado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué necesitarías permiso para que te gustara una estrella?, pregúntale a la estrella, la estás viendo ahora.

— Sí, estoy viendo a la estrella justo ahora — Pronunció con tristeza — Si me gusta, ¿Estaría bien? — Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras que Rin no apartaba la mirada del rostro del ambarino.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en ese momento, pero las luces y el sonido de la bocina de un auto, rompieron el momento, Sesshomaru se giró en dirección al rostro de Rin, y pudo verla claramente gracias a la luz del auto tras de ellos, la joven se asustó y apartó la cara enseguida, no podía permitir que él la viera llorar, ataría cabos y se daría cuenta que estaba hablando de él al referirse a la estrella.

Ambos centraron su atención en la mujer que bajaba de un deportivo rojo y avanzaba en su dirección.

— Kikyo — Pronunció incrédulo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?, dijiste que estabas ocupado, así que, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Lo cuestionó molesta.

— ¿Por qué ella me siguió hasta aquí? — Masculló.

— No contestabas tu teléfono, ¿Qué es tan importante en un sitio rural?, ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado? ¿Qué es este lugar? — Lo bombardeó con preguntas, mientras caminaba en su dirección, tropezó cayendo justo en un excremento de vaca. Sesshomaru no pudo reprimir del todo una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

— Que hermosa mano — Exclamó Kaguya maravillada, mientras limpiaba la mano de la joven — Sólo te arañaste un poco, sanará pronto, pero el olor — Hizo una mueca de asco, tendré que cambiar el agua.

— Apesta — Olió el dorso de su mano — Mi mano está agrietada — Se puso un poco de crema humectante.

— Ya limpié tus zapatos, ahora te los puedes poner — Rin colocó los zapatos de Kikyo en el piso.

— Gracias Ryu, por cierto, parecían muy serios cuando conversaban, ¿De qué estaban hablando? — Inquirió.

— Ah, estábamos hablando sobre las estrellas — Señaló el cielo.

— ¿Hablando sobre estrellas?, entonces seguro no era nada importante, pensé que te estaba diciendo cosas que no te gustaban de nuevo.

— Él no dijo nada que me molestara.

— Entonces es un alivio, él era más sensible cuando hablaba de ti — Sonrió falsamente — ¿Hay algo con lo que lo estabas agobiando?

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió — Sí, hay muchas cosas que he alterado para él, lo siento.

— Yo…no creo que diga algo errado al decir esto, ambos estamos ocupados, así que para poder vernos, tenemos que hacer tiempo, pero si tú acaparas todo su tiempo, me molestaría mucho — Pronunció seria — Por favor, déjanos algo de tiempo a solas.

— Sí, entiendo, de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadoso — Forzó una sonrisa.

— Oh, te cambiaste de ropa — Miró a su espalda, por dónde se acercaba Sesshomaru — Que bueno que le dije a Kagome que me diera algo de ropa — Se acercó a él.

— Si nos vamos ahora no llegaremos tarde a casa, Ryu, vamos — Ordenó.

— ¿Ryu también va? — Preguntó Kikyo fungiendo ignorancia.

— Yo iré después de pasar algo de tiempo con mi tía.

— Sólo ven con nosotros ahora — Frunció el ceño.

Ella fingió un bostezo — Ahora estoy muy cansado como para ir en auto, ¿Por qué no van sin mí?.

— Sí, Ryu está cansado, Sólo déjalo descansar — Lo tomó por el brazo.

— Entonces me voy a dormir, manejen con cuidado — Recomendó antes de marcharse.

— ¿Ryu?, traes mi ropa, y regresas a casa mañana. Ella asintió en respuesta.

.

.

Rin contemplaba el cielo con tristeza — Las estrellas están tan lejos — Musitó abrazándose a sí misma.

* * *

Hakudoshi, Bankotsu y Sesshomaru estaban ensayando, el moreno separó su atención de la batería.

— Sesshomaru, ¿Le dijiste algo a Ryu?, ¿Qué tal si no viene porque te tiene miedo?.

— Tres días han pasado, ni siquiera contesta el teléfono — Agregó Hakudoshi.

— Supongo que vendrá cuando sea el tiempo indicado — Fingió indiferencia, para luego marcharse del lugar.

* * *

Rin contemplaba la ropa del ambarino colgada en un hilo en el patio de la casita rural, debatiéndose en si regresar o no, recordó su rostro y eso la hizo dudar aún más — Quiero verlo — Susurró — No puedo — Negó con la cabeza — Hasta que este sentimiento se vaya, no puedo, pero quiero verlo — Suspiró con pesadez.

— Ryu, Ryu — Su tía llegó corriendo — Él vino de la ciudad para llevarte.

Se puso de pie enseguida — ¿Él vino para llevarme? — Cuestionó incrédula.

— Apúrate y ve afuera.

— Yo…yo, quiero verlo — Resolvió al fin.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, él estaba allí había ido por ella, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad. Llegó sonriente hasta el parque en donde el joven la esperaba de espaldas, el mismo en el que habían hablado esa noche.

— Se… — Pero el nombre murió en su boca, cuando vio a Hakudoshi girarse en su dirección, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella no pudo ocultar su mueca de decepción.

— ¿Esperabas que viniera Sesshomaru? — Preguntó él, poniéndose serio de golpe.

— Hakudoshi — Susurró apenada.

— Esta bien, entiendo que no estuvieses esperando por mí, pero fui yo quien vino por ti — Fingió una sonrisa — Todos están esperándote, ¿No quieres regresar? — Tomó asiento en el único banco que había en el lugar.

— Yo quiero… Yo — Ella lo imitó, agachando la cabeza.

— Ryu, ¿Deseas quedarte aquí?, creo que si es así ya no podré seguir siendo un buen amigo para ti, ¿Quieres eso? — La cuestionó con dulzura.

— Lo siento, yo los estoy decepcionando, estoy pensando sólo en mí. Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, incluso el presidente Miroku… Estoy segura de que todos tendrán problemas por mí culpa, pero nunca ha sido mi intención — Sus ojos se humedecieron.

— ¿Realmente es tan difícil? — Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con pesar en su voz.

— Yo puedo hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Regresaré contigo — Aseguró decidida.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — La miró con infinita dulzura y le sonrió.

— Hakudoshi, por favor, sólo sigue siendo un buen amigo para mí, Disculpa por ser como un bebé — Sollozó.

— Como lo que quieres de mí es a un buen amigo, no haré que las cosas sean más difíciles para ti — Sonrió — Sólo descansa tranquilo a mi lado.

* * *

— Ryu está aquí — Le anunció eufórico Bankotsu, Hakudoshi lo trajo de vuelta.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el ambarino con indiferencia.

— Sí, están en medio de la grabación, ¿Quieres ir? — Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru se marchó algo desanimado, su amigo era tan amargado.

— Si sólo hubieses esperado un día más, hubiese ido a traerte — Murmuró — Ryu, así que eres afortunado — Se dirigió hacia el estudio.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está la condición de Ryu?, Bien, ¿Verdad? — Cuestionó Miroku a Inuyasha — Empieza ahora — Ordenó a la joven.

— Recuerda de lo que hablamos, quieres ver, esperar tanto que no puedes más con ese sentimiento, puedes hacerlo bien — La animó Inuyasha.

Comenzó a cantar, pero en seguida fue detenida — El inicio fue algo débil, intentemos otra vez — Pidió el moreno.

Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entonces lo vio entrar precedido de Bankotsu, sus ojos se anclaron a los suyos por unos segundos, suficientes para que ese sentimiento reprimido explotara en su pecho y saliera por su boca en forma de canción.

— No debí haberlo hecho, debí sólo ignorarlo, como algo que no podía ver, no debí haberlo visto, debí haber huido — En su mente desfilaron varias escenas, cuando abrazó a Sesshomaru luego de que le entregó su preciado anillo, cuando la consoló al enterarse de la muerte de su madre, el día que lo vio tan débil en el restaurante, la primera sonrisa sincera que vio en sus labios, el broche que le regaló, la noche viendo las estrellas en la que directamente ella le confesó su amor.

Debí actuar como si no lo escuchara, Como algo que no podía escuchar, no debí haber escuchado al amor, sin una palabra tú me dejaste conocer el amor, sin una palabra me diste amor, porque tomaste sólo un suspiro y huiste así, sin una palabra el amor me deja, sin una palabra el amor me abandona, preguntándome qué decir después, mis labios cerrados fueron sorprendidos, porque vino sin una palabra.

— Eso es sorprendente — Felicitó Miroku.

La joven salió corriendo, si seguía un segundo más allí terminaría llorando frente a todos, frente a él, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

.

.

Hakudoshi salió tras ella, y la encontró llorando en el balcón, de espaldas a él

— Ryu.

— No me mires — Pidió entre hipidos — Nadie me puede ver así, es muy difícil de soportar, creo que me van a descubrir — Pronunció sin pensar, sin que su mente estuviese clara si se refería a su verdadera identidad o al amor que recién había descubierto por Sesshomaru.

El ambarino se acercó a ellos en silencio, quedando a escasos metros de distancia, el albino lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

— Yo te protegeré para que no te descubran — Pronunció con suavidad — Rin se giró en su dirección y colocó su frente en el hombro de Hakudoshi permitiéndose llorar, él la abrazó consolándola.

Sesshomaru simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Begeles , Aleliz , Serenity usagi , , gcfavela ,

doki doki , Meaow .

Hola a todas mi queridas lectoras, mil mil gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya me encuentro un poco mejor, pero ahora estoy saturada en trabajos y tareas, he allí el motivo de mi demora, pido un millón de disculpas por eso.

Hay otro tema que quería comentarles y es que la traducción del dorama me está costando bastante, mejor dicho los capis están traducidos de una forma extraña, a veces incoherente y por eso verán ciertas palabras o frases raras, algunas las puede maquillar otras siguen sonando raras para mi gusto, espero esto no le reste aceptación al fic. Y bien entrando en materia, Dios que hermosa la escena de las luna y las estrellas, tú eres como la luna awww, y obvio Sessh es el sol jaja, aunque Rin lo compara con una brillante estrella, por el doble sentido de la palabra. La odiosa de Kikyo interrumpiendo asshh la odié, pero que bueno que Sessh no la besó y que la dejó plantada, pero la tía inoportuna la tuvo que llamar. Haku lo sigo amando, y Bankotsu ya se está portando mejor con Rin. Ahora Sesshomaru está viviendo en carne propia lo que Rin sintió al verlo con la bruja esa jaja. ¿Cómo reaccionará?

Deseo que les guste el capi y me dejen un comentario con su opinión, espero poder volver a publicar pronto.

.

.

.

PD. Un millón de gracias a: gcfavela , Serenity usagi , Guest , RinAsakura162 .

Me encantaron sus comentarios a mi Oneshot, sí pensaba hacer un SesshRin, pero me detuve por varias razones, no veo a Inu como la voz de la conciencia de Sessh, tampoco como hermano mayor, y creo hasta cierto punto él es más infantil que Sesshomaru, así que me pareció que encajaba mejor con una Rin pequeña, les quedé a deber el lemon, aunque pues las hormonas de Inu sí se alborotaron un poco jajaja, se quedó con las ganitas, que mala soy lo sé, pero en verdad me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado.

Estoy planeado hacer un nuevo SesshRin, no es en la era Sengoku pero Sessh será youkai, más adelante les daré detalles.

Se me cuidan, nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 8

Su mente estaba en blanco, era tal la impresión ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos que quedó estático, simplemente observando. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos levemente, cuando su cuerpo y su mente volvieron a conectarse, pero aparte de eso no hubo más reacción.

Rin levantó la cabeza, separándose del hombro de Hakudoshi, se aterró al verse observada por Sesshomaru y decidió salir corriendo, escapando del lugar y de esos ojos dorados que la escrutaban.

Él por su parte intentó seguirla, quería exigirle una explicación, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse ante ella, ¿Qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos?, era como si sintiera que ella lo había traicionado, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso estaba celoso?, ¿Sería cierto lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, de que Rin estaba enamorada de Hakudoshi?.

Flashback

Sesshomaru caminaba a toda prisapor el pasillo en busca de Rin, se había preocupado mucho al verla salir corriendo, tras de él iba Inuyasha, murmurando algunas cosas, a las que él no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, hasta que lo mencionó.

— Pobre Ryu, de seguro debe ser muy difícil para él toda esta situación — Se lamentó.

El ambarino se giró en su dirección, como impulsado por un resorte — ¿A qué te refieres?

— A sus sentimientos claro está, todo esto debe ser nuevo para alguien que vivió toda su vida en un convento — Suspiró con pesadez — Por eso no sabe como manejar sus sentimientos hacia Hakudoshi.

— Habla claro Inuyasha — Exigió, intentando que no se notara la molestia en su voz.

— Pues que Ryu está enamorada de Hakudoshi — Aseguró.

Fin del Flashback

.

Hakudoshi lo tomó por el brazo, deteniendo tanto sus movimientos, como el hilo de sus pensamientos.

El ambarino se giró hacia él, en busca de una explicación — ¿Qué te sucede? — Frunció el ceño.

— Déjalo, en estos momentos quiere estar solo .

El Taisho pudo notar que el albino no estaba pidiéndole un favor, por el tono de su voz era muy claro que le estaba dando una orden, pensaba replicar justo en el momento en que apareció Inuyasha, con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está Ryu? — Los miró a ambos.

— Necesitaba estar solo, tal parece que esa canción exigía mucho de él — Sonrió con amabilidad, intentando calmar así al manager.

— Ya veo — Musitó el aludido.

Sesshomaru observó en silencio como se marchaba Hakudoshi, ¿Que rayos le pasaba a ese sujeto?, ¿Desde cuando le daba órdenes?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué él y Rin se tenían tanta confianza, sería posible que.. ? . Tensó la mandíbula, no le agradaba para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

— Pobre Ryu, le exiges demasiado — Replicó Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

Sintió el enorme deseo de golpearlo, pero prefirió irse, él no era alguien impulsivo, no caía en provocaciones tontas y no pensaba comenzar ahora.

* * *

Rin se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano, deseaba pensar, estar sola, su cabeza dolía luego de darle tantas vueltas al mismo tema. Se limpió un par de lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas, levantó la cabeza y enfocó al sonriente chico que estaba sentado frente a ella.

— Bankotsu — Susurró.

El moreno caminó hasta ella — Creo que necesitas distraerte — Le tendió una mano y amplió su radiante sonrisa.

.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la morena se encontraba en la parte trasera de la moto del joven, sujeta fuertemente a su espalda y sintiendo como el aire golpeaba de lleno su cara, en una caricia deliciosa.

Bankotsu no paraba de sonreír y gritar, a medida que se perdían en la avenida.

— Eres muy aburrido — La acusó, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Lo lamento — Musitó apenada.

— De acuerdo, no es para tanto — Rió, para luego aumentar la velocidad.

Bankotsu la llevó a un restaurante, Rin jadeaba, al tiempo en que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, el moreno no estaba en mejores condiciones, y es que habían decidido comer una salsa extremadamente picante.

— Está quemándome la lengua — Se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero.

— Vamos es divertido — La animó — ¿Continuamos? — Preguntó sacando la lengua para abanicarcela con la palma de la mano.

— Continuamos — Resolvió ella, mostrándole la cuchara y regalándole una mirada desafiante.

.

— No hay nada mejor para refrescar que el helado — Aseguró el moreno, mientras caminaban por una plaza y engullía con voracidad dos helados de chocolate. Rin a su lado lo limitaba.

— Estoy de acuerdo, ya siento que mi boca y mi lengua no queman tanto.

El joven soltó una carcajada — Es bueno saberlo — Ahora quiero mostrarte otro lugar — Le pasó uno de sus brazos, por encima de los hombros femeninos, provocando en Rin un respingo, aún no se acostumbraba a tanta cercanía masculina — Vamos — Insistió él.

.

La llevó a un establecimiento de videojuegos, asombrándose de lo hábil que era la morena jugando. Rieron, bailaron y jugaron, durante un par de horas, en las cuales Rin olvidó la tristeza que le producía el incidente con Sesshomaru.

.

Ya había caído la noche, cuando Bankotsu decidió llevarla a un último lugar antes de regresar a la casa.

— Te llevaré a mi lugar secreto — Sonrió el moreno con complicidad.

— ¿Un autobús es tu lugar secreto? — Lo miró incrédula.

Bankotsu asintió, ambos se habían subido a un autobús que iba casi vacío, se sentaron en la parte trasera, lejos de las miradas curiosas, cuidando de mantener en secreto su identidad.

— Cuando estoy triste o simplemente quiero pensar o escapar un rato de todo, tomó el autobús que pasa a esta hora por la estación, es poco concurrido, así evito los fans y puedo pensar a gusto. Al bajar de aquí, siempre llevo una solución a mis problemas, por eso te traje, para que encuentres una solución a lo que te hace sentir triste.

Rin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Te lo agradezco mucho — Su semblante volvió a entristecerse, recordó lo que se había empeñado en mantener alejado de su mente, pero según la recomendación de Bankotsu, esa era la forma de solucionarlo. Se llevó una mano hasta el pecho y lo presionó con cierta fuerza, recargó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran entre la luz y oscuridad de la ciudad fuera de este.

El joven se quedó observando la espalda de Rin en silencio.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada con Inuyasha en el balcón de la casa, se sentía realmente apenada por lo ocurrido en la tarde.

— Lo lamento manager, el presidente Miroku debe estar muy enojado conmigo por haberme ido así — Agachó la cabeza.

— Sí, se sorprendió un poco por tu extraña reacción, pero está muy complacido con tu trabajo, dice que quedó excelente la grabación — Sonrió de forma conciliadora.

— ¿Enserio? — Suspiró aliviada — Eso me alegra mucho, es que me puse muy nerviosa — No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad tras su reacción.

El ambarino asintió — Estuve leyendo que existen ciertos puntos en nuestro cuerpo, que nos ayudan a controlar algunas reacciones y funciones, por ejemplo si presionas así en la oreja — Se tocó la parte baja del lóbulo — Controlarás tus nervios, si presionas la planta de tu mano, te ayudará a relajar la tensión muscular, si colocas tus dedos índices a ambos lados de la sien, te ayudará a disminuir el estrés — Hizo una pequeña pausa — Y cuando haya una persona que te ponga nerviosa, sólo tienes que presionar así tu nariz — Colocó el índice en medio de las fosas nasales y presionó sutilmente, Rin lo imitó — Entre más nerviosa te sientas, más presión debes ejercer.

Rin asintió — Se lo agradezco mucho manager Inuyasha — Sonrió antes de marcharse.

— Pobrecita — Se enterneció — Está tan enamorada de Hakudoshi.

* * *

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Sesshomaru, mientras éste anotaba algo en un papel, al verlo su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado y decidió aplicar la técnica, que minutos antes le había enseñado Inuyasha, presionó fuerte su nariz y se acercó hasta él. Cuando reparó en su presencia el ambarino se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — Frunció el ceño.

— Ah, ¿Esto? — Se señaló la nariz — Es un ejercicio de relajación que me enseñó el manager.

El ambarino entrecerró los ojos — ¿En serio? — Ella asintió — ¿No será que quieres recordarme al cerdo que me atacó?

— Claro que no — Negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de presionarse la nariz.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla, en que se encontraba sentado, caminando unos pasos en dirección contraria a Rin — Viéndote bien ya no sólo pareces un conejo, ahora pareces un cerdo-conejo — Sentenció molesto, logrando que la joven hiciera un puchero.

* * *

Se sentía muy molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que creyera que se estaba burlando de él?, y así la encontró Hakudoshi, sentada en un banco cerca del balcón, sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — La cuestionó, tomando asiento a su lado.

— No es nada — Desvío la mirada.

El albino suspiró con pesadez — Te contaré una historia, había una vez una joven que pertenecía a una banda, era tan torpe que uno de los miembros de dicha banda la descubrió casi de inmediato, pero ella no lo sabía y siguió trabajando duro, ignorando ese detalle.

— Y ¿Por qué él la abandonó si lo sabía?

— Al principio sólo se dedicó a observar porque era divertido, y entre más torpe más divertido se volvió. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, él comenzaba a aburrirse, pero era tan torpe, que volvía a hacerle gracia — Mientras Hakudoshi le contaba a Rin, llegaban a su mente varios recuerdos, como cuando una vez se equivocó entrando al baño de mujeres y causando un gran alboroto, entre las jóvenes que allí se encontraban, también un día de práctica, en que algunos de los bailarines se quitaron la camiseta y la morena apartaba la vista, completamente sonrojada. Al igual que un día en que tuvo que intervenir, porque Miroku pretendía llevársela casi a rastras hasta el sauna. Fingió tener hambre, y le pidió al presidente que los llevara a comer, a lo que él accedió a regañadientes, pero Rin no podía sentirse más feliz y agradecida — Entonces, comenzó a conocerla afondo, y era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a alguien y eso le gustó, después quiso ayudarla cada vez que estaba en problemas — Volvió a recordar un día en que la vio cargar una maleta muy pesada, se acercó hasta ella y le pidió que sostuviera una más pequeña que él llevaba, luego tomó la suya y se marchó. En otra ocasión, Rin estaba agotada luego de una práctica y se quedó dormida, casi cae al piso, si no es porque Hakudoshi se sienta a su lado y coloca el hombro, para que duerma sobre él.

— Entonces ella debe estar muy agradecida, ¿No? — Cuestionó interesada.

— Ella no sabe, te dije que era torpe.

— Pero, ¿Por qué él no le dice la verdad?

— Por la paz de la compañía y por la tranquilidad de ella, para que esté en paz — Sonrió — Pero con el tiempo ella comprenderá lo que él siente. Hace frío, hay que entrar — Le revolvió los cabellos, antes de marcharse.

Ella se quedó allí, viéndolo entrar a la casa. — Hakudoshi es un buen chico, pero no puedo decirle — Musitó — Aunque me sea algo difícil debo continuar con Sesshomaru — Se presionó la nariz con fuerza.

* * *

En la habitación del ambarino, este escribía algunas notas en un pentagrama — Logré trabajar en dos días por ella y está enamorada de Hakudoshi ahora — Espetó — Tks, aunque debo admitir que canta impresionante. Tan enamorada que lloró por él, la odio — Comenzó a garabatear en el pentagrama molesto — Cerdo-conejo, nunca debí bajar la guardia — Pateó las sábanas de Rin — Y ¿Por qué no ha regresado aún?, podría ser que le haya pasado algo — Se inquietó, salió de su habitación a buscarla, bajó hasta la sala — ¿Estará escondida? — La buscó bajo el piano — No está debajo del piano — Se puso de pie — No creo que haya ido con Hakudoshi a contarle toda la verdad o ¿Si? — Frunció los labios, su celular sonó, era un mensaje de voz— Y ¿Ahora quién será? — Se preguntó fastidiado.

— Sesshomaru no quisiera que me entregaras a Hakudoshi — Él esbozó una media sonrisa complacido — Haré lo que tú quieras, saldré de tu camino — Aseguró.

El Taisho subió las escaleras a paso veloz, entró a su habitación y se dirigió hacia el bulto envuelto entre las sábanas.

— Ryu, ¿Estás diciendo que sólo dependerás de mí y no de otro? — Ella asintió, aún envuelta entre las sábanas.

— Y ¿No te parece que eso es una molestia? — Ella negó con la cabeza —Si ya lo sabes no muevas así tu cobertor — Exigió — Dóblalo y a descansar, pretendo no volver a oírte — La joven no contestó, sólo hizo lo que se le había pedido. Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho y se acostó en su cama — La cabeza me duele con ella — Musitó cerrando los ojos, para luego abrir uno y espiar a Rin, pero ella seguía inmóvil, bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, estaban en una sesión de fotos ambos jóvenes posaban y sonreían, mientras el fotógrafo les indicaba lo que debían hacer. Al terminar, Koga se acercó hasta el moreno, para mostrarle una fotografía. — ¿Sabes quién es esta chica?, estaba con Sesshomaru el día del festival, ¿De casualidad la reconoces?, es una chica muy alta.

— El día del festival — Repitió algo confundido — Él estuvo con Ryu todo el tiempo.

— ¿Con Ryu? — Lo miró incrédulo — No puede ser.

— Sí, se lo aseguro, y a esa chica — Miró detenidamente la fotografía — No la conozco.

— ¿Es enserio? — Entrecerró los ojos — Yo le preguntaré a Ryu, para ver si la recuerda, te lo agradezco.

Se marchó dejando a Bankotsu muy confundido.

* * *

El presidente Miroku había ordenado, que grabaran el vídeo de Without words, con Sesshomaru y Kikyo de protagonistas, mientras Rin sería la intérprete. Decidieron llevarlo a cabo en un instituto, simulando que eran estudiantes. Ya comenzaba la grabación y el director dio las indicaciones para la escena.

— Todos deben estarle prestando atención al profesor, menos Sesshomaru, quien estará observando por la ventana, pensando en Kikyo, proyecta tus pensamientos sobre ella, que empieza a caminar hacia el edificio. Ryu vela de reojo, ¿Está claro? — La morena asintió — Y concéntrate — Ordenó, casi gritando.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru, quien jugaba con un lápiz, rozando sus labios con este, acción que la hizo sonrojar. Uno de los extras la miró fijamente, ganándose una reprimenda por parte del director.

— Oye deberías estar más concentrado en la lectura — Le advirtió.

— Yo lo lamento — Se disculpó apenado, aunque volvió a mirar a Rin, pero esta vez el ambarino se dio cuenta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Corte — Gritó el director — Quiero que muevan las luces, quiero que se queden donde están — Refiriéndose a los jóvenes — Nadie se mueva.

La joven seguía contemplando el rostro serio del Taisho, hasta que este le pegó con el codo.

— ¿Qué.. qué debo hacer? — Cuestionó ella algo aturdida.

— ¿Qué hace ese chico viéndote? — Preguntó sin siquiera intentar ocultar la molestia en su voz.

¿Quién es quién? — Ella miró en la misma dirección que el ambarino.

— Actúa raro, ¿Lo conoces? — Inquirió aún molesto.

— No, no conozco a muchas personas aquí — Continuó observándolo por un par de segundos, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, se acercó a Sesshomaru procurando susurrarle — Es un amigo de mi hermano, fue su mejor amigo en la secundaria — Lo miró preocupada — Y ¿Ahora qué?, si no le hago caso, pensará que yo estoy actuando muy extraño — Se cubrió la cara con un cuaderno.

— Sólo ve a saludarlo y fin de la historia — Ordenó con simpleza.

— Yo..yo no me a acuerdo de su nombre — Confesó apenada. El ambarino suspiró fastidiado.

.

.

Sesshomaru interceptó al joven, cuando iba saliendo del aula de clases, lo tomó por el brazo, para que se detuviera — Ya vi que me observaste todo el tiempo, supongo que eres un fan.

— No lo hacía — Replicó molesto — Yo no te veía a ti.

— Te daré un autógrafo, ¿Puedes darme tu nombre? — Tomó una pequeña libreta entre sus manos, ignorando las palabras del chico.

— No quiero ningún autógrafo — Replicó.

— Te pregunté cuál era tu nombre, ¿Escuchaste? — Habló en tono intimidante, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Kohaku Tendo, me llamo — Contestó nervioso.

— Aaah, Kohaku Tendo — Pronunció lentamente.

* * *

Kohaku se sentó en un banco apartado, mirando hacia la nada, Rin llegó hasta él sonriente.

— Hola Kohaku — Saludó entusiasmada.

— Ryu, lograste reconocerme — Se puso de pie.

— Claro que sí, tú eras mi gran amigo.

— Que gusto — La apretó en un fuerte abrazo — Pensé que estabas fingiendo no reconocerme, ahora que eres una super estrella — La apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

— Oye, oye ¿Por qué haría eso? — Intentaba disimuladamente soltarse del abrazo.

Desde unas escaleras cercanas, Sesshomaru contemplaba la escena, visiblemente enojado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Ryu? — Por fin se separó de ella, permitiéndole respirar con normalidad. La miró directamente a la cara — Siempre fue tu sueño ser una súper estrella — Ella rió en respuesta — Y te convertiste en una, que gusto — Exclamó entusiasmado, volviendo a abrazarla con exagerada fuerza.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta ellos, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Kohaku, le molestaba de sobremanera, verlo tan cerca de Rin — Ryu, ya tenemos que irnos a grabar, apresúrate.

Kohaku la soltó — Debes estar muy ocupado, eres la súper estrella — Sonrió, hizo un saludo con el puño cerrado y la morena lo imitó, sin saber realmente cómo hacerlo, él atrapó la mano de Rin con la suya, mirándola extrañado.

— ¿Qué? — Lo cuestionó nerviosa.

— Tenías una cicatriz, aquí antes — Aseguró.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró sin comprender e intentó retirar la mano.

— Si, te cortaste cuando andábamos en bicicleta y te cocieron, aquí te quedó una gran cicatriz, pero no la veo.

— Aaah aah la cicatriz — Rió nerviosa.

— No la escondas — Intervino Sesshomaru — Dile a Kohaku que tuviste muchas cirugías plásticas, tú me dijiste que te hicieron un par de cirugías plásticas Ryu — La miró indicándole que le siguiera el juego.

— Aah, sí — Se soltó del agarre — Cierto.

— Eso hacen las celebridades — Concluyó Kohaku, se le acercó al rostro — Y tu quijada se ve mucho más angosta que antes.

— Es que son las cirugías que me hice — Se tocó el mentón — Pero ya no me veas — Lo empujó un poco lejos de sí.

— Tranquilo, te entiendo — Sonrió.

La voz de uno de los jóvenes del equipo de producción, les anunció que debían estar listos en unos minutos, que podían aprovechar para ir al baño si lo deseaban.

— Oye Ryu, vamos al baño a orinar como antes — Propuso entusiasmado.

Sesshomaru se giró en su dirección, con una mueca de molestia y una mirada asesina.

Kohaku no le dio tiempo a Rin de reaccionar, la abrazó por el cuello y la arrastró en dirección al baño — ¿Recuerdas como mojábamos todo en los viejos tiempos?, ¿Lo olvidaste?.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru aterrada, en una súplica muda para que la ayudara.

.

— Ryu, vamos a hacerlo — La empujó frente al sanitario, mientras él bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y Rin se moría de la vergüenza — Yo ganaba la orina más larga de los dos — Pronunció orgulloso.

Sesshomaru entró al baño, ubicándose al lado de Kohaku — Por lo que veo eres un gran fanático, ¿Cuál es la canción que disfrutas más? — Miró a Rin, para que saliera disimuladamente.

— No soy fanático de las canciones de A. N. JELL — Iba a girar la cabeza, en dirección de la morena, pero la voz del ambarino lo detuvo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿No conoces esta canción?,I will promise you du nun en neo man dam go sara gal kke — Movió la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto con esta a Rin.

— Aaah, I will promise you du par eun neor go sara gal kke — Continuó Kohaku con la letra.

— Listo, ya terminé de orinar — Anunció la morena sonriente.

— Pero, pero.. — Replicó el moreno.

— Bueno ya debo irme —Salió apresurada, con temor a que Kohaku intentara detenerla.

— Oye, fue un honor cantar juntos, en un sanitario con una super estrella, nunca lo olvidaré — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Sesshomaru se quedó observándolo, mientras se marchaba — Si Hakudoshi estuviera aquí, sería él quien tendría que estar cantando contigo en el sanitario — Frunció los labios.

* * *

Koga llegó hasta el instituto en que se llevaba a cabo la grabación.

— Así que Sesshomaru, Ryu y Kikyo, tres celebridades reunidas — Sonrió.

.

.

— Atención — Pidió el director — Estamos grabando la hora del almuerzo. No habrá audio, así que quiero que conversen, coman y conversen, naturales y casuales. Listo.

.

En una de la mesas, Rin comía al lado de Kohaku, frente a ellos estaba Sesshomaru.

— Oye, tu personaje debe ser millonario — Le comentó Kohaku a la joven — Tu menú se ve delicioso.

Ella sonrió — Sesshomaru, el tuyo tiene anchoas, porque eres el personaje pobre — Señaló sin borrar su sonrisa. Él la miró molesto — Te daría de mis huevos, pero no creo que me dejen — Amplió su sonrisa, mientras comía y la mueca de molestia, se acrecentó en el rostro del ambarino.

— Esos huevos me recuerdan a tu querida hermana — Intervino Kohaku de repente, haciendo que Rin casi se atragantara con la comida y tosiera nerviosa — Le gustaban mucho los huevos, entonces tú le dabas los de los demás.

Rin tragó con dificultad — Sí, lo recuerdo — Murmuró.

Sesshomaru masticaba su comida con un movimiento exagerado, como si su alimento fuese demasiado duro. Variando su mirada asesina entre sus dos acompañantes.

— Aunque no me gustaban los huevos, le pedía a mi mamá que empacara unos cuantos y ella se los comía todos — Confesó sonriente.

— ¿En serio? — Lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Tú sentías algo por ella o qué? — Preguntó por fin el Taisho, cansado de tanta meloseria.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa — Creo que por fin podré admitirlo, porque sí, me gustaba su hermana — Se sonrojó.

Rin lo miró con los ojos como platos y Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, por décima vez.

— Era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, así que no podía decirlo — Confesó apenado — Y ahora ya lo dije — Se rascó la nuca nervioso.

La morena no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— Tks, que gracioso — Pronunció con sarcasmo el ambarino.

— Yo no sabía nada — Artículo por fin la joven.

— Mañana me iré al ejército, y he pensado en ella, ya que me iré pronto de este lugar y al verte a ti es como estar con ella — Su sonrojo aumentó.

Rin sonrió y se acomodó con delicadeza, un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — ¿Ah, sí?

— Ryu, no deberías recordarle a tu hermana, ya que eres un chico — Le advirtió el ambarino.

Ella recobró la compostura — Cierto — Carraspeó — Me parece que es verdad.

— Sonaste como un soldado, que gracioso — Rió y juntó su cabeza con la de la joven, mientras ambos sonreían.

Sesshomaru los miraba furioso — Está riéndose, se ve que la está pasando muy bien — Pensó irritado.

* * *

Caminó con la morena fuera del comedor, se detuvo de repente asustándola.

— Ryu, no puedes bajar la guardia, estabas encima de él, Te divertiste mucho?

Ella rió nerviosa — Es que en teoría, era mi mejor amigo — Se excusó.

— Ryu — La llamó Kohaku, acercándose hacia ella.

— Sesshomaru, tengo que ir al baño, ¿Me ayudas a detener a Kohaku mientras vuelvo? -— Salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad al ambarino de replicar.

— Ryu — Intentó en vano alcanzarla.

— Kohaku — Lo detuvo Sesshomaru.

— Ah, hola Sesshomaru, toma — Le entregó un refresco — Escuché que todos viven juntos, apuesto a que es difícil Ryu.

— Jhmp, ya no empieces con eso, no me gusta — Advirtió.

— Y ¿La hermana de Ryu no ha ido a su casa?

— La gemela de Ryu, la he visto varias veces.

Kohaku sonrió como tonto — ¿No es una princesa? — Interrogó.

— Si tú te vas a la armada, sería bueno que invitaras a su hermana, podría despedirte — Sugirió con seriedad.

— Iré a verla cuando termine — Aseguró.

— ¿Cuando regreses? — Se sorprendió.

— Iré a estudiar allá, yo voy a graduarme y seré un buen farmacéutico y regresaré a mi pueblo a buscarla — Pronunció con determinación.

— Y allí ¿Qué harás con ella? — Cuestionó interesado.

— Me quiero casar y estar juntos, y ser felices siendo farmacéutico — Rió apenado — Oye, no quiero que Ryu se entere — Pidió, le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

— Ryu, ella se convertirá en la chica de un farmacéutico — Abrió el refresco y tomó un gran trago.

* * *

La camioneta que transportaba a Kikyo llegó al instituto, la morena bajó de esta y saludó con su fingida amabilidad — Hola a todos — Sonrió.

— Hola Kikyo — Koga salió a su encuentro — Llegas un poco tarde — Señaló.

— Tuve algunas cosas que hacer — Se excusó con amabilidad.

— Entiendo — Gracias al gran escándalo con Sesshomaru, tu película es todo un éxito — Apuntó con un deje de ironía.

— Por publicidad no ando con él — Replicó — Más bien es una relación — Sonrió.

— Ahora el intercambio, porque el vídeo de él será todo un éxito, gracias a ti — Continuó con las insinuaciones.

— Sesshomaru y yo no somos socios en ese sentido — Contradijo, comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de Koga — Hay sinceridad.

— No, ¿Es enserio? — Sonrió burlón — ¿No recuerdas esta antigua foto? — Le mostró la foto del festival.

— Claro, no me sentía muy segura sobre mi relación con él en esos momentos, entonces dije que no era yo, lo lamento mucho.

— Oye, ¿Entonces por qué mientes ahora?

— ¿Qué?

— La chica que está aquí no eres tú — Aseguró — Tú no estabas con Sesshomaru.

— Oiga, me parece riesgoso decirlo — Le advirtió.

— Escuché que Sesshomaru estuvo con Ryu todo el tiempo, creo que sabré quien es ella, si Ryu logra ver esta foto.

— Hágalo entonces — Lo retó — Disculpeme — Comenzó a alejarse — ¿Cuanto más puede saber?, será mejor que se lo cuente a Sesshomaru.

No ves ella, no es Kikyo — Miró la fitogeografía — Ryu debió haberlo acordado con Kikyo, debo sacarle a él la verdad — Resolvió.

* * *

— Chicos atención — Pidió el director — Ustedes deben estar muy cerca conversando — Listos, acción.

Rin y Sesshomaru simulaban estar barriendo, unas hojas secas en el patio del instituto.

— Ryu, vas a ser la chica de un farmacéutico — Le dijo serio.

— Yo no lo seré jamás, no empieces con eso — Hizo un mohín.

— Sería bueno que envíes algunas vitaminas, cuando te vuelvas su esposa — Continuó molestándola — Creo que sería lo menos que yo merezco, ¿No lo crees así?.

— Deberías verte más amigable en este vídeo, hablamos de eso más tarde — Dio por concluido el tema.

— Aja, ahora estás dándome consejos de qué hacer, ¿Ahora ya estás segura? ¿Aseguraste tu futuro con ese chico, o debes tener más? — Inquirió, intentando disimular su enojo.

— Ryu, arroja las hojas como si se divirtieran — Ordenó el director.

Ella fingió una risa, tomó un puñado de hojas y se las lanzó en la cara al ambarino — Sería bueno que te callaras.

Él le respondió de la misma manera, sólo que arrojándole mayor cantidad. La morena tomó la escoba y barrió todas las hojas que pudo en su dirección.

— Pero, ¿Qué haces? — La tomó por los hombros, enredó una pierna entre las de la joven y la lanzó al piso, con él sobre ella, entre gritos por parte de Rin.

Se sentó sobre el abdomen femenino, mientras reía y le seguía lanzando hojas.

— Están divirtiéndose, excelente — Elogió el director — Quiero que continúen.

Sesshomaru seguía prácticamente sepultando a Rin, entre la hojarasca y ella se quedó absorta, contemplando su hermosa risa, no tuvo más remedio que presionar con fuerza su nariz, o de lo contrario, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Al ver ese gesto, Sesshomaru borró de golpe su sonrisa, reemplazandola por su seriedad habitual.

— Corte — Gritó el director — Maravilloso, me encantó esa nariz de cerdo con la que cerraste, quedó.

El ambarino la tomó por una mano y de un sólo tirón la incorporó.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso de nuevo? — La cuestionó molesto.

— Yo sólo lo hice para fingir que la pasábamos bien — Mintió.

— ¿Te divertiste entonces?, ja, maldito conejo-cerdo, quiero volver a ver lo que hiciste, hazlo — Ordenó, golpeándole levemente el brazo — Hazlo — Exigió.

— Oh, Kikyo llegaste — Exclamó el director, ambos jóvenes se giraron en su dirección — Eres hermosa — La elogió, ella centró su mirada en Rin y Sesshomaru.

El ambiente enseguida se volvió tenso con la llegada de Kikyo. La incomodidad entre Rin, Sesshomaru y ella era palpable, aunque ellos intentaron disimularlo un poco. La morena caminó hasta ellos, esbozando una de sus sonrisas fingidas — Los dos se vieron muy bien en escena, se nota que se estaban divirtiendo.

— Creo que eso jamás en la vida — Contradijo él — Una actriz nació para actuar.

— Ah, ¿Ese es un elogio de tu parte?, oye estás lleno de polvo — Le sacudió el saco — Tal vez de las hojas.

Rin los miraba con tristeza, no soportó más y se fue rápidamente de allí.

Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada — Ya que consideras que soy un terrible actor, no me siento agusto contigo, así que tranquila — Espetó.

— ¿Qué?, Tú estuviste excelente, intenta divertirte y te recomenzaré — Sonrió coqueta.

— Jhmp — Esbozó una media sonrisa burlona — Yo no estaba actuando — Se marchó.

— ¿Te divertías con ella entonces?, correcto, diviértete con ella todo lo que te plazca, lo del reportero Koga no te lo diré, tú ya te enterarás.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba en su camioneta hablando por celular.

— Sí papá, no sabía que era mi cumpleaños, celebro el día que dice el acta, así que no me importa.

— Pero te enviaré un obsequio, estarás recibiéndolo hoy, después me dices si te gustó.

— ¿Qué tal salió el concierto?, el asunto con Sara, dile que le envío saludos, me dará gusto, adiós.

— Me gustaría que me recordaras que es mi cumpleaños, en cada año que viene — Susurró a la nada.

* * *

Kikyo caminaba buscando al ambarino por todos lados. — Otra vez Sesshomaru desapareció, Ryu no puede estar con él — De repente se detuvo, al ver a la mencionada en compañía de Kohaku, ambos sonreían y el joven colocaba sobre la mesa un tenis. Rin lo tomó para autografiarlo.

— Que bestia, hablando con un hombre cualquiera, tal vez se disfrazó para estar con muchos a la vez — Caminó hacia ellos.

— Para Kohaku — Escribió Rin.

— Yo te prometo que usaré esos tenis cuando me vaya — Sonrió.

— Toma — Se lo entregó de regreso.

— Oye Ryu, ¿No has visto a Sesshomaru?

— Yo creí que seguía filmando contigo — Respondió.

— Él desapareció en cuanto terminamos, ¿Dónde podría estar?

— Yo fui el mejor amigo de Ryu — Interrumpió Kohaku de pronto — Oye — Le dio un codazo a la joven — Todos los famosos me conocen ahora — Rió — Y es gracias a ti.

— Entonces eran amigos, Ryu ¿Ha cambiado mucho desde el instituto? — Interrogó con malas intenciones.

— De hecho, yo lo veo igual.

— Ah — Sonrió — ¿En serio?, me voy entonces. Esos dos se parecen, sería muy interesante que el reportero Koga los entreviste — Sonrió maliciosa — Así ella estaría muy de moda.

.

— Te lo agradezco Ryu — Sonrió.

— Ni lo menciones — Imitó el gesto.

— Huele esto — Le puso el tenis en la nariz al tiempo en que soltaba una carcajada, Rin cayó sentada en el banco — Yo también oleré tu zapato.

— Noo — Exclamó ella.

El joven logró quitárselo, comparando el tamaño con el suyo — Tú, ¿Son tus zapatos?

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó.

— Ah, nada.

Sesshomaru apareció justo en ese momento — Ryu — Le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, para que se acercara.

— Kohaku, que tengas un gran viaje y cuando vuelvas, llámame de inmediato — Sonrió, salió corriendo en dirección a Sesshomaru y se marchó con él.

— La medida de su zapato era igual ala mia, habrá encogido con otra cirugía.

— Disculpa — Koga llegó hasta Kohaku — Oye, Kikyo dijo que tú y Ryu, fueron muy buenos amigos en el instituto — El joven lo miró extrañado — ¿Es verdad?.

* * *

— Y ¿El esposo farmacéutico? — Preguntó impasible.

— No te burles de mis sentimientos — Replicó — Siempre fue un amigo muy cercano de mi hermano.

— ¿Te despediste? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Sí, pero no se veía muy feliz al respecto, pero ni modo, ¿Se sentirá triste?, hasta le autografíe su tenis — Hizo un puchero.

— Oye, tenías que intercambiar tu tenis, como muestra de tu amor por él.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente — El zapato, mi zapato era distinto — Pronunció aterrada — Era pequeño y más angosta la medida, el suyo era más grande que el mío.

Salió corriendo de vuelta a donde había dejado a Kohaku, y Sesshomaru la siguió algo confundido. Se detuvieron al ver que el joven estaba en compañía de Koga.

— Él ya debió darse cuenta de que no soy Ryu — Musitó angustiada.

— Ryu — Exclamó Koga al verla.

Kohaku miró en su dirección y le sonrió — Ryu ha sido un excelente amigo, es un gran chico, es muy leal, él es mi mejor amigo — Pronunció orgulloso.

Ella sonrió enternecida.

* * *

Los jóvenes se despidieron una vez más.

— Cuando yo me integre al ejército no conoceré chicas y nunca fui bueno para los secretos, hasta luego Ryu.

— Adiós Kohaku — Le tendió una mano, él la estrechó, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, ante la mirada molesta de Sesshomaru.

— Oye en verdad me agrada tu hermana — La soltó y salió corriendo.

— Adiós, cuidate — Gritó y el moreno agitó la mano en respuesta. Rin Sonrió ampliamente.

— Que sonrisita — Masculló el Taisho — Quizás terminen casándose.

— Sesshomaru — Lo llamó Kikyo — ¿Viniste en tu auto?, yo no quiero conducir, me llevas a casa.

— Vine en la camioneta — Replicó.

— Entiendo, conducirás el mío.

— ¿No te pone de malas vivir con esa maldita actitud? — Siseó.

— Ya sabes como soy y nunca me pongo de malas, siempre que las personas no sepan, no es importante.

— Creo que al menos no niegas tu verdadero yo, estoy impresionado — Pronunció con sarcasmo.

— Y te sorprenderá otra cosa, ese reportero investiga sobre Ryu y lo corrí de aquí — Mintió descaradamente.

— No te creo — Replicó.

— Pues cree lo que quieras, cuando las personas lleguen abreme la puerta del auto — Ordenó — Y dame una vuelta, si te pido que cargues mi bolso no te negarás, ¿cierto?

Él la fulminó con la mirada, volteó en dirección a Rin, ambas miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, miró de nuevo a Kikyo, esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a caminar, dejándola con el bolso extendido.

Rin los vio marcharse y sintió una enorme tristeza. — Yo ya no me meteré en su camino — Se prometió.

— Ryu adiós, nos iremos antes — Anunció Kikyo.

La morena se quedó observando como se marchaban y su pecho comenzaba a dolerle de forma horrible.

El auto de Hakudoshi se estacionó frente a ella, el albino bajó con una enorme sonrisa — ¿Qué tal la grabación?

— Hakudoshi — Exclamó sorprendida.

Sesshomaru vio por el retrovisor a ambos jóvenes hablando.

— Hakudoshi es muy amable con Ryu todo el tiempo, ¿No sabe que es mujer?, si lo descubre se molestará mucho.

— No creo que se lo diga, nunca se lo dirá — Aseguró el joven.

.

.

— Vi a Sesshomaru con Kikyo — Pronunció él.

— No tenías que venir hasta acá, podría irme en la camioneta.

— Ya que vine hasta acá, vendrás conmigo en mi auto — Sonrió.

* * *

— Sesshomaru ¿Vamos a comer?

— No tengo hambre.

— Pero yo sí, tengo que comer espagueti por la dieta, y mi lugar favorito está muy cerca de aquí, por favor, párate en ese lugar, ¿Está claro? — Ordenó.

El celular del ambarino comenzó a sonar. — ¿Quién es? ¿Ahora que quiere? — Espetó.

— Quisiera verte hoy — Respondió Irasue al otro lado de la línea — Yo me equivoqué en el restaurante con los camarones, me aseguraré de ordenar algo que pueda gustarte, conversemos en una cena, en el mismo lugar.

— Sigue diciendo lo que le importa sin preguntar y cuelga sin escucharte — Masculló.

— ¿Quién era? — Inquirió Kikyo.

— ¿El espagueti donde era? — Ignoró su pregunta.

— ¿Qué?, allá, da vuelta ahí — Señaló.

Sesshomaru estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron.

— Oye — Le lanzó las llaves y Kikyo las atrapó — Ya te traje, disfruta de tu comida.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? Oye — Guardó silencio al ver que todos la observaban — Te amo, gracias por traerme, adiós — Sonrió.

* * *

— Oye tía ¿Por qué abres éste paquete que estaba dirigido a Sesshomaru?

— No era nada especial — Se excusó la mayor — Él iba a abrirlo igual, ¿Qué diferencia podía tener?

.

— ¿Cómo envuelvo esto para que no se dé cuenta? — Tomó la caja y de esta cayó una nota.

— Es el álbum que querías hijo, feliz cumpleaños, tu querido padre.

— Así que cumple años hoy.

* * *

Sesshomaru entró al restaurante. — Al menos tras 10 años, recordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

.

— Estrenaré otro álbum después de tanto tiempo y me gustaría contar con su apoyo — Irasue hablaba en la mesa con unos periodistas — Miren, es él — Se levantó cuando Sesshomaru llegó a la mesa — Sesshomaru Taisho, hola.

— Yo soy Kenta, del diario de Asia, te entrevisté en una ocasión — Sonrió — Nos informaron que participarás en la canción de la señora Irasue con tu talento, así que quisiera entrevistarte, gracias por venir y cenar aquí.

— Por favor toma asiento, hablemos mientras comemos — Pidió con amabilidad — No puedes comer camarones, ¿Cierto?, fui cuidadosa esta vez.

Él se limitaba a contemplarlos en silencio, con el rostro impasible, aunque en su interior se sentía sumamente decepcionado.

— Vigilando la comida de su preferencia y sus aversiones — Comentó el periodista — Parece que los dos tienen una relación muy cercana.

Sesshomaru se sintió aturdido, ante la farsa que había armado su madre — Lo siento, tengo un asunto personal y no puedo quedarme, lo siento — Se disculpó, evitando mostrar su decepción.

* * *

Rin arregló la caja del regalo que su tía había abierto, colocó sobre ella una foto de Irasue autografiada. — Es bueno que lo guardara, apuesto que le gustará como regalo de cumpleaños, ya que es un admirador — Sonrió satisfecha.

.

Salió al jardín, allí encontró a Bankotsu jugando con Ginta.

— Bankotsu, ¿No vamos a tener una fiesta hoy?.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó el joven confundido.

— Es el cumpleaños de Sesshomaru — Señaló con obviedad.

— Pero hoy no es su cumpleaños — Replicó — Tuvimos una fiesta en primavera, en mayo.

— Es extraño — Murmuró — Le preguntaré a él cuando venga.

— Sesshomaru dijo que no regresaría esta noche — Le anunció — Sólo me dijo por teléfono, que iba a trabajar toda la noche en el estudio.

— ¿Entonces por qué su padre le envió un regalo de cumpleaños? — Musitó confundida.

* * *

Irasue siguió a Sesshomaru hasta el estudio, estaba realmente molesta con él por lo ocurrido en el restaurante.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme así? — Siseó.

— ¿Estabas tan furiosa? ¿Es por eso que viniste hasta aquí?, parece que ya no tienes temor que la gente lo sepa — Rebatió.

— Cierto, ya no tengo miedo, ¿Qué tengo que perder?, francamente estoy considerando revelar que eres mi hijo. Entonces la gente nos notará más — Él la miró sorprendido — ¿Qué, tienes miedo ahora? — Cuestionó con cierta diversión en su voz.

Cerca de ellos, Rin avanzaba en busca de Sesshomaru — ¿Dónde estará? — Miró para todos lados.

— No quiero que esta canción que estoy re-lanzando, pase por alto, quiero que el mundo le haga caso y la escuche, para ese fin te necesito.

— ¿Amaste mucho al escritor de esa canción? — Preguntó en casi en un susurro — Ese amor es la razón por la que me abandonaste, ¿verdad? — Inquirió dolido.

— No te burles de mí así — Replicó — Esa fue la cosa más preciada para mí.

— Esa fue la cosa más horrible para mí — Contradijo él — Por favor vete — Pasó por su lado.

— Pero yo te di la vida — Espetó — Por tu culpa, porque te tuve, perdí lo que era precioso para mí — Escupió con veneno, hiriendo los sentimientos del ambarino — Está bien, debes haber pensado que fue horrible porque te dejé, pero cuando lo perdí por tu culpa, fue horrible para mí también — Sesshomaru sintió un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — Ya que te di la vida, por lo menos ayúdame, a mantener ese amor como un recuerdo.

Él se giró en su dirección con los ojos cristalizados — Si vas a reclamar algún crédito por darme la vida, por lo menos…por lo menos, deberías recordar cuando fue.

— ¿Fue hoy? — Lo miró con cierta duda.

Sesshomaru se marchó entre furioso y destrozado, dejando a Irasue con la interrogante y a Rin atónita, por la noticia que acababa de descubrir.

Caminó por el largo pasillo en penumbras, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, cada vez su pecho le dolía más. No pudo seguirlo soportando y se recostó a una pared, ahogando sus sollozos con una mano, que colocó sobre su boca, las lágrimas salieron sin control, y se odió por ser tan débil, porque a pesar de los años y de ahora ser un hombre maduro, aún le seguía doliendo el rechazo de su madre, como cuando era un niño pequeño.

Rin lo observaba, escondida a escasos metros de él — Madre superiora, mi estrella está llorando en la oscuridad, ¿Qué debería hacer? — Se preguntó en su mente, al tiempo en que lloraba en silencio por él.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , Aleliz , gcfavela , Cath Meow , Guest ,

Esmeralda004 , jdo96 , LilSykesMixer , Hankotsu taishio , miikaa .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, mil gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo hacia este fic, en verdad este capi me costó muchísimo, incluso hay partes en que tuve que inventar el diálogo, porque no aparecen los capis, no sé qué sucedió con la página en la que los veía, la he buscado como loca pero nada. Sé que me tardé un montón en publicar, en parte por este problema y en otra porque aquí en mi país se celebraban las festividades patrias y eso acarrea más trabajo para algunos, incluyéndome.

En fin, deseo que les guste el capi, a mi me hizo reír y llorar. La última escena rompió mi corazón, aunque ¿Ustedes se imaginan a Sessh llorando por Irasue?, a mí me cuesta un poco. Me encantó la escena de Kohaku, los celos mal disimulados de Sessh, y Rin tan inocente que no se da cuenta.

Maldita y entrometida Kikyo. Sigo amando a Hakudoshi, aunque creo que debió confesarle su amor a Rin desde hace mucho.

Bueno, espero que podamos leernos pronto.

Besitos.

PD. Mil gracias Begeles por la página que me sugeriste, me fue de mucha ayuda.


	9. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una silla, dentro del estudio de grabación. Mantenía la mirada perdida, en algún punto indefinido del piso. Las palabras de su madre, seguían resonando en su cabeza, haciéndole preguntarse una y otra vez, porque el ser que le había dado la vida, le tomaba tan poca importancia.

A escasos metros de allí, Rin lo observaba en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos aún escociéndole por el reciente llanto. Miró la foto de Irasue, que sostenía entre las manos, sintiéndose tonta, por haber creído que él apreciaría su regalo.

— Así que es la madre de Sesshomaru — Musitó — No debí haberme escondido así y presenciar su conversación — El sonido del interruptor encendiéndose, la sobresaltó, haciéndola girar en dirección al ambarino. Vio como este tomaba asiento frente a su mesa de trabajo, para luego beber el contenido de su botella de agua.

— Se ha sentido triste — Susurró — Hoy es su cumpleaños, debe estar molesto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por él — Suspiró frustrada.

Entonces vio como Sesshomaru colocaba el envase vacío sobre la mesa y eso le dio una gran idea. Tal vez no podría hacer desaparecer su tristeza, pero intentaría aliviar su malestar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia una tienda, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, para así poder volver al estudio y dejarle la botella llena sobre la mesa, antes de que el Taisho regresara.

Él no lo notó, simplemente tomó un trago y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, colocándose los audífonos, pero con molestia observó, como una de las luces del techo parpadeaba, dificultándole la visión y haciéndolo maldecir por lo bajo.

Rin volvió a correr hasta la tienda y a hurtadillas se coló una vez más en el estudio, solucionando el problema.

Sesshomaru se disponía a reemplazar el foco, cuando se percató de que estaba bien.

— Qué extraño — Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y mirando en todas las direcciones, como en busca de una respuesta. Entonces vio la botella casi llena y una idea llegó a su mente — Ahora que lo pienso, sí es extraño — Susurró — Repentinamente quiero beber café — Pronunció en voz alta, para así poder terminar de aclarar sus dudas — Y quiero uno muy caliente — Agregó.

Rin, volvió a repetir la acción por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión, Sesshomaru la esperó oculto en el pasillo frente al estudio.

— Tks, era Ryu entonces — Frunció los labios — Ryu — La llamó, cortándole el paso. Ella sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza, asustada y confundida— ¿Qué haces? — La cuestionó con voz severa.

Ella rió nerviosa — Sesshomaru yo…

— ¿Ahora trabajas de mensajera? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Es que — Desvió la mirada, sin saber qué más decir.

— Eras tú — La acusó — Estuviste arreglando todo, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué? — La cuestionó — Respóndeme — Exigió.

— Es que yo….vi tu..tu obsequio de cumpleaños — Musitó — Sesshomaru vi tu obsequio — Repitió, pero esta vez con seguridad en su voz.

— ¿Qué? — El Taisho ladeó un poco la cabeza.

— Mi tía abrió el paquete que vino de Estados Unidos y vi lo que tenía — Confesó, al tiempo en que le tendía el vaso con café — Creo que merezco morir — Chilló asustada.

El joven frunció los labios — Ya lo sabía, que causaste otro desastre y así te disculpas.

— Lo lamento mucho, acéptalo por favor — Le tendió una vez más la bebida y agachó la cabeza de forma sumisa.

Él la miró incrédulo — Y ¿Me sobornas con café para pedirme disculpas? Mucho mejor — Concedió — Tomó el café que Rin le ofrecía — Está caliente — Exclamó casi gritando — ¿Por qué está tan caliente? — Le reclamó.

— Es que me pareció escuchar, que querías el café caliente — Susurró apenada — No quiero que te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero te felicito por tu cumpleaños — El ambarino la miró impasible — Siento causarte problemas este día, pero hasta que no te sientas tranquilo, podrás molestarte conmigo — Ofreció, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Hjmp, ¿Cómo?, ahora lo haces parecer como si yo siempre me enojara contigo — Rin hizo un puchero y Sesshomaru suspiró fastidiado en respuesta — Creo que me felicitó la persona más extraña.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y levantó ambos pulgares — Sesshomaru quiero felicitarte.

El ambarino sonrió burlón — Me sobornaste y ahora me adulas, Ryu, estás mejorando — Comentó con sarcasmo. Tomó un trago de café, casi ahogándose al instante de probarlo — Está caliente — Gruñó, separándose el vaso de la boca, en un rápido movimiento.

Rin reprimió una risita, que hizo al ambarino, recuperar su semblante serio al instante.

* * *

Sesshomaru y Rin, fueron a un parque cercano al estudio de grabación, estaban sentados en una banca en silencio, hasta que la morena decidió romperlo.

— Sesshomaru, ya que hoy es tu día, ¿No quieres hacer algo en especial?

— Yo no quería hacer nada — Replicó — Pero tú me sacaste del estudio, creo que ya te lo dije — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Es sólo que cada vez que salimos tú y yo, tú has decidido que hacemos y a ti no te gusta que interfiera con tus decisiones — Ella lo miró casi suplicante, esperando obtener una respuesta positiva de su parte.

— Esta vez haremos lo que tú decidas — Concedió — Haré lo que me digas.

Rin sonrió — En tu falso cumpleaños, ¿Qué hiciste? — Cuestionó interesada.

— ¿En el de antes? — La miró extrañado.

— Sí, ¿Qué hiciste?, si me lo dices te puedo organizar una fiesta — Propuso entusiasmada.

— Creo que… — Dudó un momento — No es tan mala idea — Se puso de pie — Y comenzó a caminar frente a la joven, luego colocó una mano en su barbilla — Debes rentar un espacio grande, donde se puedan alojar a muchas personas.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró sin comprender.

— Y mis invitados — Continuó, ignorando su pregunta — Deben ser especiales, cantantes, actores y comediantes. ¿Tú crees que esas indicaciones las puedas seguir bien? — Interrogó.

— ¿Qué? — Se le desencajó la mandíbula.

— Y los medios de los países de Asia,¿Los podrás conseguir para el día de hoy?

Rin abrió los ojos como platos — ¿En tu cumpleaños organizaron todo lo que estás diciendo? ¿De verdad?

— Sí, el hecho de que tú y yo compartamos una habitación, no significa que sea un chico cualquiera, ¿Qué piensas ahora de la fiesta? ¿Vas a encontrar algo que sirva?.

Ella dudó unos segundos — ¿En Korea en un día así? — Lo miró fijamente — Será caldo de alga — Resolvió decidida.

* * *

Rin lo llevó a un pequeño restaurante, se sentaron en las mesas que estaban en el exterior del local. Ella abrió el envase que continúa la sopa humeante. Le colocó una cuchara desechable y la puso frente al ambarino, que estaba sentado, con una mueca de molestia.

— Es el único caldo que pude encontrar a esta hora — Se excusó.

— Ryu, ¿Se te ocurrió ponerle aceite de ajonjolí? — La cuestionó él.

— Sí, le da un buen sabor.

— ¿Con qué se fabrica el aceite de ajonjolí? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Con semillas de… ajonjolí… eres alérgico, ¿Verdad? — Cayó en cuenta, sintiéndose torpe.

— Por tus tonterías, pude haber muerto en mi cumpleaños — La acusó.

— Lo lamento — Se golpeó la cabeza con el puño.

— Saltemonos esto — Miró con desprecio la sopa — ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

— Este día necesitas un obsequio lindo — Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, no muy seguro de continuar con las locas ideas de Rin.

* * *

La morena lo condujo hasta una pequeña tienda, en donde vendían un sinfín de artículos curiosos, que a Sesshomaru le parecieron basura.

— Y ¿Se supone que aquí debo escoger mi regalo? — Le dedicó una mirada entre molesto e incrédulo.

Rin asintió — Es que no traigo mucho dinero — Hizo un puchero — Además aquí hay muchas cosas lindas — Sonrió animada, intentando contagiar a su acompañante, cosa que no funcionó en lo más mínimo.

La morena recorrió el lugar con la mirada y algo llamó su atención — Sesshomaru mira — Corrió hacia el lugar señalado, seguida por el joven — Son pegatinas de A. N. JELL — Chilló emocionada, mostrándoselas a Sesshomaru — Aquí está Bankotsu, Hakudoshi y tú.

El Taisho le arrebató el papel y lo miró con los ojos ensanchados — Pero, ¿A quién se le pudo ocurrir esta estupidez? — Gruñó, estrujando las pegatinas.

— Pero, ¿Qué haces?, todas están muy lindas.

— Son las pegatinas de A. N. JELL, muy vendidas entre las adolescentes — Les dijo la vendedora a sus espaldas.

* * *

Regresaron al parque a lo alto de uno de los juegos, que parecía la torre de un castillo. Rin jugaba con las pegatinas, mientras Sesshomaru, sentado en el piso, observaba una, aún sin salir del todo de su asombro.

— El presidente Miroku dijo que sólo apareceríamos en rollos de arroz, ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado salir en esta cosa?, es un atrevido — Masculló.

— Los chicos internacionales, son las únicas personas que pueden salir en pegatinas — Aseguró — Y de las tres, la tuya es la más linda — Se sonrojó un poco al decir lo último — Tu imagen es la que más se vende en todas las figuras, quiero felicitarte — Sonrió.

— No sabes que emoción me da — Pronunció con sarcasmo, sin variar su expresión desinteresada — Deberías volverte popular, así tendrías la tuya y estarías aquí.

— Oye Sesshomaru, me gustaría ver hasta dónde podrías volar — Se colocó la pegatina sobre su dedo meñique, empujándola hacia adelante, para que cayera de la torre — No tanto — Susurró.

El ambarino bufó — ¿Crees que soy el único que vuela tan alto? — Se puso de pie — Muévete de allí, aquí va la que tengo yo — Imitó la acción de Rin, pero apenas si logró que cayera unos pasos adelante.

Rin rió burlona — Mira, Hakudoshi voló más lejos que tu caricatura — Se mofó.

— Cuidado que la competencia recién empieza — Advirtió molesto, volvió a lanzar otra, pero cayó más cerca aún — No puede ser — Masculló.

— Mira esa voló muy lejos — Anunció la joven sonriente, al ver la cara de frustración del joven.

— No puede ser — Replicó él — La mía salió defectuosa, voy a poner una queja — Advirtió, mientras Rin a su lado seguía riendo y jugando con las pegatinas, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

* * *

Al regresar a la casa, Rin lo detuvo antes de entrar, llamándolo con suavidad — Sesshomaru, no nos queda mucho tiempo de tu cumpleaños. No comiste sopa, ni recibiste obsequios, no pude hacer nada por ti después de todo — Admitió con tristeza.

Él se giró para mirarla — Con todos los problemas que causaste, no me di cuenta. Si no fuera por ti, hubiera sido aburrido — Confesó — No tendría caso — Apartó la mirada y por unos segundos su semblante se tornó triste.

La morena sintió como su corazón se encogía, al recordar la escena de Sesshomaru discutiendo con su madre. Él hizo el ademán de marcharse — Espera — Lo volvió a detener — Aún faltan 5 minutos, podríamos aprovecharlos, ¿No?.

— ¿En qué? — Cuestionó con cierta molestia.

— Las personas que me criaron me hacían algo, antes de que terminara siempre hacían algo especial.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Esta vez su voz sonó algo curiosa.

— Y tiene que ser especial — Advirtió ella.

— Y si crees que no, ¿Para que lo harás? — Rebatió.

— Tú me dejaste pensar en las decisiones, ahora voy a hacerlo sin preguntarte — Lentamente acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó, como si fuese una frágil pieza de cristal, que pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. De más está decir que Sesshomaru quedó estático, con los ojos ensanchados — Hoy es un día especial y es porque lograste nacer, gracias por nacer — Susurró cerca de su oído con voz dulce — Felicidades — Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Ryu — Hizo el ademán de seguir hablando, pero era incapaz. Por unos segundos su mente quedó en blanco — Para con tus tonterías — Exigió al final, pero no rompió el abrazo, se quedó allí sintiendo el calor de Rin, hasta que fue ella quien se separó.

— Sesshomaru, hasta aquí llegó tu cumpleaños, creo que ya es hora de entrar — Miró la casa — Los demás descansan y no debemos de hacer ruido — Sonrió antes de marcharse.

Sesshomaru la contempló mientras se alejaba — Fuiste muy útil en mi cumpleaños — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Hakudoshi los observaba desde el balcón, con una mueca de profunda tristeza — Por la paz de nuestra compañía y la tranquilidad de ella — Suspiró con pesadez — Como cuesta trabajo — Pronunció derrotado.

* * *

— Sesshomaru, disculpame por favor — Kaguya le dio una nalgada al ambarino, que casi le hace ahogarse, con el agua que estaba tomando.

— Oiga señora, no haré un problema concerniente a la abertura de mi paquete, pero no me gusta que me toque el trasero — Le advirtió con voz fría.

— Sí, entendí, es de cariño — Canturreó antes de marcharse y de darle otra nalgada, que enfureció más al joven, al punto de querer asesinarla con la mirada.

Rin, Hakudoshi, Bankotsu e Inuyasha se encontraban en el comedor, a escasos metros de Sesshomaru, ignorando la reciente escena que ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre y observando las pegatinas.

— Nunca antes había visto esto — Exclamó el moreno.

— Son graciosas — Agregó el albino.

Rin sonrió — Son muy vendidas entre niños y más entre los jóvenes.

— Ryu, te diré algo — Intervino Inuyasha — Pronto estarás allí, yo lo voy a negociar — Aseguró.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el manager se encogiera en su sitio.

— Ryu, ¿A ti cuál te gusta más de las tres? — La interrogó Bankotsu.

— Creo que la de Sesshomaru porque llega más lejos — Asintió, dándole énfasis a su decisión.

— Sí, pero ¿Cuál prefieres tú? — Cuestionó Hakudoshi.

— De las tres, ¿Cuál te parece mejor? — Insistió el moreno. Sesshomaru solo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, intentando disimular su interés, ante la respuesta de la joven.

Ella lo meditó un momento — Yo creo que de las tres esta me gusta más — Tomó la de Hakudoshi y se las mostró.

— ¿Hakudoshi? — Preguntó Bankotsu decepcionado. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y el aludido sólo atinó a sonreír feliz.

Inuyasha tuvo un fuerte ataque de tos, al ver la decisión de la morena.

— Pero si mi carita está muy linda — Replicó Bankotsu haciendo un puchero — ¿En verdad te gusta más él?.

— Sí, su sonrisa es muy bonita, también la tuya es bonita, sales bien — Aseguró sonriente.

— Eso significa que estoy en segundo lugar — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Ni siquiera puede escoger al mejor — Masculló Sesshomaru indignado — El que venda más lo será, ¿No? — Se marchó furioso.

Salió hasta el balcón, seguido de Inuyasha.

— ¿Escuchaste que escogió a Hakudoshi? — El joven lo fulminó con la mirada, claro que lo había escuchado — Debes vigilarlos, evitar que estén juntos.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Gruñó.

— Porque te escogió al último, eres el más seguro — Esas palabras sólo hicieron crecer aún más, la molestia e indignación del ambarino — Vigilala cuando salgan, yo lo haré aquí.

Al quedar a solas maldijo por lo bajo — Nunca había quedado al último en un concurso, ¿Ryu me dejó atrás?, no me importa, si me molesto seré el perdedor — Levantó el mentón orgulloso.

* * *

Kagome condujo a Kaguya hasta la recepción de la disquera.

— ¿Es aquí? — Cuestionó la mayor.

— Así es.

— Es que necesito hablar con el presidente, tengo que reunirme con él y hablar algo muy importante — Explicó.

— Hay una persona que está hablando con él, si desea puede esperarlo — Ofreció con amabilidad.

— Gracias — La reverenció.

.

.

En la oficina de Miroku, se encontraba Irasue, entregándole una canasta con un arreglo floral en ella.

— ¿Desea que le entregue estas flores a Sesshomaru?, ¿Vino hasta aquí por el asunto de la canción? — Cuestionó confundido.

— Es que no podía dárselas personalmente — Se removió incómoda —Sólo dígale que el arreglo floral es por distintas razones.

Miroku forzó una sonrisa — Lo siento tanto, no es que no quiera dárselas, pero Sesshomaru es alérgico a las flores.

— Que tonta, él y yo somos tan distintos — Musitó.

— Sin embargo le diré de las flores — Aseguró — Y en cuanto al tema de la canción que quiere rehacer, ¿Resolvió los problemas de derecho de autor? ¿El autor murió? — La interrogó interesado.

— Él tuvo hijos, me parece que los niños deben estar grandes, estoy buscándolos para solucionarlo — Explicó, intentando disimular cierta incomodidad.

* * *

— Debo esperar al presidente, si Ryu se vuelve famoso obtendrá mucho dinero y yo seré la encargada de manejarlo — Se dijo emocionada.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dándole paso a Irasue.

— Es Irasue — Kaguya corrió hacia ella — Disculpeme señora, soy una gran fans suya, soy la más leal — Aseguró sonriente.

— Muchas gracias — Intentó alejarse, pero Kaguya la tomó por el brazo.

— Sigue siendo tan hermosa hasta hoy, quisiera un autógrafo suyo — Rebuscó en su bolsa en busca de un papel y un bolígrafo — Me gustan tanto sus canciones, de hecho mi hermano escribió una de ellas.

Irasue, que hasta ese momento la había estado ignorando, comenzó a prestarle atención —¿ En serio?

— Era..era, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, no recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Irasue le dio el autógrafo y se dispuso a marcharse, visiblemente fastidiada — Exprésele mis saludos — Pidió sin mucho entusiasmo antes de marcharse.

— Se trataba de hacer algo — Susurró Kaguya al verse a solas — Claro eso es, ¿Qué hago?, así se llama la canción.

* * *

La grabación del vídeo continuó al día siguiente, esta vez se trasladaron a un área rodeada por un hermoso bosque.

— El día de hoy grabaremos una escena triste de la relación, es la última escena de este vídeo, haganla bien — El director le dio las indicaciones a Sesshomaru y a Rin.

La morena suspiró con pesadez.

— Si van a terminar su amor, ¿Para que hacer todo esto? ¿Para que filmar esta escena tonta? — Protestó el ambarino, luego de que el director se retiró.

— Creo que antes de terminar, deben filmar estas escenas lindas, para que se vea aún más triste el rompimiento, ¿no? — Cuestionó la joven.

Kagome se acercó hasta Rin corriendo — Ryu, el director quiere que te ponga algo de color, andando — La tomó por los hombros y se marcharon rápidamente.

Sesshomaru chistó — Debo discutirlo con más detalle con el director — Frunció los labios.

* * *

Kagome se encargaba de retocar el maquillaje de Rin y a su lado dos jóvenes, hacían lo mismo con Kikyo.

— Te cambiaré la corbata — Le anunció Kagome — No te muevas — Rin asintió.

Miró hacia donde estaba Kikyo y no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola — Wao, es tan bonita — Musitó con tristeza. La joven la sorprendió mirándola y Rin apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Kikyo sonrió con malicia — Necesito un espejo más grande — Pidió a sus asistentes.

— Sí, hay uno por aquí — Respondió una de ellas buscándolo.

Kikyo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se alejó un poco, con la intención de que Rin husmeara entre los adornos femeninos, que habían sobre la mesa.

La joven recorrió con la mirada cada objeto que allí se encontraba, anhelado poder usarlos — Son bellísimos — Exclamó asombrada — Pero yo tengo un bello broche — Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo — El que me dio Sesshomaru es muy bonito — Sonrió feliz, mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos — Y es suficiente.

En ese preciso instante, Kikyo volvió con sus asistentes, viendo que su plan daba frutos. Se acercó a Rin fingiendo indignación — Ryu, ¿Por qué estás tocando cosas que no son tuyas?, es mío lo que tienes — La acusó.

— ¿Eh?, no, me pertenece, fue un obsequio para mí — Aseguró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? — Inquirió con malicia — ¿Por qué un chico usaría un broche?

Rin cayó en cuenta del terrible error que había cometido — Aaah..es de..es de mi amada hermana — Lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsillo.

— ¿De tu hermana? — Kikyo rió con sorna — Entiendo, aunque a ti podría vérsete bien el broche — Agregó, asustando a la morena — Porque te ves lindo y femenino y te quedará excelente, ¿Cierto? — Interrogó a una de sus asistentes.

— Sí, es cierto, si yo le pusiera maquillaje parecería una niña — Secundó la aludida. Rin cada vez se sentía más asustada.

— Sí parecería, vamos a intentarlo — Tomó uno de sus labiales y se lo mostró a Rin — Si te pones esto te quedará bonito, vamos a probar — Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la morena.

— Oye, no me gusta — Intentó retroceder — No quiero probar eso.

— Sólo estamos jugando — Fingió un tono dulce — Sujétenlo — Ordenó a sus acompañantes y ellas obedecieron al instante — No te muevas por favor, te quedará lindo.

Rin comenzó a forcejear sin éxito — Yo no quiero probarlo — Replicó, entrando en pánico.

— Que no se mueva, veamos que tal te queda .

El labial estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca y Rin creyó que ese sería su fin, que todos descubrirían la verdad, pero una mano detuvo la de Kikyo, apartándola.

— No debes hacer estas bromas — Le advirtió Hakudoshi sin soltarla.

— Ryu, ya te dijo que no — Replicó Bankotsu.

— Sólo intentaba divertirnos juntos — Puso su mejor cara de inocencia — Debió molestarte esa broma, yo sólo quería ser tu amiga — Miró a Rin con fingida tristeza.

— Sí, no hay problema — Se limpió los labios.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Hakudoshi.

— Sí y ustedes ¿ A qué vivieron?

— Desde la última filmación de hoy, nosotros seguimos al señor Miroku — Anunció el moreno entusiasmado.

Rin se rascó la cabeza aún nerviosa.

— Te ves bien — Anunció Hakudoshi.

— Si estás excelente, te ves como una buena persona — Secundó Bankotsu, mirando a Kikyo por el rabillo del ojo — ¿ Ya comiste?

— No, aún no he comido — Rió.

— No la soporto, me gustaría decirle a todo mundo y que acabara con esto — Pensaba la actriz furiosa — Pero si lo digo Sesshomaru terminaría conmigo y no quiero.

* * *

Frente a una capilla, ubicada en aquel hermoso bosque, se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kikyo, uno frente al otro, filmando la última escena del vídeo. A, pocos metros, Rin los contempla inmóvil. Le dolía tanto el pensar que ellos eran una feliz pareja.

— Pónganse los anillos ya — Ordenó el director. Sesshomaru le colocó el de Kikyo en el anular derecho — Ahora quédense mirando fijamente a los ojos — Continuaba el director — Ahora debes acercarte — Le indicó al Taisho.

El ambarino tomó a Kikyo por la nuca y se acercó a ella, hasta que sus rostros casi se rozaron. Rin ante la escena, sólo podía intentar contener las enormes ganas de romper en llanto.

— ¿No te recuerda el día en que lo hiciste? — Inquirió Kikyo, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

— Jhmp, no olvides que aquí estamos actuando — Replicó molesto.

— ¿Actuando? — Interrogó ella.

— ¿El director nunca detendrá la escena? — Se preguntó Sesshomaru en voz alta, visiblemente fastidiado — Dura tanto.

— Creo no está viéndonos del todo, voy a consolidar esta escena — Y sin más lo besó. Sólo presionó los labios sobre los del joven, pues este no correspondió, estaba demasiado impresionado, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó, apartándose bruscamente.

— Y corte — Gritó el director feliz — Quedó excelente chicos, quedó tan bien porque son novios en la vida real, se ven lindos.

— Gracias, que amable — Sonrió Kikyo — ¿Sorprendido? — Cuestionó al Taisho — No ocurrió nada, actúo tan bien que terminará pronto — Le dijo con cinismo, mientras Sesshomaru sólo atinaba a fulminarla con la mirada.

— ¿No ocurrió nada? ¿Qué le pasa a esa falsa hada? — Gruñó furioso, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Rin se alejó del lugar, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Bankotsu llegó corriendo hasta ella — Excelente Ryu — Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

— Muchas gracias Bankotsu.

— ¿Qué te parece si te cambias y nos vamos?, el presidente dará una fiesta, anda — Prácticamente la arrastró con él. Hakudoshi los observaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, con una mueca de tristeza. Le dolía ver a Rin sufrir por Sesshomaru y no poder evitarle esa tristeza a ella.

* * *

Kagome estaba recogiendo la ropa de Rin y a su lado Kikyo esperaba a una de sus asistentes.

— Las espero a todas en la fiesta — Exclamó la morena, con su falsa amabilidad.

— Sí, claro — Respondió la azabache — Sólo déjame recoger la ropa — Sacudió el saco de Rin, tirando sin darse cuenta, el broche que estaba en uno de los bolsillos.

— ¿Qué? ¿El broche? — Frunció el ceño la Nagano, se agachó y disimuladamente recogió el objeto, ocultándolo en una mano.

— Kikyo andando — Pidió Kagome.

— Claro — Sonrió.

— Oye Kagome — Rin llegó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre la estilista — ¿Dónde está el abrigo que tenía puesto?

— ¿Dónde está qué? — La miró confundida.

Rin la soltó y se dispuso a rebuscar en todos los bolsillos del abrigo, sin éxito alguno — ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo metí?, oye Kagome, ¿No viste nada en el bolsillo?

— No nada — Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde lo dejé? — Susurró desesperada.

— Ryu, parece que perdiste algo valioso — Kikyo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona — Kagome no tardes, te espero en el auto.

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? — Rin continuaba agachada en el piso, buscando desesperada.

— Yo no vi nada — Debemos irnos — Replicó la mayor.

— Adelantate, yo debo encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie — Es tu fiesta y tú tienes que ir, buscalo en otra ocasión, vamos ya — Siguió tirando de ella, hasta lograr sacarla del lugar.

* * *

La celebración se llevaba a cabo, en un amplio y lujosos bar. Todo el equipo de A N. JELL estaba allí. Todos brindaban y festejaban, menos Rin, quien estaba sentada, sumida en la tristeza, por tan valiosa pérdida. Hakudoshi la estaba observando hacia un par de minutos y decidió acercársele.

— Es una fiesta para ti, pero te ves incómodo, ¿Te pasa algo? — Inquirió preocupado.

— Yo..yo perdí algo que era muy importante — Confesó al borde del llanto.

— ¿Qué cosa?, si era tan importante lo buscaremos luego, te ayudaré — Le sonrió y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

— ¿En serio lo harás? — Lo miró esperanzada — Hakudoshi, muchas gracias.

.

.

— Oye estaría muy bien si agregamos algo de acción entre las escenas — Comentó Inuyasha, sentándose al lado de Sesshomaru. De repente su vista viajó hasta Rin y Hakudoshi — Oye mira — Señaló — Tú cuida a Ryu, yo me encargaré de él — El ambarino no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues Inuyasha ya se había marchado — Un saludo a todos — Abrazó al albino — Hola Hakudoshi, me gustaría hablar contigo — Comenzó a caminar sin soltar al joven — Ven por acá — Y le señaló a Sesshomaru que se acercara a Rin.

— Y ahora se siente deprimida porque lo alejó de ella — Escupió furioso — Muy extraño de entender, te descubrirá en cualquier instante — Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, pero ella la desvió rápidamente — ¿Qué hace? — Masculló él — Sólo me miras cuando me necesitas — ¿No me necesitas para nada ahora? — Frunció los labios.

Rin se alejó, no soportaba la mirada del ambarino sobre ella, se sentía tan culpable por haber perdido su obsequio. Kikyo la observaba desde el balcón y decidió seguir lastimándola. Tomó el broche y lo contempló — Es una baratija — Miró el precio — Supongo que debe sentirse femenina portando esto — Lo miró con desprecio. Le quitó el precio al broche y se lo pegó a la botella de cerveza que estaba tomando, luego se colocó el broche en el cabello y sonrió con sorna.

— Hola Ryu — Se sentó en la barra junto a la joven — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Se tocó el broche para que la joven lo viera.

— El broche — La observó sorprendida.

— Perdón, ¿Qué? — Fingió demencia.

— El broche, tú lo encontraste — Intentó tocarlo, pero Kikyo la alejó de un manotazo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Frunció el ceño.

— Que ese broche es el mío, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? — Yo no osaría tomar algo que no fuera mío y usarlo así, no es tuyo — Aseguró con dureza.

— Es que..es igual al otro — Susurró tristemente.

— Seguro tienes el mismo broche que yo — ¿Lo perdiste en la grabación?,pues que pena, dijiste que le pertenecía a tu hermana, ¿No es así?.

— Es como el otro — Ignoró sus preguntas — ¿No te molesta que le eche un vistazo? — Casi suplicó.

— ¿Entonces es muy importante para ti? — Se tocó el broche — Es como si estuvieras usando a tu hermana como una excusa. A mi me parece que estás escondiendo algo muy importante — La miró suspicaz. La aludida tragó con dificultad — Eres igual que una niña — Continuó atacándola — ¿Para qué querrías un broche?, a los hombres no le gustan esas cosas. Ya no veas el broche, es extraño que lo mires así y a tu hermana comprale algo más lindo — Sonrió.

— Sí, tienes razón, ya no lo veré — Pronunció derrotado, apartó la mirada y comenzó a tomar un trago.

* * *

Haku se acercó a la mesa en donde se estaban Sesshomaru y Miroku, en compañía de otros jóvenes del equipo de trabajo.

— Señor Miroku, ¿Le parece si me voy con Ryu? — Sesshomaru lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— Y ¿Por qué?, la fiesta acaba de comenzar — Cuestionó el presidente.

— Ryu perdió algo valioso y quiero ir a buscarlo con él — Explicó.

— Bueno busquenlo — Concedió — Pero luego tienen que volver.

— Oye Hakudoshi quédate — Pidió Inuyasha — Aún quisiera seguir conversando contigo.

— Quiero acompañarlo ahora — Rebatió el albino.

— Si, si, seguro que quieres — Lo miró nervioso — Sesshomaru tú acompáñalo, ¿Si?. Yo tengo que discutir algo con Hakudoshi, tú irás — Prácticamente ordenó, sorprendiendo al Taisho — Ven aquí, siéntate por acá — Condujo a Hakudoshi hasta una mesa apartada.

— Ya que Hakudoshi está ocupado, deberías acompañarlo tú — Pidió Miroku.

— Ryu, ¿Qué problema causaste ahora? — Masculló por lo bajo. Caminó hasta la barra en donde estaba la joven sentada, pero la voz de Kikyo lo detuvo.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Vas a cuidar de Ryu de nuevo? — Siseó — Creo que él es conflictivo, debe ser algo difícil para ti cuidarlo.

— Así es, pero Ryu no es una persona falsa.

— Yo opino que sí lo es. El broche que traigo, dijo que le pertenecía a ella, ja, creo que ese niño femenino está muy celoso de mí — Se mofó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Ese? — Abrió los ojos ligeramente, al reconocer el broche que él le había regalado.

— Sí, este — Se lo tocó.

— ¿Fue el que perdió antes? — Inquirió.

— Sí, este broche es mio, el suyo lo extravió y piensa que el que tengo le pertenece.

— Yo creo que sí es idéntico Kikyo — Rebatió molesto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo viste?, yo si lo vi y era muy diferente — Tomó un trago de cerveza y Sesshomaru pudo ver el precio del broche, pegado en la botella.

— Hada falsa, el prendedor, ¿Cuánto te costó?.

— Muy barato, 3000 wons — Miró la botella.

El ambarino esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de arrogancia — No es cierto, costó 100000 wons — Contradijo.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró descolocada.

— Dámelo, le pertenece a Ryu — Le extendió la mano.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso ahora? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— Yo lo conseguí, de allí lo saqué tonta, ya dámelo — Ordenó.

— Entonces, ¿Tú se lo diste? ¿Para ella? — Se enfureció.

— Así es y tú le mentiste para poder apoderarte de su broche, entregalo — Ordenó con voz aún más molesta.

A Kikyo no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y aún impresionada, lo colocó sobre la palma de Sesshomaru.

—Es grato saber que no sientes vergüenza al tratar a las personas así, de lo contrario te sentirías terriblemente — Se marchó, dejando a una Kikyo al borde del llanto, causado por el rabia y la frustración.

* * *

Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de Rin, mirándola fijamente — Ryu, me dijeron que extraviaste algo.

— Sí — Desvió la mirada — Extravíe el lindo broche que me obsequiaste — Confesó con voz triste.

— Tks, creo que nunca cambiarás — La reprendió — ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta y perderlo?, pero no te preocupes — Iba a extender la mano para entregarle el broche, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Ya se me pasará.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Voy a dejar de buscarlo, de cualquier modo no se me ve bien — Espetó — Espero que alguien lo encuentre, seguro se le verá mejor que a mí.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante estas palabras y guardó el broche — Sí, no lo busques, el broche no te quedó y debió haberse perdido, seguro si lucirá en la cabeza de otra — Escupió con veneno.

— De hecho eso espero — Mintió.

Sesshomaru frunció los labios y se marchó furioso.

* * *

— ¿Ya la encontraste? — Cuestionó Irasue a su empleado.

— Sí, logré encontrar su número, se muda mucho, por lo que no será una dirección permanente.

— Su número ya me es bastante útil.

— Sin embargo supe que tiene problemas de dinero por ahora — Explicó.

— Excelente, con problemas de dinero será más sencillo negociar los derechos de autor.

— ¿Usted la contactará directamente? — Interrogó.

* * *

— ¿No hay algo que pueda robar sin que lo noten? — Kaguya registraba la habitación de Sesshomaru, cuando su celular sonó.

— ¿Este es el celular de la señora Kaguya Sasaki?

— ¿Quién habla? — Inquirió curiosa.

— ¿Su hermano es Dai Sasaki?

— El mismo — Respondió sorprendida.

— Quiero hablarle sobre algo relacionado con él.

— Sí — Sonrió — ¿En dónde?, sí allí estaré. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?, hola, hola. Esta señora me colgó y me dijo hable con mi secretario, debe ser importante, ¿Quién será?.

* * *

— Dai, todo saldrá bien — Irasue contemplaba la foto de Rin, Ryu y su padre — Un día podré volver a ver a tus hijos, deben estar grandes — Susurró con nostalgia.

* * *

Inuyasha y algunos de los bailarines, subieron al escenario del bar y comenzaron a cantar y bailar, animados por los aplausos de los presentes. Todos reían, excepto Rin, que sentía una profunda tristeza y dolor, quería huir de ese lugar.

.

.

— Cuando sea mi turno asegurate de que caiga mucha agua — Le pidió Kagome a uno de los empleados del bar — Los dejaré impresionados con el espectáculo acuático. Veme, cuando haga este movimiento con los brazos — Le explicó y colocó las manos abiertas frente a su cara — Hechas agua, mucha agua, ¿Entiendes?.

— Sí, en este movimiento — La imitó — Yo la echaré — Aseguró.

A escasos metros de ellos, Kikyo escuchaba la conversación — Que divertido — Se burló. Miró a Ryu desde el balcón y una idea retorcida, surcó su mente. Bajó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban los A. N. JELL y se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru.

— Ryu — La llamó Hakudoshi — ¿Quieres ir a buscar eso?

La aludida levantó la cabeza de la mesa y lo miró — Estaría bien — Asintió.

— Ryu, tienes la nariz roja, ¿Estás bien? — La interrogó el moreno — Pareces Rodolfo el reno.

Sesshomaru la miró por encima del hombro — Tks, el conejo-cerdo Rodolfo.

La joven se tocó la nariz, llevaba largo rato haciendo presión sobre ella que ya le dolía y no sólo eso, estaba completamente roja, tal y como Bankotsu decía.

— Me duele mucho, mejor voy a refrescarme — Suspiró con pesadez.

Kikyo la siguió — ¿A dónde te diriges?, Ryu, ven canta con nosotros — Pidió sonriente.

— No me gustaría, no quiero bajar el ánimo de todos — Se negó rotundamente.

— Pero hoy eres el invitado de honor, ¿no? — Insistió ella — Sólo una canción, podrías ser gentil con todos. Ven acá — La tomó por el brazo.

— ¿Qué canción podría cantar en este lugar?, las únicas canciones que conozco son villancicos — Replicó.

— ¿Villancicos? Oye — Le miró la cara — Tu nariz está muy roja, ¿Por qué?.

— ¿Está muy roja? — Se la tocó.

Kikyo roló los ojos — Sería muy divertido cantar ese villancico — Rió alegremente — Va a volverlos locos.

— ¿Te parece que sí? — Preguntó insegura.

Kikyo asintió — Oye Inuyasha, Ryu quiere cantar una canción.

— ¿En serio? — Miró a ambas jóvenes — Eso es genial, vamos sube — La llevó hasta el escenario.

— Ryu, Ryu, Ryu — Comenzaron a corear todos y a aplaudir.

Ella hizo una reverencia algo insegura y comenzó a cantar el villancico de Rodolfo el reno, con una voz tan dulce que encantó a todos.

Kikyo subió hasta el balcón y presionó el botón que liberó una gran cantidad de agua, sobre el cuerpo de Rin, empapándola por completo.

Todos enmudecieron al instante, impresionados.

Rin comenzó a temblar e intentó cubrirse mejor los senos con el abrigo, que ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo. Miraba a todos avergonzada, mientras Kikyo sonreía triunfante.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Hakudoshi se levantó de la silla y comenzó a cantar, siguiendo la letra, en donde Rin la había dejado. Caminó hasta el escenario, para hacerle compañía. Bankotsu lo imitó sonriente. Sesshomaru se puso de pie, tomó uno de los manteles para cubrir a la joven y subió rápidamente al escenario, cubriendo el torso de Rin, con el trozo de tela blanca.

— Y ahora disfrutarán de este villancico, de nuestro grupo A. J. ELL — Anunció Bankotsu sonriente.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie, eufóricos y comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar. Los tres jóvenes siguieron cantando, haciendo que Rin se animara y olvidara el reciente mal rato y funcionó, pues pronto los cuatro estaban cantando muy animados, incluso Sesshomaru sonreía. La nieve artificial cubrió el escenario y los bailarines se unieron al espectáculo.

Kikyo estaba furiosa, su plan no había resultado como quería, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

De regreso a casa en la camioneta, la morena dormía agotada.

— Hoy fue un día único — Exclamó Bankotsu emocionado — Nadie olvidará el día de hoy — Aseguró.

— Ssshhh — Lo cayó Hakudoshi —Ryu descansa.

— Ah sí — La miró — ¿Qué no dijo que tenía que encontrar una cosa? — Inquirió curioso.

— Dijo que ya no, dijo que no merecía lo que había perdido — Le explicó el albino.

— Y, ¿Qué era? — Preguntó el moreno.

— No lo sé, sólo que se veía más triste cuando se dio por vencido, se veía muy triste — Recalcó.

— Tal vez quería encontrarlo, pero no lo hizo y decidió resignarse — Concluyó Bankotsu.

— No sé lo que sea, pero está mal — La mirada del albino se entristeció.

Sesshomaru sacó el broche de su bolsillo, sintiéndose mal por la joven.

* * *

Si hubiese querido encontrarlo, sólo tenías que decirlo y ya — Masculló el Taisho en la soledad de su habitación — Ahora, ¿Por qué habrá dicho que no quería buscarlo?, si le hubiese dicho que yo lo encontré, creo que sería extraño, sería muy extraño — Contempló el broche — No lo devolveré o ¿Sí?, debo pensarlo cuidadosamente. Tengo que pensar en no verme extraño en todo esto y dárselo, ya que si lo quiere. El conejito-cerdo me mata de dolor de cabeza. Sí eso es — Tuvo una idea brillante — El conejito-cerdo.

.

.

Entró a una habitación repleta de peluches, enviados por sus fanáticas — Encontraré un cerdo, un cerdo y un conejo en este lugar — Comenzó a buscar entre la pila de peluches y encontró un conejo blanco, lo tomó por las orejas — Y ahora — Volvió a buscar — Aquí está — Tomó un cerdito de color gris claro y miró a ambos complacidos.

Se colocó una máscara que cubría su boca y nariz, salió al balcón y golpeó entre sí a ambos peluches, para poder retirarles un poco el polvo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, volvió a su habitación — Ahora llegó el momento de la operación — Le retiró lentamente la nariz al cerdo, y con cuidado se la pegó al conejo, dando como resultado, un hermoso conejo blanco con una nariz de cerdo rosa — Veo que salió bien, quedó perfecta — Tomó el broche de la mesa — Ahora por fin te devolveré el broche, conejo-cerdo — Se lo colocó en una de las orejas — Sí, llegó el momento de ir con Ryu.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se despertó encontrándose con un esponjoso peluche a su lado y lo mejor de todo, este era un conejos-cerdo y sólo había una persona que la llamaba así —¿Un conejo con nariz de cerdo? ¿Un conejo-cerdo? —Dio un respingo — ¿Se supone que soy yo? — Ladeó la cabeza — ¿Qué hace este conejo con mi broche? — Lo tomó entre sus manos y contempló el rostro durmiente de Sesshomaru a pocos metros de distancia. Sonrió feliz al saber que él era el responsable del regalo. Abrazó al conejo con fuerza y gritó emocionada. Sesshomaru la observaba por el rabillo del ojo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

— Ryu, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — La interrogó Inuyasha, al ver la cara radiante de la morena, mientras comía su desayuno.

—Después de cantar un villancico de navidad, santa me dio un obsequio esta mañana — Sonrió.

— ¿Sí?, debes seguir dormida — Le restó importancia.

La morena comenzó a toser y a estornudar, Sesshomaru la miró, mientras servía un vaso de agua.

— Con el agua de ayer, debiste pescar un resfriado — Aseguró Inuyasha.

— Ryu, ¿No quieres agua? — Ofreció el Taisho.

— Te caerá mejor un té — Propuso Hakudoshi.

— Ryu — Bankotsu entró corriendo a la cocina — Aquí está este jugo de naranja.

Ella los miró a los tres, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Ryu, ¿Cuál de los tres? — Le Sonrió Inuyasha — ¿Quieres té, agua o jugo?

— Uuuhhmm, yo quiero — Volvió a toser y estornudar — Quiero cualquier cosa que esté caliente.

Hakudoshi sonrió y le dio el té, Sesshomaru se tomó el agua, intentando disimular su molestia.

— También toma el jugo, es bueno para el resfriado — Insistió Bankotsu. Inuyasha miraba preocupado la escena, una vez más la morena había escogido a Hakudoshi.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes, tenían una sesión fotográfica ese día. Debían promocionar unos celulares.

— Atención todo el mundo — Pidió el director — Todo el equipo A. N. JELL, esfuércense con sus colores.

A Bankotsu le había tocado el amarillo. Llevaba una camiseta de ese color y comía bananas. Hakudoshi iba vestido de negro y acariciaba a un pequeño perro del mismo color. Ryu de blanco, sostenía un ramo de rosas y Sesshomaru de verde, usaba una chaqueta de ese tono y debía comer limones, aunque se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil hacerlo, pues eran extremadamente ácidos.

— Está ácido, la lengua ya se me lastimó — Gruñó Sesshomaru — ¿Por qué me dieron el color verde? ¿No puedo cambiar de color?, sí el amarillo de la banana, prefiero eso.

— Pues si lo quieres puedes comértelas todas, ya estoy a punto de vomitar —Se quejó Bankotsu.

— Y este perro ya le mordió, que agresivo.

— A mí sí me gustan estas flores — Sonrió Rin.

— Ryu, no te me acerques, soy alérgico al polen — Advirtió el ambarino.

— Ya va a iniciar la filmación, no pueden cansarse ahora, hay cientos de frutas por allá — Señaló Kagome.

— Si me como todo eso se me abrirá la lengua.

— Y yo terminaré convirtiéndome en un simio — El moreno los miró asustado.

— Mis muchachos de A. J. ELL — Los saludó Miroku — ¿Están bien?, traje algo especial para animarlos un poco — Señaló a la entrada, por donde apareció una sonriente Kikyo.

La joven levantó la mano, pero los cuatro hicieron un gesto de descontento, que le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

— ¿Tu color es el color del limón?, te diré que es mi color favorito — Se acercó a Sesshomaru y le tocó el hombro — Te queda muy bien — Él sólo desvió la mirada molesto.

— Es el favorito de las chicas en sus 20 y 30 — Explicó Miroku — Por eso él tiene el verde y Bankotsu es tierno, por eso tiene el amarillo y como Hakudoshi es muy tranquilo, escogí el negro y la imagen pura, el blanco, obvio es para Ryu— La aludida rió.

— Me parecen maravillosos, Sesshomaru es muy popular entre las chicas, tiene cientos de fans — Pronunció Kikyo — ¿Esta bien enamorarse de él Ryu?.

— Como no, es una gran noticia que estés enamorada de él — Respondió con simpleza, logrando que Sesshomaru la fulminara con la mirada.

— ¿Gran noticia? — La cuestionó incrédulo.

— Tú sólo tienes que poner presión en tus ojos y mirar fijamente a las personas — Las palabras de Rin sólo lo hacían enojar más — Sesshomaru tú eres buena persona — Le mostró los pulgares y sonrió.El ambarino chistó.

— Entonces Ryu, dinos cuál es tu color preferido —Inquirió Kikyo.

Los tres jóvenes la miraron con interés.

—Creo que es… como soy un chico, mi color favorito es el negro — Aseguró.

— ¿Negro? — Interrogó Sesshomaru arrastrando la palabra.

Rin sólo sonrió incómoda y Kikyo la observó sin creérselo del todo.

* * *

— Me volveré loca — Rió Kaguya, tomando un sorbo de té — La persona que me buscaba es la famosa Irasue, no puedo creerlo, qué irónico — Volvió a reír.

— ¿En verdad es usted la hermana biológica de Dai Sasaki?.

— Sí, Dai Sasaki, está en lo correcto. Se lo dije antes, ¿No lo recuerda?, dije que mi hermano había escrito una canción para usted, se llama, ¿Qué es lo que haré?.

— ¿En dónde se encuentran los hijos de Dai? — Preguntó visiblemente interesada, ansiaba volver a verlos, después de tantos años.

— ¿Qué?

— Fueron gemelos, ¿cierto?.

— Sí — Pronunció no muy segura.

— Necesito encontrarlos, ¿En dónde se encuentran ahora? — Kaguya hizo una mueca de incomodidad — Puedo reunirme con ellos, ¿cierto? — Insistió.

* * *

Aún en el estudio fotográfico, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu rodeaban a Rin, quien estaba sentada tosiendo y comenzando a sentirse mal.

— ¿Te sientes muy mal? — Hakudoshi le tocó la frente.

— ¿Debo ir a comprar medicinas? — Preguntó Bankotsu preocupado.

— El manager me compró medicina, iré a tomármela — Miró a ambos, intentando tranquilizarlos.

— Como la odio — Siseó Kikyo — ¿Qué tiene de bueno que se preocupan tanto por ella? — Decidió seguirla de cerca, por el pasillo que Rin había tomado, pero paró en seco, al ver a Sesshomaru acercarse.

— Ryu, en verdad no puse atención en tus gustos, pero sigues juzgándome tan bajo que me he molestado — Reclamó, pero sin variar su tono y semblante frío.

— Sesshomaru, sólo continúa no prestando atención a mis gustos — Pidió con amabilidad.

Él ladeó la cabeza — Las ventas de mis pegatinas son el número 1 y en popularidad también soy el primero, pero, ¿Por qué me sigues menospreciando?.

— Está bien comprendo — Sorbió por la nariz — Sesshomaru, por favor sé el número 1 — Volvió a mostrarle los pulgares e intentó marcharse.

— Espera, dímelo directamente, ¿Qué color te gusta más?.

— ¿Cómo? — Desvío la mirada — Lo dije anteriormente, me gusta el negro — Aseguró.

El ambarino esbozó una media sonrisa — Eso fue cuando pretendías ser un hombre, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te gusta?.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Retrocedió un poco, pegando su espalda contra la pared, intentando escapar de la cercanía del Taisho.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? — Colocó una mano al lado de la cabeza de la joven y volviendo mínima la distancia que separaba sus rostros — Dímelo — Exigió — Eres una chica.

Kikyo no podía creer lo que veía, a Sesshomaru le gustaba Rin. Casi chilló de la rabia y frustración.

— Sinceramente — Rin tragó con dificultad, le costaba respirar con normalidad y pensar con tranquilidad, la cercanía del ambarino la ponía demasiado nerviosa — Me gusta el blanco — Rogó porque él le creyera y no siguiera insistiendo o terminaría gritándole que era él quien le gustaba.

— Saliste de esa fácilmente Ryu, cada día estás mejorando, eres buena evadiendo respuestas — Se marchó y la morena soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

Iba a presionar su nariz, pero se detuvo en el último momento — No, tengo que tomarme fotos, así que mi nariz no puede estar roja — Suspiró — Iré a lavarme la cara.

Kikyo vi al joven alejarse en dirección contraria a Rin — Sesshomaru, ¿Estás viendo a Ryu como una chica?

.

.

Rin se lavó la cara en el baño y se miraba en el espejo, cuando escuchó el sonidos de l puerta, corrió a ocultarse, pero Kikyo sabía que estaba allí.

— Estás aquí, Ryu, sal de allí — Ordenó.

A morena salió lentamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, presa del pánico — Kikyo — Susurró.

— Creo que te has equivocado, vine aquí para escoltarte afuera.

La joven miró en todas las direcciones — Este es el baño para hombres — La miró sin comprender.

Kikyo rió socarrona — Sí, el baño para hombres, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, deberías estar en el baño de mujeres — Espetó. La aludida tragó con dificultad y palideció al instante — Ryu, tú eres una mujer — Aseguró — Lo sé todo— Rin abrió los ojos como platos y se agarró de la puerta, cuando sintió que sus piernas le fallaban — No puedo evitar mirarte así, sal inmediatamente — La tomó por el brazo, jalandola con fuerza y arrastrándola hasta el exterior.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?, por favor déjame ir — Intentó zafarse — Kikyo.

— Callate, apresúrate — Apretó más el agarre y aceleró el paso, llevándola hasta una esquina y acorralándola allí — Estuviste divirtiéndote mucho con ellos, pretendiendo ser un hombre, ¿no?, ¿Qué color te gusta de ahí? — Rin no podía articular palabra, sólo era capaz de temblar como un animalito asustado — Amarillo, negro o.. ¿Verde? — Clavó su mirada en la joven.

— Kikyo — Suplicó.

Ella roló los ojos — No digas mi nombre y dime quien te gusta, ¿Quieres que sea más directa?, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi o.. ¿Sesshomaru? — Vociferó, haciendo que la joven diera un respingo.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron, alertados por los gritos, observandolas sin comprender qué sucedía.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity Usagi , Cath Meow , Hankotsu taishio , Aleliz , gcfavela, miikaa , aby2125 , Begeles , Angelica.

Hola a todas mis bellas, hermosas y queridas lectoras. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que deben estar enojadas, pero he tenido muchos contratiempos, trabajos, tareas y un largo etc. Afortunadamente hoy pude actualizar, por cierto es mi cumpleaños, así que quise compartir este regalo con ustedes. Como siempre deseo que les guste, tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Haré todo lo posible para que el próximo capi no tarde tanto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	10. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Rin ensanchó los ojos ante las últimas palabras de Kikyo. La mención del ambarino y del sentimiento que ella le profesaba, la invadió de un terrible pánico. La mujer frente a ella, no sólo había descubierto que era una chica, sino que también parecía saber que su corazón le pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

— Ni siquiera puedes negar lo que sientes — Escupió con desdén — Voy a decirle que te gusta — Pasó por su lado, pero Rin se tropezó, cayendo al piso y siendo sujeta por la mano de la Nagano, quién intentaba a jalones, ponerla de pie, mientras la morena negaba con la cabeza, suplicándole a Kikyo que no le contara la verdad a los tres jóvenes, que ya avanzaban en su dirección.

— ¿No quieres que le diga? — Se agachó frente a Rin — Entonces, sigue exactamente mis instrucciones — Advirtió con tono amenazante — Sesshomaru, ayúdame — Gritó fingiendo preocupación — Ryu se siente mal — Tocó la frente de la más joven, quien se encogió un poco en su sitio — Ryu, ¿Te sientes bien?, tienes fiebre — La miró asustada, a lo que la aludida sólo fue capaz de asentir.

— Ryu, ¿Te sientes mal? — La cuestionó Hakudoshi, con genuina preocupación.

— Oye, dijiste que habías tomado las pastillas que te dieron — Agregó Bankotsu.

— Ryu, levántate — Ordenó el Taisho, tomándola por un brazo y poniéndola de pie. Ella lo miró sonrojada, le costaba respirar, no sólo por el malestar del resfriado, sino también por el terrible miedo que aún invadía su cuerpo y mente.

— Oye Ryu, ¿Estás bien? — Miroku llegó corriendo y se colocó al lado de la morena, mirándola inquisidor.

— Fue el baño accidental de ayer, Ryu a pescado un resfriado señor — Se apresuró Hakudoshi a contestar — Y como estuvo sudando con tanta iluminación los síntomas empeoraron.

— ¿En serio? — Inquirió Miroku. Rin sólo seguía respirando con pesadez e intentando evitar la mirada de Sesshomaru, quien la observaba insistente, como deseando descubrir qué sucedía en realidad — Si tienes fiebre tendrás que descansar, hablaré con el director, nos iremos a casa — Resolvió el moreno y Rin lo agradeció internamente, pues no deseaba continuar en ese lugar tan cerca de Kikyo.

— Lo lamento mucho — Se excusó, mirando de reojo a la actriz.

— Tú no te preocupes. Las escenas de Ryu las grabaremos luego, ustedes — Señaló a los tres jóvenes — Continúen con las suyas — Ordenó — Vamos — Tomó a la joven por un brazo y se marchó, dejando a los jóvenes en un incómodo silencio, producto de la preocupación.

* * *

Los deseos de Rin de escapar de la tortura que representaba Kikyo, se vieron frustrados, pues la joven se ofreció de forma "amable", a acompañarlos.

— Ryu, ¿Preferirías ir al hospital? — Inquirió Miroku, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Kikyo que iba sentada a su lado, la observó expectante, en espera de una respuesta.

— No gracias, no creo que sea tan grave — Pronunció incómoda.

— Sería mejor ir a casa a descansar — Sugirió la Nagano.

— Kikyo, eres muy gentil por cuidar a Ryu en estos momentos — Agradeció Miroku sonriendo.

— Si Ryu se enferma, igual va a afectar a Sesshomaru, así que tengo que cuidarlo — Clavó su mirada oscura en la joven.

— Debes cuidar más tu salud, estaremos muy ocupados más adelante — Advirtió el presidente.

— Ryu, debió aumentar la cantidad de trabajo para el grupo — Dijo con un doble sentido, que sólo la morena entendió.

— Ahora que Ryu entró a A. N. JELL, debemos trabajar mucho para sus fanáticas, tenemos cientos de ideas que debemos llevar a cabo — La miró por encima del hombro — Ryu eres importante — Declaró, pero lejos de hacerla sentir bien, esas palabras sólo añadieron más peso a su saturada consciencia.

— A él no podría pasarle nada, sería un desastre para el grupo si algo ocurriera — Agregó Kikyo, con una sonrisa burlona y sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Miroku rió — Tienes razón, sería un grave problema.

— Ya escuchaste, ¿no? — La cuestionó la actriz, sin borrar su fastidiosa sonrisa — Debes cuidarte más, para que no pase nada con Sesshomaru y no podrás contar nada sobre el secreto — Advirtió — No vayas a decirle a nadie, ¿eh?. Si guardas el secreto yo tampoco diré nada, ¿Trato hecho? — Cuestionó, sin darle lugar a réplicas.

Rin sólo fue capaz de asentir, sintiéndose peor a cada instante que transcurría.

— ¿Qué secreto compartieron? — Preguntó Miroku curioso.

— Sólo una sorpresa los secretos — Sonrió — Si te detienes yo me bajo. Nos vemos otro día — Fulminó a Rin con la mirada.

* * *

La lima me dejó un sabor ácido en la boca — Gruñó Sesshomaru, mientras tomaba agua, intentando menguar el mal sabor de boca — Todo me sabe así. Lo de Ryu, ¿Sería tan serio entonces? — Se cuestionó — No creo que aceptaría ir a la clínica. Disculpa — Detuvo a uno de los empleados que se encargaba de transportar unas cajas de lima — ¿Me regalas estas tres limas? — Metió las manos en la caja y sacó las frutas.

El hombre soltó una risita — ¿No fueron suficientes para ti?.

— No son para mí — Frunció el ceño.

.

.

— Hola — Hakudoshi, detuvo al mismo empleado — ¿Me obsequias unas?

— Sí claro.

— Son para el resfriado — Explicó el albino sonriendo.

— Oiga, oiga, espere un segundo — Gritó Bankotsu — ¿Me regala unas cuantas de estas? — Tomó varias limas.

— Por supuesto — Respondió el aludido.

— Las vitaminas son muy importantes, tengo un amigo enfermo y le llevaré de estas, ¿Qué le parece señor? — Se marchó corriendo.

— Vaya, las limas les encantaron — Negó con la cabeza.

* * *

En la camioneta, de regreso a la casa, Kagome percibió un olor peculiar — Creo que aquí huele a algo refrescante, ¿no? — Miró a los tres jóvenes — Como a fruta, a limón.

Hakudoshi y Bankotsu sonrieron.

* * *

Rin llegó a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, se dejó caer al suelo con pesadez, abrazándose las piernas y llorando desconsoladamente, sintiéndose morir por lo sucedido con Kikyo.

* * *

— SEÑORA — Bankotsu entró corriendo a la cocina — SEÑORA — Volvió a llamar a la tía de Rin — ¿Creen que esté arriba? — Interrogó a sus compañeros, que recién entraban a la cocina — Ryu, Ryu — Continuó vociferando — Señora — Entró al cuarto de Rin, que ahora ocupaba Kaguya, encontrando a la joven acostada en la cama y cubierta con la sábana hasta el cuello — Ryu — Se arrojó sobre ella preocupado — ¿Estás sólo? — La removió un poco — ¿Dónde está tu tía? ¿Cómo te sientes? — Interrogó preocupado.

— Se fue al pueblo con sus amigas — Respondió con la voz ronca.

— Ah, y ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

La morena asintió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Hakudoshi se inclinó a su lado y le tocó la frente — Aún tienes fiebre — Aseguró preocupado — ¿Tomaste la medicina?

— Me sentiré mejor, quiero descansar y poder dormir — Musitó.

— Si estabas enfermo lo hubieses dicho antes — La reprendió Sesshomaru, aparentando molestia — Por tu culpa cancelamos toda la filmación.

— Lo siento mucho — Se disculpó apenada — Prometo no volver a hacerlo, no me equivocaré más — Aseguró con tristeza.

— ¿Ah sí?, eso espero — Respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

— No te preocupes por Sesshomaru — La animó Bankotsu — Él siempre es así, la grabación siguió su curso. Sesshomaru se comió todas sus limas y todos terminamos, sólo quedaron tus escenas — Sonrió conciliador.

.

.

.

— Ryu está demasiado tranquila — Se cuestionó el Taisho en la soledad de su habitación — ¿Ya se acostumbró a mi tono de voz?, o ¿Estará muy débil? — Miró al conejo-cerdo con cierta molestia — Si continúas así ya no será nada divertido regañarte — Espetó. Se fijó en la lima que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos — ¿Qué necesito para darle esta?, creo que es demasiada cantidad — Frunció los labios — Tendré que rebanarlas.

* * *

El ambarino se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de rebanar la fruta que aún llevaba en sus manos y a la que le había quitado la mitad de la cáscara, pero paró en seco al ver a Hakudoshi y Bankotsu.

— ¿Trajiste limas? — Cuestionó el albino al moreno, mirando hacia un pequeño envase que sostenía Bankotsu.

— Sí — Respondió despreocupado — Me acordé del resfriado de Ryu con estas limas, ¿Tú también trajiste?

— Sí, también, vamos a preparar un té — Le propuso.

— No quiero — Negó con la cabeza — Yo quiero hacerle un jugo — Replicó.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de molestia — No — Masculló odiaba el saber que sus amigos habían tenido la misma idea que él.

— Sesshomaru — Lo llamó Bankotsu, ganándose su atención — ¿Trajiste limas? — Se fijó en la que el joven sostenía en una de sus manos.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — Inquirió arrogante, dándole un mordisco al ácido fruto.

— ¿Te comerás todas las que trajiste? — Lo miró incrédulo.

— Así es, ¿Por qué?

— ¿No están ácidas? — Esta vez fue el turno de Hakudoshi de preguntar.

— No tanto, después de comerlas ya me gustaron — Y dicho esto le dio otra mordida a la lima, esta vez más grande que la anterior, haciendo una mueca por lo ácido, sin poder evitarlo.

— Pues, como trajimos muchas — El moreno se acercó hasta él, llevándole un pequeño recipiente, repleto de la fruta — Puedes quedártelas, toma — Se lo entregó.

— Muchas gracias — Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte.

.

.

Llegó rápido a su habitación y se lavó la boca, intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación de acidez — Se me va a caer la dentadura — Masculló — Observó con molestia al peluche sentado frente a él — Ryu, todos están cuidándote, así que no tengo que esforzarme por ti — Tomó tres limas y se las colocó al peluche — Puedes quedarte con esto, no están muy ácidas.

* * *

Hakudoshi le llevó un té a Rin y lo dejó sobre la mesita — Ya se durmió — Susurró — No la molestaré, aunque el té se enfriará — Vio como Rin se quejaba incómoda en sueños — Es mejor que descanse, no pasa nada, será después — sonrió. Pensaba marcharse, pero la morena volvió a quejarse y removerse entre las sábanas — Ryu — La llamó, sentándose a su lado — Recuperate, si te enfermas ya no podré seguir viéndote — Le retiró con cuidado el cabello que se le adhería a la frente.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche y Sesshomaru se dirigía a la cocina, de muy mal humor — Debería estar contento de que no esté en mi habitación — Abrió el refrigerador para tomar un poco de agua, allí observó el recipiente con limas que le había dado Bankotsu — Entonces, ¿Por qué no logro descansar? — Tomó una entre sus dedos — Sólo espero que Ryu se haya recuperado. Que silencio — Volvió a poner la lima en su lugar e hizo una mueca de asco, cerró la puerta y su corazón casi se detiene, al ver a Rin, parada tras de esta, con un semblante que parecía sacado de una película de zombies — ¿Qué te pasa?, me asustaste tonta — Espetó. Rin no respondió — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo? — Frunció el ceño.

— Yo sólo…me gustaría tomar — Y su voz se fue apagando, hasta convertirse en un susurro. Intentó dar un paso en dirección a Sesshomaru, pero perdió el conocimiento.

Sesshomaru la atrapó, antes de que impactara contra el piso y la sujetó por los hombros, aagitándola para que despertara — Tu cuerpo está caliente, Ryu — Le golpeó las mejillas — Oye reacciona, oye — La llamó alarmándose. Decidió tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla rápidamente al hospital.

.

.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras miraba a Rin, aún inconsciente, sentada a su lado — No entiendo por qué te enfermaste, no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? — Golpeó el volante con la palma de la mano, lleno de frustración.

Llegaron a emergencias y se bajó del auto casi corriendo — Ryu abre los ojos — Le ordenó a la joven, abriendo la puerta del copiloto e inclinándose hacia ella para ayudarla a bajarse.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Musitó desorientada — No veo nada.

— En la clínica, ¿Te sostienes?, apoyate — Ordenó sujetándola por los hombros.

— No quiero entrar — Se soltó de su agarre.

— Tienes que hacerlo — Endureció la voz — Tienes fiebre.

La morena negó frenéticamente con la cabeza — No voy a entrar, por favor no o me descubrirán — Caminó unos pasos vacilantes, alejándose de Sesshomaru.

— No hay elección — Él la volvió a sujetar por el brazo — Tienes que recuperarte.

— Suéltame — Volvió a zafarse, con un movimiento brusco, que impresionó al ambarino — No quiero que sepan — Se alejó unos metros tambaleante.

— Ryu, ¿Te has vuelto loca? — Vociferó al borde de su escasa paciencia, pero ella siguió alejándose sin prestarle atención. El Taisho corrió en su dirección y la sujetó por el brazo — No te dejaré, yo veré que no se enteren.

— No entraré — Lo encaró a punto de llorar — ¿No tienes miedo de que el mundo se entere?, todos se enteraran y lo voy a arruinar — Sollozó desesperada — Todo será por mi culpa, todo será mi culpa. Te lastimaré — Hipó — Y tengo miedo de que pase.

Sesshomaru se impresionó ante su declaración, pero no lo demostró — No es momento de preocuparse, yo acordé encargarme de ti, así que sabía que esto ocurriría en algún momento, así que te cuidaré, vamos a la clínica — Pidió en un tono extrañamente dulce, que Rin no advirtió debido a su estado — Es importante.

— Y yo te prometí que nadie lo descubriría — Sorbió por la nariz — Y por eso…yo no quiero entrar allí.

— ¿No comprendes? — Gritó exasperado.

— Prometo recuperarme, llévame a casa te lo ruego.

Sesshomaru lanzó una maldición, no estaba de acuerdo, pero al ver a Rin tan desesperada, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

.

.

La llevó de vuelta al auto, la sentó en el asiento del copiloto y la cubrió con su abrigo — Ryu, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras — Concedió, mirándole la espalda — Y puedes vomitar lo que quieras, no te preocupes por el auto.

Ella no respondió, sólo pudo sollozar más fuerte.

* * *

Sesshomaru fue a la cocina y presuroso, preparó una bandeja con medicinas, agua, té y vertió hielo en un recipiente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó Hakudoshi, entrando a la estancia.

— Ryu, está realmente grave — Pronunció con sinceridad. El albino intentó ir a verla, pero el Taisho lo detuvo, sujetándole el brazo — Yo me encargaré de él, tú no te preocupes — Hakudoshi sólo atinó a apretar los puños, cargado de frustración — Estará bien luego de que pase la fiebre — Aseguró — Yo voy a cuidarlo en persona, descuida — Tomó la bandeja y se marchó.

El albino se quedó allí, estático, sintiéndose impotente ante lo sucedido.

* * *

Sesshomaru sentó a Rin en la cama — Toma la medicina — Ordenó dándosela con un poco de té, que Rin logró tragar con dificultad, debido al terrible dolor que sentía en su garganta.

Tomó unos cuantos cubos de hielo y los colocó en una toalla, para luego con esta frotar suavemente el cuello de la morena y dejarla en su frente. Luego de unos minutos le tomó la temperatura — ¿39 grados?, está altísima — Se alarmó — Ryu toma — Acercó una botella de agua a la boca de la joven e introdujo la pajilla en esta, ayudándola a que tomara — Bebé un poco, te hidratará — Rin obedeció, aún adormilada por la fiebre.

Un rato después volvió a tomarle la temperatura — 37.5 grados, la fiebre ya cedió — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las 5 de la mañana. Bostezó y se refregó los ojos, sintiéndose exhausto. Tomó asiento en la cama y se masajeó el cuello.

— Sesshomaru — Musitó Rin, hablando con dificultad.

— ¿Más disculpas? — Inquirió tranquilamente. Ella asintió — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.

— Ujumm — Volvió a asentir.

— Yo no te siento mejor — La contradijo —Tu fiebre fue de casi 40, creo que estarás un poco desorientada, no tienes idea de nada — Aseguró — Ryu, ¿Qué ves aquí? — Le mostró la mano derecha.

— Tu palma de la mano — Respondió con voz pastosa.

— Jhmp, la respuesta correcta es cinco — Contradijo — Pero parece que no has perdido la cabeza. Me gustaría que me escucharas. Noté que te preocupaste por mí hace rato, tienes una lealtad muy fuerte dentro de ti, que resististe mucho dolor. Eres una persona con gran tolerancia. Yo no me había dado cuenta o quizá lo negaba — Confesó, dejando a Rin pasmada por la sorpresa — Pero de ahora en adelante te reconoceré, de ahora en adelante seremos un equipo. Yo tengo una… razón para cuidarte. Me responsabilizare de que estés muy bien, así que yo veré por ti si pasa algo raro — Aseguró — Desde ahora ya somos uno mismo.

— Lo lamento mucho, quiero pensar todo antes, lo que será mejor en el futuro, aunque…gracias por decir lo que me dijiste — Musitó agachando la cabeza.

— Pero ya deja de hacer cosas tontas y comenta antes todo lo que harás — La reprendió — Y agradece por comportarme así contigo — Suspiró con pesadez — Ya me cansé, quiero que duermas ahora, ¿Te parece bien? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego salió de la habitación.

Rin contempló su espalda con tristeza — Creo que no resistiré, un día se enterarán, sólo que antes, Ryu deberá desaparecer — Pronunció con amargura.

* * *

Hakudoshi observó como Sesshomaru salía de la habitación de la joven e ingresaba a la propia — ¿Se le quitaría la fiebre? — Se preguntó mirando la puerta de Rin — Seguiré aquí para cuidarte, es mejor que te cuide — Prometió a la nada.

* * *

— Necesito comprar algo que parezca femenino para casos de emergencia como el de ayer — Sesshomaru caminaba por los pasillos de una costosa tienda — Vamos a ver, ¿Qué debería usar? — Miró detenidamente uno de los maniquíes — Si usara esa combinación sería una mujer muy sexy — El vestuario consistía en una camisa negra hasta las muñecas y una falda corta estampada — No es su tipo de atuendo — Miró en otra dirección — Rosa con cordeles, ese es su estilo — Volvió a imaginarse a Rin con el nuevo atuendo — Pero no me agradaría entonces — Hizo una mueca — Este es decente — Una falda rosa, blusa gris y abrigo color marfil — Exacto, Ryu tiene que vestirse con estilo — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Desde cuándo me interesa?,es para urgencias que lo requiere — Se convenció a sí mismo — No para otras apariciones.

— ¿En qué le ayudo? — Le preguntó amablemente una de las cajeras.

— Quiero el de allá — Señaló el maniquí.

— Sí claro — Sonrió embobada — ¿Usted es Sesshomaru Taisho?, soy fans suya — Se sonrojó. Sesshomaru permaneció inmutable — ¿Es para su novia?, nosotros quisimos patrocinar a la gran Kikyo Nagano, sólo que nunca aceptó, ahora vestirá algunos artículos nuestros. Aquí tiene — Le entregó la ropa empacada.

— Creo que ella usará lo que le plazca, ¿No lo crees? — Respondió desinteresado.

* * *

— Sesshomaru no quieres contestarme — Kikyo fulminó con la mirada su celular — En vista de que no quiere llamar primero, Ryu seguramente no le comentó lo que pasó — Se dejó caer en el asiento con pesadez.

— Kikyo — La llamó una de sus asistentes — Ten esto — Le tendió una pequeña caja.

— ¿Por qué? — La miró por encima del hombro.

— Es que un patrocinador lo envía. Tú y Sesshomaru ya son pareja ahora.

La joven abrió la caja — Oh son dos anillos, son los anillos que nos dieron en las escenas de filmación — Recordó el momento sonrojándose levemente — Creo que jamás se lo pondría — Musitó — Pero los guardaré — Se colocó el suyo en el anular izquierdo — Sería increíble — Se colocó el del ambarino en el pulgar y los contempló durante unos segundos — A Ryu le regaló un broche — Siseó — Y a mí no me regala nada. Arrg, no soporto a esa mujer — Cambió su expresión a una sombría — Tendré que apretar más la tuerca.

* * *

— Ryu, no vamos a dejar que te quedes adentro para siempre — Declaró Bankotsu enérgico, arrastrando a la morena hasta la terraza — Necesitas aire puro, sí, ¿Qué te parece? — Abrió los brazos e inspiró el fresco aire — Mira, ten — Le dio un vaso con jugo, al que ella le dio un sorbo — ¿Ácida?, ay pero esa agua tiene un poco de miel, ¿No te gustó? — Inquirió preocupado.

— Mucho, sí me gustó — Sonrió.

— Oye, no te expongas — Hakudoshi la cubrió desde los hombros con una manta — Tienes que salir con algo.

— Es cierto — Apoyó el moreno y entre ambos la cubrieron bien, ante la mirada triste y culpable de la joven.

— Oye Ryu — Llegó Kikyo con un ramo de flores — Vine para ver si te sentías mejor — Lo tres jóvenes la miraron con desconfianza.

.

.

.

— Con cuidado — Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, escoltaron a Rin hasta el interior de la casa.

— ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? — Preguntó la Nagano.

— Él salió hace rato — Respondió el albino — ¿No le llamaste antes?

— Quería sorprenderlo — Se excusó — De hecho, Ryu sólo fue una excusa, quería saber dónde vivía Sesshomaru — Confesó con descaro — ¿Te parece bien Ryu? — Cuestionó con dureza.

— Tenía la sensación de que vendrías — Respondió ocultando su malestar.

— Te traje fruta, pero está en el auto, ¿Me ayudas a traerla Hakudoshi? — Le tendió las llaves de su auto.

El albino dudó un momento — Sí — Tomó las llaves con desconfianza y se marchó.

— Muero de sed — Se quejó — ¿Me darías un poco de eso? — Refiriéndose al jugo que tomaba Rin.

— Eh, sí — Le respondió Bankotsu — Ahora lo traigo — Forzó una sonrisa, marchándose a regañadientes.

— Oye, vamos a tu habitación — Ordenó la actriz — Ya — Exigió. Rin sólo pudo apretar con fuerza el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la habitación de Rin, Kikyo volvió a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

— Yo pensé que te asustaría y huirías, ¿Te revelaste entonces? —Cuestionó con un deje de diversión en su voz.

— Yo no huyo tan fácilmente — Rebatió.

— Eres muy valiente para ser tan tonta — Respondió mordaz — Supongo que todos te cuidan, ¿Eso te hace valiente? — Se mofó — Si supieran lo que yo sé, seguro cambiarían contigo y yo podría ir a decirles todo, así que empezarás a arrodillarte — Ordenó.

— Entonces yo se los voy a decir. A Hakudoshi y Bankotsu se los diré, no tendrán que descubrirlo — Resolvió con seguridad, haciendo que Kikyo se tensara — Dudo que me perdonen, pero al menos me iré limpiamente.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Crees poder resultar ilesa? ¿Incluso con Sesshomaru?.

— ¿Tendré que decir eso también? — La miró descolocada.

— Pues claro, justo así te descubrí yo tonta, porque te enamoraste de Sesshomaru sin decirle la verdad — Respondió burlona.

— Entonces también le diré la verdad —Levantó el mentón.

— Sí, diles la verdad, pero cuando vuelva Sesshomaru reuniremos a todos aquí y entonces les dirás a todos los que has venido guardando — Le arrebató furiosa la sábana que aún la cubría — Quiero ver tu cara ridícula — Y el vaso de jugo resbaló de las manos de Rin, yendo a parar al piso y haciéndose añicos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Hakudoshi entró alertado por el ruido.

— Ryu, ¿Qué te ocurrió?, ¿Tenías que hacer eso sólo porque me acerqué a tocarte? — Kikyo fingió preocupación.

Rin se sintió asqueada por la actitud de la actriz, pero lo disimuló muy bien — Lo siento mucho — Se agachó a recoger los cristales rotos.

— No déjalo — Hakudoshi intentó detenerla — Yo lo recojo, te vas a cortar.

— No te preocupes, yo lo recogeré todo, si quieres ve a traer la aspiradora.

— No los levantes — Pidió con suavidad — Ya mismo la traigo — Salió de la habitación, volviendo a dejar a las mujeres solas, pero al instante Kikyo lo siguió.

— Hakudoshi, Ryu es extraño, como si quisiera esconderme algo — El albino la miró extrañado — Tal vez es algo que no quiere que sepa.

— ¿En serio?, aquí nadie aprecia que se metan con sus cosas — Respondió molesto — ¿A ti si te gusta?

— Yo creo que sobre reaccionó con este asunto, si el actua de esa forma, debe estarles escondiendo algo a ustedes también — Aseguró, intentando sembrar la duda — ¿No te molesta eso?

— Entonces, no me gustaría saberlo, no me interesa para nada — Respondió con simpleza.

— ¿No te..pone de malas?

— Él tendrá sus razones, si es algo que será comprensible, no me pone de malas — Le envió una mirada molesta, antes de marcharse.

— ¿Qué?, si Ryu confiesa que es mujer, no los pondrá de malas después de todo — Gruñó fastidiada — Se cree una santa.

— ¿Está pasando algo? — Interrogó Bankotsu alarmado — ¿Dijiste algo de Ryu hace rato?

— Es sólo que Ryu no fue cortés conmigo en su habitación — Se quejó.

— Ah ¿no?, esa fiebre debió causarle daño, no es nada serio — La excusó.

— Bankotsu, ¿Si te hubiese hecho algo malo te mostraría?

— Jamás me ha hecho nada — Se encogió de hombros.

— Pero, ¿Si hubiese hecho algo malo de lo que no te has enterado?, dime tú qué harías.

El moreno lo meditó un momento —Lo perdonaría, en lo personal Ryu me agrada mucho y siendo así no pasaría nada — Sonrió, para luego tenderle el vaso con jugo — ¿Escuchaste? Yo sí, Ryu, Ryu, ¿Estás bien? — Salió corriendo en dirección a la joven, dejando a Kikyo con la mano extendida.

— Entonces no le molesta,¿Ryu les dirá todo y ellos no harán nada? — Siseó — ¿Se creen padres de ella o por qué la protegen tanto? — Masculló. Su celular sonó — Hola, dije que no me los pondré, ya no sigan molestando, ¿Qué? ¿Sesshomaru adquirió cosas suyas? —Inquirió sorprendida — ¿Compró cosas de mujer?, bueno gracias — Colgó — ¿Sesshomaru haciendo eso?, es obvio que no son para mí.

— Kikyo — Hakudoshi interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos — Parece que Sesshomaru ya llegó.

— ¿En serio? — Sonrió.

.

.

.

— Es esa marca — Miró el paquete que traía el ambarino en sus manos — Entonces sí compró ropa.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? — Cuestionó molesto.

— Vine a ver a Ryu — Contestó con fingida inocencia.

— Jhmp, ¿Otra actuación? — La miró burlón.

— Aproveché para venir a verte — Sonrió

— Deja de actuar así, me desagrada, estás…ni siquiera voy a decirlo — Pasó por su lado.

— Eso no era un regalo — Masculló — ¿Lo compró para Ryu?. Sesshomaru, tengo un obsequio para ti.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Respondió indiferente.

— Anillos — Le mostró su mano izquierda — Los de la grabación.

— ¿Qué? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Necesito garantizar que eres mío —Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo pulgar y se le tendió al Taisho.

— Que bonitos anillos — Se lo volvió a colocar en el mismo dedo — Los dos se verán muy bien en ti, es tuyo, ah por cierto, sólo digo esto para aclararlo todo y que no te confundas con esto, yo no soy tuyo — Remarcó cada palabra.

La morena chistó — Yo tampoco soy tuya, las personas deben saber que nos amamos — Se defendió.

— Lo saben a la perfección, ¿No lo crees?, no hay que hacer nada — Rebatió para luego marcharse.

— Sigue rechazándome, ¿También la rechazará si le confiesa todo? — Se mordió el labio inferior.

* * *

— Si descubren que él es una chica, ¿Qué tal si Bankotsu y Hakudoshi dicen que está bien que lo sea? — Se preguntó Kikyo asustada — Si Ryu le dice a Sesshomaru lo que siente por él — Negó con la cabeza — No puedo permitir que lo haga.

.

.

Rin reunió en la sala a Sesshomaru, Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, dispuesta a contarles toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué es todo este asunto de la reunión? — Sesshomaru rompió el silencio — ¿Causaste otro accidente después de recuperarte? — La observó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Lo que quiero que sepan amigos… — Ignoró las preguntas del ambarino, quién la miraba extrañado por su actitud.

Kikyo llegó apresurada a la sala — No puedo dejar que lo diga, debo detenerla — Pensó.

— Lo cierto es que yo soy — Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una arcada, que hizo centrar la atención de los presentes en la recién llegada.

— Sesshomaru ven — Pidió con angustia en la voz — Es importante decirte algo — Volvió a cubrirse la boca y a simular otra arcada.

— ¿Qué..es..está ocurriendo? — Balbuceó el moreno — Yo ya había visto estos dramas antes.

— Así es — Apoyó Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru los fulminó con la mirada — ¿A qué viniste? — Inquirió furioso.

— Perdón, no puedo — Otra arcada y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

— ¿Co… cómo? ¿Hacemos una fiesta en tu honor? — Preguntó Bankotsu aún sin salir de su asombro.

— Sesshomaru,alcánzala — Sugirió el albino — Debe ser algo…

— Es una insolente — Gruñó el Taisho y se dispuso a seguir a Kikyo.

Rin sólo los miraba sin comprender muy bien la escena — ¿Qué cosa ocurriría con ella? — Musitó.

.

.

La Nagano entró al baño y sonrió con suficiencia — Soy inteligente en verdad. Ryu no les contó nada y además avergoncé a Sesshomaru — Sacó su celular del bolsillo de la falda y marcó el número de Rin.

— ¿Sí?

— Oye, no digas ni una sola palabra — Ordenó — Si revelas la verdad ahora, no vas a poder ayudar a Sesshomaru más adelante con otras cosas, con otras personas alrededor entonces podrás decirle a todos, así no vas a lastimar tanto a Sesshomaru, ¿Está claro?, no querrás herirlo o ¿si?.

— No, dime que debo hacer — Respondió resignada.

— En el momento del estreno de tu vídeo, ahí hablarás, ese día tú lo dirás todo.

— Sí, lo haré en el vídeo — Concedió.

* * *

— Esto, ¿Qué intención tuvo? — Interrogó el ambarino a la actriz — Y ¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Qué te perdone? — Frunció el ceño.

— Compórtate aquí — Levantó la mano izquierda — Ni siquiera puedes tener este anillo para decir que te pertenezco — Intentó marcharse, pero él la retuvo por el brazo.

— ¿A dónde te diriges?, explica qué es esto — Exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Estás demostrando tu apego hacia mí? — Se mofó — Que tristeza porque no somos nada ya se te olvidó — Avanzó hacia la salida.

— Oye — La agarró por la muñeca —¿Estás molesta por el anillo? — Ahora fue el turno de él de mofarse.

— Debiste escucharme hace rato, ya no me molestes más — El Taisho, le arrebató el celular que sostenía en la mano y comenzó a revisarlo — ¿Vas a borrar tu número? — Bufó.

— Yo no aparezco siendo el primero de tu lista — Continuó revisando.

— No claro que no, es mi padre, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú quieres ser primero? — Sonrió.

El Taisho la miró — Oye, ¿Tu padre es temible?.

— Sí y reacciona horrible, si se molesta contigo podría arrancarte el cabello — Advirtió.

— Que bueno que reaccione así — Le mostró el celular. Papá estoy embarazada — Leyó en la pantalla.

— ¿Estás demente? — Chilló, intentando arrebatarle el aparato — Oye, me matará, ya no hagas eso — Saltaba, intentando alcanzarlo, pero Sesshomaru era mucho más alto y no llegaba ni a rozarlo — Ya no lo hagas, te lo advierto, dámelo ya — Él sonrió con arrogancia y envió el mensaje — No, no pudiste — Palideció al instante — Enviarlo, o ¿si?.

— Lo siento, supongo que te ragañará — Fingió preocupación y le devolvió el celular.

— Oye — El móvil comenzó a sonar y Kikyo tembló de miedo al ver quien la llamaba — Papá, no es cierto, eso no es cierto — Negó desesperada — No, ¿Para qué vienes?, Papá yo te lo juro.

* * *

— ¿Qué le sucedía a Kikyo? — Lo interrogó Bankotsu.

— No se sentía bien, eso es todo — Respondió Sesshomaru incómodo — Quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar que se confundan — Clavó su mirada en el moreno, que lo observaba incrédulo.

— Bueno eso es entre dos personas, no voy a decir nada — Agregó Hakudoshi, restándole importancia al asunto — Oye Ryu, ¿Qué estabas diciendo? — Centró su atención en la joven.

— Que…que, bueno…yo lamento haber causado problemas ayer y quiero disculparme — Hizo una inclinación de cabeza — Lo siento mucho.

— Tenías fiebre, yo lo entiendo — Hakudoshi sonrió.

— Ryu, tu tranquilo — Rió Bankotsu — Aquí todo está bien.

— No es la primera ocasión que causas problemas, no entiendo tus disculpas en una reunión — Replicó Sesshomaru.

— Cierto — Concedió el moreno aún riendo — Tranquilo.

Rin se contagió de la sonrisa y rió también, aunque la culpa volvió a acudir a su mente — Madre superiora, llevo tanto amor y atenciones de parte de ellos y no lo merezco. Por favor dame la fuerza para aguantar, para protegerlos a todos hasta el final.

* * *

Sesshomaru escuchaba en su habitación la canción de Irasue, aquella que el padre de Rin había escrito.

— La letra es muy emocional, así que me abandonaste por esta canción, porque te suplicó el autor — Miró la portada del CD — ¿Qué hago ahora? Música y letra por Dai Sasaki. Era el pretendiente — Apagó la canción y giró su atención centrándola en el cerdo-conejo — Y ¿Quiere que arregle el tema y luego lo actualice? ¿Qué entenderías si fueras yo? — Suspiró con pesadez — Cuando me siento así Ryu conoce la fórmula de hacerme sonreír — Se levantó de la silla y contempló el paquete con la ropa que le había comprado a la joven.

.

.

.

Rin estaba en el balcón contemplando el cielo — No puedo ver las estrellas — Musitó con tristeza — ¿Será por la oscuridad?

— Es porque hay brillo allá — Sesshomaru se hizo a su lado.

— Sesshomaru — Lo miró sorprendida.

— Si quieres verlas apaga las luces y así verás todo — Sugirió.

.

.

— Ahora sí puedo verlas.

— Con esta oscuridad no puedo ver nada — Respondió fastidiado.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo — Con la oscuridad las veo, veo muchas estrellas.

— Y ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde? ¿Estás inquieta por el estreno de mañana?.

— Yo sé que lo voy a hacer bien — Intentó sonar segura.

— ¿Ya oíste que ninguno de los tres estará?

— Sí, el señor Miroku me dijo que voy a estar sola en el estreno del vídeo.

— Serás la invitada de honor esa noche, tiene algo de miedo de que aparezcamos y no te pongan atención — Explicó.

Ella sonrió — Lo aprecio en serio.

— Entonces tú tampoco nos quieres allí — Intentó disimular su molestia, pero no pudo.

— Sesshomaru, cuando pienso en este lugar, lo siento como un sueño en verdad. Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, son las estrellas del cielo como las veo en este instante, están muy lejos para que los pueda tocar — Sonrió con tristeza.

Él enfocó su atención en ella, pero la veía muy borroso por la falta de luz.

— Puedo ver las estrellas en la noche, aunque no esté físicamente yo los veré todo el tiempo ahí.

El ambarino hizo una mueca — Pero yo no podré verte — Se giró quedando frente a ella — Es frustrante no poder verte, ¿No irías a donde pudiera verte Ryu?.

Ella rió — Aún si me quedo aquí no podrás verme bien — Levantó la mano en su dirección y el la tomó por la muñeca sorprendiéndola.

— Sí puedo, puedo verte dónde estás — Aseguró.

— ¿Sí puedes verme ahora?

— Así es, puedo hacerlo, entonces cuando oscurezca, siempre mantente lo más cerca que puedas — Pidió.

— Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer — Luchó porque la voz no se le quebrara — Oye Sesshomaru, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?, cuando Ryu desaparezca y vuelva a ser una chica, aunque puedas verme bien, pretende que no me ves — Suplicó casi al borde del llanto.

El Taisho ladeó la cabeza — ¿Qué?.

— Eso es lo que quiero — Se forzó a no derramar las lágrimas que ya inundaban sus ojos — Yo también pretenderé no verte.

— Tú dices, ¿Qué finjamos no conocernos? — Inquirió sorprendido.

— Sí, quiero que finjas que no me conoces cuando sea chica quiero que me lo prometas — Insistió.

El joven tensó la mandíbula — Claro que lo haré, fingiremos eso, en serio te lo juro, yo no te conoceré más — Espetó. Sentía el orgullo herido y una terrible incomodidad en su pecho.

— Muchas gracias, ahora voy a encender las luces otra vez.

— Con que no me quiere ver cuando se vaya de aquí, ja, maldita malagradecida — Siseó — Ese conejo-cerdo — Frunció los labios.

* * *

Rin entró a su habitación y reparó en el paquete que le había dejado Sesshomaru sobre la cama — Y ¿esto? — Sacó las prendas, miró su celular y leyó un mensaje que el ambarino le acababa de enviar — Usa eso cuando sea una emergencia, pero escóndelo muy bien. Cuando te vea con ropa de mujer, pretenderé no conocerte — Actúa como si no me conocieras — Leyó en voz alta — Sintiendo un inmenso dolor ante la sola mención de esas palabras.

* * *

La joven bajaba cada escalón arrastrando los pies, le dolía en demasía tener que irse de allí, abandonar el sueño de su hermano y por sobre todo traicionar la confianza que los tres A. N. JELL, habían depositado en ella. Observó la casa por última vez y se convenció a sí misma de que esa era la mejor decisión, afuera la esperaban los tres jóvenes.

— Ryu, buena suerte — Le deseó Bankotsu, con una de sus más amplias sonrisas — Al regresar fiesta eh.

— No estés nervioso — Aconsejó Hakudoshi.

— Que sí lo esté — Rebatió Sesshomaru con un gesto de molestia.

— Adiós, ya me tengo que ir — Inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Inuyasha la ayudó con su abrigo y la pequeña maleta en donde guardaba la ropa para cambiarse.

* * *

Miroku estaba en la recepción que darían en honor a Rin, arreglando los últimos detalles. — Oh Kikyo que gusto que estés aquí — Le sonrió a la morena.

— Esperaba esta premiere con ansias.

— Será todo un éxito, ya lo verás — Aseguró.

— Ryu, ¿Dónde está? — Miró hacia todos lados.

— No debe tardar, toma asiento por favor.

.

.

— Estamos saliendo — Le aseguró Inuyasha a Miroku — Disculpa — Detuvo a una de las asistentes — Y ¿El chico que estaba aquí? — Señaló una silla vacía.

— Estaba sentado hace un segundo — Respondió.

— ¿Sí?, es hora de irnos — Consultó su reloj — Ryu, Ryu — Tocó la puerta del baño y al no recibir respuesta decidió abrirla, quedando en shock.

— Ryu — Salió a la calle gritando como un loco.

* * *

— Ryu, ¿Vas a hacerlo hoy? — Le preguntó Kikyo burlona.

— Sí, diré toda la verdad.

.

.

— ¿Qué? — Vociferó Miroku, al punto del colapso — ¿Ryu desapareció?, por Dios Inuyasha, ve a buscarlo — Ordenó en un grito.

* * *

— ¿Qué Ryu no ha vuelto? — Preguntó Hakudoshi preocupado.

— Parece que Inuyasha no lo encuentra, no le responde su teléfono — Le explicó Bankotsu.

— No nos queda mucho tiempo — Señaló el albino.

— No pudo haber desaparecido.

— Y ¿Si se accidentó? — Inquirió Hakudoshi.

— Tenemos que calmarnos antes — Propuso Sesshomaru — Porque si Ryu decide no aparecer, todos tendremos que cubrirlo.

.

.

El ambarino fue a su habitación a cambiarse y justo cuando pensaba marcharse miró al conejo-cerdo y reparó que no llevaba el broche en la oreja.

— ¿Dónde está el broche que le di? — Corrió a la habitación de Rin y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, al encontrar el paquete vacío. Entonces recordó las palabras que Rin le dijo la noche anterior sobre marcharse — ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones ahora?

* * *

— Señor, ya es hora de iniciar — Le informó Shippo a Miroku.

Este rió nervioso — Cambia el orden, pon el vídeo primero, por favor.

— Seguro.

— ¿Dónde está? — Masculló furioso.

Kikyo, reía divertida ante la escena.

.

.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al lugar del evento, siendo rodeados enseguida por las fanáticas eufóricas.

— Ryu, corre a donde puedas, si apareces con ese atuendo te liquidare — Le advirtió Sesshomaru en un mensaje de voz — Yo te cubriré, tú sal de aquí, no te acerques ni por error.

.

.

Los tres ingresaron al salón de eventos, en donde los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ellos para fotografiarlos, mientras Kikyo sonreía complacida. Sesshomaru buscaba incansable a Rin, mirando en todas las direcciones.

— Empezaremos con el vídeo de A. N. JELL — Anunció Shippo.

— Vayan al frente — Les pidió Miroku, parándose tras de ellos.

Las luces se apagaron y el vídeo dio comienzo.

— No puedo ver nada — Sesshomaru seguía intentando divisar a la morena, pero debido a su ceguera nocturna se le hacía prácticamente imposible. Hakudoshi intentó avanzar hacia el frente, pero el ambarino lo detuvo — No puedo ver y no puedo buscar. Encuentren a Ryu — Ordenó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Bankotsu lo miró con los ojos ensanchados — ¿Ryu está aquí?.

— Probablemente está por aquí, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido.

— Lo buscaré — Asintió Bankotsu.

El Taisho volvió a detenerlos — Busquen a una chica.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, sólo que Hakudoshi controló mejor su expresión.

— ¿Una chica?— Inquirió el moreno sin comprender.

— Una chica usando un abrigo color marfil y una falda rosa — Explicó incómodo.

— ¿No dijiste que buscara a Ryu? — Volvió a cuestionarlo.

— Ryu…es una chica — Bankotsu ensanchó aún más sus ojos y Hakudoshi se limitó a bajar ligeramente la cabeza — No tengo tiempo de explicarlo, tenemos que encontrarla y sacarla de aquí — Apremió — Buscaré afuera.

— Hakudoshi, ¿Por qué Ryu sería una chica?.

— Dijo que no había tiempo de explicar. Busquemosla primero.

.

.

.

El Taisho volvió a salir y fue nuevamente asediado por su amplia fanaticada que no paraba de gritar su nombre. Desde lo alto de unas escaleras logró divisar a Rin, justo antes de que entrara al salón de eventos y corrió a detenerla.

Rin se detuvo en la entrada, en medio del pasillo, con la mirada fija en la pantalla que comenzaba a reproducir su vídeo. Avanzó unos pasos vacilantes, cuando la potente voz de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

— Te dije que no puedo verte — Vociferó, deteniéndola en seco.

— Sesshomaru — Musitó sorprendida, girando en su dirección — No me mires, no puedes verme.

Las luces se encendieron y ambos pudieron ver sus rostros claramente, estaban a escasos metros de distancia. Sesshomaru la, miró molesto y Rin con profunda tristeza, al punto de que sus ojos se humedecieron, pero antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara, en un rápido movimiento Hakudoshi la atrajo hacia sí y pegó el rostro femenino contra su hombro, evitando que los reporteros pudiesen fotografiar su cara y así descubrir la identidad de la morena.

Sesshomaru se quedó estático, sólo observando como la masa de reporteros se abalanzaba sobre sus dos compañeros, murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

El Taisho y Hakudoshi se sostuvieron la mirada, como retándose con esta, mientras que Bankotsu los observaba más que sorprendido.

— Es mi novia — Anunció Hakudoshi, mirando a los reporteros — De la que no pude hablar antes — Ella es mi novia.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , aby2125 , SweetLoveInTheWorld014 , Begeles , Cath Meow , gcfavela , Aleliz .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tuve un montón de compromisos que afortunadamente ya cumplí y ahora cuento con un poco más de tiempo libre para actualizar el siguiente capi.

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS, este es mi regalo adelantado, por haberse portado tan bien durante todo el año jeje.

Este capítulo me emocionó muchísimo, la cercanía de Sesshomaru y Rin, su preocupación por ella, la promesa de cuidarla, awww, fue hermoso, pero la maldita de Kikyo lo tenía que arruinar todo, es una maldita bruja.

Hakudoshi como siempre tan lindo con Rin, quiero un regalo así para navidad jeje.

PD. Un millón de gracias a todas las que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños. Gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Deseo les guste la actualización y que haya valido la pena la espera. Nos leemos en el próximo capi, que espero no tardar tanto.

Besitos


	11. Chapter 111

**Capítulo 11**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi, se sostuvieron la mirada desafiante por un par de segundos. El ambarino sentía en su interior una enorme molestia, que no alcanzaba del todo a explicar.

Los periodistas seguían abalanzándose sobre la pareja que se mantenía inmóvil en medio del salón. Pidiéndole a la morena que levantara la cabeza y revelara su identidad y la insistencia sólo aumentó al momento en que el albino les anunció que era su novia.

En un rápido movimiento, Sesshomaru se despojó de su saco y apartando con algo de brusquedad a la masa de reposteros, llegó hasta los jóvenes y se lo tendió a Hakudoshi, quien lo tomó en silencio, cubriéndole la cabeza y el rostro a Rin, que aún permanecía apoyada sobre su hombro. Sesshomaru le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se marcharan de allí y el aludido asintió, abriéndose paso, entre la gente. En medio del alboroto, el broche de la joven fue a parar al piso, siendo pisoteado por algunas personas y rompiéndose en dos.

Sesshomaru se quedó de pie unos segundos, hasta que todas las demás personas abandonaron el lugar y pudo ver el tan conocido broche, roto en el piso. Se agachó sin titubear y lo tomó con una mano, para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo. Bankotsu camino hacia el ambarino, con la sorpresa y la confusión pintada en su rostro. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de este y lo miró a la cara.

— ¿Ella es Ryu? — Inquirió vacilante.

— Así es — Respondió con frialdad su acompaña.

Miroku llegó corriendo hacia ellos totalmente confundido, por lo ocurrido hacía escasos instantes.

— Oigan ¿qué fue todo eso? — Sujetó a Bankotsu por uno de sus brazos — Dime que hacía la novia de Hakudoshi aquí — Interrogó a Sesshomaru, mientras Kikyo se acercaba a ellos por la espalda — ¿Ustedes la conocían? — Volvió a preguntar. Miró a ambos jóvenes, pero estos se negaban a hablar —¿qué es esto? — Frunció el ceño — Oigan chicos debemos continuar con el estreno — Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Bankotsu y se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes. El moreno salió casi corriendo tras el mayor y dejo a solas al ambarino y a Kikyo.

—¿Qué planeaba hacer Ryu? — Susurró la actriz, fingiendo inocencia.  
Sesshomaru levantó la mirada para fulminarla

—¿ Quién te dijo que era ella? —Inquirió molesto.

La morena lo miró asustada al darse cuenta del desliz que acababa de cometer. —¿Qué? — Miró a ambos lados nerviosa — Eh...yo...

— Hablaremos luego — La cortó el joven marchándose, para darle alcance a sus amigos.

— Y ¿ahora q le diré ? — Musitó al verse a solas — ¿Qué inventaré ? Esto quizás sea el fin de esa chica ¿Por qué aparecieron todos los chico? — Gritó frustrada.

* * *

Hakudoshi y Rin con su cabeza aún cubierta por el saco de Sesshomaru, caminaban a toda prisa por los burlar a los reporteros y refugiarse en los vestidores. Cuatro hombres encargados de la seguridad, los acompañaban para abrirles paso entre la multitud, que exigía ver el rostro femenino.  
Lograron llegar a la entrada y los guardaespaldas se colocaron frente a la puerta, evitando así el ingreso de los reporteros, quienes no dejaban de gritar el nombre del albino, pidiendo respuestas.

Al estar por fin en la seguridad de los vestidores, Hakudoshi soltó a Rin y se alejó de ella, pero esta no se descubrió el rostro. El joven esperaba paciente por una explicación, que tras un par de segundos de silencio se decidió a dar.

— Discúlpame — Soltó en casi un susurro — Yo no soy el hombre que creías que era — El albino permaneció en silencio, aumentando los nervios de la chica — Sé que debes estar muy molesto conmigo, Hakudoshi, ni siquiera tengo el valor de ofrecerte una disculpa a los ojos.

El aludido levantó suavemente el saco de la cabeza femenina y Rin agachó la mirada, luego lo miró tímidamente y volvió a apartar el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.  
— No sé que decir, todo pasó tan rápido que yo no podría decir absolutamente nada ahora. Yo no estaba preparado para esto — La morena lo miró aún más apenada — ¿Debería estar enfadado? — La observó fingiendo molestia — Parecerá extraño que te diga que no lo estoy — Ahora la cara de Rin fue de sorpresa, acto que le causó gracia a Hakudoshi, obligándolo a carraspear para ocultar su sonrisa — Ryu, ¿tú eres una chica? — La aludida volvió a agachar la cabeza — Wao no puedo creerlo — Mintió .

— De seguro estás impactado —Hizo un puchero.

— Quiero que levantes la cabeza — Exigió — Quiero confirmarlo — Ella obedeció, aunque algo vacilante — En efecto, sí lo eres y muy bonita — Agregó con tono dulce — No entiendo como no lo noté antes — Fingió demencia — Ryu siempre creí que eras tonto y no era cierto.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con timidez — Tú siempre fuiste gentil conmigo, siento haberte mentido, yo lo lamento mucho.

— Ya dirás tus razones, pero en cualquier caso ya no no quiero tener que volver a ver con ese chico — Expresó con seriedad — Nada de hermanos, será una relación — Sonrió.

Rin lo miró sin comprender, pensaba pedirle una explicación, pero los gritos y golpes que le daba Bankotsu a la puerta, la interrumpieron.  
Bankotsu entró corriendo, seguido por un malhumorado sesshomaru quien cerró de inmediato la puerta, pues aún se podían escuchar los gritos de los periodistas a pocos metros de ellos.  
Los dos albinos se miraron por unos segundos antes de reunirse con Bankotsu, que miraba fijamente a Rin mientras esta le rehuía la mirada.

— Como pueden ver Ryu es chica — Sesshomaru rompió el silencio — Yo lo sabía desde antes, me disculpo por no decirles — Miró a ambos chicos — Si esta situación no la aceptan por favor hablen ahora, yo solucionaré esto, me encargaré de no involucrarlos — Aseguró.

— Yo ya lo estoy — Respondió Hakudoshi.  
El ambarino asintió en modo de agradecimiento — Bankotsu, ¿y tú? — Miró al moreno que permanecía observando fijamente a Rin.

— Ryu, ¿tú sí eres una chica?, Eres una chica — Aseguró levantando la voz.

— Lo siento Bankotsu — Pronunció al borde del llanto.

— Ryu tú ...nunca me di cuenta — Se acercó a ella con la expresión contrariada, colocó ambas manos en los hombros femeninos, haciéndola sobresaltar. Se sintió demasiado intimidada por la cercanía del moreno, pero nunca se esperó lo que hizo a continuación. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, ante la mirada incrédula de sus dos amigos — Ryu, ahora lo entiendo todo — Amplió su sonrisa — Todo es un sueño — Pretendía lanzarse a abrazar a Rin, pero Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi se lo impidieron, tomándolo cada uno por un brazo, mientras el moreno no dejaba de repetir que todo era un sueño.

Entonces los dos están de acuerdo — Cortó la fría voz de Sesshomaru — Hay que resolverlo — Ryu...Ryu — Volvió a llamar a la chica que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos — Olvidalo — Dijo intentando ocultar su molestia — Él no sirve para nada — Escupió con desdén al ver que Bankotsu seguía como loco repitiendo lo del sueño — Hakudoshi, llama a Inuyasha y tambien a Kagome.

* * *

Kikyo se paseaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, pensando cómo saldría de esa situación — ¿Se enteraría Sesshomaru de que yo la hice hacer esto?, Si se entera de que yo la hice hacer esto... —Se mordió el dedo índice — Ryu tú deberías salir arruinada no yo — Chilló furiosa —Yo no quiero perderlo.

* * *

Koga miraba distraído su cámara, cuando escuchó el alboroto de los demás periodistas que se volvían a abalanzar sobre la novia de Hakudoshi. Inuyasha junto a los guardaespaldas se abrían paso, para poder llevar hasta la salida a la chica nuevamente cubierta por el saco.

— No podemos revelar quien es la novia de Hakudoshi, por favor vuelvan a la premier del video — Pidió Inuyasha.

Miroku se les acercó contrariado por toda lo que estaba ocurriendo — ¿Ella es la novia de Hakudoshi? — Preguntó al ambarino.

— Sí señor, los chicos están en los vestidores, usted continúe con el vídeo y yo lo resolveré — Aseguró.

— Bien — El presidente, se dirigió hacia los vestidores, alejándose rápidamente de Inuyasha.

Kagome que se hacía pasar por Rin, se quitó el saco de la cabeza, pues ya no podía respirar, pero en un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha se lo volvió a colocar, sonriendo triunfante al haber burlado a la prensa.

* * *

Rin ya vestida como Ryu se reunió con sus compañeros en los vestidores.

— Ryu, nosotros estamos de tu lado — Aseguró seriamente Sesshomaru — Dijiste que viniste aquí hoy porque no querías lastimarnos, ni dañarnos — Ella asintió — Si en serio es verdad sigue fingiendo ser Ryu, aunque digas q no quieres hacerlo y que deseas olvidar todo. Nos responsabilizaremos de esto, pero responsabilizate igual.

— Sesshomaru…

— Ha llegado el momento de hacerlo — La interrumpió Hakudoshi — Ryu — La ánimo.

— Hakudoshi... — Sus ojos se nublaron, se sentía conmovida por el apoyo de los jóvenes.

— Mi existencia depende de ti — Sonrió Bankotsu.

— Bankotsu… gracias por tus palabras y lo siento mucho . De ahora en adelante nadie volverá a verme — Aseguró.

— Hakudoshi — Miroku entró como un tornado, tropezando con el albino — Lo siento, lo discutire contigo en otra ocasión — Advirtió — Ryu andando, llamaremos a los reporteros y los impresionaras — Le dio una palmada en la espalda a la joven — Vámonos — La condujo fuera de los vestidores.

— Ryu — Casi gritó Bankotsu, yéndose tras ellos.

Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi se dedicaron una dura mirada. El ambarino no pudo evitar recordar al albino abrazando a Rin y diciendo que era su novia, cosa que le molestaba sin poder evitarlo.

Hakudoshi le sonrió — Que bueno que no pasó nada — Le tocó el hombro y salió.

El Taisho al verse a solas contempló nuevamente el broche roto, que guardaba en el bolsillo — Se arruinó — Frunció los labios.

* * *

Afuera de los vestidores, los periodistas se quejaban por no haber podido entrevistar a Hakudoshi, ni a su misteriosa novia. Koga cerca de ellos mirando fijamente la fotografía de la pareja que había logrado tomar con su camara. —¿Por qué Hakudoshi invitaría a su novia? ¿Por qué la quería aquí? — Se preguntó en voz alta — ¿Por qué cubrió su rostro así? — Su gesto pasó a uno pensativo — ¿ Qué pasa? Sesshomaru buscaba a alguien — Recordó el momento en que vio al ambarino buscando a una persona y por la prisa con la que lo hacía, se notaba que era importante — Apareció de la nada una chica nueva. Sesshomaru buscaba a alguien — Sonrió malicioso — Podrían estar conectados estos hechos — Sacó del bolsillo de su saco la fotografía del ambarino y la supuesta Kikyo y la comparó con la del albino y su novia — La chica que está escondiendo Hakudoshi y la chica que está escondiendo Sesshomaru, de algún modo se relacionan — Aseguró triunfante.

Justo en ese momento salían los cuatro jóvenes en compañía de Miroku y los guardaespaldas, para evitar que la prensa se les lanzara encima. Koga los contempló a unos metros de distancia.

— Hay un buen secreto oculto y voy a descubrir la verdad —Esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Daremos una entrevista sobre el incidente más tarde — Prometió Miroku — ¿Disfrutaron de la premiere, Por favor escriban buenos artículos de nosotros ¿si? Gracias.

* * *

Los jóvenes salían del hotel para dirigirse a la casa. Bankotsu parecía haber recuperado su habitual jovialidad, luego de digerir la noticia sobre la identidad de Rin.  
— Oigan chicos creo que hoy ha sido un día muy divertido o ¿no? — Se giró hacia Hakudoshi — Debemos organizar una fiesta para celebrar — Canturreó — Ryu — Gritó emocionado, intentando abrazar a la morena, pero el se lo impidió tomándo del brazo.

— Ya, ya — Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

— Antes de hacerla hay un obstáculo que salvar — Interrumpió Sesshomaru, ganándose las miradas interrogantes de sus tres acompañantes.

— ¿Cuál sería? — Inquirió Bankotsu.

El Taisho sólo señaló con un gesto de cabeza a Kikyo, que venía caminando hacia ellos.

— Sesshomaru — Al verla Rin desvió la mirada.

— Este es, es un obstáculo inmenso — El ambarino frunció el ceño — Y falso — Agregó.

— Perdón no sabía lo que ocurría — Fingió la chica — En verdad Sesshomaru — Compuso una expresión de pena y tristeza.

— No finjas — La cortó con voz fría — Sabía que eras la causante.

— ¿En serio? — Volvió a su expresión de falsa amabilidad — ¿Ya lo dedujiste? — Le envió una mirada asesina a Rin — ¿Ellos sabían? — Ahora su mirada viajó hasta Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, pero ellos ni se inmutaron — Ja es increible, ¿todos están tan bien con este asunto? — Cambió su voz y semblante a uno molesto — ¿Solo porque su nombre sea A. , se creen unos angelitos?, Ryu, ¿eres tan torpe que no pudiste resolver esto? — La aludida agachó la cabeza — Sesshomaru, aún así no te desharás de mí — Amenazó — Cuando acordamos todo esto te dejé muy claro que lo terminaría yo.

— Se supone que dirías que tú no sabías nada — Rebatió él — Tú fuiste quien rompió el supuesto acuerdo.

— Correcto — Sonrió con cinismo — Aunque yo rompiera el trato, si pretendes conservar mi silencio tendrás que continuar con lo que tenemos. Deberás continuar fingiendo que eres mi novio y Ryu deberá seguir pretendiendo que es hombre y ustedes — Refiriéndose a Hakudoshi y Bankotsu — Continuarán siendo A. — Sentenció triunfante.

Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa burlona — Y tú pretenderás seguir siendo gentil.

— Lo soy — Sonrió ella y se acarició el cabello con delicadeza — Amor, me marcho ¿eh? — Le dijo en tono dulce al ambarino — Bueno que tengan linda noche — Bankotsu la asesinó con la mirada, mientras se alejaba de ellos.

— Sesshomaru, ¿estuviste engañandonos con lo de Kikyo para proteger el secreto que había entre ustedes? — Lo interrogó el moreno.

— Lo que ella acaba de comentar es muy cierto — Respondió con tono serio.

— Sesshomaru yo quiero… — intervino Rin apenada.

— Seguramente volverás a disculparte — La interrumpió él — Ahorratelo porque no quiero oírlo. Ahora se lo dirás a Bankotsu y Hakudoshi — Se marchó sin decir más.

— Eso sí que no lo esperaba — Comentó el albino aún sin salir de su asombro.

* * *

La tía de Rin fue hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba la madre de Sesshomaru, con la intención de reunirse con ella — Por favor ¿si?, una vez más — Pedía al asistente de la cantante — Solo quisiera ver a Irasue una vez más, hablaremos sobre los derechos de autor de la canción, sólo una ocasión más. Yo tengo que conversar de eso. Solo una vez ¿si?

El hombre suspiró algo mareado por tanta insistencia — Sí así será — Concedió al fin.

— Gracias, gracias — Pronunció con voz emocionada — Lo logré.

El asistente la condujo hasta la habitación de la artista, ambos ingresaron y Kaguya no cabía de la emoción.  
— Gracias eres un chico muy gentil — Rió  
— Señora, señora — La llamó el hombre sin obtener respuesta.

— ¿Dónde está ? — Cuestionó la mayor — Ay Dios, esto es un desastre — Se impresionó al ver la mesa de centro en donde se encontraban varias botellas de licor y copas vacías esparcidas. Entre ellas estaba una fotografía que tomó enseguida —¿Que pasó ? Quién podría ser? — Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver de cerca la foto— Son mi hermano y sus dos gemelos — Su sorpresa sólo aumentó — No sabía que tenía una fotografía.

— No toque sus cosas sin permiso — Le reclamó el asistente.

— ¿Qué? No toqué nada, sólo estaba viendo — Colocó la foto de vuelta en su lugar — Tengo que ir al baño. Oiga ¿dónde está el sanitario? — Abrió la primera puerta que encontró — Oh aquí está, en verdad me estoy haciendo pipi, ya no aguanto — Se giró al cerrar la puerta y el miedo la invadió al ver a Irasue dentro de la bañera — Señora Irasue, disculpe — Hizo el ademán de salir, pero se detuvo al ver que la mujer no se movía — Señora Irasue — Caminó un par de pasos hacia ella — Señora — Profirió un grito de terror al ver que la mujer estaba inconsciente — Irasue, Irasue señora — Lanzó al piso su bolso producto del miedo — Ayudenme, ayudenme — No paraba de gritar.

.

Un rato después la mujer estaba acostada en su cama, aún inconsciente con un suero conectado a su brazo .  
— Sí, salvé a la mayor diva de Corea — Se jactaba Kaguya — Hubiese muerto si no fuese por mí — Le presumía a la enfermera que colocaba el suero — Para esta hora estaría muerta.

— Tenga — El asistente le entregó un sobre con dinero.

— Ah, sí — Sonrió y se apresuró a revisarlo.

— Gracias por ayudarnos con la señora Irasue, por favor no diga nada sobre este incidente.

— Seguro, yo no diré nada — Prometió — Oiga señor yo soy en verdad fanática de ella — Rió — Que se recupere la señora, adiós señor — Pensaba marcharse, pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta, tenía una duda que la estaba carcomiendo — Oiga señor ¿alguna vez ella ha tenido alguna cirugía? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Claro que no, ya marchese — Respondió mordaz.

— ¿Como dijo? — Ladeó la cabeza — Claro — Al estar fuera de la habitación, comentó en voz baja — Yo vi la cicatriz en su vientre, pero ¿tuvo una cesárea? Pero ella no estuvo casada — Se cubrió la boca con la mano, para ahogar un grito de horror.

* * *

En la casa de los A. , Bankotsu había reunido a Rin y Sesshomaru en la habitación del ambarino — Una chica y un chico no compartirán el cuarto. Ryu aunque no pienses que Sesshomaru es hombre — El aludido enarcó una ceja — Tú no puedes quedarte aquí, yo moveré tus maletas — La morena se rascó la nuca incómoda — Ryu, sacaremos tus pertenencias de aquí — El moreno tomó la pesada maleta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Rin tomó su futón y se detuvo frente al Taisho — Sesshomaru te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mì — Le hizo una corta reverencia.

— ¿Tú crees que no me volverás a agradecer nada se ahora en adelante? — Inquirió con frialdad.

— No quisiera que hicieras más por mì, no me sentiría nada bien. Yo sacaré mis cosas de tu habitación — Contempló por encima del hombro del ambarino el peluche que este había hecho para ella. Él la imitó, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y esperando a que la chica se lo llevara. Rin tenía enormes ganas de hacerlo, pero su vergüenza la superó, así que agachó la cabeza y salió de la estancia.

El joven chistó molesto — ¿Qué tal?, ni siquiera se molestó en llevarse esto — Tomó el peluche — Parece que no tiene sentido de lealtad porque ya no necesita tenerlo — Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el broche — Creo que ya no lo va a necesitar, entonces no entiendo porqué lo traje no sé porqué lo traje — Se cuestionó molesto, para luego lanzarlo con desdén al bote de basura .

Mientras Rin se lamentaba en su antigua habitación — ¿Con qué derecho traería al conejo de su cuarto?, Perdí el broche — Hizo un puchero — Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por todo — Compuso una expresión de tristeza para luego apretarse la nariz con el índice.

.

.

No hay comida para organizar la fiesta — Se quejó Bankotsu al revisar en la cocina.

— Muero de hambre — Hakudoshi se tocó el estómago — ¿Vamos a comer algo?

— Vamos a la tienda de dulces — Propuso el moreno emocionado — Ahora con Ryu seguro querrá muchos dulces.

— Sí compremos muchos dulces con Ryu — Lo secundó Hakudoshi.

— Ryu es una conflictiva eterna — Los interrumpió Sesshomaru — No tienen idea de los problemas que causa si la sacan, dejenla en casa sería mejor — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Oye ¿Por qué no te quedas tú en casa? Nos aseguraremos que se comporte — Prometió el albino.

— Ryu vamos a salir — Gritó emocionado Bankotsu corriendo en dirección de la habitación de la morena.  
Sesshomaru sólo frunció el ceño ante lo ocurrido.

* * *

Bankotsu, Ryu y Hakudoshi, empujaban el carrito en el supermercado, mientras Sesshomaru varios pasos detrás de ellos fruncía los labios molesto.

— Nunca había estado a esta hora un supermercado — Confesó la chica emocionada.

— ¿Ah no? Es la mejor hora porque no hay tanta gente — Le respondió Bankotsu.  
.

.

— ¿Te parece rica? — Hakudoshi le mostró una manzana a Ryu.

— Cierto, pero esta se ve más roja y huele rico — Lo contradijo ella, mostrándole la fruta para que este pudiese olerla.

— Cierto — Concedido — Pero esta huele igual — Ahora fue el turno de Rin para oler.  
— Sólo que yo no sé escoger manzanas con el olfato — Se quejó.

Sesshomaru, que estaba observando la escena chistó — ¿Por qué no obtienes la nariz de un conejo-puerco? ¿Se te olvido Ryu? — Masculló

.

.

El Taisho observaba a Ryu y Bankotsu mientras jugaba con una verdura

— Con estos vegetales hago jugo todas las mañanas — Le contó el moreno a la joven, mostrándole un par de pimientos — A ti te haré jugo, haremos jugos las mañanas — Canturreó.

— Te haré jugo todas las mañanas — Prometió ella.

— Suena increíble la idea — Se emocionó más.

— Te haré muchos jugos con la licuadora y de vegetales.

— Estaré viendo un conejo todas las mañanas — Volvió a mascullar el ambarino, sosteniendo una zanahoria y fulminado a la chica con la mirada.

— Ryu me agradas mucho — Bankotsu pretendía volver a abrazar a Rin, pero Sesshomaru lo agarró con fuerza para impedírselo y luego cerró la cremallera de su abrigo hasta cubrirle el rostro.

— Ya que Bankotsu se crió en Inglaterra, le gusta mucho abrazar — Le contó Sesshomaru — Ryu nunca se acostumbrara a la idea de abrazar.

.

.

Nuestro primer comercial fue con esta cosa ¿recuerdan? — Bankotsu tomó una paleta y se la mostró a sus amigos — ¿No se les antoja?

— Bankotsu, ya basta — Le advirtió Sesshomaru.

— Deja eso ahí — Lo secundó Hakudoshi.

El joven hizo un mohín — ¿No sabes la gran historia? — Le preguntó a Rin. Ella negó con la cabeza — Una mordidita — Simuló morder el dulce — Y te duelen los dientes — Hizo un gesto de dolor — y otra cosa, Sesshomaru tenía un carámbano en el cabello y el hombre de nieve era Hakudoshi — Contó sonriente.

Rin se sorprendió — Yo quiero ver el comercial — Pidió.

— Te lo enseñaré llegando a a la casa.

— Amigos busquemos los productos de los comerciales — Propuso animado, ante la molestia de sus dos compañeros.  
— Estos son los fideos picantes del antiguo comercial. Mezclalo, mezclalo mezclalo y ya — Comenzó a bailar y hacer ademanes con las manos y brazos.

— No era así — Hakudoshi tomó el paquete — Iba así o así ¿no? — Hizo el ademán de revolver.

— Bankotsu lo mezcló como era — Respondió Sesshomaru — Y lo mezclabamos de arriba abajo.

Los tres tomaron un sobre y comenzaron a hacer el baile del comercial, ante la sonrisa divertida de Rin.

— Oigan no tenemos que estar haciendo esto aquí — Cortó el ambarino yéndose.

.

En otro pasillo tomaron chocolates — Chocolate Angel, derrite tus labios nena — Pronunció Bankotsu con voz sensual y lanzó un beso.

— Que cursi — Se molestó Sesshomaru, devolviendo el chocolate a su lugar.

— Es una tontería — Concedió el albino.

— Lo de los fideos era mejor — Se quejó el moreno.

— Oigan a mi me gusto mucho — Los animó Rin, mostrando los pulgares.

En otro pasillo Bankotsu paseaba a Rin en el carrito y estaba gritaba como niña pequeña. Hakudoshi sonreía detrás de ellos y Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño.

El moreno le lanzaba artículos a la joven y ella aún en el carrito los atrapaba — Strike uno — Gritó al poder atraparlo.  
El siguiente en lanzar fue Sesshomaru y Rin casi no lo puede atrapar, pues empleo demasiada siguiente fue Hakudoshi y luego Bankotsu lanzó a Rin con todo y carrito hasta el albino y este se lo pasó a Sesshomaru que lo detuvo con el pie y le lanzó un pesado bulto de papel.

— Mira Ryu, también hicimos un comercial de cervezas — Le contó Bankotsu.

— Recordar estos comerciales me hacen sentir viejo — Se quejó Hakudoshi.

— De los comerciales de paletas que hacíamos de niños, hasta los de cervezas de adultos — Agregó Sesshomaru.

— Tranquilos, si me pidieran que hiciera otro comercial de paletas, lo haría — Aseguró Bankotsu — Hace frío, hace frío — Imitó la voz de un niño, ante la mirada molesta de sus amigos — Vamos Ryu, hagamoslo juntos.

— Hace frío — Lo imitó ella con timidez.

— Eres adorable — Gritó, intentando abrazarla, pero Hakudoshi y Sesshomaru movieron dl carrito.

* * *

— Sigamos bebiendo — Propuso Inuyasha a Kagome y Miroku.

El presidente suspiró — Creí que todavía eran unos jovencitos y ahora ya tienen novia. Ellos fueron ídolos desde pequeños — Sonrió nostálgico — Ahora son adultos.

— Pero es raro que los puedan durar tanto, ¿no lo cree señor? — Inquirió el manager — Algunos podrían decir que excedieron su vida como ídolos y ahora tenemos a Ryu en escena, nos quedan algunos años — Rió.

— Sí, aunque yo tengo la sensación de que me esconden algo los chicos — Confesó con pena.

—¿Qué? — Inuyasha y Kagome, compartieron una mirada nerviosa.

— Sí, ya crecieron, ya guardan secretos — Se puso de pie —Diculpenme la naturaleza llama — Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza sin comprender — Tengo que ir al baño — Roló los ojos.

— Y ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? — Interrogó la azabache.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Dentro de muy poco Ryu cambiará posiciones con su hermana.

— Y ¿después qué pasará con ella?

¿Regresara a su vieja vida?

El ambarino suspiró — Eso era lo que yo creía hasta el día de hoy Kagome, pero las cosas cambiaron, ella cambió mucho. Ahora no sé que vaya a hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó confundida.

El hombre tomó un trago y suspiro — Ella se ha enamorado.

* * *

Y ¿Hakudoshi y Bankotsu dónde están? — Interrogó Rin a Sesshomaru al verlo solo, cerca de las cajas del supermercado.

— Fueron por cerveza — Ella asintió y el ambarino clavó sus ojos en la etiqueta que la joven tenía en su cabeza — Ryu, ¿qué tienes pegado en el cabello? Se te ve bien puesto — Se mofó.

— ¿Qué, tengo algo? — Se lo quitó con cuidado para observarlo — ¿quién me pegaría esto? 3000 wons, mi broche también valia esto — Pronunció con un deje de tristeza.

— Te dije muchas veces que no pagué 3000 sino 100000 — Replicó él.

— Sesshomaru yo...yo lo perdí — Confesó apenada — Yo lo extravié.

— Lo perdiste de nuevo ¿no?, Bueno al menos sabes que lo extraviaste — Fingió desinterés.

— Oye ¿tú viste mi broche? ¿Notaste donde lo extravié? — Lo miró esperanzada.  
— Noté que estaba todo roto en el piso del salón de conferencias de la premiere.

Ella ahogó un respingo — ¿Lo viste? ¿Ahora que hago?

— ¿Ahora que harás? — Entrecerró los ojos — Ya está en la basura porque estaba todo roto.

— Oye yo quisiera… — Pasó un señor llevando varios carritos y Rin se vio obligada a apartarse chocando con Hakudoshi en el proceso.

— Cuidado ¿estás bien? — La interrogó preocupado.

— Sí estoy bien — Respondió ella algo aturdida.

— Ten cuidado — La sujetó suavemente por la cintura, ante la mirada molesta del Taisho.

Hakudoshi se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, al ver la expresión triste de Rin y la molesta de Sesshomaru. La morena se soltó lentamente de su agarre, volviendo el ambiente aún más tenso.

— Oigan traje mas cerveza — Por fortuna, llegó el moreno para romperlo.

— Andando — Ordenó la fría voz de Sesshomaru y los dos chicos lo siguieron, dejando a Rin un poco atrás.

— Es un error — Susurró ella al borde del llanto — Es muy valioso para mí.

* * *

— No he podido dormir en varios dias — Se quejó Sesshomaru —¿Será insomnio? Comenzó desde que Ryu se salió de mí cuarto — Tomó una botella de agua del refrigerador — Por qué me daría insomnio? — Cerró la puerta y tuvo que ahogar una maldición, al ver que ahí estaba la tía de Rin — ¿ Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuando llego aqui? — Interrogó a la mayor.

—¿Qué? — Bostezó somnolienta — Es que llegué hace unos segundos, llegué en silencio. Ya que todos descansan — Explicó.

— Vaya a dormir — Ordenó con voz fastidiada.

— ¿Ryu está descansando? — Volvió a bostezar.

— ¿Él no se ido a su habitación? — Inquirió confundido.

— Ryu jamás se mudó a mi habitación — Negó con la cabeza — ¿No estaba durmiendo en la tuya? — Bostezó por tercera vez.

— ¿Dónde podría estar a esta hora? — Se preguntó el ambarino.

* * *

— Se lo agradezco mucho, tengo que encontrar algo que es muy importante para mí — Rin le hizo una marcada reverencia al guardia de seguridad que le había hecho el favor de abrir el salón de conferencias para poder buscar su broche.  
— Rápido, buscalo y encuentralo y no vayas a decirle a nadie que yo te dejé entrar — Advirtió él con el ceño fruncido.

— Muchas gracias, le prometo que lo haré rápido.  
La joven comenzó la búsqueda, fila por fila de asientos, con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

* * *

— ¿Dónde puede estar? — Sesshomaru frunció el ceño — ¿A dónde fue a esta hora? Ella...no puede ser, ¿se iría a esta hora a buscar el broche? — Recordó cuando le contó que el broche estaba en la basura y la mueca de tristeza que la joven compuso — No pude escuchar lo que dijo, tal vez me diría sus intenciones — Frunció los labios. Otro recuerdo vino a su mente, el de aquella noche en el pueblo natal de la morena — ¿Así que está bien que me guste esa estrella? — Recordó que le había dicho — No, no puede ser, a ella le gusta Hakudoshi. No, no creo que haya ido a buscarlo — Intentó convencerse.

* * *

Rin siguió con su búsqueda incansable arrodillada en el piso entre cada fila de asientos — No está ¿será que alguien lo recogió? — Se preguntó angustiada.

Sesshomaru decidió ir, aunque se repetía una y otra vez que la chica no estaba ahí — Sólo tengo que comprobar que no está aquí y ya luego podré dormir tranquilo — ¿Dónde puede estar? — Caminó hasta quedar frente a las puertas de la sala de conferencias y tiró de una de ella con fuerza, entró y miró a todos lados buscando a Rin. Recorrió el lugar lentamente y se detuvo a escasos pasos de morena, que estaba escondida entre un montículo de sillas plegables, cubriendo su boca para no ser descubierta por el recién llegado.

— El guardia me dijo que nadie podía verme aquí — Recordó.

Sesshomaru chistó — Ya intuía que no podía estar aquí — Miró con desprecio el broche y lo dejó caer al piso, para luego marcharse.

La morena suspiró aliviada y salió de su escondite, pero en su prisa tiró varias sillas, ocasionando un fuerte ruido que hizo detener los pasos del ambarino y girarse, para volver a entrar a la sala. Rin corrió a esconderse tras una de las puertas y creía que sería descubierta, pero el sonido del celular de Sesshomaru la salvó.

— Irasue — Leyó el joven en la pantalla. Dudo unos segundos pero al fin se decidió por salir y contestar.  
Ahora si la morena pudo respirar tranquila.  
— ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? — Interrogó molesto.

— Hola, la señora Irasue está muy enferma y está preguntando por ti — escuchó la voz del asistente de su madre.  
Colgó la llamada y aún sin saber muy bien el porqué se dirigió a verla.

Rin vio el broche en el piso creyendo que por fin lo había encontrado, era tanto su miedo a q la descubrieran que no se dio cuenta de que era Sesshomaru quien había entrado a la sala. Corrió a recogerlo sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo — Lo encontré, lo encontré, no había visto en el pasillo — Lo miró aliviada, pero la invadió la tristeza al ver que estaba roto.

* * *

Irasue estaba acostada en su cama y Sesshomaru sentado en una silla cerca de ella.

— Y ¿qué? ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir más? — Inquirió fatigada — Estoy muy aburrida — Confesó.

— ¿Necesitas memorias porque tu vida es muy aburrida? — Cuestionó el menor.

— ¿Si yo hago eso me ayudarás a recuperar las memorias solo para vivir otros días? — Espero ansiosa su respuesta.

— ¿Si digo que no, volverás a llamarme como lo hiciste hoy?

— Creo que empeoro cada vez más — Aceptó con pesar — No vendrías ni aunque lo hiciera? — Lo miró fijamente.

— Aunque yo rehusara a venir no tengo elección más que ayudarte ahora — Respondió con indiferencia — Acepto trabajar en la canción.

Ella se sentó el la cama emocionada — Creo que siempre lo harías porque eres el hijo que tengo — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Ninguna madre le diría a su hijo que la apoyara en eso — Rebatió sin variar su semblante.

— Cuando esté completa la canción, te diré toda la verdad como era en realidad — Sollozó.

* * *

Rin intentaba pegar el broche — Espero que funcione esto — Suspiró con pesadez — Sesshomaru es experto en todo esto — Apretó el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos — Tranquila, si descubre que tengo el broche de vuelta, creerá que hice algo extraño — Hizo un puchero —Tal vez creerá que lo amo — Compuso una mueca de tristeza — Creo que ya se pegó — Soltó el broche, pero sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos quedaron pegados — ¿Qué? ¿Se me pego?, Se me pegaron los dedos — Se asustó, tratando de separarlos. Guardo el broche en el bolsillo de su abrigo e intentó actuar natural a ver llegar al Taisho — Sesshomaru, — Se esforzó por aparentar tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó él.

— ¿Dónde estabas tú a esta hora de la moche? — Intentó desviar el tema.

— ¿Dónde estabas tú? Estuve buscándote — Interrogó molesto.

Ella lo miró rogando porque sus nervios no la traicionaran — Yo estaba aquí en casa ¿Por qué?

— ¿Estabas en la casa? — La escrutó con semblante desconfiado — ¿Dónde? — Frunció el ceño.

— Yo... creo que yo... todo el tiempo estuve trabajando, no fui a ninguna parte — Intentó sonar convincente.

El taisho frunció los labios — ¿En serio? Creí que... que tienes en las manos? — Desvió su atención hacia las extremidades superiores de la chica.

— Aaahhh yo rompí algo que era muy valioso para mí — Explicó nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó él.

— Aahh — Titubeó un segundo — Pues una taza, una taza que era muy valiosa para mí, yo… es que me pegué los dedos — Susurró lo último y le mostró las manos al ambarino — Tranquilo, yo lo resuelvo, ya te puedes ir a dormir.

Pero Sesshomaru no le hizo caso, sabía de sobra lo torpe que podía llegar a ser Rin, así que busco un recipiente y ordenó a la joven que lo llenara con agua y jabón y que luego sumergiera las manos en el.

— ¿Pusiste suficiente jabón? — Golpeó suavemente el recipiente con un pincel para llamar la atención de la morena que parecía ausente.

— Sí — Respondió enseguida. Odiaba causarle molestias, pero ahí estaba una vez más siendo salvada por él.

Tomó las manos de Rin y usando el pincel comenzó a despegarlas lentamente causándole cosquillas a la chica, que la hacían reír y moverse sin control.

— Me haces cosquillas — Acusó entre carcajadas, pero se calló al instante, al ver que Sesshomaru la asesinaba con la mirada — No puedo creer que se pegara tan fuerte, no puedo entender como ocurrió — Se excusó.

— ¿Olvidaste de quién eran los dedos? — Cuestionó sin detener su labor.

— Lo lamento — Continuó riendo y moviéndose involuntariamente.

— Me pregunto porqué se te pegaron los dedos, si fuesen tus labios no podrías hablar tanto.

— Lo siento — Se volvió a disculpar, cada vez más apenada — Sesshomaru te volví a causar problemas — Expresó con pesar.

— Ya me acostumbré a eso, en lugar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, quiero concentrarme en tus dedos para que no me moleste tanto esto — Masculló

— ¿Te pasó algo que te molestó? — Preguntó con timidez.

— Alguien llamó para que hiciera algo que no quiero hacer y acepté hacer lo que me pidió — Su voz sonó tan vacía que la morena se preocupó.

Rin recordó aquella conversación entre Sesshomaru e Irasue, que escuchó por accidente y que tanto daño le había causado al ambarino. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en lo mucho que debía dolerle todo eso.

— Es curioso, cada que empieza a dolerme la cabeza por su culpa, apareces y me tranquilizas, como ocurrió el día de hoy — Confesó dejándola pasmada — Y me tranquilizo — Apartó los ojos de las manos femeninas, para posarlos en el rostro.

— Estoy muy contenta de que mis dedos te hayan hecho sentir feliz — Bromeó — Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiera colocado pegamento en mis diez dedos — Le dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que esbozara una pequena, pero sincera sonrisa que le comenzó a acelerar el corazón, pero es que no podía evitarlo, Sesshomaru se veía tan hermoso cuando sonreía y realmente era un lujo poder apreciar una sonrisa sincera de su parte.

— Ya quedó — Anunció ampliando un poco su sonrisa.  
Rin no tuvo más remedio que presionar su nariz, pues sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, cosa que le desagradó al Taisho.

— ¿Por qué siempre pones nariz de puerco? — Preguntó molesto, fulminandola con la mirada .

— Es para conservarme saludable — Le rehuyó la mirada.

— ¿Estás escondiendo algo? — Se acercó un poco a su rostro, poniéndola aún más nerviosa y sonrojandola.

— No te escondo nada — Se sobresaltó.

— Ya quedó, después de hablar contigo, ya me dio sueño — Sabía que le escondía algo, pero no insistiría en ese momento — Me voy a descansar — Tomó su saco y se marchó.

Al verse a solas sacó el broche de su bolsillo — Siempre disimulo mi amor por ti Sesshomaru — Susurró con tristeza y lo apretó entre sus manos.

* * *

Frente a la disquera un numeroso grupo de fanáticas se habían reunido para llorar por la reciente noticia sobre el albino.

— Primero Sesshomaru y ahora Hakudoshi — Sollozaba Ayame — Pero debemos estar felices por él — Felicidades — Comenzaron a corear entre llantos.

.

.

Hakudoshi, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, te he metido en problemas — Agachó la cabeza.

— Es cierto, ahora todos me están cuestionando a mi supuesta novia — Concedió él.

— Debe ser difícil — Dijo con pesar posando la mirada en el piso.

— Estoy bien, pero para quien me agrada es más duro — Miró fijamente su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

— Por favor dile que lo siento mucho — Pidió al borde del llanto.  
.

.  
— Oye Hakudoshi no actúa muy diferente ahora que sabe lo de Ryu — Le comentó Inuyasha a Sesshomaru.

— No tengo idea — Respondió cortante

El manager detuvo el avance del joven sujetándolo por los hombros y escondiéndolo tras un muro, al ver a Rin y a Hakudoshi conversando en uno de los pasillos de la disquera.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó furioso el ambarino — No espies su conversación.

— Sshhh debemos oírla — Rebatió.

— Sesshomaru pensaba marcharse, pero lo volvió a detener — Oye — Siseó.

— Sé que tienes una chica que te agrada, lo siento mucho, siento haberla molestado — Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.  
— Tendré que aclarar todo con ella y voy a hacer que entienda, ¿no te parece lo correcto? — Le sonrió a la morena.

— Por supuesto que sí — Respondió convencida.

— Ryu, ¿podría pedirte que me acompañes cuando hable con ella?

— Sesshomaru e Inuyasha miraron en dirección de los jóvenes al escuchar la petición del albino.

— Sí, claro que sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer — Aceptó sin vacilar — Después de lo que ocurrió.

— Entonces organizaré una reunión de nosotros tres y ¿si me acompañarás? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Sí y será un placer — Sonrió aliviada por poder ayudar al albino, quien sonrió en respuesta.

— Sesshomaru, me siento muy mal por ella — Le confesó Inuyasha al estar a solas en el estudio con el Taisho — Ahora tiene que ir con la novia a decirle que le gusta. "No soy nada para él, la única chica que le gusta eres tú y él te ha sido fiel a ti" — Dramatizó el albino, a punto de llorar.

— No debería ir con él — Concedió Sesshomaru, sin despegar la vista de unos papeles — Apuesto a que lo dijo para tranquilizarlo, no se atrevería a hacer algo por el estilo, no lo permite su corazón — Razonó.

— Es cierto, no podría ir con Hakudoshi y ella — Suspiró — Esa linda chica ama a Hakudoshi y se lo guardará, va a herir su corazón si decide ir allá.

* * *

Rin tomaba el desayuno junto a su tía, mientras esta se disculpaba, pues tenía que marcharse.  
— No es conveniente que me quede aquí contigo, yo tengo mi propio negocio que mantener, así que no es muy conveniente que me quede a tu lado — Se excusó amablemente.

— Oh ¿si?, Pero eso es bueno tía, por favor quédese en casa de su amiga cómodamente — Sonrió.

— Está bien, me voy — Se puso de pie — Ryu, ¿por casualidad conoces a la cantante Irasue? — Preguntó disimulando su interés.

— La he visto un par de veces, ¿por qué? — Ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Cuando fue? ¿Con Rin? — Cuestionó sobresaltada.

— No, fue en la estación de televisión — La morena la miró extrañada.

— Oh cielos, ya veo — Suspiró aliviada — Bueno ella fue a la agencia que te representa ¿verdad?, entonces no podemos estar juntos — Murmuró — Bueno Ryu me voy.

— Tía — Se puso de pie — Por favor cuidese — Pidió amablemente.

— Sí, cuida de tu salud también — Se alejó unos metros de la morena — Tengo que arreglar lo de los derechos de autor pronto sin que se entere Ryu — Susurró — El bebe que Irasue tuvo secretamente, sería genial si fuer a Ryu — Miró a su sobrina por encima del hombro — Podríamos ser ricos.

* * *

Irasue leía un informe que le había traído su asistente — Ryu, el hermano mayor está ahora en Estados Unidos, pero no podemos localizarlo y Rin creció en un convento y lo dejó no hace mucho tiempo — Explicó el hombre.

— ¿Uno de ellos está en Estados Unidos y la otra en un convento? Busca a la chica en Corea primero — Ordenó.

* * *

En las prácticas del grupo Sesshomaru miraba con molestia muy bien disimulada la cercanía entre Hakudoshi y Rin al mostrarle cómo tocar el piano.  
— Ella está fingiendo estar bien con él — Masculló — Debe estar herida — Negó con la cabeza.

— Ryu, vamos a pasear con Ginta — Propuso el moreno — Te enseñaré mi lugar secreto — Sonrió.

— Sí — Respondió emocionada.

— Parece que hay sol afuera, podríamos jugar bádminton entre los tres — Intervino Hakudoshi.

— ¿Iremos los tres? — Preguntó Bankotsu no muy convencido.

— Ryu ¿no te gustaría?— La miró el albino, esperando expectante su respuesta.  
— Yo voy a donde ustedes quieran — Respondió sonriente.

— Mentirosa, ella caba su propia tumba — Volvió a mascullar el ambarino — Ryu deja de intentar quedar bien con todos, aprendete las canciones del sexto disco — Ordenó — Yo quiero que te memorices las letras hoy, te vas a quedar.

— Yo me aprendí las letras de las canciones así que no voy a quedarme encerrada por más tiempo — Rebatió haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Estoy ofreciéndote ayuda y la rechazas? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Sí y con mucha razón, yo voy a ir a jugar badminton con mis amigos — Infló las mejillas.

— Bien Ryu, vamos a divertirnos un rato — Se emocionó Bankotsu — ¿Tú no quieres jugar? — Le preguntó a Sesshomaru quien solo frunció el ceño.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes fueron a un parque rodeado de vegetación.

— Es muy tranquilo aquí — Observó la morena.

— Hay puros ancianos aquí, así que no hay problema — Le explicó Hakudoshi — Todos son tranquilos.

— Ni siquiera pasa el viento — Volvió a comentar ella.

— Yo les ganaré — Gritó emocionado Bankotsu.

— Oigan yo haré equipo con Ryu en el juego — Anunció el albino — ¿Te parece Ryu? — Le sonrió.

— Yo soy pésima en esto, pero si no te importa — Sonrió en respuesta.

— Tu tranquila — Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Sí, me gustaría hacer equipo contigo — Se convenció.

— No le interesa herir su corazón entonces — Susurró Sesshomaru — Continúas estando con él, maldito conejo-puerco — Escupió con desdén. Llegó frente a la joven que estaba sentada junto al albino y la señaló con la raqueta — Ryu muevete, Hakudoshi conmigo.

La morena miró inquieta al albino — Pero no es justo — Replicó este — Porque ganaremos.

— Entonces podré estar con Ryu contra Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi — Rió Bankotsu — Estaría bien, me gustaría hacer equipo con Ryu.

Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa — Hay que ganar esto ya — Exigió a Hakudoshi.

.

.

Durante el juego era muy agresivo con Rin, no dejaba de atacarla y de golpearla con la pelota, una y otra vez la lanzaba al suelo. Estaba muy enojado y esa era la forma en que podía sacar la ira acumulada por toda la situación con la morena.

Bankotsu cansado de ver esto decidió intervenir — Sesshomaru esto es un juego no son las olimpiadas — Le reclamó — ¿Entiendes ?

— Yo ya casi gano — Fue toda su respuesta.

La morena lo fulminó con la mirada al levantarse una vez más luego de los golpes q le proporcionaba la pelota lanzada por el ambarino.

— Ryu ahí va — Anunció Hakudoshi, quien a diferencia de su amigo lanzó con suavidad permitiendo que Rin respondiera exitosamente. Repitieron la acción un par de veces, ante la mirada de aprobación de Bankotsu.

— ¿Ves? Lo haciendo bien, si no tiras tan fuerte — Le echó en cara al ambarino, quien solo fruncía los labios al ver a la 'feliz pareja' jugando muy entretenidos. Chistó molesto y decidió intervenir con brusquedad, golpeando una vez más a Rin y enviándola al suelo.

— No entiendo porqué no contestas mis tiros en ninguna ocasión ¿acaso no tienes fuerza? O no tienes talento en los deportes¿ — Casi gritó — Parece que gané ¿no? — Preguntó con soberbia.

— Yo podría ganar si hiciéramos otra cosa — Desafío ella desde el suelo — Hay algo en lo q soy muy buena — Aseguró haciendo un mohín

.

.  
Los tres chicos observaban como Rin se balanceaba en una de las barras del parque, sujetada solo por los brazos, mientras sus piernas iban y venían.

— Oye Ryu tú eres la número uno — Reconoció Bankotsu — Apuesto a que nadie te gana.

Ella rió — Quizás no soy buena en todo, pero soy buena para estar colgada en una barra. Cuando era niña podía ganarle a todos los chicos que querían resistir más — Contó orgullosa.

— Creo que ya lo dejaste claro, baja de ahí ya, te lastimaras — Pidió Hakudoshi en tono preocupado.

— Yo resistiré más para demostrarlo — Miró desafiante a Sesshomaru. Toda aquella prueba de su resistencia, era para demostrarle que no era tan débil como él le había ducho.

— Quiere enseñarle algo e impresionarlo más, que conmovedor conejo-puerco — Se mofó creyendo que Rin lo hacía por Hakudoshi, sin siquiera imaginar que todo aquello era por él — Oye está bien, ganaste — Aceptó en voz alta — ¿Estas feliz ahora? Ya está claro — Sólo deseaba terminar rápido con ese espectáculo que lo asqueaba.

— Les dije que me quedaré colgada aquí y tú no me detendrás ahora — Respondió mordaz — Yo voy a demostrarte que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que tú — Murmuró lo último.

— Wao — Se impresionó Bankotsu — Ryu está ignorando el mandato de Sesshomaru — Rió — ¿Debería bajarla en persona? — Corrió hasta colocarse frente a ella — Hace frío — Imitó el comercial de la paleta seguido por el de los fideos y por último el chocolate, pero Rin solo reía.

— No tiene caso que lo intentes, no me bajaré de aquí — Replicó con terquedad — Yo les dejé claro a todos que soy muy buena en esto.

— Ambos fallaron en bajarte de ahí, entonces me tocará hacerlo — Esta vez fue Hakudoshi quien se acercó a ella — Es mi oportunidad ahora.

— Hakudoshi no importa lo que hagas no me bajaré — Pero la morena no esperaba lo que el joven haría a continuación. En un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, dejándola de piedra y haciendo que cayera al instante ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos.

— Oye eso fue muy injusto — Reclamó Bankotsu.

— Nunca definimos eso — Se excusó con tranquilidad — Perdiste y yo soy el ganador — Le tendió la mano a Rin para que se levantara.

— Hakudoshi en verdad me sorprendiste — Desvió la mirada incómoda — No quiero que hagas esas bromas conmigo — Pidió sonrojada, aun no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión.

— Eso era en serio, fue una apuesta — La miró serio — Soy alguien competitivo — Aclaró.

— Oye asustas a Ryu — La defendió el moreno — Ryu — Soltó al perro del árbol en que lo tenía amarrado — Lleva a Ginta a caminar — Pidió amablemente.  
La joven asintió en silencio y tomó la correa rehuyendo la mirada del albino.

— ¿La sorprendí tanto asi? — Se preguntó en voz baja — Y esto apenas inicia — Sonrió.

— Casi le da un infarto con todo esto — Masculló el ambarino.

* * *

Kagome y Kikyo se reunieron para tomar un café. La actriz fingía como siempre para sacarle información a la Higurashi.

— No puedo evitar preocuparme — Dijo con fingida tristeza — Es una chica.

— ¿Por qué ? — Inquirió la azabache, esperando atenta su respuesta.

— Ryu es una chica y está muy cerca de Sesshomaru, por eso no me gusta — Confesó.

— Pero ¿te mortifica eso? ¿Crees que él se enamore de Ryu? — Negó con la cabeza — Apuesto a que no lo haría — Intentó tranquilizarla.

— Las personas creen que todos me quieren, pero lo cierto es que soy solo una mujer como todas y siento celos, cuando eso pasa — Miró fijamente a Kagome — Soy una mujer muy ordinaria, eso es lo que me ocurre dentro y no puedo evitar sentirme así.

— Eres algo emocional — La azabache suspiró — Sólo que no tiene caso serlo.

— Ryu tal vez no querrá abandonarlos aún cuando vuelva a ser quien era — Frunció los labios — Está en un gran lugar con chicos que son ídolos ¿por qué querría volver a la vida que tenía? — Su expresión se volvió angustiada.

— Kikyo, yo no debería comentar esto con nadie ni Sesshomaru sabe este secreto — Miró a todos lados nerviosa.

— ¿Cuál secreto? — Apremió.

— Ya que estás preocupada te diré la verdad, Ryu creció en un gran convento — La actriz se sorprendió mucho por la noticia — Creció en un orfanato con monjas alrededor de ella por eso quería convertirse en monja cuando fuese grande y ella temporalmente debió sacrificar su sueño por su hermano.

— ¿Entonces regresará al convento donde la han criado? — Preguntó emocionada.

— Es el único lugar que la recibirá — Aseguró con cierta pena — Seguro que regresará — No digas que te lo mencioné — Casi suplicó.

— No lo haré — Sonrió — Creo que Sesshomaru y los muchachos si se aprenderían mucho, apuesto a que se asustarán — Rió maliciosa.

* * *

Sesshomaru tocaba el piano en el estudio de la casa, estaba haciendo los arreglos para la canción de su madre, pero la escena en el parque no dejaba de rondar su mente — ¿por qué me preocupa lo que haga esa chica ehh? — Chistó molesto justo cuando la mencionada entraba al estudio. Este solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

La chica llegó a su lado y colocó un vaso sobre el piano.  
— Bankotsu quiso que te trajera jugo, es jugo de lima fresca es tu favorito — Comentó animada.

El taisho bufó — Lima, la razón por la que tragué tanto jugo, fue por salvarte a ti — Rebatió.

— Y ¿ahora por qué me culpas por esa razón? — Se sintió triste — Sesshomaru eso no me parece justo.

— Ryu — La encaró — Antes no mencionas nada, yo siempre tenía la razón — Le recordó.

Ella hizo un puchero — Lo siento mucho, ya no volveré a decir nada, aunque piense que es muy injusto.

— Quiero que expliques lo de antes — Exigió, sentía su cabeza hecha un lió y necesitaba respuestas. — Te caíste con ese beso y dejaste de resistirte — Apretó la mandíbula.

— Ah es que él me sorprendió con ese beso — Se excusó sonrojada.

— Ya sé, fue obvia la razón en tu cara, no sólo fue obvio eso — Alzó la voz — Quieres convivir con él más tiempo. Tú por él sientes algo agora — Aseguró.

— Sesshomaru ya te dije que te confundes con todo eso — Se molestó cansada de las acusaciones del Taisho.

— Ya no lo esconderás como lo hacías, muy pronto Hakudoshi lo notará y tendrás que ofrecerle disculpa ¿no? Eso no me parece justo innecesariamente estas estresándolo — La acusó con frialdad

La morena suspiró agobiada — ¿Que te guste alguien es un problema tan grande? Yo no pido nada a cambio y hago lo que puedo para que no se note — Su corazón comenzaba a doler horrores con cada palabra dicha por el Taisho.

— ¿Crees que es correcto hacerlo ahora? — Inquirió ya sin poder ocultar su molestia — De ser Hakudoshi te dejaría de hablar y me molestaría — Rin, no pudo contener más las lágrimas ante las duras palabras del ambarino — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? — La miró sorprendido.

— Ya no soporto — Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo — Ya nadie va a atraparme, yo lo esconderé mejor — Aseguró entre sollozos.

— De nuevo sería algo molesto, pero tú…¿quieres ayudar? —Volvió a su habitual tono serio.

— Ya no empieces con eso — Gritó molesta — Ya no quiero que hagas nada más por mí, no te metas en esto, pretende que no sabes nada al respecto — Se fue corriendo con el corazón destrozado, sentía que ya no podía permanecer cerca del ambarino por un minuto más, ahora tenía que estar a solas y así poder calmarse.

— De acuerdo, quisiera ver cuanto mas resistirás, no podrás soportarlo Ryu — Gritó dejando salir toda su rabia producto de los celos, sin siquiera imaginar que él era el dueño del corazón de Rin.

* * *

En la soledad de su habitación la morena pesaba en voz alta, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos — Querida hermana, dijo que mis sentimientos lo ponían nervioso, ahora no sé que hacer —Apretó suavemente el broche — Seré fuerte, no lastimaré a la estrella que me cuida — Lo guardó en un pequeña caja.

* * *

Hakudoshi, reservó un salón en un restaurante costoso, quería que todo fuese perfecto cuando le confesara su amor a la morena.  
— Por favor no quiero que nadie entre aquí por el momento y prepare todo lo que le pedí — Le solicitó al encargado del lugar.  
— Sí, lo haremos completamente privado — Respondió el hombre amablemente.

El albino sonrió y se acercó a un gran espejo que había al lado — Oye cuando te veas al espejo — Le dijo a su reflejo, imaginando que era Rin — Podrás conocer finalmente a la chica, sólo espero que no te impacte tanto — Volvió a sonreír.

* * *

— ¿A dónde dijiste que ibas? — Preguntó anonadado Inuyasha.

— Tengo una cita con Hakudoshi hoy — Le respondió tranquilamente Rin — Conoceré a una persona y aclararé todas las confusiones con respecto a esa persona.

Inuyasha la por un brazo sorprendiendola — Hermana ¿en verdad lo acompañarás? — Cmpuso un gesto de tristeza.

— Claro — Sonrió nerviosa — Si es lo único que puedo hacer por él, lo haré ¿algún problema? — Se soltó del agarre,marchándose ante la impotencia del mánager.

* * *

— ¿Qué hago para detenerla? — Se lamentó el ambarino al verla partir — Sollozó — Yo fui quien la involucró en esto — Se golpeó el pecho con el puño — ¿Cómo la detengo? ¿Cómo detengo su amor? — Sollozó con más fuerza — Todo esto a sido mi error, un gran error.

.

.  
Ha Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que ir en busca de Sesshomaru, sabía que era el único que podía detener a Rin.  
— Sesshomaru ocurrió algo…

— No puedo ahora — Respondió con frialdad — Ryu tiene derecho a hacer todo lo que le plazca.

— Pero es una emergencia no puedo dejarla sola — Replicó.

— Ella me dijo que ya no incidiera en sus problemas, no me entrometeré en nunguna otra situación que pase — Zanjó el tema.

— Ryu se fue con Hakudoshi.

El ambarino bufó — Insistió en que no sentía nada, ¿finalmente lo confesará?

— Pienso que sí lo hará — Comentó cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué? — Frunció el ceño.

— Hakudoshi le pidió que lo acompañara a explicar la situación.

— ¿Con quién?¿Ella se reunirá con su novia?

— Así es, dijo que haría lo que fuera y que iba a ayudarlo en eso. Dijo que haría lo que él necesitara — Sollozó.

— ¿Qué le pasa está loca? — Gruñó.

.

— Sí, voy saliendo para allá — Sonrió — Hakudoshi solo espera unos minutos.

— Apresurate, te esperaré aquí — Sonrió en respuesta colgando la llamada.

La morena abrió la puerta del taxi y estaba a punto de subirse cuando Sesshomaru la detuvo abruptamente, cerró la puerta del auto y la llevó jalada en la dirección contraria.

— Aaaah ¿que haces? — Intentó zafarse — Tengo que irme ahora Sesshomaru, ¿por qué te metes en esto? — Intentaba inútilmente liberarse y el ambarino seguía sin responderle — Tengo que irme ahora, ¿qué haces? — La condujo al interor de la disquera cegado por la rabia y la soltó con brusquedad — ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué me detienes? — Intentó marcharse, pero él volvió a tomarla por el brazo.

— ¿Que razón tienes de ir allá? Oye eres torpe y te saco de conflictos constantes, no sirves para hacer nada e involucras a todos los que te ven, ¿no tienes la menor dignidad? — Gritó al límite de au paciencia. — El verte me molesta, eres patética al seguir con todo esto.

Rin sollozó — Eso ya lo sé así que ya no quiero que te metas conmigo — Exigió.

— Tengo que hacerlo, cuando haces toda esta tontería…

— ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga o los problemas que yo pase? — Se exaltó — Por qué tienes que detenerme si jamás te a importado lo que pase en mi vida?

— Lo hago porque me molesta que quedes en ridículo, no se porqué me molesta tanto si no me importas nada — Vociferó.

— Entonces ¿qué te molesta tanto? Tú sólo sigue ignorándome como siempre, tú puedes no voltear a verme e ignorarme — Rompió en llanto.

— Es que no puedo evitar verte.

— Tú no puedes ver las cosas con claridad — Lo contradijo — Porque eres el chico popular y además eres muy inteligente, no ves a nadie que pase enfrente de tu vida, tú no puedes ver las cosas claramente porque no tienes idea de lo que me pasa — El Taisho quedó pasmado — ¿Por qué me haces esto? Estoy soportando mucho, dejame en la oscuridad, no me molestes.

Sesshomaru harto de tantos gritos y en un arrebato muy impropio en él, la besó.

* * *

Agradecimiento especiales a: Aleliz, aby2125, Nalla, gcfavela, Tenshi Souzou-tek, Cath Meo, Odett, Lilis Taisho, Alambrita, Gues, Rin Maria Taish,

Hola mis queridas lectoras, sé que no hay excusa que valga por este horroroso retraso en la actualización, ya ha pasado un año y muero de vergüenza. Quienes han leído mis historias anteriores, saben que siempre he sido muy puntal en actualizar, sin embargo con esta y otra historia, no ha podido ser así. Este año que casi termina, a sido muy difícil para mí, la muerte de un familiar muy querido, que mi pc se arruinara, altibajos en mi salud, me han mantenido lejos de los fanfics. Hace un par de semanas publiqué un par de capítulos de otra historia que ya tenía hechos, pero no he sido capaz de continuarla.

Me esforcé mucho para terminar este capi antes de finalizar el año, es mi forma de pedir disculpas y agradecer su paciencia y apoyo hacia esta historia y mi persona.

Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, son las mejores.

.

.

En cuanto al capi, perdón si está algo simple y sí, se salió muuucho de la personalidad de Sessh y también de Inu, pero recuerden que es una adaptación y la historia lo amerita.

Prometo publicar lo antes posible, aunque no creo que sea dentro de 8 días como acostumbraba a hacer.

.

.

Espero poder leer su opinión a través de sus comentarios, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Besitos


End file.
